


Читеры

by Tigerrat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat
Summary: В этой истории два К/С, двое замотанных Маккоев и один Чехов, вляпавшийся в это всё. Джейла попала за компанию, но хоть компания хорошая.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Angstsourie и анонимный доброжелатель  
Консультант: Даниэла Крис, также помогали LukaMD и Ratchet

_USS Enterprise-A_

Труп был чистенький, аккуратный, даже благостный какой-то. Он сидел в углу за контейнером, привалившись к стене ангара и вытянув неестественно прямые ноги, уронив руки по бокам от тела. Ни синяков, ни ссадин на лице, ни пятен крови, рвоты или мочи на невзрачного цвета хламиде.

Труп прятал глаза за безмятежно опущенными веками и нравился Леонарду всё меньше. Это был решительно неправильный труп.

Чертыхнувшись, Леонард отшвырнул планшет и налил себе на пару пальцев паршивого бренди, сдуру купленного во время недавней высадки. По вкусу пойло напоминало настойку на опилках — и ещё неизвестно, не из тех ли самых опилок гнали спирт. Не то чтобы он не проверил присутствие метанола и сивушного масла, но тем не менее.

Так вот, труп. Поморщившись, Леонард отставил стакан и вновь принялся листать голографии. От чего он умер? Ни следов борьбы, ни явных признаков отравления — изменений на коже и слизистых, кровоизлияний, пигментации; ни намёка на несчастный случай — ран, переломов, вывихов… А что касается болезней, если верить протоколу вскрытия, старик запросто мог пережить самого Леонарда… особенно если последний продолжит пить всякую дрянь. Тьфу, чего они всё-таки туда намешали?!

Дурацкая была идея запросить материалы у медслужбы Йорктауна. С чего ему вообще в голову пришло? Один гоблин имел особо хмурый вид в годовщину смерти другого — ну, это их гоблинское дело. Леонард-то тут при чём? Хотел проверить, нет ли у гоблинов общей наследственной патологии. Ну вот, проверил на свою голову. Он потёр лоб ладонью. Судмедэкспертиза никогда не была его сильной стороной, он предпочитал живых пациентов, знаете ли.

А этот живым не был давно. Да, вот именно: давно. Это самое хреновое. Вулканцы, конечно, мастера владения телом и всё такое, но ни один нормальный гуманоид не вытянет так ноги. И бога ради, если бы старик садился сам, он бы опёрся на руку, а у этого руки висят плетьми. Кстати, у левого колена его хламида завернулась, видно пыльный след, как будто ею пол вытирали.

Нет, как хотите, а старика сюда притащили. Вон, штаны едва не сползли, пока его волокли. И вряд ли живым. А кто, скажите на милость, потащит мирно умершего в своей постели посла стыть в ангаре за контейнером? Но при этом его не били, не душили, не травили, не стреляли в него из фазера, он не умер от болезни… и нет, «от старости» — это не диагноз, чтобы там себе ни думал завмедслужбой Йорктауна.

Леонард поколебался, но всё же плеснул в стакан ещё бренди. Анализатор говорил, что жидкость безопасна для употребления внутрь, а желание выпить побеждало отвращение перед мерзким вкусом суррогата. 

Старая и потрёпанная версия Спока сидела на голографии, одобрительно прикрыв глаза. Бледное лицо с едва различимыми губами: кровь отхлынула после смерти; так и стыл сидя. Склонённая голова упиралась подбородком в жёсткий воротник, и это не давало нижней челюсти отвиснуть, труп лишь слегка приоткрыл рот. А значит, приволокли его сюда раньше, чем наступило трупное окоченение. Свеженького. 

Дьявол, Леонард собирался пить, а не трупам в рот заглядывать. Он решительно выключил планшет, тяжело поднялся и сунул его поглубже в ящик стола, под стопку его собратьев с давними конспектами по ксенофизиологии.

Он подумает об этом завтра. Если будет время. От того, что он вывалит бессвязные подозрения на голову актуальной версии Спока, лучше никому не будет. В конце концов, он врач, а не криминалист.

_USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) и поблизости_

— Спокк, мы можем определить точные координаты их рубки?

— Заканчиваю расчёт, Джим. Ввожу координаты…

— Полная готовность: варп через…

— …четыре минуты тридцать восемь секунд.

— Варп через четыре тридцать. Джейла, состояние двигателя?

— Есть варп через четыре двадцать пять! — Показатели теснились и мелькали на потёртом, видавшем виды мониторе. Слева в углу под стекло попала пыль, её всё время хотелось смахнуть. — Двигатель работает штатно!

Шершавый серый пластик, которым была обшита консоль, вжимался в кожу: от напряжения сводило пальцы. Что бы ни задумал Кирк, её дело — позаботиться о корабле. На выходе из варпа придётся поднять щиты, значит, вовремя перераспределить энергию с транспортатора.

— Оружие?

— Нет. Там пустой квадрат, вероятность встретить клингонов меньше шести…

— ...ориентировочно пять целых восемьдесят две сотых процента. Варп через две минуты восемнадцать секунд. 

— Отлично. Готовность через две десять.

Это захватывало. Может быть, у них и правда были шансы спасти терпящих бедствие или уцелеть самим. Или даже и то, и другое. Но это если Кирку повезёт, а Джейла не собиралась оставлять всё на волю случая.

Может, Кирк и был хорошим тактиком — так говорили преподаватели, но Кирк не был в плену и не видел изо дня в день, как планомерно, по одному или по двое, убивают команду. Не захлёбывался бессильной яростью, не в силах это остановить. Не ждал, что окажется следующим. Что бы там себе ни думал Кирк, одно Джейла знала точно: главное — не дать захватить корабль.

Значит, нужно оружие. Кирку пока не обязательно знать. Что она может? Вывести торпеды в состояние готовности — есть!

— Компьютер, расчёт потребления энергии.

Нет, так не получится. График ломался и уходил в недопустимую зону. Прыжок, телепортация, щиты… В торпедном отсеке даже лампочки погаснут, не говоря уже о большем. Как после выстрела. Проклятье.

Летели секунды, где-то там, невидимый из рубки, просыпался в своём убежище варп-двигатель, ворочался, собирал силы для прыжка. А Джейла никак не могла придумать способ защитить его.

Хотя… она ухватилась за мелькнувшую мысль и сочувственно кивнула консоли: извини, дорогая, придётся тебя немного обмануть, — похлопала по холодному гладкому корпусу. Только бы успеть!

— Варп через минуту сорок. Джейла, как быстро мы сможем развернуться для обратного прыжка?

— В горизонтальной плоскости? Или…

— Она права, Джим. Разворот в вертикальной…

— Отлично, значит, покувыркаемся! Щиты не поднимаем, не тратим время и мощности. Варп через…

— …минуту двадцать девять секунд.

Джейла слышала их дыхание за спиной: шумное и возбуждённое — Кирка, тихое — Спокка. Не вплотную, в нескольких шагах, но рядом. И Спокк наверняка слышал её, а может — и оба.

Если не будет ни щитов, ни оружия — плохо! Она должна успеть. 

Вдох. Команда. — Выдох. Параметры. — Вдох. Следующая команда. — Выдох. Параметры. 

Мгновениями казалось, что она вбивает команды раньше, чем успевает их осознать. Симулировать залповый огонь. Залп, перезарядить установки. Давай, крошка, готовность к следующему залпу… Да! 

Корабль замер в ожидании, обманувшись симуляцией и собирая энергию для следующего залпа. Теперь вырубить питание в торпедном отсеке. Джейла хихикнула: будет клингонам сюрприз в случае чего. Корабль, выходящий из варпа, не может стрелять сразу. В принципе. Но когда очень надо…

— Джейла, состояние импульсных двигателей?

— В норме. Запустить на выходе из варпа?

— Да. Варп через ноль пятьдесят…

— …ноль минут сорок восемь секунд. Транспортатор готов. Активация через двенадцать минут тридцать семь секунд после перехода в варп.

— Все системы корабля работают штатно. Импульсные двигатели остановлены. Варп-двигатель к прыжку готов.

— Ну, поехали!

Равномерное гудение нарастало. Звёзды на обзорном экране были ещё отчётливо видны, но вот пол едва заметно вздрогнул — и картинка на экране размылась.

— Варп! Спокк, транспортатор твой.

— Настройку закончил, готов эвакуировать пострадавших.

Джейла впилась глазами в свой монитор. Всё шло хорошо, слишком хорошо. Так не бывает. Она почти ждала подпространственный вызов — новый приказ командования, запрос от клингонского патруля, сообщение с гибнущего корабля о том, что спасать уже некого.

— Входим в клингонскую нейтральную зону.

— Связь обрывается. Похоже, наш сигнал перехватили, — Кирк словно ответил на её мысли.

— Целесообразно передать ложные координаты выхода из варпа.

— Спокк, вулканцы же не врут! — нервно хихикнула Джейла.

— Без необходимости — нет. Транспортация через пять минут одиннадцать секунд.

— Привет клингонам отправил, должны повестись. Джейла, всю свободную энергию на транспортатор. Подходим к точке максимального сближения.

— Есть энергию на транспортатор! Варп-двигатель работает штатно.

— Отлично. Давай, Спокк!

Щёлкнул тумблер, высоко загудел генератор луча. Рубку ощутимо тряхнуло — и наступила пугающая тишина. Оглушающая. Мёртвая. 

Джейла схватила ртом воздух. Двигатели не работают, системы жизнеобеспечения отключены. Корабль молчал, и было слышно, как загнанно дышит Кирк и размеренно — Спокк. Как упал на пол стилус. Скрипнуло капитанское кресло.

На обзорном экране всё ещё плыли размытые звёзды, но поверх уже шла рябь помех. Джейле понадобилось время, чтобы осознать: свет в рубке горит, мониторы работают, гравитация в порядке. А потом противно запищала консоль Кирка, и тот замысловато выругался на смеси стандарта, клингонского и русского. 

Монитор по-прежнему показывал движение в варпе, но координаты положения корабля не менялись. Транспортатор не отвечал, энергия утекала в никуда, будто в чёрную дыру.

Выбравшись из своего кресла, Джейла подошла к Кирку. Спокк уже стоял рядом, опершись рукой на спинку капитанского кресла. Консоль пищала резко и раздражающе. Красные надписи всплывали одна за другой, резали глаза:

«Внимание! Критическая ошибка!  
Код ошибки: 00000001map  
Достигнуты пределы карты. Движение не может быть продолжено». 

«Внимание! Произошла ошибка!  
Код ошибки: 00367010transp  
Некорректный формат данных. Ожидаются числовые данные».

«Внимание! Произошла ошибка!  
Код ошибки: 02870623fire  
Цель не выбрана. Будет произведён выстрел в неопределённом направлении».

Прочитав последнее, Джейла тоже ругнулась.

— Это нечестно! — Кирк с возмущением пнул консоль.

— Я прогнозировал такой исход с вероятностью… — начал Спокк, и тут в рубке грохнуло, обзорный экран ослепительно вспыхнул, на мгновение показав взрыв, и электричество наконец отключилось.

Джейла ощупью добралась до свободной от оборудования переборки и прислонилась к ней.

— К чёрту твои вероятности, должно было получиться! — рявкнул из темноты Кирк. — Мы всё рассчитали. Кроме… Джейла, а что там с выстрелом?

— Уже неважно. Была одна идея.

Кирк коротко раздражённо выдохнул.

— Подтверждаю, — отозвался Спокк после паузы. — Использованный Джейлой метод дал бы нам выигрыш во времени порядка ста десяти секунд.

— Ну, и долго нас тут будут мариновать? — Кирк забарабанил пальцами по консоли. — Я давно говорил, что этот тест нельзя пройти честно.

— Он не обновлялся последние пять лет, Джим. Результат абсолютно закономерен. Я уверен, техническим службам уже известно о поломке симулятора. Я помню команды инженерного меню и мог бы открыть дверь, но… 

— Я помню их не хуже тебя, там помнить нечего.

— …но не хочу усугублять ситуацию. Адмирал Барнетт и так…

— Хочешь сказать, он намылит нам шеи? — Кирк хмыкнул и оставил консоль в покое. — Пусть попробует. Как считаешь, Джейла?

— Мыло с шеи можно смыть, это несложно. — Джейла озадаченно нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, говорит Кирк буквально или использует очередную идиому. И ещё — ругаются Кирк со Спокком или нет, у них с этим было как-то сложно.

За четыре года в академии Джейла неплохо освоила стандарт, но некоторые выражения по-прежнему ставили её в тупик. Помогал ей чаще всего Спокк — то ли из своего рода солидарности, неземлян среди курсантов было немного, то ли попросту помнил наизусть словари. Он как раз рассказывал об этимологии выражения «намылить шею», когда включился свет, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появились двое: озабоченный техник и хмурый администратор.

— К Барнетту, — коротко бросил последний и уселся за капитанскую консоль. 

— Софт или железо? — Техник придирчиво оглядел имитацию рубки.

— Софт. Опять переустанавливать, черти полосат… — он запнулся и бросил опасливый взгляд на уходящих курсантов.

— Должен заметить, как минимум один чёрт зелёный и без полос, — совершенно серьёзно заметил Спокк уже из коридора, и Джейла даже притормозила, чтобы расслышать приглушённое «Ушастые!» в ответ.

Шеи им адмирал… ну, не мылил. Он сидел спиной к широкому окну, послеполуденное солнце било ему в затылок, а курсантам — в глаза, мешая рассмотреть выражение лица. Массивный стол был завален планшетами и флешками: по центру они держали ровный строй, наступая полукругом, с флангов подтягивался внушительный резерв, и казалось, что адмирал держит против них долгую, безнадёжную оборону. Оттеснив особо рьяный авангард и уперев локти в стол, он спросил устало:

— Что на этот раз, Кирк? Опять вирус?

— Никак нет, сэр! — отчеканил Кирк. — Мы действовали строго в рамках задания. И смею напомнить, это моя первая попытка.

— Попытка, может, и первая. А Кирк — не первый. Вечно с вами проблемы… Рассказывай. Зачем вас понесло вглубь клингонской территории? Ты хоть понимаешь, что было бы, залети вы туда в реальности?!

— Мы бы забрали экипаж «Кобаяши-мару», кувыркнулись и вернулись в пространство Федерации, — Кирк беззаботно пожал плечами. — Скорее всего.

— Кувыркнулись бы они! Да глазом бы моргнуть не успели — скорее всего. Ты хоть раз дело с клингонами имел? Представляешь, как с ними переговоры вести?!

— Эм. — Кирк поперхнулся и отвёл взгляд. — Мы с ними сейчас дружим.

— Мы с ними — да. А они с нами — как повезёт. И заруби это себе на носу. — Наверное, это тоже была идиома. У людей слишком много странных идиом. — Дальше. Толку с твоих прыжков и кувырканий? Ну полетал бы ты мимо «Кобаяши-мару» — и что?

Он откинулся на спинку кресла. Джейла чуть не хихикнула: похоже, армия инфоносителей одержала тактическую победу. Не то чтоб разговор был несерьёзный, но бояться адмирала у неё не получалось. Он ведь даже отчислением пока не грозил.

— Мы собирались транспортировать экипаж, не выходя из варпа, — послушно отчитался тем временем Кирк. — Мы были бы недоступны для клингонских патрульных кораблей, и если бы симулятор не глючил…

— То хрен собачий бы вы транспортировали, а не экипаж! Если бы даже существовала возможность поднять объект на борт корабля, летящего в варпе — а её нет! — ты бы в лучшем случае попал пальцем в небо. Человеческий мозг не в состоянии… — Кирк кашлянул, и адмирал не договорил, окинув недовольным взглядом стоящую перед ним компанию. — Ладно, не человеческий.

— Позвольте напомнить, что в этой комнате только один человек, сэр. — Спокк заложил руки за спину. — И что если рассматривать формулу трансварповой телепортации Монтгомери Скотта как частный случай, то несложно получить формулу для общего случая, что позволит свободно перемещать объекты с неподвижных тел на тела в варпе и наоборот, а также осуществлять перемещения между двумя телами в варпе.

— Теоретически! — скривился Барнетт. 

— Я надеюсь провести испытания своей формулы во время практики, сэр, — сообщил ему Спокк.

Адмирал покосился на Джейлу, и та напряглась, приготовившись защищать свой трюк с торпедами. Но Барнетт так ничего ей и не сказал. Хлопнул ладонью по столу, снеся ближайший аванпост, и припечатал:

— Вот что, орлы. Раз такие умные, значит, готовы к реальной службе. Практика на «Уверенной», все трое. Глубокий космос, боевое задание, полноценные вахты, а не всякие там, — он пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, — лаборатории-обсерватории. Всем ясно?

— Да, сэр. — Кирк прикусил губу. Спокк молча наклонил голову. Джейла последовала его примеру, покосившись на Кирка с недоумением.

— Ловко он нас! — за дверью Кирк расхохотался. — Глубокий космос, боевое задание, — выдавил он между приступами смеха.

— Я полагаю, тебе будет скучно, — с сомнением проговорил Спокк. — Патрулирование нейтральной зоны не относится к твоим любимым занятиям.

— Я в состоянии потерпеть два месяца, — неожиданно резко огрызнулся Кирк. — Не держи меня за малолетнего идиота. Джейла, прости. Ты попала за компанию.

— Я люблю компанию, — осторожно ответила она, не зная, правильно ли уловила смысл фразы. — «Уверенная» старая, наверняка часто ломается. Мне скучно не будет.

Спокк выразительно поднял брови и промолчал. Кирк закатил глаза, вздохнул и пихнул его локтем. Напряжение спало так же внезапно, как появилось. Эти двое вечно ухитрялись поссориться непонятно из-за чего и помириться, просто переглянувшись и не сказав вслух ни слова. Проще не обращать внимания.

Занятия ещё шли, в коридорах сновали курсанты и преподаватели. Кирк кивал и махал рукой знакомым, придерживал Джейлу под локоть и то и дело задевал идущего с другой стороны Спокка плечом. 

Проигнорировав лифт, они втроём спустились по широкой лестнице, пересекли холл и влились в озабоченно-голодную толпу, текущую к кафе.

— Эй, Кирк, кто кого? — пока они пробирались к свободному столику, вопрос прозвучал раз двадцать.

— Ничья, — ухмылялся Кирк. 

— То есть не прошли?

— Симулятор не прошёл, — фыркала Джейла. — Поломался.

Джо подсела к ним, когда Джейла доедала салат. С размаху повесила сумку на спинку стула, едва не опрокинув его, и мрачно заявила:

— Я уже знаю, где буду проходить практику. Отец постарался.

— Мы тоже знаем, — в тон ей ответил Кирк. — Барнетт постарался.

— «Уверенная», — произнесла она так, словно сообщала о смерти пациента.

— «Уверенная», — согласился Кирк. — Ладно тебе, зато в хорошей компании.

— Самое безопасное место, никаких высадок, никаких транспортаторов, — передразнила она, нарочито растягивая гласные. 

— Глубокий космос, боевое задание, полноценные вахты. — Спокк притянул своё овощное рагу и невозмутимо принялся за еду. Кирк хохотнул и подмигнул Джейле. Джо закатила глаза и злобно ткнула вилкой отбивную, будто та была виновата в неудачном распределении на практику.

_USS Enterprise-A_

Вернувшийся с планеты Джим был голоден и возбуждён. Леонард с трудом загнал его в угол столовой и вручил поднос с обедом. Возможно, это было опрометчивое решение: теперь Джим пытался одновременно рассказать о высадке, проглотить разом целый бифштекс, выколоть вилкой глаз Споку и обварить горячим бульоном Леонарда. Спок уворачивался мастерски, бифштекс сопротивлялся, а Леонард всерьёз обдумывал ответный манёвр с применением сильнодействующего успокоительного.

— Джим, да поешь ты сперва нормально! — в очередной раз попытался он призвать к здравому смыслу.

— Уфгу, — кивнул Джим с набитым ртом. — Это фынфация!

— Боже, что вы там такое нашли? — Леонард огляделся по сторонам. На их столик уже откровенно пялились, особенно те, кто не участвовал ни в самой высадке, ни в её обеспечении на борту.

Сам он знал немного — и ей-богу, ему вполне хватало. Планета с сильным электромагнитным и акустическим полем, разреженной атмосферой, резкими перепадами температур и крайне бедной биосферой определённо не была пределом его мечтаний. А жёсткое излучение Гаммы Дорадо делало планету малопригодной для жизни в принципе.

Вступивший в решительную фазу схватки с бифштексом Джим только тряхнул головой и замычал, за него ответил Спок:

— Богатые залежи дилития у самой поверхности. Встречаются крупные кристаллы естественного происхождения на глубине менее пятисот миллиметров.

— Да их там обычной лопатой копать можно! — Джим наконец победил бифштекс и вновь обрёл дар внятной речи. — Или простым манипулятором. Кстати, кто-то и копал. Там разрыто кое-где.

Их компанию заметил отошедший от репликатора с подносом Скотти. Джим махнул ему рукой — спасибо, на этот раз не той, в которой держал вилку.

— Ну что, кэп, там правда как в сказке? — глаза у Скотти горели.

— Правда, — подтвердил Джим. — Даже лучше. Месторождение богатое, добыча открытым способом. Мы подняли несколько камешков, посмотришь.

Скотти присвистнул и сделался сосредоточенным, минуты две бесцельно размешивал гуляш, превращая его в малосъедобное месиво.

— Кэп, я вот тут подумал, — наконец произнёс он, — камешки-то там никто не пересчитывал. Может, прихватить немного?

— Лейтенант Скотт, — предостерегающе сказал Спок.

— Да я что, для дела же! Чтобы наша девочка хорошо летала, надо ведь туда-сюда, на тестирование, на… — он запнулся и торопливо проглотил конец фразы, — ну, на всё. Официально-то нам лишней крошки не дадут. А это не та штука, которую я могу просто заказать в нете, сами понимаете.

— Заказать-то можешь, — хмыкнул Джим. — А вот расплатиться вряд ли.

— Так и я о чём! — горячо закивал Скотти, окончательно забыв про еду. — А тут бесплатно, бери да пользуйся.

— Капитан, вы поддерживаете лейтенанта в противозаконных действиях, — отстранённо проинформировал Спок. — Заказать дилитий вне государственных программ он сможет только на чёрном рынке. 

— Втридорога! — воскликнул Скотти. — Ромуланцы на Орионе продают, я слышал. Несколько лет назад отменная партия была, недавно снова привезли, но цены! 

— В Ромуланской Империи установлена государственная монополия на продажу дилития, — сухо заметил Спок. — Скупка нелегального дилития у ромуланцев может иметь серьёзные дипломатические последствия, лейтенант.

Скотти изумлённо уставился на него. Очевидно, идея что-то покупать у ромуланцев, если под рукой есть бесплатное и ничейное, прежде не приходила ему в голову. Леонард поморщился: на орионском чёрном рынке попадались действительно стоящие вещи. Например, не сертифицированные Федерацией, но от того не менее эффективные иммуносуппрессанты. Но попасться на подобной сделке было чревато не только для карьеры офицера Звёздного флота, но и для лицензии врача. И уж насчёт чего Скотти был прав, так это насчёт цен. Если речь о качественных препаратах, конечно, а не о дешёвом суррогате.

Тем временем Джим поскрёб пробивающуюся на подбородке щетину и задумчиво пожевал губу. Ну ясно, спелись. Леонард многозначительно глянул на Спока и закатил глаза. Может, показалось, но тот в ответ тихо вздохнул.

А вечером (условным, в этой круглосуточной железке не бывает нормального времени суток!) — вернувшись со второй, внеплановой высадки на планету — Джим вышагивал по каюте Леонарда, и от него уже кружилась голова и рябило в глазах.

— Не могу поверить, что до нас тут кто-то был, — твердил он, заходя на новый круг бесплодных рассуждений. — Ты знаешь, сколько это стоит? То, что они тут накопали? Небольшую космическую станцию купить можно!

— Ну и что? Хочешь тоже чего-нибудь накопать? Так вы со Скотти вроде уже.

И если кто не в курсе, это даром экипажу не далось. Две высадки почти подряд — это полкорабля весь день в ожидании неприятностей: техники в транспортаторной, научники за сканерами, связисты на частотах группы высадки, медики в состоянии повышенной готовности. Спок, проторчавший на мостике почти три вахты подряд — при отсутствии у старпома вахт как таковых в принципе.

Перед возвращением группы Леонард едва не расколотил коммуникатор, споря, как поднимать с планеты дилитий. Джим собирался телепортироваться с ним чуть ли не в обнимку, и пришлось долго (и довольно бурно) объяснять, что он, Леонард, врач, а не волшебник. Потому если Джима перемешает и взболтает напополам с дилитием, то вернуть всё как было не выйдет. 

И нет, если сначала поднять дилитий, а потом людей, то за результат даже Спок не поручится. Эти кристаллы ещё проверить надо на предмет активных примесей, способных сломать транспортатор. Так что сперва люди — потом камни, иначе только через трупы медперсонала в полном составе. Ничего страшного не случится с ящиком от того, что он пять минут постоит на поверхности пустой планеты без охраны. Если там правда только дилитий и ничего больше, то не сбежит.

Он добился своего, но чертовски устал. Мотивы шахтёра-любителя волновали его сейчас меньше всего.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — никак не мог успокоиться Джим. Он остановился посреди каюты, взявшись за спинку стула. Покачал его и отпустил. Стул грохнул об пол.

— Чай будешь? — спросил Леонард и полез потрошить заначку, банку настоящего листового чая. — Кофе не дам. Да ты и так прыгаешь, будто обожрался своего дилития. От тебя коммуникаторы заряжать можно.

— Мы шпуры нашли — в стороне немного. Бурили по сетке, полноценная разведка месторождения. А потом они копнули лопатой — и всё! Почему не развернули добычу? Почему даже не застолбили планету за собой?! 

— Откуда мне знать? Какие-нибудь ромуланцы не захотели делиться со своим императором, вот и не застолбили. Накопали пару вёдер, как вы со Скотти — и хватит, успокоились.

— Хватит на что, Боунс? Ты представляешь их затраты?

— На челнок, ручной бур и лопату? Всяко меньше стоимости космической станции, даже небольшой.

В кулере закипела вода, и Леонард сосредоточился на приготовлении чая. Из еды у него ничего не было, кроме реплицированного печенья, а вытащить Джима в столовую на ужин так и не удалось. 

— Жуй, — он поставил на стол чашки и печенье. — Я, конечно, врач, а не нянька, но предпочитаю не дать тебе заработать гастрит, а не лечить его.

— Боунс, мы только что открыли эту планету! Долететь сюда раз плюнуть, но откуда они знали, куда лететь? Это жопа мира, никаких проторенных путей рядом, сюда нельзя попасть, ошибившись в координатах варпа на энную цифру после запятой. Чтобы найти такую планету, нужно снаряжать полноценную экспедицию. А ты представляешь, сколько это стоит?

— Зачем мне? Я и так знаю, что моё жалованье могло бы быть побольше с учётом общего размаха.

Джоанне ещё в медицинской школе учиться. Если она не получит грант, деньги улетят со свистом, как воздух через дыру в обшивке. Леонард не хотел, чтобы она брала кредит на обучение и расплачивалась потом годами, как он сам в своё время. Если уж он болтается в дурацком космосе, то с этого должен быть прок.

— Как они тут оказались? — Джим снова вскочил на ноги, на этот раз с чаем и печеньем в руках. — Почему просто ушли? Не понимаю.

— Ради бога, сядь, пока я не оглушил тебя фазером! Раз вы со Скотти набрали своих бесценных камней, нанеси этот дилитиевый рай на карту, нарисуй на нём флажок Федерации и бросай сушить себе мозги. Может, они подрались из-за прибыли и перебили друг друга, знаешь ли.

— Я подумал, может, они из будущего. — Джим послушался и сел. Вгрызся в печенье. — Нерон же шахтёр, может, он знал эту планету там, в своём мире. Но у него же было оборудование, он мог развернуть добычу на всю катушку.

— Мог бы. Если б ты с остроухими не спихнул его в чёрную дыру.

— Ну да. Может, и так. 

Джим повертел пустую чашку, посмотрел на неё с удивлением, будто не помнил, когда допил чай. Леонард подлил ему ещё:

— Допивай и иди-ка спать, парень. А то в тебе дилитий скоро кончится.

Ему нужно было подумать, противная мысль вертелась в голове. Знал Нерон про планету или нет — бабушка надвое сказала. Хотя это объяснило бы шпуры и профессиональную разведку месторождения. Ну и всё прочее, конечно: не занесённую в каталог планету, не развёрнутую как следует добычу.

Но был ещё один… скажем так, гуманоид, который мог знать. Летал здесь когда-то с организованной по всем правилам экспедицией и имел чертовски хорошую память, так что наверняка мог воспроизвести карту десятилетия спустя. Живописные голографии трупа этого господина валялись у Леонарда в нижнем ящике стола, и это тоже вполне сошло бы за объяснение, почему прекратилась кустарная добыча дилития.

Может статься, неосторожная торговля на чёрном рынке и привела к тому, что труп в углу йорктаунского ангара не выглядел умершим своей смертью. Если замешаны такие деньги, удивляться нечему. 

Стоит ли говорить Джиму? По сути, у Леонарда ничего не было, даже догадок не особо. Ни кто, ни каким образом, ни зачем. Добычу дилития на планете на широкую ногу за последние годы не поставили — значит, если махали тут лопатой Нерон или старый Спок, то секрет свой унесли в могилу (или куда там тащат секреты эти гоблины). 

Но ни Спок, ни Нерон не выглядели богатыми. Последний даже оборудования никакого не покупал для диверсий, использовал то, что было на корабле. А если у тебя есть такие деньги, их надо куда-то тратить. Куда, спрашивается?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reliant (англ.) - уверенный. Поскольку в англоязычной традиции корабли женского рода, считаю правильным называть корабль "Уверенная".

_USS Reliant_

«Уверенная» была целиком и полностью на совести Кирка и немного Спокка, а торпеды совершенно ни при чём, адмирал Барнетт про них даже не спрашивал. И если Кирк через неделю практики лез на стену со скуки, то никто ему не виноват. Даже Спокк был с этим согласен. 

Последний уговорил капитана Террелла отдать ему едва ли не все картотеки, журналы и ведомости, какие велись на корабле, оставив экипажу лишь официальные отчёты. Когда Кирк начинал слоняться с несчастным видом, Спокк великодушно предлагал поделиться таблицей-другой. Как ни странно, это в самом деле помогало: Кирк в притворном ужасе махал руками, хохотал, уходил — и потом обнаруживался за каким-нибудь неожиданным занятием. Например, за пополнением базы данных репликатора новыми блюдами или составлением сметы на модернизацию старого челнока. Капитан Террелл делал вид, что не замечает его стараний. Коммандер Чехов бормотал невнятное «ну зачем» и аккуратно копировал себе результаты трудов Кирка.

Хуже всех пришлось Джо. Она заканчивала сестринский колледж при Академии и собиралась сдавать экзамены в медицинскую школу. Повсюду таскала с собой планшет с учебниками и пыталась зубрить, но то и дело отвлекалась и принималась сетовать на «дурацкую жестяную банку в вакууме», патологически здоровый экипаж и не законченные на Земле исследования нового штамма HRV.

— Я медсестра, а не секретарша! — возмущалась она, когда заглянувшая в медотсек Джейла заставала её за заполнением очередного журнала, в силу специфики не попавшего в руки Спокка. — Три недели тут болтаемся, я скоро забуду, как выглядит инъектор.

Джейла сочувственно кивала и втайне надеялась, что практика так и закончится — без приключений. Ей самой скучать не приходилось: несмотря на почтенный возраст, «Уверенная» была крепким, хорошо отлаженным кораблём, и поддержание её в таком состоянии требовало усилий. Главный механик, земной мужчина с китайским именем Ли Си Цин, обстоятельный и добродушный, не был похож на Скотти. Он ничего не изобретал и гением не слыл, но, набегавшись следом за ним с отвёрткой и маслёнкой, Джейла начала понимать, что такое чувствовать корабль. 

Рослый, широкоплечий, с окладистой бородой, он никак не вязался у Джейлы с представлениями о китайцах. Когда она спросила об этом, Ли расхохотался рокочущим басистым смехом и ответил, что он «такой же китаец, как коммандер Чехов». Джейла не совсем поняла, что он имел в виду. Наверное, стоило спросить у Чехова про китайцев. Или про Ли.

Сейчас был как раз подходящий момент: они зашли на звёздную базу двадцать четыре на плановый техосмотр. Две трети экипажа, включая Ли и капитана, спустились на станцию. Коммандер Чехов остался на мостике и наверняка не откажется немного поболтать.

Она задумалась об этом, бредя к лифту, и едва успела притормозить перед поворотом. Коридоры пустовали, варп-двигатель был деактивирован, импульсный работал в поддерживающем режиме — тихий и едва тёплый, как сонно мурлычущее животное. Там, впереди, говорили негромко, и в другое время слова утонули бы в рабочем шуме корабля. Но сейчас звуки далеко разносились в тишине, и Джейла не могла не узнать голоса.

— Это неподходящее место, Джим. Мы можем создать помехи техникам.

— Брось, здесь никого нет. И место ничем не хуже любого другого.

Собственно, ничего нового в этом не было. Кирк и Спокк всегда держались друг друга. Они и в Академию поступали вместе, и жили в одной комнате. Спорили, ссорились, иногда без видимой причины, но на общих занятиях и в столовой снова садились рядом. Джейла слышала, они родились и выросли на Орионе: Спокк был гибридом, Кирк — генетическим конструктом. Вместе оттуда сбежали и с тех пор не расставались.

— Иди сюда. — Мягкий стук прижатого к переборке тела. — У тебя руки холодные, дай согрею.

— Джим, температура на корабле приемлема для меня. — Шорох. Резкий выдох. — И выбранный тобой способ имеет побочный эффект.

— И? Ты против?

Ну да. Гибрид там или конструкт, а вулканские гены были в обоих, хоть в Кирке их и не хватало на зелёную кровь и полноценную телепатию. И гадать, что за отношения их связывают, не приходилось: они то и дело касались друг друга, Кирк грел руки Спокка в ладонях; а однажды Джейла видела, как Спокк прижимал пальцы к вискам Кирка. Джо хихикала и шептала, что их обязательно распределят на один корабль и что «слава яйцам, у командования не будет болеть голова каждые семь лет», но делиться подробностями наотрез отказывалась: «Отец сказал, это под грифом, сама понимаешь — вулканцы». Спрашивать у них самих было неудобно, да не так уж и хотелось: не будет проблем — и хорошо. 

Проблемы порой случались у окружающих, сующих нос не в своё дело. На первом курсе Кирк со Спокком накануне земного Рождества в очередной раз поссорились. Раздосадованный Кирк ушёл кутить с приятелями, Спокк остался в общежитии и повстречал придурков-старшекурсников навеселе. Джейла не видела сама, а слухи ходили разные: то ли Спокка пытались дразнить, то ли схватили за руку… Что-то из этих слухов наутро дошло до Кирка.

У придурков накрылась полевая практика, потому что следующие пару дней они провели в лазарете, а оттуда в сопровождении офицера безопасности отправились в кабинет к Барнетту. Корабль их, разумеется, ждать не стал.

Разбирательство по инциденту было закрытым, и Джейла так и не узнала, чем эта история обернулась для Кирка, но не было похоже, что он о чём-то жалеет. 

А сейчас они целовались и тискались посреди коридора, и это создавало определённые сложности. Джейла замялась, не уверенная, стоит ли ей пройти за поворот и обнаружить своё присутствие. С одной стороны, сцена могла получиться неловкой, с другой — Спокк запросто услышит, если она развернётся и уйдёт. И вообще, ей нужно на мостик, она собиралась поговорить с Чеховым, пока не вернулся Ли. В нерешительности она прислонилась к переборке.

— Джим, логично будет закончить смену и пойти в нашу каюту. Там мы сможем не только целоваться.

— Вся соль в том, чтобы делать это в неподходящем месте, где нас могут застать.

— Нас уже застали. Джейла слушает наш разговор последние три минуты восемь секунд.

— Чёрт, почему ты не сказал сразу? — Кирк закашлялся. Джейла была готова ввинтиться в ближайшую вентиляционную трубу и даже прикинула, где у неё выход. Увы, тот был забран решёткой, откручивать долго и много шума будет…

— Кирк! — крикнула она, ещё не понимая, что собирается делать.

— Джим, Джейла, сюда, быстро! — позвал Спокк, и она почему-то сразу ему поверила, рванула со всех ног.

Белёсое облачко, расплывающееся у вентиляционной решётки, не было похоже на поломку оборудования или что-то в этом роде.

Кирк и Спокк пробежали короткий коридор, свернули, и Джейла едва не врезалась в их спины у входа в пультовую. Спокк вбил код доступа со скоростью, вряд ли доступной человеческому восприятию, Кирк втащил Джейлу внутрь.

— Пусти, больно, — огрызнулась она, протискиваясь к консоли. В пультовой было тесно. Совсем близко, за переборкой, дремал варп-двигатель. Краем глаза она отметила, что Спокк занял вторую консоль. Авторизация, верификация, меню, командная строка — у всех земных кораблей есть такая, рудимент старых систем. Совсем старых, вроде «Франклина».

Где-то далеко, едва слышно через задраенную дверь, запоздало пищали датчики, зарегистрировавшие опасную примесь в воздухе. Джейла покосилась на Спокка: похоже, синтаксис тот знал не хуже неё. И пока что их команды не противоречат друг другу. Хорошо. Раз уж их занесло к варп-ядру, можно кое-что попробовать.

Страх давил на грудь, мешал дышать и думать. Нет, это просто практика. Очередной дурацкий тест. И она его сдаст, это не сложнее, чем сбежать от Кролла. 

Протокол №4-1-А. Утечка радиации варп-двигателя. Степень: слабая. Присутствие гуманоидов: да.

Подтвердить 

Протокол №11-2-В. Утечка токсичного газа. Изолировать отсеки. Отключить общекорабельную циркуляцию воздуха. Включить анализатор химического состава. Включить биосканер.

Подтвердить.

Она выдохнула одновременно с шипением пневматики, блокирующей дверь.

— Что ты сделала? — спросил Кирк напряжённо, но не испуганно.

— Отключение циркуляции, анализ, поиск живых существ, — скороговоркой отчиталась Джейла и добавила нерешительно: — И запустила тут деконтаминацию. — Запоздало пришла неуверенность. — Дверь откроется через сорок две минуты.

— Умница, — Кирк расцвёл и тут же отпихнул её от консоли. — Чёрт, голосового управления нет? 

Он так и не спросил, что делал Спокк. Джейла нахмурилась: она не любила оставаться в неведении.

— Эм, — она вопросительно кивнула на вторую консоль, — а ты?

— Протокол три-восемь-е. Попытка захвата судна с использованием нелетальных отравляющих веществ.

Холодно. Как жидким азотом в грудь плеснули: ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Ей следовало сразу об этом подумать. Если кто-то вроде Кролла телепортируется в рубку или машинное отделение «Уверенной» или перехватит управление… Джейла мотнула головой: нет. Это другой корабль, не тот, на котором летели они с отцом. Протокол три — значит, подняты щиты, и никто никуда не телепортируется. Системы управления экранированы от внешних сигналов, так что…

— Джим, нас пытаются сканировать. Джейла, состояние щитов?

— Усиленный режим — без сбоев. 

Ли говорил, пробил недавно модернизацию, доработал пассивную защиту. Так что они болтаются тут в наглухо закупоренной консервной банке, и никакие сканеры или транспортаторы через щиты не пробьются. Сюда сейчас даже экипаж не сможет вернуться. Хорошо, что Джо взяла отгул и спустилась на станцию. Ей бы тут точно не понравилось.

Минуты текли изматывающе медленно. В пультовой было тесно: они то и дело сталкивались локтями, притирались спинами, загораживали друг другу обзор плечом. Джейла стояла, прижавшись к переборке, всем телом ощущая вибрацию корабля — спокойную, едва ощутимую.

Двадцать минут назад Спокк считал данные с анализатора и запустил очистку воздуха во всех отсеках. Биосканер зарегистрировал тридцать одно живое существо и одно… не очень живое. Не считая их троих. Кирк тихо выругался. Джейла гадала, кому не повезло.

Ей не нравилась пустая рубка, и когда она заикнулась об этом, Кирк резко её оборвал. Не подающий признаков жизни биологический объект лежал в шахте лифта, как будто пытался, но так и не смог дойти до медотсека. Она шмыгнула носом и некстати вспомнила, что хотела спросить у коммандера Чехова про Ли. Не успела.

Но Спокк же сказал, это просто анестетик. От такого не умирают! Так и сказал: нелетальный.

Она разозлилась. Сканер мог ошибаться. Не такой уж он точный. Надо сходить и проверить, когда закончится деконтаминация. Лучше бы позвать медиков, конечно. Джейла наморщила лоб, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить данные со сканера: найден ли кто-то в медотсеке? Хлопнула ладонью по клавише интеркома и вбила код. 

— Думаешь, кто-то уже очнулся? — с сомнением спросил Кирк. — По-моему, это не… — он не успел договорить. 

— Какого чёрта происходит?! — раздалось из динамика. Джейла едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности. — Где все? И почему эта проклятая жестянка не открывается? — Послышался грохот, будто били чем-то тяжёлым по металлу. Возможно, пытались выломать дверь.

— Джо, прекрати. — Кирк опомнился первым. — Дверь заблокирована.

Джейла отодвинулась в угол, чтобы пропустить его поближе к интеркому. В итоге она перестала видеть консоль, а Кирк наступил ей на ногу и неуклюже махнул рукой в качестве извинения.

— Это я и без тебя поняла, — рявкнула Джо, — так что не мели языком попусту и объясни, какого чёрта это всё!

— Джо, послушай… — начала Джейла из угла, куда её оттеснил Кирк, и запнулась. «Похоже, на нас напали» звучало не слишком успокаивающе.

Хотя нет, она ошиблась.

— Протоколы три-восемь-е, одиннадцать-два-би, — произнёс Спокк, и Джо словно подменили. Как выключателем щёлкнули.

— Медотсек, один человек. Признаков интоксикации нет, могу выполнять свои обязанности. — Она помолчала немного и язвительно добавила: — Если меня выпустят отсюда.

Кирк со Спокком переглянулись, Спокк кивнул, и Кирк склонился к самому интеркому, снова отпихнув Джейлу плечом.

— Джо Маккой собиралась высадиться на станцию, а ты здесь. Скажи, коммандер Чехов играет в шашки?

— О господи, да, в трёхмерные русские! При чём тут это, придурок? Чего вы там надышались? Я просто передумала!

Звучало правдоподобно. Джейла заколебалась, верить или нет. В конце концов, что Джо забыла на маленькой ремонтной станции, там и заняться-то нечем. Но с другой стороны — кто-то запустил в вентиляцию усыпляющий газ, и вполне возможно, этот кто-то всё ещё оставался на корабле.

— Доктор Гринфилд настоял на автономном воздухообеспечении медотсека, — вспомнила Джейла. — Свои фильтры, своя система регенерации. 

— Ну да, старый параноик, — хмыкнула Джо.

Кирк не выглядел убеждённым. Закусив губу, он раскачивался с пяток на носки, рискуя отдавить ноги теперь Спокку. Тот больше не вмешивался, молча ждал решения друга. А может, считал вероятности, кто его знает.

По переборке прошла короткая вибрация, Джейла едва успела заметить. Это ещё что? Варп-двигатель деактивирован, импульсный в поддерживающем режиме — не должны давать такого. Она вжалась в переборку, прислушиваясь, но всё уже стихло.

— На корабле должно было остаться тридцать три члена экипажа, — проинформировал тем временем Спокк. — Исключая сестру Маккой, которая планировала спуститься на станцию. На данный момент мы имеем сигналы тридцати четырёх живых организмов и один организм без признаков жизни. Включая сестру Маккой.

— Как минимум один лишний, — констатировал Кирк. — А то и больше, экранируемые помещения сканер не берёт.

Переборка дрогнула снова, и что-то изменилось. Поначалу Джейла не поняла что: тень вибрации, предчувствие движения при выключенных двигателях. Незнакомо и жутко. «Опасно-опасно-опасно!» — билось в висках.

— Джим, — Спокк тоже почувствовал это. — Тяговый луч.

Ох, точно, как она сразу не поняла? Джейла могла с закрытыми глазами разобрать излучатель на «Уверенной». На практических в Академии учили с помощью луча манипулировать объектами во время ремонтных работ. Это было просто и знакомо, но не давало ни малейшего представления, как ощущается и что делать, когда этим самым лучом удерживают твой корабль, а ни капитана, ни главного механика нет на борту. Она сглотнула, зло и бессильно сжала кулаки.

Кирк чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и подобрался.

— Двигатели в активный режим, импульсные и варп, — отрывисто бросил он. — Спокк, что у нас есть?

— Включить сенсоры? Отсюда доступен только базовый функционал.

— Пока нет. Сенсорами мы себя обнаружим. Пусть думают, что команда отравлена, защита включилась автоматически.

— Судя по параметрам луча и скорости перемещения… — Спокк замолчал на долгие полминуты, уставившись в точку, — хорошо оснащённый курьер, полагаю.

Они вдвоём нависли над консолью, вполголоса обсуждая данные. Может, у них были дополнительные занятия. Спокк мог даже новые разработки видеть, он в Академии вечно вертелся в лабораториях. Ну… ладно, хорошо. Она уткнулась в свою консоль. Надо было хотя бы импульсники активировать раньше, а теперь пока они пройдут все тесты перед сменой режима, пока разогреются рабочие механизмы… 

Из так и не отключенного интеркома крикнули:

— Если это протокол одиннадцать, то повысьте концентрацию кислорода, придурки!

— По-моему, она настоящая, — пробормотала Джейла. — Джо, сейчас немного не до того, знаешь.

— Ну конечно! А когда кто-нибудь загнётся от дыхательной недостаточности, вы принесёте его мне и попросите оживить? Я медсестра, а не фея!

Джейла успела набрать команды и получить отклик от импульсников, вывести данные диагностики. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

— Джо, какие значения нужны?

Возможно, не стоило лезть. Джо фыркнула и взорвалась:

— Да почём я знаю?! Это проклятая кастрюля в космосе, а не нормальная барокамера, а я не инженер по технике безопасности! Сделай так, чтоб нас не разнесло по всему сектору. Ты когда-нибудь видела пожар в барокамере? А мы тут внутри, между прочим!

Знакомые фразочки. Шишка от ёлки… или как там Ли говорит? Нет, там какой-то фрукт был. Неважно. Если можно что-то сделать для пострадавших от газа, надо хотя бы попробовать.

— Я добавлю немного, — примирительно пообещала Джейла. — Надеюсь, у нас нигде не искрит проводка. 

Цифру пришлось вбивать наугад: поможет ли это экипажу, она понятия не имела. Но лишние пятнадцать процентов кислорода, наверное, не угробят «Уверенную». Если ненадолго. 

Заворчали, просыпаясь, импульсники. Показатели температуры поползли вверх. Мелькали строчки пройденных тестов. Что Кирк задумал? Можно ли на него рассчитывать или нужно искать выход самой? Это не симулятор, это реальный корабль, что будет, если они облажаются, как с «Кобаяши-мару»? Или может, это тоже тренировка, учебное задание? Они же на практике, тут не должно происходить ничего по-настоящему опасного, верно?

Деконтаминация заканчивалась, очищенный воздух слабым потоком шёл от решёток вентиляции, но маленькая пультовая всё равно казалась душной.

— Импульсные двигатели — готовность через пять сорок три. Активирую варп-двигатель.

— Нам нужно на мостик, — в голосе Кирка слышался злой азарт. — С этой консоли мы не вырулим. И я хочу знать, куда нас так упорно тащат.

— Лифт заблокирован пострадавшим. И у нас, возможно, больше нет навигатора.

— Чёрт, я надеюсь, что это не он. — Кирк помрачнел, сжал и разжал кулаки. Он был похож на полосу пружинной стали — упругую, звенящую от напряжения. — Значит, нам не нужно в основную рубку. Спокк, обесточь. К дублирующей проход свободен?

— Утвердительно. Джим, иди сюда. — Спокк оторвался от консоли, привалился спиной ко всё ещё заблокированной двери. Вопреки ожиданиям, Кирк не вспылил, услышав категоричный тон. Джейле показалось, что они собрались целоваться. Нашли время! Но они просто коснулись друг друга лбами, и Спокк держал лицо Кирка в ладонях, прижав пальцы к вискам. Это было что-то слишком личное, Джейла отвернулась, но продолжала слышать.

— Это не понадобится, — мягко сказал Кирк. — Не в этот раз.

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

— А ты никогда не слушаешь. — Кирк усмехнулся и замолчал.

Время шло, висела тишина. Джейла обернулась поторопить их и успела заметить поцелуй в уголок губ — мимолётное касание, на мгновение переплетённые пальцы, короткое пожатие. Кирк отвернулся, а Спокк сказал своим обычным ровным тоном:

— Сорок три секунды до завершения деконтаминации, Джим.

— Импульсные: две пятьдесят пять до перехода в активный режим, Кирк.

— Порази вас всех саурианская чесотка! Эта идиотская дверь когда-нибудь откроется?

— Джейла, головной пульт твой.

— Не вздумай повредить корабль, Кирк. Ли это не понравится.

— Он нам ещё спасибо скажет. Ну… — он нетерпеливо притопнул ногой.

Импульсники начали постукивать, всё ускоряясь, будто подгоняя время. Последние тесты. Сердце стучало в такт, холод в груди всё не таял. Это наверняка учебная тревога, ничего серьёзного. Они это сдадут — ну, или Кирк со Спокком опять что-нибудь сломают. Но тогда вернётся капитан Террелл и наведёт порядок. Потому что никто в здравом уме не захватывает сторожевые корабли Федерации прямо на звёздных базах. 

— Завершение деконтаминации — пятнадцать секунд… десять… восемь…

— Импульсный: две двадцать. Проваленные тесты: нет.

— Будете гробить корабль — начинайте подальше от медотсека!

— Всё, пошли!

Во что она ввязалась? Думать об этом было некогда. Для обслуживания корабля нужен полноценный экипаж, а не четыре курсанта (три, Джо не в счёт). Может, это было весело в Академии на симуляторе, где ничего не ломается в реальности, а с консоли можно эмулировать что угодно, включая латание обшивки бригадой техников в открытом космосе. А если что-то выйдет из строя сейчас, Джейле придётся разорваться надвое между пультом и местом поломки.

И Кирк. Наверное, он знает, что делать. Их же учат. Но без навигатора, пилота, связиста… Она помнила, как в одиночку чинила «Франклин», как не хватало ни знаний, ни рук. А ведь у неё было время, много времени. Не мелькали цифры на таймерах, голос Спокка не отсчитывал секунды, за которые надо успеть сделать то, что никогда не делала раньше. 

Это была странная особенность Кирков — отдавать приказы так, что сначала идёшь и делаешь, а потом не можешь понять почему. Так было и на «Франклине», и потом, в Академии, и сейчас. Джеймс и Джейкоб Кирки были похожи, будто сняты с одной колодки. Джейла спрашивала, не родственники ли они, но глубокомысленное «был такой парень, Джеймс Томпсон Кирк, в девятнадцатом веке, может, наш прапрадед» вряд ли можно считать ответом.

До головного пульта машинного отделения было полкоридора, два поворота, дверь с кодовым замком и сканер-идентификатор. Джейла подлетела к двери первой. Код — принят. Идентификация — пройдена, спасибо Ли, что внёс в базу. Кирк метнулся к дублирующей панели управления, Спокк активировал консоль. 

Слишком похоже на симулятор: снова втроём, снова перед глазами табло и индикаторы, всего один обзорный монитор. Джейла встряхнулась, прогоняя посторонние мысли. Нужно сосредоточиться. Пульт… хм, да.

Пульт на «Уверенной» был старый (по сравнению с учебными судами и симуляторами, конечно, не с «Франклином»). Джейла прикрыла глаза, напоминая себе расположение тумблеров. Дисплей маленький, монохромный, зато есть отдельные индикаторы для ключевых параметров. Отлично. Она справится.

— Джейла, готова?

— Да. Что у вас?

— Перевели управление сюда. — Кирк немного запыхался, в голосе слышалось напряжение. — Двигатели?

— Ноль двадцать восемь. Штатно.

Уходить в варп без проложенного курса — безумие. А на импульсниках они не вырвутся, все прочитанные учебники физики кричали сейчас об этом у Джейлы в голове. Она закусила губу и напомнила себе: это просто практика, Кирк что-нибудь придумает. А если нет, Барнетт намылит им шеи, только и всего.

— Опустить щиты, включить сенсоры, — распорядился Кирк.

Кривая потребления энергии прогнулась. Защёлкал сенсор. Руки рефлекторно легли на пульт, шершавый пластик прижался к пальцам.

— Бортовые фазеры?

— Джейла, нет. Не тратим энергию.

Если успеть выстрелить первыми, у них был бы шанс. Если разбить противнику ходовую часть… или хотя бы повредить управляющие цепи. На симуляторе Джейла неплохо целилась, если бы можно было оказаться в двух местах одновременно! И если бы не приказ Кирка.

— Фиксирую направление. Расстояние до противника… У них включена маскировка.

— И они засекли наш сканер. Чёрт. 

— Сейчас, Джим!

— Полный вперёд, Джейла!

Тумблер оглушил щелчком. Её отбросило от пульта и раньше, чем она успела понять, что происходит, швырнуло вбок на вираже.

И снова. 

Кирк выругался. Спокк чудом сохранил равновесие. Пульт вывернулся у Джейлы из-под рук. Метнулась навстречу переборка, накренился пол. Дёрнулось изображение на обзорном мониторе.

У них нет пилота, вертелось в голове, за штурвалом вчерашний курсант, и ужас мешался с восторгом. Никакой симулятор не смог бы передать такое. Это было как тогда, на Йорктауне. Никогда, никогда в жизни Джейла не хотела бы повторения и… да, она скучала по тому безумию погони.

«Уверенная» танцевала опасное танго с невидимым противником — Джейла чувствовала это так, словно сама была частью корабля. Дрожал и кренился пол, кружили переборки, мелькали лампы. Кирк бросил корабль вдоль луча, используя энергию последнего, а не противясь ей. И теперь, вырвавшись из плена, прижимался к противнику, едва не цепляя корпусом; вился вокруг чужого корабля, не давая тому нацелиться и снова использовать луч.

— Спокк, курс рассчитан? Джейла, готовность варп-двигателя?

— Курс через тридцать восемь секунд.

— Варп через минуту двенадцать.

— Поднять щиты. 

— Щиты — усиленный режим, сто процентов.

Её снова мотнуло в сторону — и спасибо тому, кто слева от пульта прикрутил поручень. Видно, и до Кирка случались лихачи за штурвалом.

— Нам хватит энергии на фазеры?

— Уже нет. Кирк, я…

— Неважно. Спокк?

— Расчёт готов, ввожу курс.

— Варп через девятнадцать секунд.

— Держись!

Корабль крутанулся опять, и ещё раз. Джейла на мгновение перестала чувствовать гравитацию и испугалась за генератор. А потом выровнялся — она охнула, разбив колено.

— Варп через ноль восемь. Отключить импульсные двигатели.

Сейчас они уйдут в подпространство, и найти их можно будет только по варп-следу. Рассчитать траекторию, опередить и встретить в точке выхода — безоружных, не успевших поднять щиты. Джейла зажмурилась и сделала то, чем с первого курса пугают будущих механиков. Если у захватчиков есть хоть капля мозгов, такой глупости от добычи они точно не ждут.

— Варп через четыре… три… две… — начал отсчёт Кирк. — Джейла, варп-два!

Щёлчок тумблера, второй. Кирк напряжённо выдохнул сквозь зубы, всё ещё не выпуская штурвал. Джейла сползла на пол, откинулась на станину пульта, попыталась закатать штаны и посмотреть, что с коленом. Руки дрожали, ткань не слушалась, на ней медленно проступало пятно крови. Ныли ладони: тоже ссадила, оказывается.

— Есть варп, — запоздало пробормотала она. Кирк кивнул и довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошая работа. У нас короткий прыжок на автопилоте, но немного времени есть. Заглянем в медотсек? Спокк, управление на тебе. 

— Проверь, кто в лифте, Джим.

— Проверим. И лифт, и медотсек. Мы можем подобрать антидот и добавить в воздушную смесь?

— Утвердительно, заканчиваю поиск по базе.

Всё казалось лёгким и неважным. Они вырвались. Там, в шахте, валяется манекен, а коммандер Чехов спрятался и наблюдает за курсантами. Из сервисного туннеля, например, их внутрикорабельные сканеры тоже не берут. 

Но если это реальное нападение… Быть такого не может, но всё же:

— Спокк, надо включить сигнализацию на выходах из сервисных туннелей.

— Уже включил. Возьмите респираторы.

Кто бы сомневался, что Спокк это скажет. Джейла порылась в аптечке, нашла респираторы и сунула пару в карман на всякий случай. Может, по этому тоже будет зачёт. Интересно, а остальной экипаж предупредили об учениях?

Ближайший к рубке сервисный туннель открывался метрах в десяти от лифта. Кирк толкнул крышку люка и осторожно выглянул наружу. Взвыла сирена, Джейла поморщилась: ладно, можно считать, проверили сигнализацию.

— Чёрт. — Кирк присвистнул и подтянулся выше, выбираясь в коридор. Приглашающе махнул рукой и снова выругался.

— Что случи… — Джейла запнулась, осматриваясь. 

Кровь была повсюду: стылыми пятнами на полу, подсохшими мазками по переборкам. Бурая кайма шла по раскрытым створкам лифта, будто ржавчина. В воздухе ещё чувствовался слабый привкус нейтрализатора.

— А это у нас кто? — Кирк нахмурился и решительно зашагал к лифту.

Тот тоже оказался измазан кровью, от разбитой панели по пластику змеилась трещина. Вывернутая, что называется, с мясом кнопка вызова болталась на чудом уцелевшем проводе. Неровно, с запинками мигал жёлтым индикатор. Между створками дверей, намертво их заклинив, ничком лежало тело: голова внутри, ноги в коридоре, правую руку защемило между выехавшей створкой и неподвижным порогом.

— Не наша униформа, — констатировала очевидное Джейла. — Что ему тут понадобилось?

— Будем выяснять. — Кирк достал из кобуры фазер, проверил режим. — Сможешь его поднять? Пошли, он тут был не один, — кивнул на коридор, где, насколько хватало глаз, по полу вилась цепочка кровавых следов. Неровных, тяжело впечатанных в светлое покрытие вдоль испачканной бурым переборки, будто оставивший их шёл из последних сил, цепляясь за что придётся.

— Помоги, — Джейла показала на заклиненные двери. Кирк дёрнул створку на себя, пошатал, навалился, вдавливая обратно в паз — и Джейле удалось высвободить руку трупа. Тихо шикнул пневмопривод, и наконец погас индикатор. Она перекинула труп через плечо: — Вот теперь пошли.


	3. Chapter 3

_USS Enterprise-A_

— Всем кораблям Федерации, находящимся вблизи звёздной базы двадцать четыре. Экстренное сообщение! Повторяю: всем кораблям Федерации, находящимся вблизи звёздной базы двадцать четыре…

Канал похрипывал, Ухура крутила ручки своей станции в попытке усилить сигнал. Леонард, надеявшийся утащить Джима на обед, тяжело вздохнул: до двадцать четвёртой было полдня лёту, и Джим скорее умрёт с голоду на мостике, чем куда-то сейчас пойдёт.

— По данным службы безопасности базы двадцать четыре, — Ухура настроила приём, и объявление загрохотало на всю рубку, — час назад пропал сторожевой корабль Федерации «Уверенная». Обстоятельства исчезновения изучаются. Связь с кораблём отсутствует, местонахождение неизвестно. На борту находились тридцать членов экипажа и четверо курсантов.

Эта чушь не могла быть правдой, так что Леонард ничего не почувствовал. Со связью снова что-то случилось, звук пропал, звенела тишина. Ухура зачем-то молча разевала рот и махала руками. И нечем было дышать.

Заливисто пищал трикордер, свистели пневмоинъекторы, жужжал контактный. Кому-то было чертовски паршиво, а Леонард лежал и ничего не делал. Среди общего гула послышался голос Кристины. Хорошо, что удалось заполучить её обратно после медицинской школы: толковый специалист с опытом службы на корабле — именно такого второго врача Леонард искал. Но сейчас она, похоже, не справлялась одна. Поморщившись, он попытался встать, чтобы посмотреть, что там стряслось.

— Маккой, слышишь меня? — повторяла Кристина. — Лежи.

— Боунс, чёрт тебя дери, не пугай меня так! — Что здесь делает Джим? Он должен быть на мостике, пришло же срочное сообщение.

Картинка сложилась разом, одним щелчком: сообщение, пропавшая «Уверенная», Джоанна. Одышка, давление за грудиной, звон в ушах.

— Гипертонический криз? — спросил Леонард.

— Он самый, — подтвердила Кристина. — Мы тебя стабилизировали, но будь добр не вскакивать сразу.

— Мы на пути к двадцать четвёртой на седьмом варпе. У тебя есть несколько часов на то, чтоб прийти в себя. Чапел обещала тебя починить к прибытию. — Джим пытался говорить легко, даже весело. Фальшью от его тона несло за версту.

— Капитан, вам не пора на мостик? — раздражённо поинтересовалась Кристина. — Работать мешаете.

Давнюю интрижку она ему так и не простила. Ничего, Джиму полезно, а то привык ко всеобщему обожанию.

Светлый потолок слепил, Леонард снова закрыл глаза. Он ведь сам выбирал место практики: сторожевой корабль, патрулирующий нейтральную зону, пока Федерация пачками готовит договоры о сотрудничестве с клингонами, — что может быть безопаснее? Да насморк подхватить — и то больше риска!

Седативных Кристина, похоже, не пожалела: проснулся Леонард спустя несколько часов. Джима рядом уже не было (слава богу, пусть занимается делом!), но заглянули Скотти и Спок. Впрочем, их визит свёл на нет весь эффект успокоительных.

— Не переживайте, док, — бодро утешал Скотти. — Я слышал, эти ребята симулятор недавно сломали. Помните Джейлу? Ну вот. Может, просто эксперимент пошёл не туда, вот и пропали.

— Мне не удалось получить использованную ими на симуляторе формулу, но я проанализировал имеющуюся информацию и могу сделать вывод, что запланированный моим тёзкой эксперимент завершится успехом с вероятностью сорок три и четыре десятых процента, что является чрезвычайно высоким результатом для исследований такого рода.

Леонард закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что трое недоучек решили поэкспериментировать с кораблём, на котором находится моя дочь? И что её шансы выжить даже не фифти-фифти?

— Эм… — промычал Скотти, и в памяти некстати всплыла печальная история адмиральского щенка. 

— Статистика оперирует большими числами, доктор, единичный случай может завершиться благоприятным исходом при любой ненулевой вероятности такового. — Видимо, это был вулканский вариант старого доброго «всё будет хорошо», после которого во всех фильмах начинается ад.

— Что мы будем делать там, на месте? — попытался сменить тему Леонард.

— Вряд ли они просто взяли и растворились в пространстве. Надо пройти сканерами как следует, что-нибудь найдём обязательно, — оптимистично пообещал Скотти.

— Выяснять, что могло послужить причиной действий курсантов. Среди них есть вулканец, он не стал бы действовать без веской логичной причины.

Оборвала эти рассуждения Кристина, решительно заявив:

— Всё, довольно. Дайте ему отдохнуть. Маккой, как себя чувствуешь? Что из симптомов отмечаешь?

Боже, а ведь он сам вырастил это. Только начинавшая карьеру Кристина Чапел была скромной девочкой, тушевавшейся в присутствии офицеров. Кроме Джима Кирка, но это особый случай.

— Это не болезнь, Кристина, и не лечится, — ответил он и попытался покачать головой, но лёжа не очень-то получилось. — Это обострение отцовского инстинкта. Пройдёт, как только мы найдём Джоанну живой и здоровой.

_USS Reliant_

Считается, что каждый курсант Академии Звёздного флота хоть раз кутил ночь напролёт, напивался до бесчувствия и засыпал на лавке в городском парке. Паша мог ответственно заявить, что это неправда: вот он, например, ни разу. Потому как в том возрасте, в котором он заканчивал Академию, алкоголь ему ещё не продавали.

Но сейчас это было до боли похоже. Боли — головной, от которой трещала черепная коробка. Его мутило, и он никак не мог понять, хочет больше спать или блевать. А жесткая поверхность под ним никак не могла быть кроватью. Пожалуй, она и лавкой-то не была. Чёрт, он что, заснул посреди дорожки?

Кто-то тряс его за плечо, хлопал по щекам, к лицу прижимали маску. Паша жмурился и сопротивлялся, как мог. Он ведь не напился накануне занятий, нет? Значит, сегодня у него законный выходной! 

Что ж они пили-то такое, а? В голове будто клубок прожорливых личинок ворочался. Паша жалобно всхлипнул, его тряхнули сильней и убрали наконец маску.

— Коммандер Чехов! Коммандер, вы понимаете, что я говорю?

— Сегодня нет заня… — Он сообразил, как его назвали, и резко распахнул глаза. Ударил свет, личинки вгрызлись в мозг. — Да, понимаю. Где я так надрался?

— Скорее, с кем подрался, — проворчали в ответ, слава богу, тише. Паша попытался сфокусировать зрение, но контуры были нечеткие. Джо Маккой сосредоточенно рассматривала его. Поводила пальцем перед глазами, вздохнула и доложила: — Кто-то распылил по кораблю сильнодействующий анестетик. Кирк запер меня здесь и угнал корабль.

Паша подавился и закашлялся, спазм скрутил внутренности, он перекатился набок и едва успел увидеть подставленную Джо кювету.

— А меня… кто? — уточнил он, с благодарностью приняв влажную салфетку и стакан воды. Чуть не уронил: пальцы не слушались.

— Понятия не имею. Я нашла вас без сознания. У вас, между прочим, ушиб мозга и рваная рана на виске. Это не считая ссадин и гематом. 

Он думал, что с закрытыми глазами будет легче, но так он ни на что не отвлекался, боль пульсировала в виске под тугой повязкой, мешала думать. Кирк угнал корабль, да. Кирк — не тот, а Джейкоб Кирк, курсант. Зачем угнал и куда? Мысли разбегались, никак не удавалось сосредоточиться на проблеме. Тошнило. Кирк угнал — не в одиночку же? Куда смотрел экипаж? Нет, экипаж усыпили. Дверь была заблокирована. Как можно заблокировать медотсек? У медиков доступы как у него самого, а у старика Гринфилда кое-где перешибают капитанские. Но Гринфилд собирался забрать заказанные медикаменты со станции, значит, его нет на корабле. Всё равно непонятно.

— Как он задр… — Нет, не то. Паша поискал правильное слово: — Закр… заблокировал дверь?

— Протокол одиннадцать-два-би, — послушно ответила Джо. 

— Тогда дверь должна скоро раз… открыться.

— Она и открылась. А под дверью — вы. Тяжёлый, между прочим, я вас еле затащила, с пола одна не подниму, уж извините, — она встала и отошла, что-то стукнуло и лязгнуло, ударило по ушам.

— Одиннадцать-два-би? — Паша поймал ускользающую мысль. Значит, отравляющее вещество не… чёрт, как его, которое не убивает. Выдохнул с облегчением, облизал сухие губы и попробовал привстать. Рука подогнулась, тело мешком завалилось обратно, голова отозвалась болью.

Он пытался отдышаться, жадно хватал то воздух, то поданную Джо воду, когда дверь с шипением приоткрылась и в щели показалось дуло фазера.

А потом всё случилось быстро: Джо отшатнулась к переборке, стакан полетел на пол, хрустнул под чьей-то ногой. Пашу снова скрутило приступом рвоты, перед глазами потемнело.

Джо закричала. Нет, не она, другой голос. Джо рычала, как разъярённая тигрица. Кто-то оправдывался, запинаясь и глотая слова. В ушах шумело, голоса глохли, Паша никак не мог выбраться из вязкого липкого сна, барахтался, пока не обессилел и не провалился в него окончательно.

Во сне у Джо оказались неожиданно сильные руки и резкий командный тон. Она отдавала указания отрывисто, чётко. Кто-то подал ей инъектор, и она разрядила его, придержав Пашу за плечо. Застрекотал дозатор, потом жёсткий пол сменился мягким матрацем. Снова хотелось спать, Паша с трудом открыл глаза: люди и предметы вокруг двоились и плыли.

Вид у Джо был хмурый и сосредоточенный, она вертела в руках трикордер и кусала губу. Рядом стояла Джейла — растрёпанная, измазанная кровью и чем-то ещё.

— Давай, ты справишься, — она похлопала Джо по плечу.

— Если мне перестанут мешать, — буркнула та и отвернулась к столику с инструментами. 

Курсант Кирк стоял с фазером в расстёгнутой кобуре, у ног его валялся… Паша присмотрелся, и его снова замутило. Может, это был и не труп, но уж очень похож. Когда-то светло-серая одежда делала бы тело едва заметным на фоне пола и переборок, но ткань была запятнана пылью, грязью и неопределённого цвета подсохшей кровью.

— Кто это? — спросил Паша.

— Это он коммандера? — Джо недобро сощурилась и вернулась к своему занятию: прилепила Паше около носа пластиковую трубку. Из трубки дуло тонкой струйкой, холодило ноздри.

— Видимо, да, — кивнул Кирк. — Ну и коммандер его, конечно. А вот что он у нас забыл, хотел бы я сам знать. 

Он пнул труп, переворачивая. Тот шлепнулся на спину, закрывавшая лицо ткань порвалась и сбилась в складки у шеи. Некогда оранжевая кожа поблекла, посерела, кое-где проступили уродливые пятна, но не узнать орионца было невозможно.

— Пираты? — предположила Джейла.

— Похоже, но вряд ли, — покачал головой Кирк.— Джо, если интересно — поковыряйся. Я толком не понял, коммандер просто приложил его башкой обо что-то или ещё и шею свернул. Контейнер с той гадостью, что он нам в вентиляцию запустил, пока не нашли. Нет, не пираты… — он зашагал взад-вперёд, насколько позволяли размеры помещения и валяющийся на полу труп.

Паша приподнял голову и снова бессильно откинулся на подушку. Его клонило в сон, хотелось пить — тёплого сладкого чая, с вареньем, как в детстве. Орионские пираты — это звучало правдоподобно. Почему нет? Может, эти… как их, которые продают людей, потому усыпили экипаж. «Уверенная» — корабль старый, но хороший, есть чем поживиться.

— Поясни, — потребовал он у Кирка, но ответить тот не успел.

Коротко всхрипнув, ожил динамик под потолком. Ровный спокойный голос звучал как автоинформатор:

— Говорит курсант Спокк. Внимание всему экипажу: на корабль совершено нападение, были задействованы протоколы три и одиннадцать. В настоящее время корабль совершает варп-переход. В соответствии с инструкцией, пункты тринадцать и пятнадцать, прошу обследовать корабль и доставить найденных пострадавших в медотсек для оказания помощи. Распределение отсеков для поиска смотрите в приложении шесть-четыре.

И никакого «спасибо за внимание». Вулканцы.

Кирк спохватился, поправил наконец кобуру на поясе и неопределённо пожал плечами:

— Информации мало. Но у нападавших есть тяговый луч достаточной мощности, чтоб удерживать «Уверенную». Не думаю, что обычные работорговцы могут себе такое позволить. А ещё у них есть маскировка, наши сканеры не пробили.

— Рабы столько не стоят, — признал Паша, скривившись. Рассуждать об этом было неприятно. — Легче захватить торговое или пассажирское судно. Зачем им вообще ст… охр… патрульный корабль? — Слова давались с трудом, будто он наполовину забыл стандарт. — У нас тут только эк… команда.

— Орионские клиники. — Джейла поёжилась. — Чёрный рынок трансплантационных услуг. Они могут использовать…

Паша вопросительно глянул на Кирка. Если верить записям в личных делах, они со Спокком сбежали с Ориона, кажется, как раз из подобной клиники. Но тот и рта не успел раскрыть.

— Антинаучная чушь! — заявила Джо. — Вы хоть понимаете, что такое иммунные реакции и тканевая совместимость? Технологии клонирования и биорепликации на Орионе сопоставимы с Федерацией, если не опережают её! Если можно создать орган, идеально совместимый с организмом реципиента, чужие органы — никому не нужный хлам.

— А на Орионе за хорошие деньги вырастят хоть тело целиком, не то что печёнку-селезёнку, — подытожил Кирк, задумчиво поглядел на мертвеца и пожевал губу. — От нас им нужно что-то другое.

— Где мы? — глупо вырвалось у Паши. Он сидел на койке, вокруг курсанты, на полу — труп, запросто грозящий дипломатическим скандалом, а он, Паша, был опытным офицером, старшим по званию. Он должен был сказать или сделать что-то по-настоящему правильное, взрослое.

Впрочем, на перепуганного ребёнка Кирк не походил. Он заканчивал Академию — должно быть, ему двадцать один или около того, и он всего на пять лет моложе Паши. В его возрасте Паша уже имел за плечами несколько лет полётов, в том числе экспедицию на «Энтерпрайз».

— В варпе, идём на автопилоте. Звёздная база триста сорок три — ближайшая, — ответил Кирк. — Оживлённое место, хороший медкомплекс.

Сам Паша первым делом запросил бы помощь с двадцать четвёртой. Он хотел спросить об этом, но вспомнил, что других кораблей, кроме «Уверенной», на базе не было. Плохо: голова всё ещё болела, хоть и немного слабей, и соображала туго. А ещё он голыми руками убил гуманоида и даже не помнил, как это получилось. 

Но тогда триста сорок третья — логичный выбор. Похоже, у курсанта Кирка мозги сейчас работали получше Пашиных.

Тем временем Кирк по-хозяйски хлопнул ладонью по интеркому:

— Медотсек — рубке. Спокк, нашёлся коммандер Чехов. Травмирован, но в сознании. Доложи обстановку.

— У тебя тут есть морг? — почти одновременно уточнила Джейла, привлекая внимание Джо к мертвецу. — Или в шлюзовую его? Там холодно.

— Ситуация без существенных изменений. Идём на варп-два, окончание прыжка через двадцать восемь минут. Сбой в показаниях навигационного оборудования, разбираюсь.

С закрытыми глазами голос звучал успокаивающе. Стало трудно различать вулканцев, и всё будто вернулось на круги своя: капитан Кирк носился по кораблю, коммандер Спок отчитывался из рубки, и была не Пашина смена, так что от него ничего не требовалось. 

Нет. Что-то с оборудованием. Он встрепенулся, отгоняя дремоту. В реальности он остался старшим офицером на корабле, подвергшемся нападению со стороны неведомо кого. И по факту — угнанном курсантами, кстати.

— В шлюзовую, — ответила Джо. — Зачем он мне тут? Экипаж пугать? Сейчас же набегут. — Она запнулась. — Погодите. А куда это вы зазвали всех в медотсек? Кто ими будет заниматься? Тут же никого нет!

— Как нет? — опешила Джейла. — А ты? 

— А у меня уже есть пациент. И только две руки. — Джо для наглядности помахала упомянутыми руками и сложила их на груди. — Мне ещё бота настраивать, чтоб швы наложил, а я вообще-то медсестра, а не…

— А не доктор Маккой? — договорил из динамика Спокк, кажется, ещё холоднее обычного. — Прошу меня извинить, я не учёл этот очевидный факт.

Джейла отступила от интеркома, хотя вряд ли даже очень злая Джо подралась бы с техникой. Она и не стала.

— …а не многорукий Шива, мистер Спокк! — рявкнула она. — Если вам больше нечего сказать, не отвлекайте меня от работы. И учтите: если пострадавших окажется много, мне понадобится помощник из здоровых членов экипажа.

— Да я за медотсек был спокоен с самого начала, — небрежно сказал Кирк. — О чём речь.

— Полагаю, Джоанна Маккой окажет нуждающимся всю необходимую и возможную помощь, — по-прежнему ровно отозвался из интеркома Спокк, и Паша напомнил себе, что вулканцы не подтрунивают. Нисколечко.

Пострадавших оказалось не то чтобы много — средне. Слабые аллергии, полученные в бессознательном состоянии ушибы и синяки. Приступ астмы у Монтеро, немолодого уже безопасника. Связистка Ло вывихнула палец, довольно быстро придя в сознание и пытаясь открыть заблокированную дверь подручными средствами. Это странно звучало, но Паша был рад, что самое тяжёлое состояние — у него самого. Джо сказала, его подлатают на триста сорок третьей, так что можно считать, что экипаж не пострадал.

Пашу перенесли в одноместный бокс. Кирк мерил шагами крохотное помещение, заложив руки за спину и закусив губу. Включенный интерком позволял принимать участие в разговоре оставшемуся в рубке Спокку. Джейла ушла собирать техников и перестраивать график дежурств, Джо — осматривать пострадавших.

— У него орионский респиратор, — размышлял Кирк, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Паша устал следить за ним и закрыл глаза, иначе тошнило снова. — Об одежде трудно судить, это маскировка, но похожа на ромуланскую. А препарат однозначно земной: рассчитан на людей.

— И что это нам даёт? — Паша потерял нить рассуждений.

— Ничего. Он мог купить снаряжение или украсть, нас могут намеренно запутывать. Мы вообще можем иметь дело с командой, включающей несколько рас.

— Бандой.

— Нет. — Кирк перестал метаться туда-сюда. — Паша, помнишь про тяговый луч и маскировку?

На субординацию они забили в первые пять минут разговора наедине (условно наедине, не считая молчаливого Спокка на связи). Паша по этому поводу вздохнул с облегчением: лишних формальностей он не любил, без них выходило доходчивей. Он был старше, опытней, и Кирк с этим не спорил. Без званий можно было вполне обойтись.

— Эм, — он и правда чуть не забыл. — Да. Погоди, ты сказал, нас им зацепили?

— Именно. Я не верю в банду, у которой есть такая штука. Нас лучом с орбиты сняли, прикинь мощность. И маскировка, это ж секретная разработка.

Паша присвистнул. Не пираты точно. Какого чёрта им надо, вот ведь вопрос!

— Я вот думаю, что им нужно? — вторил его мыслям Кирк. — Ты прости, но «Уверенная» — не тот корабль, который стоит угонять с такими спецэффектами. Про рабов и прочую ерунду мы уже выяснили. Разве что нас хотели от чего-то отвлечь…

Мысль вспыхнула и запульсировала болью в висках. Отвлечь — может быть, только слово неправильное.

— Убрать из сектора, — вырвалось раньше, чем он успел прикусить язык. И понял, что прокололся по-крупному: Кирк весь подобрался, проверил, закрыта ли дверь, и подошёл к кровати вплотную.

— Что и где?

Краем сознания Паша отметил, что интерком так и остался включён, от Спокка информацию скрывать не предполагалось. Что это значит? Это вообще значит что-нибудь? Он снова не мог сосредоточиться.

— Закрытая… ин… данные, — честно ответил он.

Кирк снова забегал. Паша не мог отделаться от странного ощущения: будто Кирк прыгает из возраста в возраст. Он был любознателен, как ребёнок; импульсивен, как подросток; а хватку имел покрепче, чем у Монтеро. Это проявлялось то по очереди, то всё разом, сбивало с толку. Сейчас Кирк явно был в цепкой своей фазе. К Пашиному несчастью.

— Мне нужно знать, что происходит, — быстро, но разборчиво тараторил он. От него звенело в ушах. — Мы со Спокком можем раскурочить корабельную базу данных, но потеряем время, а его и так наверняка нет. Где… не на базе: двадцать четвёртая пограничная, слишком близко к клингонам, триста сорок третья — проходной двор, до сто пятьдесят седьмой далеко. Нет, скорее режимная станция или орбитальный завод. Омега Льва? Пятая Кормы? Нет, вряд ли… Восемнадцатая Кормы, верно? — он торжествующе уставился на Пашу.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не… примк… учас… причастен? — пожал плечами Паша. Плечи немедленно напомнили, что дрался он не только и не столько головой: правое слушалось плохо, левое ныло. А на Кирка стоило посмотреть. Тот моргнул, открыл и закрыл рот, ненадолго растерял всю уверенность и явно пытался придумать ответ, но не получалось.

— Курсант Кирк не имеет ни отношения к напавшим, ни намерений вредить кораблю, — раздалось из интеркома, о котором Паша, признаться, уже и забыл.

Вулканцы предположительно не врут. Если они настоящие. И если нет необходимости. А если Спокк с Кирком, а Кирк диверсант, то получается… да ничего не получается. Раньше Паша близко знал только одного вулканца (полувулканца даже) и отличать настоящих от фальшивых не умел. Что бы сделал Кирк на его месте? Не этот, а настоящий, капитан Кирк? Поверил интуиции, рискнул бы?

— Спокк, я сам в состоянии… — завёлся Кирк-курсант. Как подросток, решивший доказать родителям, что уже большой, ей-богу. Сам сообразил, наверное, насколько нелепо выглядит, и продолжать не стал.

— Придётся пока поверить вам на слово, парни, — как в прорубь прыгнул Паша. Он прикрыл глаза ненадолго, хотел перевести дух.

— Паша! Эй, слышишь меня? — Кирк хлопал его по щеке, повышая голос. — Джо, давай сюда, быстро! Что с ним?

— Что я могу сделать? — огрызнулась Джо. — У него черепно-мозговая травма, ему нужен покой и отдых.

— Я… в порядке, — пробормотал Паша, отчётливо понимая, что нет, неправда. Он не был в порядке. Не справлялся ни сам, ни с воображаемым капитаном Кирком на пару. Не мог командовать в своём нынешнем состоянии, когда кораблю грозила опасность, от скорости принятия решений могли зависеть жизни. А его голова была словно ватой набита.

— Восемнадцатая Кормы, — повторил Кирк, на этот раз уверенно. — Что там, секретное производство? Оружие?

— Станция КЭЦ. — Паша вздохнул. Его подташнивало — может, даже не от травмы. — Биологи. Там и охраны-то толком нет. Сложная звёздная система, так просто не подлетишь, да и базы вокруг со всех сторон.

— Значит, нам нужно на КЭЦ. Что это вообще такое? Космический экологический центр?

— Так звали человека, который придумал, как летать в космос. Он был русский.

— А, ну, ясно. — Кирк поскрёб в затылке и замолчал.

Корабль вздрогнул на выходе из варпа сильней, чем обычно. Курсанты — они курсанты и есть, заметно. И Спокк не отчитался об окончании прыжка, а должен бы.

— Вызовите базу, Спокк, — велел Паша с облегчением. — Нам нужна срочная помощь.

Пауза затягивалась, Кирк тревожно нахмурился.

— Джим. Коммандер, и вы тоже. Мы прибыли не на триста сорок третью. Я перепроверил данные.

— Промахнулись или?.. — судя по тону, в первое Кирк не верил, спросил для проформы. Что там всё-таки было с оборудованием? Паше остро не хватало привычной аппаратуры. И ясного сознания, если уж на то пошло.

— Коммандер Чехов может проверить мои расчёты, я исключаю возможность серьёзной ошибки в них.

А потом он назвал координаты, только цифры. И Кирк выматерился раньше, чем Паша успел осознать, куда они попали. Натурально выматерился, по-русски, разве что с акцентом.

_USS Enterprise-A_

Разбудил Леонарда возмущённый голос Скотти. Понадобилось время, чтобы продраться через усилившийся от волнения акцент, бессмысленные восклицания и ругань. Похоже, Джим зашёл в медотсек узнать, как дела, тут-то его Скотти и поймал.

— Да это ж совсем с головой не дружить! Что за мартышки там безмозглые?! — Он размахивал планшетом, видимо, там было что-то ужасное. Но Леонард успел заметить только стандартную картинку с сенсоров. Попытался проморгаться со сна, потому что картинка расплывалась.

Погодите. Он сел на кровати и потёр лицо ладонями. Предметы вокруг, ругающийся Скотти, озадаченный Джим и даже текст на мелькающем в воздухе планшете были чёткими. С глазами у Леонарда было всё в порядке, а вот с данными сенсоров — нет.

— Что это? — спросил он хрипло.

— Двадцать четвёртая прошарила пространство, куда дотянулись. Есть варп-след «Уверенной», начинается немного в стороне от базы, — хмуро ответил Джим и отобрал у Скотти злополучный планшет.

— И что не так? — спросил Леонард, мысленно уговаривая себя не паниковать раньше времени.

— Импульсники у них молотили почём зря! — опять вмешался Скотти. — Вон какая хреноверть по всему полю!

— Что… — Леонард откашлялся от вязкой, ставшей комом в горле слюны. — Что будет с кораблём?

— Да ничего с ним не будет, — неожиданно легко ответил Скотти и пожал плечами. — Прыгнет, пролетит, сколько задано, да вывалится из варпа…

— …неизвестно где, — закончил за него Джим. — По такому следу ни скорость, ни дальность, ни направление… а, — он досадливо махнул рукой. — Боунс, прости. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Прочешем там всё вдоль и поперёк, если понадобится, но найдём их.

Леонард неуклюже потянулся одной рукой к панели управления, выключил мониторинг и отцепил от себя датчики. Поиграли в больничку — и хватит.

— Джим, не ври мне, договорились? — Спустил ноги с кровати, поискал глазами обувь, не нашёл. Чёрт. — На то, чтобы прошарить, как ты выражаешься, «там всё», нужны недели — это если искать всерьёз, несколькими кораблями. А там, если ты забыл, до клингонов рукой подать.

Что-то ему Кристина вколола лишнее, надо в карте посмотреть. Он не волновался, не психовал, не приходил в ужас. Говорил ровно, как робот, Спок бы позавидовал. Какой-то ублюдок зашвырнул корабль с Джоанной неизвестно куда и даже следов не оставил. Ботинки нашлись, но надевать их с пижамой глупо. Где-то должна быть нормальная одежда.

— Я вот только думаю, — Скотти снова рассматривал планшет, теперь уже пристально, увеличивая, уменьшая, сдвигая изображение туда-сюда. — Их не только мы — никто отследить не сможет.

— Это мы и так знаем. Боунс прав, тут нужна полномасштабная спасательная операция, а это время — хотя бы на то, чтоб пригнать корабли.

— Нет, кэп, — Скотти оживился, хотя Леонард не понимал причин его неуместной радости. — Никто — значит вообще никто. Если б меня спросили, как уйти в варп и замести следы, я бы так и сказал: оставьте импульсники, ребята, и чёрта с два вас кто отыщет!

— И? — нетерпеливо поторопил его Джим.

— Все знают, что так нельзя. Да сейчас на новых пультах автоматика импульсники враз отрубит, только тронь варп! Хорошие механики понимают, почему нельзя и что выйдет. Джейла — хороший механик. Смекаете, кэп?

Джим переменился в лице и выхватил планшет. Просмотрел, подвигал, увеличил. Ткнул пальцем во что-то:

— На самом краю зоны сканирования, — он удовлетворённо кивнул, — потому и не заметили сразу. А у нас, похоже, были гости: пришли без приглашения, ушли, не прощаясь. 

— Зато оставили отличный чёткий след, кэп, — расцвёл Скотти. — Уж этих-то мы найдём в два счёта, чтоб мне до смерти на втором варпе ходить! А вы, док, не переживайте: вы ж Джейлу помните, разве она себя в обиду даст?

Леонард помнил перепуганную девочку, которая хотела жить. Хорохорилась, хваталась за любую возможность зубами и когтями. Он тогда думал, что отец Джейлы — кретин, едва не угробивший дочь. Что ж, теперь приходилось признать: у него самого пока не было и этого «едва не». О судьбе Джоанны он не знал ровным счётом ничего, так что давно почивший инопланетник побеждал с разгромным счётом.

Проигрывать ему Леонард не собирался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и дальше по тексту есть пара отсылок к Беляеву. Это не кроссовер, скорее что-то вроде пасхалки.


	4. Chapter 4

_USS Relian_t

Всё-таки это оказалась не практика и не учебная тревога. Коммандер Чехов вызвал Джейлу в медотсек, и теперь она стояла навытяжку перед кроватью, на которой тот сидел чуть ли не в обнимку с уткнувшимся в планшет Кирком. Повязки у него на голове уже не было, только пластырь у виска, но трубка от кислородного баллона осталась. 

Тут-то и выяснилось, что между учебной задачей и реальной жизнью есть одно существенное различие: в первом случае за действия не по инструкции накажут, во втором… зависит от того, останешься ли жив.

— Их корабль оснащён лучше, они могут развивать скорость выше нашей, — потупившись, объясняла Джейла. — Просто прыжок ничего бы нам не дал. А теперь они не знают, где нас искать.

— И никто не знает, — буркнул коммандер. — Ты хоть понимаешь, чем это может закончиться? Мы посреди нейтральной зоны, и если нас обнаружат, то это в лучшем случае дипломатический скандал. Если повезёт. А если нет — это не «Кобаяши-мару», админ не придёт, симулятор не выключит!

Выглядел он неважно: бледный, утомлённый, то и дело прикрывал глаза. И всё равно напомнил Джейле адмирала Барнетта: было что-то общее в интонации, в том, как отчитывал.

— Здесь никого нет, — резонно возразила Джейла. — Кирк, мы же так делали. Просто развернуться и…

— Просто развернуться? Господи, Джейла! — тот ругался, но вроде не злился даже. — Мы летели сюда вслепую, на автопилоте, запрограммированном на другой курс. На сверхсветовой скорости. Да нас бы в щепки разнесло, попадись навстречу не то что астероид, а просто мелкий камень! Дальше: на симуляторе мы легли на обратный курс, это дело минуты. Сейчас нам нужен новый, и его ещё надо рассчитать. И пройти потом по нему. Если б ты предупредила…

— Толку-то. — Чехов поморщился. — Чтобы вырулить, нужно скор… скомпенсировать исходный импульс. Идти, считай, ощупью на рогах. Без обид, но не с твоим опытом.

— Вырулили бы, — буркнул Кирк. — Сейчас не сильно проще будет.

Коммандер непонимающе моргнул:

— Проложить курс до двадцать четвёртой несложно. Спокк сможет, я видел его расчёты — грубовато, но от него требовалась скорость, а не ювелирная работа. На автопилот только не надейтесь, из рулевых Кларк на корабле — пусть присмотрит, чтоб правда ни с чем не столкнуться.

— Нет, — Кирк покачал головой, — не до двадцать четвёртой. Нам нужно на КЭЦ. Вернее, пройти мимо неё так, чтобы звёзды не создавали помех. Придётся повозиться.

— Парень, — спросил его коммандер без обычной добродушной нотки в голосе и даже в словах путаться перестал, — ты сам хоть раз курс прокладывал или только в учебнике читал, как это делается? Там двойная звезда с пылевым диском и нестабильная червоточина неподалёку, КЭЦ болтается на дальней орбите A-звезды. Ты её положение уравнением Кеплера описывать собрался или как? А корабль через такую систему хоть раз водил?

— Я квалифицированный штурман, сэр, — подчёркнуто официально ответил Кирк. — Провести корабль возможно, нужно рассчитать курс. Нам со Спокком потребуется на это часа полтора. 

Полтора часа под носом у клингонов? Звучало скверно. Может, оставить импульсники и не было такой уж хорошей идеей. Хотя сработало ведь! От преследования они оторвались.

— Я пойду готовить варп, — решительно заявила Джейла. — Мы вернёмся в пространство Федерации, и уже оттуда…

— Нет! — хором оборвали её Чехов и Кирк. И уставились друг на друга.

— Зря время потеряем, — Кирк помотал головой.

— Ещё куда-нибудь залетите, — проворчал Чехов. — Если я правильно понимаю, что ты задумал, парень, то тебе нужна переменная скорость в варпе: высокая в начале, на подходе к Восемнадцатой Кормы, дальше низкая, чтобы уменьшить ошиб… погрешность. На руках не пройдёте, опыта у вас кот насрал, придётся на автоматике. А там тяг… гравитационные поля узлом завязаны. И нам ещё мимо Девятой Кормы идти, между прочим.

Джейла озадаченно моргнула: «нам»? Уже не «тебе, парень»? Только сами же сказали, что здесь опасно. Тогда надо улетать, а не в навигации соревноваться. С Чеховым соревноваться вообще толку мало: и так понятно, кто выиграет. Она нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Я слышал про одного парня, — тяжело и почти искренне вздохнул Кирк, — который мог бы сделать расчёты гораздо быстрее. Жалко, он с другого корабля. Или это байки, как думаешь?

На этот раз пауза была недолгой. Чехов прикрыл глаза, осторожно покачал головой, проверяя, похоже, насколько сильно та болит. 

— Он русский? — уточнил зачем-то. — Есть русская навигационная школа, ты должен знать.

Глаза он так и не открыл. Прикусил губу, машинально гладил пальцем ребро планшета. Кирк облизнулся… плотоядно.

— Кажется, ирландец, — пожал плечами. — Какая разница?

— Он русский! — убеждённо повторил Чехов и отобрал у Кирка стилус. Не удержал и неловко выронил на постель.

— Ирландец, — возразил Кирк, — точно ирландец. Ему бы хватило часа.

— Полчаса, — буркнул Чехов почти обиженно и зашарил непослушной рукой в поисках стилуса. — Я имею в виду, если бы он был русским. И не треснулся до того головой.

Кирк украдкой показал Джейле поднятый большой палец.

— Я не поняла, так мне готовить варп или что? — Она оставила пульт на пару техников и Спокка, нужно наконец туда вернуться, пока эти двое перемигиваются. Интересно, Спокк будет ревновать? Или он не умеет?

Чехов набрал в грудь воздуха, выпрямил спину и скомандовал:

— Курсант Кирк, полномочия смен… вахтенного помощника капитана ваши. Не шатайтесь по кораблю, у вас есть дела в рубке. Джейла, в машинное. И больше никакой самодеятельности. Одно лишнее движение — будешь сама выводить корабль оттуда, куда он залетит. Вопросы есть? Выполняйте!

* * *

В целом Кирк был прав: проложить курс мимо КЭЦ возможно. Не напрямую, с разворотом и сменой скорости в подпространстве; не до триста сорок третьей — слишком замысловатая траектория, не для корабля под командованием курсанта — но до сто пятьдесят седьмой вполне.

Только для этого нужна ясная голова, а не мозги, распирающие черепную коробку, будто вылезти норовят. И не рассеянное внимание, в котором любая информация крошится и сыплется, превращаясь в бессвязные обрывки слов и чисел. Перед глазами ещё двоится, и рука как чужая… Про то и дело подкатывающую тошноту можно и не говорить. 

Помучившись какое-то время и не особо продвинувшись в решении задачи, Паша сдался и попросил Джо обеспечить ему ясное сознание на час. Любыми средствами.

Ну то есть как попросил… сначала-то попросил. И не раз. А когда услышал очередной отказ, сорвался и напомнил, что он старпом, а у неё пока даже стандартных сестринских полномочий нет, так что её дело — выполнять приказ.

Он бы взял свои слова обратно немедленно, честное слово. Джо смотрела на него так, что он не мог понять — расплачется или даст по морде. Но Кирк был прав: им надо на КЭЦ. Чёрт его знает, кто и зачем пытался их захватить. Похоже, хотели подойти на «Уверенной», чтоб с опознанием «свой-чужой» не возиться. Вкупе со всем прочим это пахло серьёзной диверсией.

Они с Кирком пришли к молчаливому взаимопониманию: никакой информации в эфире, чтобы не допустить утечки. Значит, ни сообщений в штаб, ни запросов о помощи, ни предупреждений другим кораблям. Прям банда супергероев из комиксов, а не сторожевой корабль Федерации. А супергероев не тошнит на пути к цели, и голова у них не болит.

Потому Паша молчал всё то время, пока Джо рассматривала показания трикордера, готовила и вводила препараты, подстраивала биокровать. Потом попытался поймать её за руку, но не смог сжать пальцы на ткани рукава.

Руку Джо отдёрнула и спросила с холодным бешенством в голосе:

— Будут ещё указания, коммандер? Ампутацию головы быстро провести не смогу даже по приказу, простите, нужно подготовить оборудование. Так что если что — прошу приказ заранее. Не забудьте внести в базу данных и зарегистрировать.

Подхватила лоток с инструментами и лекарствами и ушла. А ему надо было заставить себя работать, пока прояснились мысли, успеть за обещанные полчаса — нет, уже меньше.

Но то ли препараты были не всесильны, то ли ссора с Джо выбила из колеи сильней, чем можно ожидать, но в голове вновь и вновь вертелись вовсе не танцующие друг вокруг друга звёзды системы Восемнадцатой Кормы.

Девушки у Паши были и раньше. С Ханной с параллельного потока он познакомился на первом курсе, оказавшись за одним столиком в кафе. Она была красивая, мило краснела, прижимаясь к Паше, просила называть её «Анья, по-русски» и помочь с математикой. А ещё она была кромешная дура. Через полгода общения Паша лез на стену от скуки, пачками решая задачи базового курса для вроде как своей девушки. Пытался объяснить ей, с трудом подбирая английские слова, что ему это неинтересно ни капли. Ханна горячо кивала, брала его руку в свои и шептала, что тоже ненавидит математику. И астрономию. И астрокартографию. И инерциальную навигацию. 

Через год стало окончательно понятно, что общих интересов у них нет и не предвидится. Паша ломал голову, как его угораздило так вляпаться и что теперь делать. Но Эндрю, его сосед по комнате, сказал веско с высоты своих девятнадцати лет: «Сам ты дурак. Это же круто: ты встречаешься с офигенной цыпочкой, и все видят вас вместе. Совсем другой статус, врубаешься, чувак?» Паша к тому времени знал английский достаточно, чтобы врубиться, и дураком быть не хотел. Так что симбиоз с Ханной продлился ещё год, она благополучно переползла на третий курс, а Пашу не считали малолеткой.

Чуть меньше чем через два года знакомства он сдал экстерном последние экзамены, получил назначение на корабль и был до неприличия счастлив. Ханна была безутешна и обещала «писать почаще». Обнаружив в аттаче первого же письма контрольную по диффурам, Паша внёс Ханну в чёрный список.

Потом была Айрис Бёрк, ксеноэколог с «Энтерпрайз». Она любила чай с молоком, ромуланскую синтетическую музыку и математическое моделирование планетарных биоценозов. Первыми двумя щедро делилась с Пашей, а над последним они засиживались до глубокой ночи, в обнимку склонившись над одним на двоих планшетом. 

У них не совпадали смены, и когда Айрис перебралась в Пашину каюту, обоим хватало личного времени и пространства. Они обнимались и смеялись, выводя сложную функцию, непонятно когда и как оказывались в постели, а после, не успев отдышаться, бормотали что-то вроде; «Боже, это было классно! Слушай, мы там коэффициент неправильно посчитали».

У Айрис были короткие светлые волосы, которые щекотали Паше шею, и маленький шрам на правом плече. Она делала вид, что ревнует, когда речь заходила о «красивой стройной модели», а Паша одновременно хохотал и заливался краской в ответ на идею «добавить вот сюда ещё один член». 

Предложения они получили почти одновременно: её повышали до руководителя исследовательской группы на «Энтерпрайз», его брали старпомом на «Уверенную», и никто не хотел отказываться от перспектив. Никто не жалел ни о том, что было, ни о том, что кончилось. 

Паша слышал, на «Энтерпрайз» взяли нового математика, хорошего парня, потратившего несколько лет после Академии на защиту докторской и впервые выбравшегося за пределы Солнечной системы. Паша искренне надеялся, что у них с Айрис сложится если не в личном плане, то по крайней мере в рабочем.

Когда прибыли курсанты на практику, Паша их не рассматривал. Распределил по каютам, выдал доступ к компьютерной сети корабля и посоветовал соблюдать устав. Второй раз он увидел Джоанну Маккой в медотсеке, куда заглянул в поисках старика Гринфилда. 

«Вы знаете, коммандер, что ветрянкой можно заболеть до тридцати лет? — спросила Джоанна, грызя стилус и качая под столом ногой. — Не могу найти, у вас сделаны все прививки?» Паша от неё позорно сбежал.

Как выяснилось позже, она любила яблочный сок, не разбиралась в инопланетной музыке, звала курсанта Кирка придурком чаще, чем по имени, и с горем пополам вытянула математику на «посредственно». Она была совершенно не в Пашином вкусе — ну разве что чуть-чуть, потому что тёмные глаза, и вьющиеся каштановые волосы, и всё остальное, которое от шеи и ниже. Не то чтоб Паша собирался закрутить с девушкой настолько младше себя, к тому же дочкой доктора Маккоя.

Впрочем, он её тоже не интересовал. Разве что один раз, когда застал злую и расстроенную в окружении нескольких планшетов. «Эпидемия, хорошо, — сказала Джоанна, едва подняв на Пашу взгляд, — но откуда здесь пандемия?!»

Паша искренне полагал, что не может этого знать. Пока не заметил краем глаза… ладно, он всё-таки немного скучал по Айрис. По тем её биоценозам. Так что он просто предложил посмотреть на модель. На первый взгляд, модель была рабочая, он прогнал её раза три с разными исходными данными и получил ожидаемый результат. 

А на реальных данных выходила фигня: распространение вируса в модели и реальной популяции различалось чуть ли не на порядок.

Паша был взрослым человеком, переросшим юношеские комплексы и не ведущимся на слабо. Он нисколько не боялся выглядеть некомпетентным в глазах какой-то там пигалицы (мало что смыслящей в математике!). Он просто взял данные посмотреть. И немного засиделся с ними. А потом ложиться спать было уже поздно.

Так что с утра, бегло прикинув, что срочных дел у него нет, он раздобыл большую кружку кофе и ещё немного повозился с данными. Но в итоге всё равно пошёл в медотсек, вернул планшет и развёл руками, потому что так и не понял, в чём дело. Если бы речь шла сугубо о математике, он бы сказал, что в условиях задачи не хватает ещё одного фактора. Он даже набросал функцию, описывающую этот фактор. Но это с точки зрения математики, а не вирусологии и прочих странных наук.

Как он и предполагал, Джоанна уставилась на новую функцию непонимающим взглядом, нахмурилась и молчала так долго, что Паша уже собирался попрощаться и уйти. А потом с радостным «вау! как ты допёр?!» бросилась обнимать.

И ниже шеи у неё всё было на месте. Это отлично чувствовалось, когда она прижималась грудью… ну и вообще. Паша её просто неправильно понял, когда она хотела чмокнуть его в щёку. Но она, похоже, была не против поцеловаться по-настоящему.

После той истории Паша получил право называть её Джо, как друзья. И на том всё и закончилось. Ну а сегодняшние события если и сдвинули отношения с мёртвой точки, то явно не в лучшую сторону.

Сейчас не было времени на воспоминания, но картинки мелькали перед глазами, отвлекая от работы, и Паша никак не мог сосредоточиться. Спас положение Спокк. 

Он вошёл столь стремительно, словно бежал по коридору бегом и не успел толком притормозить на входе в медотсек. И вроде как хотел замяться, но не стал тратить время.

— Коммандер, вы обладаете необходимыми знаниями и опытом, однако скорость человеческого мышления невысока по сравнению с вулканской. — Кажется, Пашу только что обозвали тугодумом. Случай настолько редкий, что он скорее удивился, чем обиделся. — Могу я… — Спокк всё же сделал крохотную паузу, — предложить свою помощь? Я знаю, это непривычно для людей.

— Ещё медленней выйдет, — возразил Паша, — если я отдам вам часть расчётов, а потом буду перепроверять и сводить воедино.

— Я имел в виду мелдинг, — осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, пояснил Спокк. — Я постараюсь оградить вас от своих личных мыслей и как можно меньше соприкасаться с вашими, но мы могли бы…

— Сделать локалку? — хмыкнул Паша и ляпнул, не подумав: — А Кирк ревновать не будет? Вы же с ним, ну, у вас в личном деле пометка, — он смутился и скомкал конец фразы.

— Ревновать? — Спокк моргнул. — А. Видимо, я должен пояснить. Мелдинг может быть использован для решения многих задач, как личных, так и рабочих. Люди используют рот во время еды, для игры на духовых музыкальных инструментах, а также в некоторых сексуальных практиках. Но предполагаю, вы не ревнуете Джоанну Маккой, когда она ест.

У Паши вспыхнули даже уши.

— Мы не… То есть у меня бы не было повода ревновать её, даже если бы она использовала рот для сексуаль… тьфу! Вы неправильно поняли, курсант Спокк! — дважды поперхнувшись, выдавил он. — Но аналогия доходчивая, спасибо. Давайте попробуем.

— Странно, я прогнозировал отношения между вами с вероятностью восемьдесят четыре целых и семьдесят шесть сотых процента. Вы уверены в своей оценке ситуации? — сказал Спокк, и у Паши сложилось отчётливое впечатление, что над ним издеваются. Хотя кто их, вулканцев, знает: может, это было всерьёз — про сотые доли процента. Просто не ко времени пришлось.

— У нас цейтнот, — напомнил Паша, подвинулся на кровати, чтобы Спокк мог сесть рядом и видеть лежащий на коленях планшет. 

Он немного слышал про мелдинг от капитана Кирка. Сказать по правде, ему было жутко любопытно попробовать, каково это, но не каждому выпускнику Академии Звёздного флота выдают по выпавшему из будущего вулканцу, верно? Так что любопытство пришлось поумерить.

Но сбежавший с Ориона вулканец — тоже неплохо. Их даже зовут похоже. Интересно, мелдинг — это у них инстинкт или надо учиться? И если последнее, то кто учил курсанта Спокка?

Тот уселся на кровати поудобнее, обняв Пашу левой рукой со спины и пристроив его голову у себя на плече. Осторожно положил пальцы на Пашино лицо — в итоге правая рука у него осталась свободной, и он переложил съехавший в сторону планшет себе на колени. Пробормотал что-то по-вулкански — и всего стало так много, что поначалу Паша даже зажмурился.

Если бы его спросили, на что похож мелдинг, он бы затруднился с ответом. Потому что это было и как компьютер, впервые подключённый к локалке; и как мчащийся аэрокар, где штурвал — продолжение рук; как секс, когда уже не различаешь, где твоё удовольствие, а где — её. Ещё недавно разбегавшиеся мысли подхватывались, выстраивались, логические построения прорастали в ткани данных, возвращались и уходили снова. Паша восхищённо выдохнул, когда моделирующая программа построила маршрут и рассчитала приложение сил в первом приближении. 

Он мог бы сделать это сам: не так быстро, обязательно с парой ошибок, которые потом скорректировал бы, дал бы модели несколько раз отработать от и до, меняя параметры и ища оптимальную траекторию движения. Но сейчас он не успевал думать обо всём этом, не успевал осознать, что делает. Плёл кружево расчётов и чувствовал, как его дополняют чужие нити — Спокк просчитывал телепортацию, идеально вписывая её в движение корабля. Прямо в той же модели, странно, что Паше раньше не приходило в голову такое очевидное решение. Обидно даже.

Это было впечатляюще красиво. Разделённый на двоих процесс ощущался совсем иначе, чем обычная монотонная и скрупулёзная работа навигатора. Может, это и не было чем-то сексуальным, но Паша на месте Кирка ревновал бы ещё как. Никогда не думал, что навигация может быть настолько интимной.

Они уложились в сорок минут — считая ссору с Джо, бесплодные метания и не относящуюся к делу болтовню со Спокком, так что на самом деле куда меньше. Когда заканчивали, усталости не чувствовалось, хотелось продолжать ещё и ещё. И только когда Спокк выпустил Пашу из своеобразных объятий, силы кончились. Паша тяжело осел на подложенную под спину подушку и зажмурился: от яркого света снова болела голова, перед глазами темнело и плыло. Спокк отправил результаты расчётов в рубку и отложил планшет.

— Я был неосторожен, — сказал он. — Вы работали на пределе возможностей человеческого мозга.

— Ерунда, я в порядке, — отмахнулся Паша. — А вы с Кирком тоже так, да?

— Обычно в этом нет необходимости. Мой партнёр не обладает столь ценными знаниями или навыками, как вы, и слияние разумов во время работы бесполезно.

О. То есть Паша тугодум, а Кирк пустоголовый. Да эти вулканцы — милые ребята! Спокк помолчал и добавил:

— Он способен принимать решения на основе неполных данных. Верные решения.

Фраза повисла в воздухе, с ответом Паша не нашёлся. Он знал таких людей — двоих или троих, не больше. Всерьёз рассчитывать, что желторотый курсант обладает такой же интуицией, как Джеймс Кирк или Кристофер Пайк, было бы глупо. Но Спокк — вулканец, вряд ли ляпнет абы что ради красного словца. Может, у «Уверенной» и был шанс выкрутиться. Паша никак не мог вспомнить оценки Кирка по лётным практикам. Теория навигации — это хорошо, но чтоб отдавать приказы рулевому, нужно чувствовать корабль в полёте, Паша по себе знал.

Джо выбрала этот момент, чтобы ворваться в бокс. Считала данные с биокровати? Она была злая — всё ещё или, может, снова. Обвела бокс глазами, кинула испепеляющий взгляд на Спокка и поинтересовалась:

— Вы закончили? Коммандер Чехов больше не нужен для выполнения срочных задач? — этим голосом можно было резать звездолёты на металлолом, правда-правда.

Возможно, у Спокка был опыт общения с ней или с кем-то похожим, потому что он не испугался. Многозначительно поднял брови, поправил сбившееся одеяло на начинающих зябнуть Пашиных ногах, ответил, что «не будет более беспокоить коммандера». И ушёл.

Стоило воспользоваться случаем и извиниться за то, что наговорил раньше — теперь-то было можно, расчёт сделан, от Паши дальше мало что зависит, — но не успел. Дыхание сбивалось, язык ворочался с трудом, и пока Паша собирал силы, Джо ловким движением выудила из кармана инъектор и пустила его в ход.

— Что… — хотел спросить Паша, но всё тело налилось свинцом, глаза слипались.

— Снотворное. — Джо вздохнула и убрала инъектор. — Уж простите, коммандер.

Сон навалился тяжёлый и душный, затянул, не позволяя вынырнуть. Проваливаясь в него всё глубже, Паша чувствовал пальцы, перебирающие волосы, и губы, касающиеся виска у кромки пластыря. А может, просто казалось.

* * *

— Внимание: жёлтая тревога! Всему экипажу занять свои места. Щиты — подключить резервное питание. Импульсные двигатели — полная готовность. Варп — полная готовность. Повторяю: внимание, жёлтая тревога! Всему экипажу занять свои места. Прямо перед нами клингонский патрульный корабль.

Говорил Спокк негромко, но динамики усиливали голос, и объявление гремело по всему кораблю. Джейла почувствовала, как леденеет спина. Рядом Фиори, молодой, чересчур эмоциональный техник, уронил недопитый кофе. Коричневое пятно медленно поползло по полу. Джейла зло пнула стаканчик в дальний угол. 

Почему Кирк не поднимает щиты? Энергии ведь хватит. Хотя какие щиты, если в варп уходить… Вспомнилась фраза Барнетта: «Мы с ними дружим, а они с нами — как повезёт». Сегодня им вообще-то не особо везло, так себе тенденция. Почему Кирк ничего не сказал про оружие? Забыл?

Она подлетела к головному пульту, отпихнув бледного, напряжённого Фиори. Активировать фазер? Тут уже и резервный генератор не спасёт, только со щитов забирать. Попробовать тот трюк с торпедами? На симуляторе не получилось, кто знает, как в реальности. Джейла закусила губу. К клингонам в плен она хотела попасть не больше, чем к неизвестным захватчикам с усыпляющим газом. Она уже тянулась к панели управления, когда Фиори пискнул:

— Команды по оружию не было. Может, нельзя?

— Да какое там «нельзя»… — начала Джейла и вспомнила предупреждение коммандера про самодеятельность. Замешкалась, потеряла несколько секунд.

Спокк обернулся, покачал головой и пояснил вполголоса:

— Оружие не использовать. Нас сканируют. Повторяю: оружие не использовать. Активировать варп-двигатель. Джейла, отчёт о готовности, старт по моей команде.

Кирк приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине, и на мониторе перед ним возникла чужая рубка. Говорили на клингонском: чужой капитан — отрывисто и резко, Кирк — медленно и неуверенно, произнося слова едва ли не по слогам. Он точно умел лучше, Джейла сама слышала, но сейчас было не до выяснений, с чего он вдруг потерял дар нормальной речи. 

Раз Кирк просил тишины — значит, остаются текстовые сообщения.

«Состояние систем корабля штатное. Варп-двигатель активирован. Варп через 3:27».

«Спокк принял. Варп-три по моей команде».

И он, и техники молчали. Было слышно, как Кирк мучительно медленно коверкает клингонские слова столь жутким акцентом, что морщился даже ни слова по-клингонски не знающий Табата, стоящий за пультом управления щитами. Бежали секунды.

«Все системы штатно. Варп через 2:56».

Переговоры тянулись бесконечно долго. По «Уверенной» до сих пор ни разу не выстрелили, и это само по себе было чудом. Хотя возможно, капитан клингонов ждал, пока подтянутся другие патрульные — чтоб уж всей стаей и наверняка. Он брезгливо и досадливо кривился, сжимал подлокотники кресла и цедил слова сквозь зубы.

Если вывести торпеды и включить импульсник, может, в развороте и удалось бы подпалить парочку. Но она уже сама понимала, что нельзя: «Уверенная» сдвинется с начальной точки и на рассчитанный курс потом не ляжет, старания Чехова пропадут впустую. Надо продержаться ещё немного. Фиори стоял, прислонившись к переборке и уставившись на кофейную лужу. Лица Табаты Джейла не видела. Спокк… вот уж по кому ничего нельзя сказать. Как будто его происходящее вообще не касается.

«Все системы штатно. Варп через 1:12».

«Спокк принял».

У Табаты дрожали от напряжения пальцы. Джейла несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, приняла решение и жестом подозвала Фиори. Притянула к себе и прошептала в самое ухо:

— Стой рядом. Если что — варп по приказу Спокка, ясно?

— А что? — снова испугался тот. Впрочем, его можно было понять.

— Что угодно, — прошипела Джейла. — Метеорит мне в лоб. Кирк на скейтборде.

Наверное, не стоило это говорить. Фиори, похоже, представил — и на ближайшее время был недоступен для контакта.

«Варп через 00:19. Системы — штатно».

«Спокк принял. Варп через 0:12

0:10

0:08

Импульсный двигатель — поддерживающий режим. 

0:02

0:01

Варп!»

Сама того не осознавая, Джейла ждала, что вслед им раздастся залп. Пожжёт обшивку, собьёт с курса — как минимум. Но залпа не было, и мерное гудение двигателей оглушало, как полная тишина.

— Кирк? — окликнула Джейла. Тот застыл столпом у потухшего монитора, кулаком упершись в клавишу завершения сеанса связи. — Кирк! Почему они нас отпустили?

— Решили, что драться со мной — позор для воинов. — Он усмехнулся устало и горько, словно разом постарев лет на двадцать. Словно тот клингон отнял у него часть жизни или души. — Правда, только правда, ничего кроме правды: я недоучка Кирк, проваливший обязательный тест. Мой командир ударился головой и назначил меня главным. Я потерял своего противника, ошибся курсом и не помню, есть ли у меня торпеды. Я вызываю воина Круджа на бой.

Джейла фыркнула и укусила себя за палец. Не помогло: не выдержала и расхохоталась в голос. Фиори осторожно хихикнул, Табата заржал.

А потом до неё дошло.

— Кирк, ты что, вызвал его на бой?!

— А что я, чёрт возьми, должен был делать?! — неожиданно зло прорычал Кирк. — Ждать, пока они слетятся всей стаей? Клингоны могут нападать на беззащитных, добивать беспомощных, брать и убивать заложников. Но не вступать в ритуальный бой с ребёнком или убогим. Я сошёл за то и другое вместе.

— Джим, — глухо позвал Спокк. Шагнул ближе и взял Кирка за руку. Сжал молча. Тот кивнул, уголок губ у него дёрнулся — то ли благодарность за поддержку, то ли извинение.

— Ого, — пробормотали за спиной, разрушив момент, — в учебниках такого не пишут.

Кирк закашлялся и отпустил руку Спокка.

— Это из продвинутого курса. Я… интересовался.

Джейла сильно сомневалась, что такой курс вообще существует. Но Фиори протянул уважительное «а-а-а…» и вопросы задавать перестал.

— Варп-четыре, Джейла, — скомандовал Кирк. — Разгоняемся до шестого. Отменить тревогу. И если кто не в курсе: клингоны пленных не берут, так что выбор у нас был невелик.

«Уверенная» шла в варпе восьмую минуту. Джейла подхватила планшет и принялась изучать проложенный Чеховым и Спокком курс. Накручено было знатно: сложная траектория, переменная скорость, расписано по секундам. А она всё ещё чувствовала себя по-дурацки из-за того финта с импульсником, будто она и правда могла так ошибиться, а не оставила его намеренно. Да и прав Кирк: стоило ему сказать, но сначала было не до того, а потом из головы вылетело.

До Восемнадцатой Кормы было немногим меньше двух часов. Кирк усадил за штурвал Кларка, окончательно пришедшего в себя после воздействия газа, и распорядился готовить транспортаторную. Пришлось собирать всех, кто знал хотя бы, с какой стороны берутся за отвёртку. Сам Кирк ползал вокруг площадки, перепаивая контакты, и с распоряжениями Джейлы не спорил — на его же счастье. 

Как он предполагал поднять сотрудников и оборудование, рассредоточенные по лабораториям КЭЦ, Джейла так и не поняла, но строить гипотезы было некогда. Ей велели увеличить площадку и обеспечить широкий луч — ну, это она могла. За два часа и подручными средствами сложно, конечно. Но Скотти, например, наверняка бы справился. А значит, в приказе не было ничего невозможного.

В рубку вызвали связистов, и Спокк, кажется, пытался связаться с КЭЦ. Только с чего бы учёным ему верить? У него ведь ни доказательств, ни полномочий. Джейла решила оставить вопросы на потом; сейчас она могла либо делать свою работу, либо саботировать — и выбрала первое.

«Уверенная» шла ровно, построенный коммандером курс обходил известные аномалии и астероиды. Интерком был включён, слышались переговоры Спокка с рулевым: манёвры, корректировки скорости, дважды пришлось сбивать бортовым фазером мчащиеся навстречу камни. 

Поначалу Джейла прислушивалась, ожидая объявления тревоги: клингоны вполне могли передумать и пуститься в погоню. Но звучали только ровные, без интонаций, приказы Спокка и короткие отрывистые ответы рулевого, едва слышные за шумом работ в транспортаторной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оговорка по поводу каноничных имён: когда мне не хватало ребутных персонажей, я брала персонажей из "старого Трека". Практически все имена неслучайны, персонажи в какой-то мере являются альтернативным вариантом одноименных канонных, хотя у них может быть иная история.


	5. Chapter 5

_USS Enterprise-A_

«Полдня до двадцать четвёртой» были долгими. Леонарду казалось, «Энтерпрайз» висит в пространстве, двигатели работают вхолостую. Нужно что-то делать, но делать попросту нечего. Он говорил себе, что неправ, что Скотти выжимает из корабля всё возможное. Не уходил с мостика, то и дело заглядывал через плечо Джима в меняющиеся на мониторе координаты. Не помогало. Строчки цифр ничего ему не говорили: быть может, «Энтерпрайз» затерялась в подпространстве и ходит по кругу.

Когда Ухура потянулась к своей станции, чтобы принять экстренный вызов, Леонард почувствовал облегчение. Он больше не мог барахтаться ни на что не способной мухой в меду.

На экране появился адмирал Комак, и вид его не предвещал ничего хорошего. Это обнадёживало: если бы случилось самое страшное, морды у чиновников были бы постные, да и на экстренный вызов вряд ли стоило рассчитывать. Комак был в бешенстве. Леонард почувствовал в нём собрата по недавнему кризу — кажется, адмирал ходил по грани: лицо аж полыхало.

— Какого дьявола, Кирк?! Что это ещё за фокусы? — взревел он так, что Ухура даже выключенные наушники отложила подальше. — Вам предлагали должность, вы отказались! Что у вас с Пэрис за игры теперь через мою голову?!

Джим моргнул — очень натурально. Леонард поставил бы пару полезных для жизни органов на то, что ни про какие «игры с Пэрис» тот не в курсе.

— Могу я узнать, в чём дело, сэр? — осторожно спросил Джим.

— В этом! Не прикидывайтесь, Кирк, вы к этому причастны! — Комак с размаху ткнул куда-то вниз, видимо, в пульт на столе. Хрустнула с силой вдавленная кнопка, и раздался голос, который вполне можно было принять за Джимов: «Внимание, экстренное сообщение для персонала станции КЭЦ! Говорит адмирал Кирк, личный код…»

Джим поперхнулся. Оглянувшись, Леонард встретил озадаченный взгляд Спока.

«…повторяю: подготовить все материалы проекта «Генезис» к срочной эвакуации и собраться в центральном лабораторном блоке через…»

— Как прокомментировала это адмирал Пэрис, сэр? — спросил Спок, и Джим тоже отмер:

— Я могу получить эту запись?

Окончание речи лжеадмирала потерялось за всё новыми репликами:

— Я отошлю в штаб протоколы всех коммуникационных соединений за последние сутки, сэр, — вклинилась Ухура. — Уверена, мы не связывались с КЭЦ.

— Кажется, опять курс менять, — бурчал Сулу.

— Не тебе его прокладывать, — парировал Райли.

— Прекратить балаган! — рыкнул адмирал, и всё затихло. — Жду протоколы. Запись отправлю, раз вы не догадались сделать собственную. Адмирал Пэрис, к сожалению, пока недоступна и не может ничего прокомментировать.

Отключив громкую связь, Ухура погрузилась в работу: отправку и получение материалов. Сулу сочувственно хлопнул Райли по плечу, тот выругался себе под нос и занялся расчётами. Спок сосредоточенно молчал, Леонард тоже.

— В чём дело? — не выдержал Джим. — Не посылал я никаких сообщений!

— Ты и не мог, — немедленно согласился Леонард. — Тот, кто послал, использовал адмиральский личный код, которого у тебя нет и никогда не было.

— Вытащили из базы, — пожал плечами Джим. — Пэрис сгенерировала, когда предлагала должность, а потом…

— Джим, — оборвал его Леонард, — остановись. Ты помнишь, когда мне лейтенант-коммандера дали? Помнишь, как я оборудование принимал?

Спок стоял у своей консоли, пальцы летали над клавиатурой, в мелькающих на экране формах авторизации угадывались входные проверки флотской системы безопасности.

— Помню, конечно. Эти бюрократы неделю не могли оформить приказ о повышении, у тебя не было действующего личного кода, и ты не мог ничего подписать, даже счёт на пачку салфеток, — бодро отозвался Джим и запнулся. — Погоди. А что за проблема была с кодом-то?

— Приказа не было, — терпеливо пояснил Леонард. — Парень, коды не создают направо и налево.

— Подтверждаю. Порядок генерации личных кодов определён Положением о присвоении званий офицерам Звёздного флота. Без номера приказа сгенерировать новый код невозможно.

— А говорили, у них там тысяча и один уровень защиты, подделать невозможно, — Леонард закатил глаза. Хотелось кофе, но стоило пощадить сердце.

— Код из сообщения проходит все проверки как сгенерированный системой, но отсутствует в базе. — Спок наконец оторвался от консоли. — Возможно, мы имеем дело с серьёзной угрозой безопасности, если злоумышленнику удалось так точно сымитировать структуру кода.

Джим перевёл взгляд с него на Леонарда и обратно, в глазах у него отразилось непонимание.

— Но это мой код! Контр-адмирал Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Я его помню! Боунс, не смотри на меня так, я не сумасшедший.

Многие знакомые Леонарду психиатры поспорили бы с последним утверждением, ибо конфабуляции — явление не слишком здоровое. 

— Что именно ты помнишь? — уточнил Леонард.

Джим наморщил лоб.

— Я визировал план оперативного штаба, — медленно начал он и тут же осёкся: — Но это не мой уровень доступа, Пэрис мне эти планы даже не показывала!

— И если бы вы согласились на её предложение, капитан, то стали бы вице-адмиралом, — добавил Спок, — минуя предшествующие звания. В сообщении же использован код контр-адмирала.

— Контр-адмирал Джей Ти Кирк, которого я помню как себя, — выдавил Джим. — Во плоти. Так не бывает, да?

Он запустил пятерню в волосы, невесело хмыкнул. А Леонард снова вспомнил труп в йорктаунском ангаре. Это уже становилось навязчивой идеей, прям обсессия какая-то. Но если не брать в расчёт ромуланских контрабандистов и орионских дельцов, кому ещё в этой вселенной нужно было убивать старика? Как минимум один враг притащился с ним за компанию из соседнего мира. Может, и не один.

— Джим, — Леонард понизил голос, чтобы не привлекать всеобщего внимания, — а что ты знаешь о том, другом Кирке? Не со слов старика, а хотя бы по воспоминаниям?

Спок метнул на него быстрый взгляд. Джим молчал, но ответ легко читался у него на лице — сосредоточенном, хмуром, раздосадованном. 

— Ничего определённого, — наконец пробормотал он, для наглядности помотав головой. — Я имею в виду, если бы кто-то полез в мои воспоминания о Споке, то там и дисциплинарное слушание, Дельта-Вега, и… ну, всё прочее. Но это ничего не значит на самом деле. А от того Кирка мне достались только обрывки.

Леонард закатил глаза: как же он не любил скелеты в шкафу! Во всех смыслах, в качестве наглядных пособий тоже: только пыль собирают, в отличие от голомоделей. Но внезапно вываливающиеся непонятно откуда тайны — в первую очередь.

— Полагаю, нужно собрать факты и выстроить их хронологически, — подытожил Спок. В кои-то веки Леонард был с ним согласен. — У нас есть время до выхода из варпа. Мы можем… — он уже было двинулся к турболифту, продолжая говорить, но вынужден был замолчать и только чудом увернулся от столкновения с вылетевшей из лифта геологом Сововой.

— Извините, коммандер Спок, я подумала, вы должны это видеть! — выпалила она, сжимая в руке трикордер. Он был, вероятно, старым: толстый, в поцарапанном дюралевом корпусе. То ли у модели были какие-то преимущества по сравнению с современными, то ли Совова не меняла его по привычке. Дело вкуса, в общем-то: у отца Леонарда, к примеру, ртутный тонометр был. Раритет.

— Что я должен видеть? — переспросил Спок, а Джим с любопытством сунул нос поближе к трикордеру.

— Сейчас, — Совова со второй попытки поддела ногтем защёлку, потянула заднюю крышку и наконец сняла её, отсоединила аккумулятор и протянула трикордер на раскрытой ладони.

Леонард не видел в этом наборе плат и микросхем ничего удивительного. Джим присвистнул. Спок приподнял бровь.

— Вы согласовали эту доработку с инженерами? — поинтересовался он. — Прибор откалиброван заново?

Совова решительно затрясла головой, сунула крышку и аккумулятор в карман и затараторила:

— В том-то и дело, коммандер, это не доработка! Я ничего не трогала, и никто не трогал. Мы спускались на планету, всё было как обычно, а когда вернулись, мне показалось, трикордер работает быстрее. Я описывала образцы породы, едва успевала данные снимать. Думала, кажется. А потом аккумулятор сел вдвое быстрее обычного, я открыла, чтобы проверить, в чём дело, а тут такое!

— Тут три процессора, Боунс, — сжалился Джим над недоумевающим Леонардом. — Вообще-то в этой модели должен быть один.

Если так посмотреть, то кристалл в трикордере был и вправду странный: сложной формы, расползшийся и теснящий соседние детали.

— Когда вы заметили изменения? — Спок отобрал трикордер и повернул его туда-сюда, рассматривая процессор.

— Когда первый раз спускались на планету, всё было нормально, — послушно отчиталась Совова. — Когда вторая высадка была, я показания не смотрела, мы же не за данными пришли. А потом, когда уже поднялись и я занялась образцами…

Отлично, и они ещё спорили, когда Леонард был против телепортации с дилитием в обнимку! Если у трикордера в транспортаторе отросли лишние процессоры, то эти юные натуралисты запросто могли вернуться с двумя головами или тремя ногами. Он возмущённо фыркнул, но на него не обратили внимания. Поразглядывав кристалл ещё немного, Спок провёл по нему пальцем — и вздрогнул. Ей-богу, Леонарду показалось, что тот чуть не уронил трикордер.

— На планете высокое содержание кремния в породе, — задумчиво протянул Джим. — Может, во время транспортации какой-то из образцов склеился со схожим по составу объектом. Но чтобы вырастить полноценный кристалл, да ещё и подсоединённый к питанию… не думаю, что такое возможно.

— Не просто высокое! — возразила Совова. — Там электронный кремний в кристаллической форме с вкраплениями металлов. Взятые нами образцы имеют структуру, схожую с архитектурой кремниевых процессоров. Мы предполагаем, что она сформировалась под воздействием излучения звезды, вокруг которой обращается планета.

Леонард слушал её вполуха и смотрел на Спока. Тот помедлил несколько секунд, потом снова осторожно прикоснулся к кристаллу кончиками пальцев. Поводил, погладил. Зажмурился, подержал руку на кристалле и сказал, не открывая глаз:

— Доктор, вы компетентны в работе с перцептивными расстройствами? Я чувствую остаточные следы катры в неодушевлённом предмете.

Спустя час, уставший и раздражённый, Леонард категорично заявил, что у Спока не галлюцинации, а синдром третьекурсника. Типичный. Про какую болезнь прочёл — ту у себя и нашёл. Господи боже, Спок ещё пытался спорить! 

К тому времени Леонард заставил его перещупать не меньше сотни предметов различного происхождения, сам выучил, что такое катра, осознал причины вулканского повального вегетарианства и смирился с мыслью, что бывают живые камни. Живые камни с высокоорганизованной психикой, если быть точным.

Никакой психиатрической симптоматики у Спока не наблюдалось. Злополучную катру он чувствовал исключительно там, где и должен был, по его же собственным словам: в наделённых развитой психикой организмах и продуктах животного происхождения. А также в разросшемся процессоре в трикордере Сововой и образцах кремния, поднятых с планеты. С обитаемой планеты, на минуточку, как оказалось. Ну, если это можно так назвать.

И теперь вызванный с мостика Джим пытался уложить это в голове и будущем отчёте. Он расхаживал, заложив руки за спину, по кабинету Леонарда (три шага вдоль, два поперёк) и тоскливо повторял:

— Первая директива. Если эти камни живые, там не то что добычу вести — высаживаться нельзя было!

— Напомню, что не мы первыми высадились на планету, — разумно заметил Спок.

— А раскатают в блин меня, — огрызнулся Джим. — Потому что кто-то должен быть виноват, а первопроходцев этих ищи-свищи.

Спок не ответил, взял со стола трикордер Сововой и поводил рукой над процессором — выше, ниже, почти касаясь. Дотронулся кончиком пальца, ребром ладони, прижал руку с силой. 

— Что? — спросил Джим нетерпеливо.

— Мне следовало спуститься на планету. — Спок вернул трикордер на место. — Если я ощущаю остаточные следы на том, что вы подняли на борт, то на планете я бы почувствовал катру сразу. Соприкосновение с ней должно быть заметно даже для рас с более низкой пси-чувствительностью.

— Например, для ромуланцев?

— Чёрт, Боунс! — Джим едва не подпрыгнул и распахнул глаза. — Точно! Вот почему они не развернули добычу!

— Это не объясняет, почему планета не внесена в каталог, капитан, — охладил его пыл Спок. — Оставлять обитаемую планету неописанной нелогично.

— Может, они… эм… — протянул Джим, явно не желавший расставаться со своей гипотезой. Придумать возражение он так и не успел: раздался сигнал интеркома, и Сулу сообщил, что «Энтерпрайз» подходит к Восемнадцатой Кормы, капитан нужен на мостике.

А потом прыжок закончился, и они вывалились в чёрт знает что.

КЭЦ обращалась по широкой орбите вокруг A-звезды. Маленькая станция, несколько лабораторных блоков и вспомогательных помещений, сейчас она лежала как на ладони, не скрываемая пылевым диском. Ухура запросила связь с ней, Спок запустил сканирование. 

— Звездолёт Федерации «Энтерпрайз» вызывает станцию КЭЦ, — начала Ухура. — КЭЦ, доложите обстановку.

— КЭЦ на связи. Видим вас, «Энтерпрайз». Обстановка на станции…

Джим и Сулу выругались одновременно. Спок развернул сканер. Леонард успел схватить воздух, чтобы задать вопрос, но тоже увидел её.

— Поднять щиты! — рявкнул Джим. — Жёлтая тревога. Сулу, уклонение в случае атаки. Спок, их параметры? Ухура, вызови их. — Он склонился к интеркому: — Зарядить фазерные батареи!

Теперь уже, закрывая собой всё, на мониторах сканеров, на обзорном экране и, наверное, в половине иллюминаторов разворачивалась клингонская хищная птица. В пространстве Федерации. В нескольких световых годах от нейтральной зоны.

— Патрульный корабль. Стандартная комплектация, — отчитался Спок.

— Звездолёт Федерации «Энтерпрайз» вызывает корабль Клингонской Империи, — произнесла Ухура, и автопереводчик подхватил её слова. — Назовитесь и укажите причину, по которой вошли в пространство Федерации. Повторяю: назовитесь и укажите причину пребывания в пространстве Федерации.

Пауза тянулась. Леонард видел, как напряглась спина Сулу, а руки на штурвале казались обманчиво расслабленными. Как начал просчитывать координаты птицы Райли. Как замер, вглядываясь в обзорный экран, Джим.

— Их бортовые фазеры нацелены на нас, — проинформировал Спок. — Клингоны перенаправляют энергию со щитов на орудия.

— Повторяю: назовитесь и укажите причину… — вновь и вновь твердила Ухура на стандарте и по-клингонски.

Райли поймал птицу в прицел и нехорошо сощурился. Джим склонился над станцией Ухуры:

— Капитан Кирк вызывает корабль Клингонской Империи. Ответьте, иначе мы будем вынуждены открыть огонь.

— Скотти, добавь, что можно, на фазеры, — вполголоса попросил Сулу у интеркома.

Леонард чувствовал себя лишним здесь. Он не мог ничем помочь, ничего сделать. Просто стоял посреди рубки, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, готовый придушить клингонского кретина, мешающего искать Джоанну.

— Кырк? — резко и неприятно расхохотался динамик. — Кырк тупица… нет, — похоже, автоперевод клингона не устроил, и он выговорил по слогам: — не-до-уф-шка.

— Я не недоучка, — терпеливо ответил Джим, — и это не имеет отношения к нарушению вашим кораблём границ Федерации. Я требую немедленно покинуть наше пространство.

— Ты потерял своего противника, а теперь хочешь отнять нашу добычу! — обвиняюще заявил клингон и добавил самодовольно: — Ты хитрый, но воин Крудж умнее тебя.

Ухура вывела картинку на экран. Совсем молодой капитан птицы победно скалился, за его спиной виднелся кто-то из экипажа: один постарше, с длинным вертикальным шрамом на щеке, второй высоченный, так что едва умещался на экране.

— Мы не можем их уничтожить, — практически одними губами сказала Ухура. — Под угрозой мирный договор.

— Их орудия нацелены на наши сенсоры, капитан. Вероятность, что мы будем дезориентированы после залпа, более шестидесяти двух процентов.

— В этом секторе нет ничего, что входит в сферу ваших интересов, — твёрдо ответил Джим Круджу. — Мы не хотим войны. Вы должны немедленно покинуть наше пространство.

— Ты боишься, — осклабился клингон. — Ты не воин, Кырк.

— Капитан, — вполголоса позвал Спок, — это не единственный корабль.

Он рассматривал на своём мониторе фрагмент пылевого диска: несущиеся в пространстве камни, лёд и пустоту, о которую они разбивались. То есть… ну да, пустоту.

— Спок, это то, что я думаю? — нахмурился Леонард. Черт-те что, проходной двор какой-то.

— Я не могу сейчас читать ваши мысли, доктор, но если вы имеете в виду корабль с включённой маскировкой… — он осёкся и переключился на другую камеру, вновь открывая вид на станцию.

Охнул Райли, Сулу перегнулся, вглядываясь в его монитор, и выдохнул:

— КЭЦ!

— Вот он! — торжествующе воскликнул клингон, и Ухура уменьшила картинку, оставляя на экране место для обзорного изображения. Спок уже перенастраивал сканеры, и Джим смотрел на него с надеждой — бессмысленной и тщетной. Леонард зажмурился, но тут же снова открыл глаза: беззвучный взрыв снова и снова расцветал на обратной стороне век, точно запущенный на автоповтор, и это было невыносимо.

В реальности обзорные камеры показывали сейчас искорёженную, развороченную станцию. Силовая установка была взорвана, обломки лабораторных отсеков опалены и оплавлены, разгерметизированы и выморожены. Потеряв проектную геометрию, КЭЦ кувыркалась в пространстве, сходя со стабильной орбиты. 

Секретный исследовательский проект, сотрудников всего ничего — восемнадцать. Лео Артемьев, с которым Леонард порой пересекался в междисциплинарных дискуссиях, смеялся над совпадением штатного расписания с обозначением звезды. И над совпадением имён — его звали как-то по-русски, похоже на Леонард.

Здесь хранилась самая большая из уцелевших после гибели Вулкана коллекций генетического материала вулканской флоры и низшей фауны. Персонал на треть состоял из вулканцев. У Леонарда снова сдавило за грудиной, и он не знал, каково Споку. Тот словно в робота превратился: сканеры, данные, анализ информации.

Сулу рванул штурвал, меняя положение корабля, и всё смешалось, как смузи в блендере. 

— Тяговый луч, капитан, — сообщил Спок.

— Кто? — Джим резко развернулся к нему.

— Неизвестный корабль, скрыт маскировкой, пытаюсь получить данные о массе…

— Ха, похоже, кто-то плохо учил физику, — Джим пожевал губу, рассматривая показатели на мониторе. — Разница масс не позволит им перемещать «Энтерпрайз» и при этом самим оставаться на месте. Скорее они на нас повиснут. Как это говорит Чехов? Медведя поймали? Кевин, можешь определить их координаты?

— Могу определить, — хмыкнул Райли. — Собственно, уже.

— Огонь!

Райли вжал гашетку, фазеры полоснули пространство. Попав в перекрестье смертоносных лучей, неизвестный корабль медленно и неохотно визуализировался на обзорном экране, проступал на сканерах.

— Это был не мой приказ, — бесцветно произнёс Джим. Ухура уставилась на свою станцию. Сеанс связи продолжался, автопереводчик исправно переводил сказанное в клингонской рубке.

Пойманный в ловушку между «Энтерпрайз» и клингонской птицей, неведомый корабль лишился маскировки и оказался курьерским судном. Его сенсоры были повреждены, и ослепший корабль с ослабевшими щитами представлял теперь лёгкую добычу.

— Дьявол, — пробормотал Райли.

— Мы имели на это право, — заметил Сулу.

— Это был мой противник, ты, Кырк-недоуфшка! — прорычал клингон, и у Леонарда кончилось терпение. Как-то разом, как рубильник повернули.

Джоанна пропала около шести часов назад, «Энтерпрайз» прошла десятки световых лет впустую. Здесь не было ничего, что помогло бы найти дочь, только придурок-клингон, отнимавший драгоценное время. И ещё искалеченная, промёрзшая исследовательская станция, в один момент ставшая моргом для восемнадцати учёных.

Всё это слепилось в голове у Леонарда в один беспорядочный болезненный ком, и он шагнул к Ухуре, кажется, отпихнув плечом Джима.

— Выметайся из сектора, придурок. — Леонард старался говорить спокойно, и тон был ровный. Но голос сел и походил больше на низкое угрожающее рычание. — Иначе… — Грозить было нечем. Пат. Леонард выплюнул смешную присказку Лео: — Rop’ngor на ваши корабли. Лично обеспечу, — прибавил он для убедительности, заметив, что клингоны на экране дёрнулись. Он не помнил, как это переводится. Какая-то беда, болезнь, чума?

Краем глаза он видел, как подняла руку в останавливающем жесте Ухура — и жест этот был адресован не Леонарду. Джиму?

— Это не в твоей власти, воин… — клингон запнулся, не зная имени.

— Доктор Маккой, — охотно представился Леонард. — Я врач, а не тупой вояка, так что если я сказал, что устрою вам этот ваш rop’ngor…

Джим непонимающе моргнул. Ухура зажала рот ладонью, Леонард не сразу понял, что не от ужаса, а пытаясь скрыть беззвучный хохот.

— Доктор, — Спок привлёк его внимание и ткнул пальцем в информацию на мониторе.

Господи боже, Леонард чувствовал себя кромешным идиотом. Он только что грозил военному кораблю клингонов детской болезнью. Каким-то несчастным подвидом морбилливируса. Джоанна, верно, готовит вакцины от такого, просто чтобы сдать лабораторную. В этом весь Лео: даже в шутку ничем серьёзным не пригрозит… не пригрозил бы. 

Клингоны переглянулись, лица у них сделались каменными.

— Ты сильный воин, лекарь Мыкой, — печально произнёс Крудж совсем не то, что ожидал Леонард. — Мы будем биться с твоим кораблём, чтобы избежать позора.

Это было полное фиаско. Джим выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и сделал шаг вперёд. Ухура показала ему под столом кулак и влезла в переговоры. Говорила она резко и грубо, будто выкаркивая короткие, рубленые фразы. Автопереводчик бесцветно вторил за ней:

— Ты не потеряешь честь, воин Крудж. Стань братом воина Маккоя. Великим воинам не нужно биться друг против друга. Они могут биться плечом к плечу.

Джим поперхнулся и закашлялся. Сулу показал два поднятых больших пальца. Райли убрал наконец руку с гашетки.

— Плечом к плечу воины мешают друг другу, женщина Мыкоя, — подумав, изрёк Крудж. — Мы будем биться спина к спине. Согласен ли ты, воин Мыкой, повелитель rop’ngor?

Ухура жестом указала на индикатор на своей станции: второй вызов. Спок сделал ей знак перевести вызов на его консоль и принялся что-то набирать. Джим снова напрягся, и Леонард проследил направление его взгляда: судя по тексту на мониторе Спока, «Эксельсиор» вот-вот должна была выйти из подпространства.

— Да, брат Крудж, — ляпнул Леонард, бессильный против творящегося абсурда. — И в знак нашего единения ты должен покинуть пространство Федерации, иначе я не смогу уберечь тебя от наших сторожевых кораблей. 

— Мы знаем о твоей победе и чтим её, — кивнула Ухура торжественно и добавила без паузы: — Конец связи.

Не то чтобы Леонарду не доводилось участвовать в тренингах по кросскультурному взаимодействию, это была обязательная составляющая подготовки экипажей, которые могли столкнуться с представителями иных рас. Не то чтобы у Леонарда не было практики в психиатрической клинике (о, и не одна!). Но он никогда прежде не думал, что реальный контакт похож на то и другое одновременно.

Спустя полчаса Ухура висла у Леонарда на шее, поздравляя с успешными переговорами, а Джим ржал и дразнил её «женщиной Мыкоя». Спок успел проанализировать оставленный клингонской птицей варп-след: новоявленный брат внял то ли разумным доводам, то ли патетическим речам и пространство Федерации наконец покинул. А на орбиту Восемнадцатой Кормы вышла «Эксельсиор», и Джим сдал неизвестный корабль с рук на руки капитану Стайлзу.

— Я вот думаю, — осторожно начал Райли, всё ещё не пришедший в себя после ошибки с выстрелом, — а почему этот клингон капитана недоучкой звал?

— Кирк Недоучка, — кивнула Ухура. — Звучит как прозвище.

— Оскорбить хотел, — Джим пожал плечами. — Или… постой-ка, или он уже встречал одного Кирка.

— Причём не адмирала. — Ухура расцвела. — Он встречал курсанта Кирка, и когда они расставались, тот был жив. Иначе бы Крудж, наверное, сильно удивился.

Это звучало хорошо и скверно одновременно. Если на момент встречи с Круджем был цел Кирк, то и Джоанна, вероятно, тоже. Но где они встретились, а главное — как туда попала полупустая «Уверенная»? И снова было непонятно, где искать Джоанну.

Они обсуждали это, когда в рубку, запыхавшись, прибежал Скотти с планшетом.

— Кэп, мы просканировали станцию, — принялся он объяснять, оживлённо размахивая руками. — Я так думаю, вот причина взрыва: видите, силовая установка покорёжена? Эти, значит, подойти хотели, а у КЭЦ шлюз вкрячен так, что проще до гланд через задницу достать, чем пристыковаться. Верно говорю, док? Вот они и пытались тяговым лучом развернуть. А одно дело — иметь излучатель, совсем другое — уметь с ним работать. Зацепили вот здесь, видите? Она и рванула.

— Такое возможно, — согласился Спок. — Полагаю, инженеры «Эксельсиор» соберут больше данных для анализа, тогда можно будет сделать окончательный вывод.

— Да не в том дело! — отмахнулся Скотти и перелистнул страницы на планшете, выводя на экран данные сканирования. — Вот что интересно! Мы трижды сканер запускали — одинаково получается. Что на это скажете, а, коммандер?

Спок просмотрел страницу, тихо выдохнул:

— А я ничего не почувствовал при взрыве, — замолчал и снова уставился на данные. Джим сунулся к нему, повернул планшет, чтобы тоже видеть, и озадаченно хмыкнул. Так что Леонард не сдержался, тоже придвинулся посмотреть — и тоже не нашёлся с ответом. Это было невероятно. Невозможно.

— Органики-то на станции полно, — принялся объяснять очевидное Скотти. — А тел нет. Кого-то взрывом разметало, кого-то утянуло наружу, но их там сколько было?

— Восемнадцать. — Леонард хотел и не мог поверить. Может, у сканера калибровка сбилась?

— И я с ними разговаривала! — вмешалась Ухура. — Мне ответил… эм…

— Кто? — Джим оторвался от планшета с разочарованным вздохом. Леонард понимал его отлично: информации было слишком мало.

— Не знаю, — беспомощно развела руками Ухура. — Он не успел представиться. Мужчина, землянин.

— Тогда всё просто, — Джим вымученно усмехнулся, — нужно всего-то выяснить, куда они делись. И кто нам отвечал со станции перед самым взрывом. Версии, Спок?

— Недостаточно данных, капитан.


	6. Chapter 6

_USS Reliant_

К делу натаскивания практикантки Ли с первых дней подошёл серьёзно, и теперь Джейла пожинала плоды — неожиданно приятные. Гонял он Джейлу больше, чем вахтенных техников. То «взяла отвёртку и за мной», то «назначат на корабль — там меня не будет, давай-ка сама». И это дало полезный побочный эффект: техники к ней привыкли. Привыкли выполнять указания, помогать, относиться как к правой руке Ли. 

Сейчас, когда из механиков Джейла осталась на корабле одна, никто не оспаривал её право отдавать приказы техническому персоналу. Да и сама она так часто подменяла то вахтенного механика, то главного, что ответственность казалась привычной и обыденной. 

С момента, когда Джейла заметила белёсый туман, ползущий по вентиляции, прошло уже часов шесть, а она так и бегала туда-сюда, не останавливаясь. Будь у неё хоть несколько свободных минут, Джейла бы вспомнила, что обязанности главного механика — это слишком сложно, пока не её уровень. Но времени не было, Кирк отдавал приказы, и она выполняла.

Он оказался довольно жёстким командиром: волевой и упрямый, сам работал на износ и того же требовал от экипажа. И его слушались, за ним готовы были идти, как за настоящим капитаном. Было странно видеть, как менялся в такие моменты Спокк: будто терял собственную волю, превращался в продолжение Кирка. Джейла никак не могла уловить, подчинение это или они с Кирком сливаются и дополняют друг друга. 

К Восемнадцатой Кормы подходили на первом варпе. В транспортаторной всё держалось на честном слове, и Джейла не была уверена, что наспех собранная конструкция переживёт больше одной попытки использования. Но Кирк заявил, что его всё устраивает, и потащил Джейлу обратно в машинное.

Спокк встал за пульт транспортатора. Казалось, от напряжения воздух звенит на всём корабле.

Это не было похоже на «Кобаяши-мару», нисколько. Ни суеты, ни азартного возбуждения. Время замерло, как застывший в мёртвой точке двигатель, невыносимо хотелось что-то сделать, чтобы заставить его снова вращаться.

Перенаправить всю свободную энергию на транспортатор. Основные цепи — есть отклик. Резервный генератор — есть отклик.

— Телепортация через тридцать секунд, — раздался из интеркома механически ровный голос Спокка. — Подать питание.

— Питание включено.

— Телепортация через двадцать секунд. Состояние системы?

— Штатное.

— Десять секунд. Фокусирую.

— Потребление энергии — пятьдесят процентов… семьдесят восемь… девяносто четыре…

— А если не получится? — не выдержав, спросил Фиори. Джейла не отрывала глаз от монитора, да у неё и не было ответа. 

— Не попробуем — не узнаем, — откликнулся Табата.

— Давай! — скомандовал Кирк.

И всё пришло в движение. Дрогнул, отзываясь на резкое изменение массы, корпус корабля. Взвыл сигнал, заморгали индикаторы энергосистемы: превышен лимит. Моргнуло освещение. Резервный генератор включился с задержкой, выравнивая кривую на мониторе. Интерком донёс шум, грохот и голоса из транспортаторной. А потом всё перекрыл голос Кирка:

— Экипаж сторожевого корабля Федерации «Уверенная» приветствует вас на борту. Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие. Корабль направляется к звёздной базе сто пятьдесят семь. Лейтенант Монтеро поможет разместить сотрудников станции и оборудование. Исполняющий обязанности вахтенного помощника капитана Джейкоб Терентий Кирк.

Зашумели снова. Громкий женский голос отчитывал Спокка за неаккуратную телепортацию; мужской спрашивал, где найти «этого Кирка»; кто-то ровно, на одной ноте перечислял оборудование, Монтеро раздавал короткие, категоричные указания.

И это значило… у них получилось? Джейла выровняла распределение энергии, отключила дополнительную генерацию. Спросила вполголоса, чтобы не слышали учёные с КЭЦ:

— Все?

— Персонал станции в полном составе. — У кого-то из учёных оказался слишком острый слух, голос в ответ раздался чужой, с акцентом. — Образцы и материалы проекта согласно протоколу экстренной эвакуации…

Дальше Джейла не слушала. Тревожная, беспокойная усталость накрыла её мутной волной. Получилось! В транспортаторной, наверное, площадку разломали на куски. И тот скачок энергии в самом конце — как бы не вышел из строя генератор поля. Но — получилось!

— Молодой человек, это учебная тревога? — спрашивал кто-то на фоне общего гама. — Я бы хотел как можно скорее вернуться к своим исследованиям. Я работаю над замедлением ускоренных эволюционных процессов. Знаете, сколько институтов ждут моих разработок?

— Не понимаю, зачем было поднимать всех одновременно. Вы вывели из строя транспортатор, — продолжала возмущаться женщина.

— Проводить учения на станции, работающей над высокоприоритетным проектом, нелогично, — голос с акцентом то ли возразил первому говорящему, то ли упрекнул Спокка.

— Где главный механик? Нужно починить транспортатор, — женщина не унималась, и Джейла сказала громко и чётко прямо в интерком:

— Главный механик остался на звёздной базе двадцать четыре. Меня зовут Джейла, и сейчас мы не будем ничего чинить. У нас нехватка вахтенных механиков, я могу поставить вас в график, если ваша квалификация позволяет.

Человек, замедляющий ускоренные процессы, расхохотался неожиданно весело.

— Я Леонид, — представился он. — Рад знакомству, Джейла!

— Антонина, — пробормотала женщина. — Вы это серьёзно насчёт вахты? Я… я инженер, но не судовой механик. Я могу починить транспортатор.

— Сенвар, — сказал голос с акцентом. — Живи долго и процветай, Джейла.

— Хей, я Марк! А ты такая же красивая, как твой голос?

— Контейнеры с синей маркировкой нужно разместить в криокамере.

— Осторожно, не раздавите! Эти коробки нельзя ставить друг на друга.

— Почему вы не будете чинить транспортатор? Предупреждаю: у меня кинетоз, я не могу летать на челноке!

Они продолжали говорить, звучали новые и новые голоса, Джейла перестала пытаться их сосчитать. Ей нужна была передышка после часов напряжения. Им всем нужна. Спокк — ладно, но на чём держался Кирк? Техники выглядели изрядно замотанными. Впрочем, у них-то скоро вахта кончится.

Где-то среди этой кутерьмы она успела переписать вахты, расставить имеющихся людей, заткнуть дыры в графике. Их учили в Академии: курс был ужасно скучный, дотошный преподаватель не прощал малейших ошибок и промедлений, Джейла дважды пересдавала ему зачёт. Возможно, он и не был занудой, просто знал об аварийных ситуациях побольше самоуверенных курсантов. 

Только вот вместо себя поставить было некого. Джейла вздохнула и решила считать себя исполняющей обязанности главного механика: в конце концов, они без всяких вахт торчат в машинном столько, сколько нужно. Скотти, например, или Ли.

Но сейчас, пока они в варпе на постоянной скорости, можно взять паузу. Джейла отчиталась перед Кирком о состоянии систем корабля, оставила машинное на техников и ушла в медотсек. Чашка кофе, перехватить хоть что-то из еды и поболтать с Джо, иначе она не выдержит, а им ещё надо добраться до сто пятьдесят седьмой. На втором варпе, чтоб не рисковать сбиться с курса.

Джо нашлась в боксе, куда положили Чехова. Джейла сунула ей стаканчик сладкого кофе и пару белковых кубиков. В обычной жизни та кофе почти не пила, но сейчас был особый случай. 

Джо сидела на краю биокровати, механически жевала кубики и смотрела потерянно. Джейла дала ей время поесть и только потом спросила:

— Что случилось? Ему хуже?

— Хуже, — кивнула Джо несчастно. — И я сделала это своими руками.

— Ошиблась?

— Нет, — она упрямо мотнула головой. — Он приказал… нужно было проложить курс, он просил стимулятор. Теперь вот, — кивок в сторону коммандера, — на кому похоже.

Джейла сжала её руку, возможно, слишком сильно: Джо поморщилась.

— Насколько всё плохо?

— Точно не знаю. Слушай, я, конечно, крутая и всё такое, у меня отец медик, я в детстве листала анатомический атлас ещё до того, как научилась читать. Но по факту я недоученная медсестра в медотсеке старого сторожевика, а ему нужен нормальный лазарет и квалифицированный врач. — Она помолчала и вдруг всхлипнула: — А ещё мы поссорились. Он сказал, что я просто стажёрка, а он старпом, так что моё дело — выполнять приказы, больше ничего. Ну и, в общем, он прав, мало ли чего я себе навыдумывала. Он-то мне ничего не обещал. Подумаешь, разок помог с исследованием да пообжимались две минуты.

Джейла попыталась выудить из этого сумбурного рассказа существенные детали. Картина получалась не очень хорошая, но пока не безнадёжная.

— Когда он тебе это сказал?

— Когда я отказалась колоть стимуляторы. Я же знала, что это опасно! Понимаешь?

— Понимаю. И что дальше? Больше вы не говорили?

— Говорили, — голос у Джо затих до шёпота. — Я наговорила ему гадостей. Потом пришёл Спокк, и они тут считали. А потом он что-то пытался сказать, но я вколола снотворное, пока он опять какой-нибудь дурацкий приказ не отдал.

А может, не такая уж и плохая картина. Люди любят всё драматизировать. Когда, к примеру, импульсник наполовину разберёшь, а тут кто-то под руку суётся — рявкаешь так, что некоторые особо впечатлительные потом при встрече вздрагивают. Ли, правда, хохотал и говорил, что стандарт для такого не годится, предлагал научить Джейлу нескольким более подходящим оборотам. Надо было тогда сразу соглашаться, а она почему-то постеснялась. 

Так вот. Если Чехов ругался, когда работал, это ещё ничего не значит. Он даже эти их с Ли обороты, выходит, не использовал. Ну а что касается лазарета — на триста сорок третьей было бы лучше, конечно, но и на сто пятьдесят седьмой врачи есть. И «Уверенная» будет там относительно скоро.

— Перестань себя накручивать, ладно? — Джейла хотела рассказать про импульсник, Ли, обороты и лазарет на сто пятьдесят седьмой, но это долго, а времени снова не было: нужно было вернуться в машинное, проинструктировать сменившихся техников, проверить энергоснабжение на второй палубе, там напряжение падало уже дважды. И выделить кого-то в помощь настырной Антонине. — Потом договорим, хорошо? — похлопала она Джо по руке. Та кивнула, и Джейла побежала обратно. Спасибо, хоть лифты работали.

_USS Enterprise-A_

Джоанна пропала более шести часов назад, и сейчас данных и гипотез о том, где она может находиться, у Леонарда было ещё меньше, чем в начале поисков. «Уверенная» не подходила к ближайшим звёздным базам, клингоны не предъявляли претензий по поводу вторжения в нейтральную зону. Ни «Энтерпрайз», ни «Эксельсиор» по пути к Восемнадцатой Кормы не встречали аварийных буев и не ловили сигналов S.O.S.

Издёрганный, усталый Джим держался, кажется, на одной силе воли, но с мостика не уходил. Пил кофе стакан за стаканом, пока Леонард не запретил, проворчав, что в Джимовом кофеине осталось слишком мало крови для нормальной работы организма. Ухура и Сулу отказались сменяться. Райли закончил свою вахту и ушёл из рубки, чтобы десять минут спустя вернуться с бутербродами для всех, и больше рубку не покидал. Спок усадил его рядом с собой, и они погрузились в какие-то расчёты, Леонард слышал только обрывки тихого «не знаю, вот если бы прокладывал Чехов», «с вероятностью шестьдесят восемь процентов, что статистически недостоверно» и «ну, я бы попробовал».

«Энтерпрайз» всё ещё оставалась у Восемнадцатой Кормы, неспособная выбрать направление, как буриданов осёл. Леонард не знал, куда себя деть. Ухура слушала фоном все переговоры, которые могла поймать, и, в конце концов осознав, что до выносливости робота ей далеко, усадила заниматься тем же ещё двоих связистов.

Первой сообщение поймала лейтенант Палмер. Оно транслировалось на общей частоте, короткое и скупое:

«Сторожевой корабль Федерации «Уверенная» просит обеспечить помощь и защиту. Мы выходим к звёздной базе сто пятьдесят семь, на борту есть пострадавшие. Повторяем, корабль не представляет угрозы, нам нужна помощь и защита».

Координаты «Уверенной» не определялись — очевидно, она шла в подпространстве. Была только частота волны, и Ухура вцепилась в неё бульдожьей хваткой. Леонард стоял за её спиной, впившись пальцами в спинку кресла и боясь пропустить хоть крупицу информации.

— Звездолёт Федерации «Энтерпрайз» вызывает «Уверенную». Мы готовы оказать помощь. Доложите обстановку и время прибытия на звёздную базу сто пятьдесят семь, — Ухура начала со стандартной, ничего не значащей фразы. Такие обещания корабли Федерации раздавали направо и налево, это никогда не мешало держать бортовые фазеры наготове.

И кто бы ни находился в рубке «Уверенной», он об этом явно знал.

— Говорит исполняющий обязанности вахтенного помощника капитана курсант Кирк, — без запинки выговорили эту тарабарщину на том конце. — Мы не представляем угрозы, у нас неполный экипаж, на борту пострадавшие и гражданские.

Джим навис над Ухурой, словно пытался целиком влезть в микрофон.

— Курсант Кирк, я могу услышать коммандера Чехова?

— Нет, сэр, коммандер получил травму и находится в медотсеке.

— А с гражданскими, о которых вы упомянули? — сощурился Джим.

— Нет, сэр, — повторили с «Уверенной», — я сомневаюсь в безопасности как общего, так и защищённого канала. Мы подверглись нападению и не можем быть уверены, что угрозы больше нет.

Крыть Джиму было нечем, он задумался, в разговоре возникла долгая пауза.

— Тогда дайте диагностические данные по Чехову и соедините с медотсеком, чёрт возьми, — потребовал Леонард, и Джим неожиданно с благодарностью сжал его плечо. Ну да, какой-никакой, а выход из тупика.

Данные пришли на удивление быстро: видимо, их подготовили заранее. Предусмотрительно. Леонард отвлёкся на результаты диагностики и сделанные назначения, и ему не особенно нравилось то, что он видел. Из плюсов — состояние Чехова не было критическим, его даже тяжёлым назвать было нельзя; назначения в целом укладывались в стандарты оказания медицинской помощи. За одним исключением.

— Была необходимость обеспечить работоспособность коммандера? — хмуро поинтересовался Леонард.

— Да, доктор, у нас не было выхода. Мы нуждались в навигаторе.

— Капитан, разрешите? — к станции пробился Райли, разом заполнив собой пространство, так что пришлось отодвинуться не только Джиму, но и Ухуре. — Ну-ка, сейчас попробуем. Эй, приятель, можешь не болтать лишнего. Если дашь исходные координаты и скорость, я прикину по манере Чехова. Он вам курс прокладывал?

— Он проложил, — подтвердил курсант Кирк и добавил как бы между прочим: — Я сказал ему, что есть ирландец, которому проложить такой курс — раз плюнуть.

Ухура подавилась смешком и закусила костяшки пальцев. Конкуренция между Чеховым и Райли стала на «Энтерпрайз» притчей во языцех, и накал страстей не снижался даже после перевода Чехова на «Уверенную». Случайно или нарочно, но тут курсант попал в яблочко.

Правда, яблочко это стоило Чехову того, что Леонард видел сейчас в присланных данных. А с врачом бедняге определённо не повезло.

— Парень, как тебя там, — снова позвал Леонард, — соедини с медотсеком. 

— Конечно, доктор, сейчас, — ответил курсант с неожиданной готовностью, и Леонард ощутил укор совести. Он думал о Чехове, о его малограмотном враче, наделавшем глупых ошибок в назначениях. И так и не спросил про Джоанну. Ничего, сейчас он скажет этому коновалу пару ласковых, а потом попросит позвать дочь.

У них только один пострадавший. Значит, Джоанна жива и здорова, вертится в медотсеке. Тоже верно, не на мостике же ей торчать, что она там забыла. Он на всякий случай — просто так, для подстраховки — нащупал в кармане инъектор. Ещё один криз или сердечный приступ — это будет перебор на сегодня.

Как оказалось, в круговерти последних часов Леонард так и не просмотрел список оставшихся на пропавшей «Уверенной» членов экипажа. Иначе знал бы, что у Чехова и не могло быть никакого врача — ни хорошего, ни плохого. Из медотсека ответила расстроенная и напуганная, похожая на нахохлившегося воробья Джоанна. Больше из персонала там не было никого. И адекватно подобранная, пусть и с ошибками по неопытности, схема лечения была заслугой вовсе не начинающего врача, а медсестры, формально даже не закончившей колледж. Леонард хотел бы сказать ей, что она отлично справилась и он ею гордится. Что сам бы он в её возрасте так не смог, налажал бы и довёл пациента до реанимации. Что с Чеховым всё в порядке, оклемается, никуда не денется, а Леонард скоро будет рядом и поможет.

Но Джоанна была на грани срыва, он слышал это в неуверенном тоне, в запинках в конце фраз, в коротких оборванных вздохах. Он знал свою дочь и знал, что делать придётся то, за что с удовольствием дал бы сам себе по морде.

— Так вести пациента может только вчерашний выпускник медшколы или престарелый сельский лекарь, — сказал он хлёстко. — Не думал, что это твой потолок.

Он ударил по больному, не разбирая, где и почему болит, и Джоанна вскинулась, готовая к бою, как вскинулся бы любой Маккой. В конце концов, это семейное.

— Не понимаю, почему он в коме. — Её тон изменился, сделался сухим и деловым. — Я что-то пропустила.

— Раздел про диагностику нарушений сознания в учебнике, — рыкнул Леонард. — Тем, что ты ввела, можно седировать слона. Почему превышена рекомендуемая дозировка?

— Снимала возбуждение после гиперзина, — Джоанна вздохнула.

— А получила бревно вместо пациента. И уж не знаю, что он тебе сделал, но проснётся он в луже. Другого смысла в назначении диуретиков не вижу. 

— Ой, — Джоанна покраснела. — Подгузник надо.

— Да уж не помешало бы. И убери все препараты, ушибом мозга сам займусь, что за средневековье — медикаментозная терапия?

Он правил её назначения, понимая, что у него больше нет маленькой забавной девочки. Теперь у него взрослая дочь, способная принимать решения и отвечать за них. К этому ещё придётся привыкать.

— Прогноз, пап? — под конец не удержалась Джоанна, и это, похоже, был уже не профессиональный вопрос. Ох, дочь определённо выросла.

— Динамика хорошая. Просто не мешай ему выздоравливать, — ответил Леонард и добавил нарочито ворчливо: — К тому моменту, когда закончится действие седативных, я хочу иметь возможность без нарушения врачебной этики надрать уши парню, из-за которого моя дочь шмыгает носом.

Джим нашёл Леонарда в медотсеке за разбором накопившихся за день писем и документов. Справился о состоянии Чехова и рассказал, чем закончились переговоры с курсантом Кирком:

— Райли прикинул, каким курсом они могли бы идти, и рассчитал им новую точку выхода из варпа. Мы летим прямо туда. Сто пятьдесят седьмая — это, конечно, хорошо. Но Комак тот ещё параноик: не удивлюсь, если их попытаются сбить на подлётах. Что скажешь, есть шанс, что нас заманивают в ловушку?

— Я говорил с дочерью, и она не была похожа на заложницу, захваченную маньяком-адмиралом из соседней вселенной. Это всё, что я могу тебе сказать. — Леонард отложил планшет с очередным письмом, поколебался, но всё-таки спросил: — Что они говорили по поводу гражданских? Это могут быть?..

— Можно только догадываться. Сказали, что у них на борту вулканцы. В списке экипажа только люди, ну, не считая курсантов. Ты не в курсе насчёт КЭЦ?

— Пятеро. — Он не хотел обнадёживать ни Джима, ни себя самого, но надежда незаметно просачивалась сквозь цифры и факты. — И насколько я знаю, на станции не было военных — ни людей, ни вулканцев. Одни гражданские.

_USS Reliant_

С учёными на борту стало слишком шумно и людно: возмущённые и растерянные люди, любопытствующие вулканцы — они были везде. Лейтенанту Монтеро удалось увести эмоционального и многословного руководителя станции, доктора Артемьева, в грузовой отсек и оставить там разбираться с эвакуированными оборудованием и материалами. Спокк настоятельно рекомендовал своим собратьям-вулканцам «уделить свободное время медитации». У Джейлы создалось впечатление, что он их просто — как это говорят люди? — послал. Но вулканцы оскорблёнными не выглядели, с достоинством удалились в предложенную кают-компанию.

Зато Антонина досталась Джейле. Оправившись от предложения встать на вахту, она снова пошла в атаку:

— Не понимаю, зачем было ломать транспортатор, почему не поднимали в несколько приёмов? И нас ведь вызвал большой звездолёт, «Энтерпрайз», их транспортатор мощнее. К чему была эта спешка? Мы бы спокойно…

— Мы телепортировали вас, не выходя из подпространства, — сказала Джейла резче, чем собиралась. Она слишком устала, чтобы отвечать на глупые вопросы. Да и план был не её, а Кирка. — Извините, что не стали экспериментировать и поднимать вас партиями.

— Это невозможно! — решительно заявила Антонина и побледнела. — Послушайте, это антинаучная чушь, где вы такого нахватались?

— Всего лишь обобщённая формула Скотта. Выведена уже… — Джейла сделала вид, что подсчитывает, — да, точно, ровно месяц назад.

— И… — Антонина сглотнула, — результаты испытаний были успешными?

Она невыносимо раздражала, хотелось стукнуть её и запереть в дальней каюте, чтоб не лезла всюду и не мешала. Может быть, Джейле и не хватало опыта, который был у Ли, и она уж точно не была гением вроде Скотти. Но «Уверенная», оставшаяся без большей части технического персонала, совершала уже второй варп-переход — и до сих пор все системы корабля функционировали без сбоев. Даже наскоро переделанный транспортатор отработал отлично.

— Две попытки, — охотно поделилась Джейла пугающей даже её саму информацией. — Первая, на симуляторе, провалилась. Вторая, в реальных условиях, оказалась успешной — и благодаря этому вы здесь. Вы хотели проверить транспортатор, не передумали? Я постараюсь найти вам помощника из техников.

Добровольцем в итоге вызвался Табата, за что Джейла была готова его расцеловать. 

Ло ворчала, что у неё снова болит рука, но раз за разом посылала в эфир просьбу о помощи. Джейлы не было рядом, когда наконец пришёл ответ. Напряжённый, сосредоточенный Кирк нашёл её, чтобы сообщить об изменении планов: «Уверенная» должна выйти из подпространства в стороне от сто пятьдесят седьмой и ждать «Энтерпрайз».

— Поднимай щиты, как только выйдем из варпа, — предупредил Кирк, и Джейла уже привычно принялась раздавать указания техникам.

Нелогичность приказа дошла до неё не сразу, да и оспаривать распоряжения при подчинённых не стоило. Так и получилось, что она отправилась на поиски Кирка. 

С рулевым остался Спокк. Ни в разгромленной транспортаторной, ни в каюте, отведённой доктору Артемьеву, Кирка не было, в медотсеке тоже. Корабельная система указывала местонахождением курсанта Кирка грузовой отсек. Возможно, у доктора Артемьева возникли какие-то проблемы или претензии, с которыми не смог разобраться Монтеро. Тогда это надолго, и ждать Кирка бессмысленно.

Что Артемьева в грузовом нет, стало ясно сразу: здесь было тихо. Да и других учёных тоже: никто ничего не двигал, не переставлял, освещение было приглушено. Поддавшись общей тишине, Джейла сбавила шаг и пошла вдоль коробок с запасами продовольствия и ящиков с боеприпасами.

Кирк был здесь, стоял над распакованным контейнером с образцами. Смотрел в никуда, кажется, уйдя глубоко в собственные мысли, и заметил Джейлу, когда та оказалась буквально в нескольких шагах. Торопливо закрыл контейнер и сунул в стопку таких же.

— Кирк, что ты делаешь?

Он неловко попытался спрятать руку: по пальцам размазалась кровь. Молчал, не глядя на Джейлу, потом наконец спросил:

— Зачем ты пришла?

— Ты велел поднять щиты, хотя мы идём на встречу с «Энтерпрайз». А теперь я застаю тебя копающимся в материалах секретного проекта. Это уже не говоря о том, что мы фактически угнали корабль и похитили учёных с КЭЦ. Кирк, что происходит?

Если бы у неё был фазер, было бы самое время схватиться за него. В земных голофильмах такие разговоры добром не заканчивались. Но у неё при себе не было даже гаечного ключа подходящего к ситуации размера, и Джейла на всякий случай отступила на шаг. Упёрлась спиной в стойку стеллажа и поёжилась: металл показался холодным даже сквозь одежду.

— Нет, послушай, ты не так поняла! — Кирк поднял руки, будто сдавался. Кровь заляпала рукав. — Я всё объясню, только никому не говори, ладно?

Земных голофильмов Джейла посмотрела достаточно, потому осторожно, стараясь не выпустить Кирка из виду, пошарила рукой позади себя. Справа, к счастью, были полки с инструментом. Джейла потянула первый попавшийся увесистый предмет, оказавшийся дрелью. Перехватила поудобнее и почувствовала себя уверенней.

— Объясняй, — потребовала она. Кирк покосился на дрель и вздохнул.

— На нас напали. Мы не стали вступать в бой и скрылись. Помнишь? — Джейла кивнула, и он продолжил: — Командование флота не знает, в чьих руках сейчас корабль. Будь я на их месте, я бы нам не слишком доверял. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, я не знаю, куда делись те, кто хотел нас захватить. Вполне возможно, ждут на выходе из варпа.

Звучало логично и очень скверно. Джейла заколебалась, верить или нет. 

— Зачем тебе учёные с КЭЦ и вот это, — она кивнула на контейнеры с образцами.

— Это важный проект. Не только для Федерации, — он замялся, — ладно, спроси потом у Спокка про ромуланцев, он объяснит лучше. Нельзя допустить, чтобы разработки были уничтожены или попали в чужие руки.

Ага, вот он и прокололся. 

— Поэтому ты сам решил испортить образцы? Кирк, ты заврался.

— Чёрт, Джейла! — он потёр висок. Должно быть, оружия у него при себе тоже не было: достать не пытался. — Послушай, я видел когда-то похожий проект. Давно. Они застряли и годами не могли продвинуться, пока один парень не вмешался в эксперимент. У него получилось не очень хорошо, но у меня теперь должно выйти лучше. 

Он развёл руками — пустыми, безоружными, измазанными в крови, и поднял глаза. Джейла ожидала увидеть в них ярость или хитрость, попытку обмануть или задобрить. Но там не было ничего, кроме горя и боли.

— Что за парень? — спросила она. — Твой друг? Что с ним случилось?

— Дэвид Маркус. Его убили клингоны. — Кирк собрался и снова стал собой обычным, лёгким и весёлым. — Пойдём отсюда. Это долгая история, не уверен, что готов её рассказать.

На входе в отсек раздался шум, резкий голос Антонины ударил по ушам:

— Мне нужна обычная дрель, понимаете? Не эти ваши чудо-манипуляторы! — Она широким шагом прошла вдоль стеллажей и чуть не налетела на Кирка. Следом бежал запыхавшийся Табата.

— Держите, — Джейла отдала ей дрель и мстительно посоветовала: — Только обшивку не просверлите, она тонкая. Вы хоть основные характеристики корабля знаете?

И ушла, не дожидаясь, пока та престанет хватать ртом воздух от возмущения. Джейла и так чувствовала себя ужасно глупо после разговора с Кирком: то ли зря подозревала его во всех грехах, то ли напрасно не стукнула по голове, пока была возможность. Поди теперь разбери.


	7. Chapter 7

_USS Enterprise-A_

Просыпался Паша неохотно, пытался спрятаться от настойчиво трясущей за плечо руки. Но оставлять в покое его, видимо, не собирались, и глаза всё же пришлось открыть. Помещение было знакомым, пусть Паша и нечасто здесь бывал: один из боксов в медотсеке «Энтерпрайз». Рядом с кроватью стоял доктор Маккой. Одну руку он так и не убрал с Пашиного плеча, в другой держал трикордер.

На мгновение показалось, что «Уверенная», должность старпома и бегство с двадцать четвёртой — всего лишь причудливый, чересчур реалистичный кошмар. Паша вздохнул с облегчением, прикидывая, чем мог отравиться до таких заковыристых видений, улыбнулся доктору Маккою… а потом увидел за его плечом Джо. Абсолютно реальную, только усталую и потухшую.

— Привет, — сказал ей Паша, — где мой корабль и как я здесь оказался?

Ответила не Джо, а её отец:

— Корабль пристыкован к «Энтерпрайз». Техники его проверяют, потом Джим обещал отрядить пяток офицеров и отогнать вашу посудину на сто пятьдесят седьмую. — Он помахал в воздухе пятернёй. — Сколько пальцев? Контуры чёткие?

— Пять. Чёткие, — послушно ответил Паша и попытался вытянуть шею, чтобы рассмотреть молчащую Джо.

Доктор Маккой обернулся и отдал дочери трикордер.

— Тут всё в порядке, держать его в лазарете не вижу смысла. Можешь посмотреть сама, а потом отпускай своего романтического героя на все четыре стороны.

Нормального разговора с Джо так и не вышло: она держалась подчёркнуто отстранённо, без намёка на личную приязнь, а у самого Паши голова была забита отнюдь не романтикой. Ещё вчера он был старпомом и отвечал за свой корабль, а сегодня проснулся в чужом лазарете, чтобы узнать, что за него уже всё решили.

Из медотсека он отправился на поиски капитана Кирка и объяснения текущему положению дел. Капитан нашёлся в одной из переговорных: хмурился, вертел стилус и переглядывался исподлобья со своим юным тёзкой.

— А, заходи, Павел, — махнул он рукой, заметив приоткрывшуюся дверь. — Одна голова хорошо, а три…

— …Змей Горыныч, — не сдержался Паша, и младший из Кирков хохотнул. — Капитан, почему «Уверенная» уходит без меня, чьё это решение?

Скривившись, как от зубной боли, капитан помассировал виски. 

— Адмирала Пэрис. Или моё, как тебе больше нравится. Я ругался с ней полчаса, и в конце концов она со мной согласилась. Группы Артемьева тоже касается.

— Подковёрные игры, — второй Кирк тоже поморщился, первый кивнул в подтверждение его слов.

— Мы влипли в какое-то дерьмо, и пока не знаем в какое, — продолжил капитан. — У Восемнадцатой Кормы мы, похоже, подбили кораблик, который на вас напал у двадцать четвёртой. Экипаж допрашивали ребята с «Эксельсиор», прислали вот протоколы, — он поднял и продемонстрировал планшет. 

— И что там? — поинтересовался Паша.

— А ничего. — Капитан забарабанил пальцами по столу, его тёзка машинально повторил движение. Сходство между ними было какое-то неправильное, извращённое. Будто два списка с одной картины, сделанные в разной манере. — Экипаж наёмный, в основном орионцы. Ничего не знают, должны были забрать материалы проекта, над которым работала КЭЦ, доставить в условное место, получить деньги. Всё, дальше хоть мелдинг им устраивай, хоть пытай — информации ноль.

— Аккуратно работает заказчик, — согласился младший Кирк. Паша ощутил необходимость как-то их назвать для себя, чтобы не путать. По именам, наверное. Или по званиям.

— Понятно, — он взял себе стул и сел так, что теперь у него с Кирками получался не то чтобы круглый, но треугольный стол. — Но это не объясняет, почему мы все, — он кивнул на Джейкоба, — не можем вернуться на свой корабль.

— Да потому что вернётесь вы не на корабль, а на базу. Даже неважно, на какую именно. Важно, что вас там выпотрошат почище пленных орионцев, и Комак использует эту информацию в своих целях раньше, чем мы хоть что-то успеем понять в реальности.

— Но у нас нет никакой информации, — Паша вопросительно глянул на Джейкоба.

— Значит, он её сам додумает, — отрубил капитан. — Неверные кадровые решения, нецелевой расход финансирования, шпионаж в дипломатических кругах, дыры в системах безопасности, низкое качество преподавания в Академии — тебе в каком скандале больше хочется быть замешанным?

— И на чьей стороне оказаться, — проворчал Джейкоб, — с победителями, которых будут подсиживать проигравшие, или с проигравшими, которые попадут под раздачу у победителей?

Обрисованные перспективы стоили выражения зубной боли на лицах обоих Кирков. Возможно, у Паши самого сейчас было такое же. В Академии он был вундеркиндом, золотым мальчиком: юным, умным и наивным, втягивать его в закулисные игры никому и в голову не приходило. Потом была «Энтерпрайз», где все проблемы решал старший офицерский состав. А потом «Уверенная» — старый сторожевой корабль, не представляющий особой ценности, под руководством посредственного и никому не интересного капитана Террелла. 

Иными словами, опыта интриг у Паши не было совершенно, умения их избегать — и того меньше. Он прекрасно обошёлся бы без этого самого опыта и дальше, честное слово.

— И что теперь? — растерянно спросил он, не представляя, как выбираться из трясины, в которой, похоже, успел увязнуть.

— Есть одна зацепка, — капитан перестал издеваться над стилусом, отложил его и сцепил пальцы в замок. — «Генезис», над которым работала КЭЦ, это метод экстрабыстрого терраформирования. Первый этап проходит за считаные часы, полный цикл, вероятно, займёт несколько месяцев или лет, полномасштабные испытания ещё не проводились. Результатом такого терраформирования должна стать планета с биосферой вулканского типа. Это приемлемые условия для многих известных нам рас.

— То есть завладеть разработкой хотели бы те, кто планирует колонизацию малопригодных для жизни планет? — догадался Паша.

— В том числе, — согласился Джейкоб. — Например, клингонов бы такая штука порадовала. Но не только. «Генезис» можно использовать и как оружие, причём по мощности ему нет равных.

— Но как? Если это просто терраформирование…

— Очень просто. — Джейкоб пожал плечами. — Смотри, допустим, у тебя есть планета, населённая хищными головастиками. — Паша хихикнул и прикусил губу, пытаясь сохранить серьёзность. — Они живут в аммиачном болоте. Ты жахаешь по планете «Генезисом» и…

— И получаю пустыню с азотно-кислородной атмосферой, — выдохнул Паша. — И никаких головастиков.

— Ага. — Джейкоб уставился в блестящую поверхность стола. — И никаких головастиков.

— Просто так, конечно, овчинка бы не стоила выделки: необитаемых планет полно, можно выбрать себе по вкусу и не рисковать конфликтом с Федерацией. Но если на планете есть что-то очень ценное, а аборигены попались несговорчивые — цель оправдывает средства, — подытожил капитан и развернул к Паше свой планшет. — Вот, смотри. Мы недавно нашли одну такую. Огромные запасы дилития и никаких шансов на добычу.

— Первая директива? — предположил Паша, пробежав глазами краткую сводку. И присвистнул, увидев прогноз по запасам дилития.

Капитан вздохнул, потёр подбородок.

— Хуже. Она вся живая. — Поймал непонимающий Пашин взгляд и уточнил: — Планета. Хоть с директивой, хоть без, а добычу там вести — как с нас кожу обдирать или кости выковыривать.

Паша подавился и закашлялся, отошёл к кулеру за водой и вернулся со стаканчиком. Снова перечитал сводку. Гамма Дорадо… кто туда мог добраться? Приграничная зона, на отшибе — да кто угодно. Проще найти, у кого был доступ к информации о КЭЦ. Только как?

— Сейчас мы разворошили гнездо, — продолжил Джейкоб, — заинтересованные лица могут начать суетиться и делать ошибки. Слетаем, посмотрим, сможем ли мы поймать кого-нибудь за руку.

Ну да, вариант. За неимением лучшего. И это, конечно, было намного интересней, чем торчать на сто пятьдесят седьмой в ожидании, пока подвернётся оказия и прибудет остальной экипаж «Уверенной», или гнать полупустой корабль обратно на двадцать четвёртую. А уж тем более объясняться с Комаком. Мысль была недостойна старпома, обязанного заботиться о своём корабле, но перспектива поучаствовать в расследовании казалась слишком заманчивой. Тем более если де-юре инициатива принадлежала адмиралу Пэрис, а командовать предстояло Джеймсу Кирку.

Выходя из переговорной, Паша увидел Айрис. Та стояла в коридоре неподалёку, о чём-то оживлённо разговаривая с солидного вида землянином и молоденькой глазастой вулканкой. Заметив Пашу, Айрис энергично замахала рукой, подзывая.

— Привет! Ты знаком с доктором Артемьевым? Он русский, — Айрис подмигнула, и Паша рассмеялся. Ничего не изменилось, они могли бы хоть сейчас вернуться к моделированию экологических систем или в постель. А могли не возвращаться, просто поболтать и разойтись.

— Ещё нет, — покачал головой Паша и протянул мужчине руку: — Павел.

— Леонид. — Тот ответил на рукопожатие крепко, с чувством. — Значит, это вам мы обязаны чудесным спасением?

— Не мне. — Паша улыбнулся. — Вас подняли на борт курсанты.

— Каков поп, таков и приход, — назидательно сказал Артемьев, а Айрис немного понизила тон и подступила ближе.

— КЭЦ уничтожили прямо у нас на глазах. — В её голосе звучали пережитый ужас и искреннее сочувствие. — Говорят, задели силовую установку, ублюдки. Просто счастье, что вы успели вовремя!

— Благодаря вам мы сохранили материалы проекта, — произнесла вулканка. Наверное, это было что-то вроде «спасибо» на их манер. — И банк вулканских геномов. Теперь, — она выделила голосом слово, и Паша вздрогнул, — это очень важно для нас.

Теперь, да. Когда Вулкана больше нет. Нахлынули воспоминания, Паше стало не по себе, и он попытался сменить тему:

— Леонид, а правда, что вы можете создать мир за шесть дней?

— За шесть дней — это к богу, — хохотнул Артемьев, — а нам нужно хотя бы полгода. После чего рай, увы, превращается в ад: интенсивность развития биосферы так высока, что затрагивает геологические процессы. Мы моделировали полный цикл, пока что он всегда завершается гибелью планеты. Я как раз занимаюсь тем, что пытаюсь замедлить эволюционные процессы, чтобы стабилизировать молодую биосферу.

Знал ли об этом Кирк? Хоть какой-нибудь из двоих. Уже неважно, наверное. Если бы «Генезис» опробовали на той планете с дилитием, то не было бы ни планеты, ни дилития. Ничего бы не было и никого.

— Надеюсь, у вас получится, — от души пожелал Паша и пошёл прочь, в отведённую ему каюту. 

Джейкоб Кирк со Спокком были только за общую на двоих каюту, Джейла и Джо тоже не возражали против совместного проживания, а Пашу как старшего по званию поселили отдельно. Это было кстати сейчас: он не хотел обсуждать ни с кем ни флотские закулисные игры, ни едва не погибшую планету с неведомой цивилизацией. Ни причины, по которым он до сих пор не поговорил нормально с Джо, а от Айрис попросту сбежал.

Наверное, он был уже слишком взрослым. Это школьники да курсанты легко сходятся, легко разбегаются, ссорятся-мирятся — и всё им нипочём. Он кивнул сам себе, запирая дверь каюты изнутри. Такова жизнь, ничего не попишешь. 

Но подлая память тут же подсунула ворох когда-то виденных сцен — будто колоду карт: курсанты Кирк и Спокк спорят всерьёз, аргументы всё тяжелее, а выпады — острей, задевают друг друга по-настоящему болезненно… и неведомым образом отыскав общее решение, вместе следуют ему. Опасный спарринг на грани реального боя, и если Паша хоть что-то смыслил в тренировках (а он, между прочим, писал программу подготовки для безопасников «Уверенной»), то в такое ввязываются только с тем, кому верят больше, чем себе самому. Вот как у них этот пасьянс сходится, а? И почему до сих пор не сошёлся у Паши.

* * *

Сначала они просто пили. Послав всех к чёрту, закрывшись у Леонарда в кабинете. Лео смешно разводил спирт, сосредоточенно вводя в репликатор лекарственных средств весовые доли воды и этанола, а после прогнал через два угольных фильтра. Менторски подняв палец, объяснил, что только так можно получить настоящую водку.

На вкус «настоящая водка» как была разведённым спиртом, так и осталась, но Лео признал её пригодной к употреблению, а Леонарду было всё равно. Он собирался пить за то, что нашлась Джоанна. И за второе рождение Лео, даже если последний сам до конца не понимал, как ему повезло. 

Репликатор, рассчитанный на относительно небольшие порции лекарств, пришлось перезапускать трижды или четырежды. Лео размахивал руками с грацией тюленя на кромке прибоя: неуклюже, нелепо, но ничего не задевая и не роняя. 

— Да чтоб я хоть что-то понимал, Леонард, я же биолог! — восклицал он, закусывая водку реплицированным подобием ветчины. — Отличный код, надо будет скопировать, а то у нас вулканцы репликаторы программировали — так там одна трава. Так вот, когда нас подняли, я думал, это учебная тревога. За пультом стоял курсант. Они были такие серьёзные, эти ребята, я решил, надо им немного подыграть — до конца учений, а потом нас вернут обратно, у меня же эксперименты, сам понимаешь!

Леонард смотрел на него, вспоминал пустую, безжизненную станцию и снова тянулся к репликатору.

— Тоня говорит, силовая установка на КЭЦ своё давно отработала, на ладан дышала. Боже мой, что было бы, если б она взорвалась до того, как нас эвакуировали? У нас же уникальный проект, столько лет работы, какая была бы потеря! Знаешь, если бы мне предложили эвакуировать сотрудников или материалы, я бы выбрал материалы. Мы все бы выбрали.

Пил Лео залпом, на вдохе. С аппетитом уплетал ветчину и говорил, что умер бы за свой проект, немногим серьёзнее, чем о рецептах для репликатора. Впрочем, пафосные речи редко воплощают в жизнь, а такие вскользь брошенные обещания — держат.

— Что у вас за остроухий проект, — проворчал Леонард, — растили бы уж земную биосферу, что ли.

— А ты разве не знаешь? — Лео распахнул глаза. — Про Ромул. У вас на корабле есть астрофизики, ты должен знать. Осталось лет сто пятьдесят, я не помню точно, я-то сам столько не проживу, — он хохотнул и добавил серьёзно: — мне надо закончить исследования раньше.

На дежа вю это не было похоже, потому что тогда, девять лет назад, Леонард ещё не был знаком с Артемьевым, мало что знал про вулканцев и в принципе не интересовался делами Ромуланской Империи из параллельной вселенной.

Но сейчас не было никаких параллельных миров, они пили с Лео под неказистую закуску и вели уже основательно нетрезвый разговор. Откуда опять всплыл этот проклятый Ромул?

— А что с ним не так? — спросил Леонард, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не слишком настороженно.

— Звезда скоро погибнет, — ответил Лео, и всё-таки это было извращённое дежа вю. — Это астрономические процессы, там ничего не изменить. На Вулкане был проект, что-то про управляемую чёрную дыру. Но они только начинали разработки, а теперь, сам понимаешь…

И Леонард громко, неприлично захохотал, осознав иронию, нет, сарказм вселенной. Мстя за не спасённый в параллельном мире Ромул, Нерон собственными руками уничтожил саму теоретическую возможность спасения в этом.

— Что не надо рыть другому, могилу? — сквозь выступившие от смеха слёзы спросил Леонард у ошарашенного его реакцией Лео.

— Яму, — кивнул тот. — Так делали ловушки на крупного зверя.

— Яму, — согласился Леонард, наконец успокаиваясь. — А ваш проект тут каким боком?

— Это был запасной вариант. Способ быстрого терраформирования, позволяющий в считанные годы сделать необитаемую планету пригодной для колонизации. Теперь основной. И не только для ромуланцев.

Леонард поперхнулся водкой.

— А мы… то есть они, то есть мы и вулканцы всё равно собираемся спасать Ромул? После всего?

— Они собираются, — энергично закивал Лео. — Говорят, теперь, когда их осталось мало, нельзя дать погибнуть братской расе.

Это было хорошее объяснение, но Леонарду в голову пришло ещё одно, менее альтруистичное. Если Ромуланская Империя и большая часть её подданных погибнет и в этом мире, то кто знает, не появится ли новый Нерон со всем отсюда вытекающим. Та ещё рекурсия, вулканцы не такие идиоты, чтобы не подумать об этом. 

Впрочем, Лео тоже не был совсем уж наивным, так что немедленно сбил пафос собственной предыдущей реплики, добавив:

— Ну а теперь вулканцам и самим нужно. Думаешь, эта их колония — вулканский рай? Да они на неё без слёз смотрят только потому, что у них плакать не принято!

И это тоже было похоже на правду. А ещё вулканская природа, при всей её суровости к человеку, была всё же несравнимо лучше многих других вариантов, встречающихся во вселенной. И это значило, что даже такое терраформирование будет полезно не только вулканцам или ромуланцам, но и людям, и другим расам Федерации. Цинично и прагматично, но романтику редко финансируют в достаточном объёме.

— Так что за замедление ускоренных эволюционных процессов, — провозгласил Лео и поднял стакан. — Ужасно глупо звучит, правда?

— Правда, — признал Леонард, и они снова выпили.

Джим пришёл поздно, практически среди ночи, когда Лео уже наверняка дрых в своей каюте, а Леонард как раз собирался последовать его примеру.

— Боунс, не спишь? — спросил Джим, и его горящие глаза сулили Леонарду ещё как минимум пару часов бодрствования.

— Сплю, — вяло попытался отбиться Леонард.

— Мне надо это с кем-то обсудить, — Джим проигнорировал намёк. — Я думаю об этом всём, про «Уверенную» и про КЭЦ. Знаешь, что странно?

— Всё? — ворчливо предположил Леонард. — Кто-то пытается увести сторожевой корабль прямо с базы, потом летит к станции, где его запросто могут засечь, подставляется под огонь и в итоге не делает ничего полезного ни себе, ни людям.

— Вот! — Джим обрадовался и забегал по каюте. — Добавь то, как они управлялись с тяговым лучом: как будто первый раз в жизни мощную установку увидели! И захватывали «Уверенную» так, что даже курсанты сумели отбиться. А когда они в пылевой диск влетели? Это ж вся маскировка насмарку! 

— Дилетанты, — пожал плечами Леонард. Опьянение проходило, близилось похмелье, и даже примитивные методы детоксикации были сейчас полезней рассуждений о наёмниках. Но Джим уже закусил удила.

— Именно! — воскликнул он. — Боунс, кто-то дал им корабль, стоящий немалых денег, послал на секретную станцию, но даже не проверил, на что они в действительности способны! Он что, просто прилетел на Орион, встал посреди улицы, спросил, кто тут наёмники, и нанял первых встречных?

Препараты с орионского чёрного рынка были Леонарду не по карману. Что не означало, что он совсем не в курсе, как их покупают. И нормальная сделка, конечно, не предполагала никаких первых встречных. О чём он Джима и проинформировал:

— Парень, ты сам на Орионе был? Если хочешь, чтобы тебя обобрали до нитки, то можно, конечно, и посреди улицы спрашивать. Но вообще-то разумные гуманоиды сперва ищут надёжных партнёров и каналы. Небыстро, потому что быстро только кошки родятся и деньги в трубу улетают.

— Значит, у него не было либо времени, либо опыта, — подытожил Джим.

— Либо и того, и другого. Потому что если был опыт, то и связи были, можно быстро найти кого надо.

— Тоже верно. — Он взъерошил волосы на затылке. — И либо это не большой секрет, так что заказчик не боялся, что его раскроют…

— Либо настолько большой, что не решился никому заикнуться и посоветоваться.

Пару минут Джим молчал, меряя шагами помещение. Леонард успел прикинуть, что надо уколоть и выпить, чтобы с утра не раскалывалась голова. И даже собрался сходить в кабинет и раздобыть необходимое.

— Погоди, — остановил его Джим. — Смотри, что получается. Кто-то вёл разведку дилития и планировал нелегальную добычу. Кто-то вербовал наёмников так, словно делает это впервые в жизни и вообще с луны свалился. Кто-то знает адмиральский код, очень похожий на настоящий, но отсутствующий в базе. Кто-то…

Кто-то грохнул старика Спока и бросил его труп в ангаре. Кто-то знал, чем занимается группа Лео Артемьева. Кто-то привёл к Восемнадцатой Кормы клингонов, на которых отвлеклась «Энтерпрайз» в самый ответственный момент. Леонард не стал говорить этого вслух, но Джим сделал вывод и сам:

— Адмирал Кирк из параллельной вселенной, — он развёл руками, словно извиняясь. — Всё сходится.

Ну да, и у Леонарда тоже сходилось не пойми что с черт знает чем. Но сходилось как склянка с пробкой, впритирку. 

— Джим, я выпил, и от твоей беготни меня того и гляди укачает и стошнит. — Леонард поймал друга за руку и усадил рядом с собой на койку. — Что ты собираешься делать?

— Пока не знаю. Но предупреждён — значит вооружён. Не говори пока никому, не надо, чтобы информация разошлась раньше времени. Может, всё ещё хуже и нас целенаправленно заманивают в ловушку. Собрали всех на одном корабле и… Чёрт, как не хватает Пайка! Он бы это раскусил в два счёта.

Он сказал это с горькой обидой, словно ребёнок, впервые осознавший, что люди смертны, а безвыходные ситуации всё-таки бывают. Леонард подумал, что даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, Джим всё ещё слишком молод для капитана флагманского корабля. Ему бы барахтаться с кем-нибудь в койке, а не расплетать интриги галактического масштаба.

Если уж говорить о Нероне, то у Леонарда был к нему свой счёт: не по возрасту рано втиснутый во взрослую жизнь Джим Кирк.

Сенсационное открытие случилось через два дня, ближе к вечеру. 

Наутро после попойки Лео ходил мрачнее тучи, и Леонард уже прикидывал, не вкатить ли ему дозу антидепрессанта быстрого действия, чтобы снять эту похмельную хандру. Но к обеду Лео наконец перестал раздражённо огрызаться на любое сказанное ему слово, потребовал у Джима выделить группе лабораторию для работы — и пропал там на целые сутки. Кажется, Антонина носила ему пару раз еду. Но, господи боже, Леонард не нанимался им в няньки!

В следующий раз, когда они столкнулись в коридоре, глаза у Лео были красные, бессонные и горящие маниакальным блеском. Он раскинул руки в стороны, перегородив проход, и сграбастал Леонарда в крепкие, тяжёлые объятья.

— Это невероятно! Грандиозно! Это прорыв! — ревел он едва ли не в самое ухо, и Леонард прикинул, что ещё немного — и у него лопнет барабанная перепонка.

— Что бы ни случилось, я не хочу пасть первой жертвой, так что отпусти меня, — Леонард не без труда высвободился и отступил на шаг. — Что такое? Люди обрели бессмертие? Ты вывел сорт яблок с древа познания? Время можно запускать и останавливать?

— Последнее, — совершенно счастливо выдохнул Лео. — Нет, послушай, я не сошёл с ума, я перепроверил несколько раз! Ты… ты же имеешь представление о вулканской цитологии?

Ну, это было уже кое-что. Может, для Лео время и остановилось (или что оно там сделало), но он наконец вернулся на твёрдую научную почву.

— Более-менее, — кивнул Леонард. — Что именно тебя интересует?

— Репетиторы. Знаешь, что это?

— Придурки, которые берут деньги за озвучивание того, что написано в любом учебнике, — Леонард закатил глаза. — Ты издеваешься? По-твоему, я впервые слышу о строении вулканской клетки?

Строго говоря, когда он услышал о репетиторах действительно впервые, ситуация была хоть смейся, хоть плачь. «Энтерпрайз» в очередной раз использовали как попутку, поручив доставить вулканскую дипломатическую миссию на лежащую чуть в стороне от ранее запланированного маршрута планету. Семнадцать часов полёта и небольшой крюк, сгрузить ушастых в транспортатор — и всё, никаких проблем. Кроме того, что одна из сотрудниц была беременна, но до родов оставалось целых пять недель, так что кто такой Леонард, чтобы мешать этому третьему помощнику пятого посла прыгать по вселенной?

Если хотите знать, у Леонарда была общая врачебная подготовка, а не специализация на вулканском акушерстве и гинекологии! Так что когда эта нисколько не милая дама объявила, что у неё начались схватки, ничего доброго Леонард ей не ответил. Он проверил всё от и до: с беременностью не было никаких проблем, дамочка должна была доносить и спокойно родить на Новом Вулкане под наблюдением ушастых целителей. Но она рожала здесь и сейчас. Причём стремительно.

Благослови Сурак или кто там у них, роды у вулканок особой экзотикой не отличались, и Леонард шёл по стандартному протоколу с минимальными поправками. А стандартный протокол требовал выяснить причину преждевременных родов, чтобы минимизировать риски. 

Трикордер не показывал ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на причины. Спокойная, молчаливая вулканка с закаменевшим от сдерживаемой боли лицом твердила, что «это логично» и «касается вулканской биологии». И на том всё, дальше опять молчок.

Просто представьте: шейка матки раскрыта шире некуда, голова ребёнка того гляди ткнётся Леонарду в руки, а эта дура стесняется какой-то там своей биологии! Он так ей и сказал в сердцах — и да, спасибо Сураку ещё раз, что его последователи не убивают. Особенно взглядом. 

«Мой старший брат родился на пять недель раньше», — наконец призналась она, и это мало что прояснило. У них в роду наследуется неспособность доносить плод? Но это же можно скорректировать до того, как планировать беременность! Это же вулканцы, у них всё должно быть рассчитано!

«Вы излишне эмоциональны, доктор. Мой брат родился здоровым, я тоже рожу здорового ребёнка», — сказала она убеждённо. И родила-таки. Абсолютно нормального, здорового, немного недоношенного мальчика.

Издёрганный, ещё не отошедший от стресса Леонард вытребовал у неё нормальные пояснения, как только закончил послеродовые мероприятия.

«Моя мать родила раньше срока, и я полагаю, это записалось у меня в репетиторах. Вулканцы способны наследовать отдельные приобретённые признаки. События биологической жизни родителя записываются в особые клеточные структуры и передаются потомству. Мне следовало предусмотреть вероятность родов на этом сроке».

Да уж, с последним Леонард был горячо согласен. А всё остальное… он рыл доступную литературу по вулканской генетике и цитологии и вытряхивал из Спока все подробности жизни его отца, потому что кто их знает, этих ушастых, не сломает ли Спок ногу, споткнувшись на ровном месте, просто потому, что его предок в этом возрасте упал со скалы!

Так что премного благодарен, вулканскими репетиторами Леонард был сыт по горло и никаких восторгов по их поводу не испытывал. В отличие от Лео, очевидно.

— Мой бог, ты не представляешь, что я нашёл в одном из наших образцов! Совершенно уникальный репетитор! Это просто невозможно, ему неоткуда взяться, но он существует и встроен уже едва ли не во все клетки образца! Сам понимаешь, биологическая активность на ранних этапах эволюции запредельно высокая, протоклетки постоянно перестраиваются… хотя о чём я говорю, это учат в школе.

— Именно, — Леонард скептически посмотрел на приятеля. — Так что там такого уникального? Наследие бессмертного вулканца, которое позволит всем жить вечно?

— Напротив, — Лео энергично затряс головой, — репетитор резко замедляет развитие организма в возрасте, соответствующем вулканскому половому созреванию. Бог мой, я уже почти перестал верить, что у нас получится!

— Что он делает? — не понял Леонард. — Оставляет вулканцев подростками навсегда?

— Замедляет ускоренный онтогенез, — громким театральным шепотом сказал Лео. — Первый репетитор, способный регулировать ускоренное развитие. Это же… — Он снова распахнул объятья, но на этот раз чтобы продемонстрировать величину открытия. — Мы умеем модифицировать репетиторы, прописывать в них нужные события. Но не умеем создавать новые типы.

— Погоди-ка. — До Леонарда наконец дошёл весь размах произошедшего. — Ты пропишешь нужные сроки или условия — и этот твой «Генезис» перестанет развиваться бесконтрольно? И ты просто нашёл такую штуку в одной из чашек Петри?

— В контейнере. Не люблю чашки Петри, — пожал плечами Лео. — А в остальном именно так.

— Поздравляю, — Леонард хлопнул его по плечу, — но судя по тому, что я вижу, тебе стоит поесть и выспаться. Уверен, ты всё ещё человек, а не вулканец, и у твоего организма есть нормальные человеческие потребности. Сможешь уснуть или снотворное дать?

— Да я на ногах едва стою, — снова расплылся в счастливой улыбке Лео. — Мои вулканцы там носятся с этим репетитором, я и к контейнеру-то сквозь толпу не пробьюсь. Знаешь, у вас тут есть что-то такое: корабль или капитан, чёрт его разберёт. Что-то, что приносит большую удачу.

Уходя в сторону жилых кают, он действительно слегка пошатывался: то ли от усталости, то ли радость пьянила сильней этой их «настоящей водки».


	8. Chapter 8

_USS Enterprise-A и поблизости_

На душе у Леонарда было неспокойно. Может, из-за того, что «Энтерпрайз» должна была скоро выйти к Гамме Дорадо, и если сейчас там действительно кто-то спешно разворачивает добычу дилития, то встреча вряд ли будет мирной. А Джим, к сожалению, был склонен соваться в самую гущу неприятностей и выживать лишь неведомым образом (по правде говоря, в большинстве случаев исключительно чудом).

Леонард пил чай, жевал злополучную ветчину (и чем она только Лео приглянулась? не иначе, и правда на КЭЦ одной травой кормили) и никак не мог унять ворочающееся внутри беспокойство. Пытался отвлечься, посмотреть головидео или заполнить заранее заявку на препараты на следующий квартал, но не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться.

А может, дело было в удивительном открытии Лео Артемьева. Завидовал ли Леонард? Он обдумал такую возможность, выругался и выкинул остатки ветчины в утилизатор. 

Конечно, большие открытия не каждый день случаются, быть причастным — естественное желание. Но это был Лео — со всем его азартом и самоотдачей, заразительным энтузиазмом и неуёмной энергией. С Лео можно было огорчаться или радоваться, соревноваться или работать в паре. Но завидовать — нет, у Леонарда бы просто не получилось.

Что не отменяло странности недавнего открытия. Во-первых, слишком уж вовремя оно случилось. Леонард не любил странные совпадения и бесплатный сыр. То ли группа Артемьева на момент начала всей этой кутерьмы находилась на грани прорыва — и тогда кто-то знал о ходе работы слишком много. А это означало огромную, просто чудовищную дыру в информационной безопасности.

Либо нечто, подтолкнувшее зашедшие в тупик разработки, случилось на самой «Энтерпрайз», как и сказал Лео. Леонард не первый год варился в звездофлотской каше и давно перестал быть наивным парнем из маленького городка. Просто так, из ниоткуда, новые вулканские репетиторы не появляются. Не самозарождаются, как мыши ван Гельмонта. Тут явно было что-то нечисто, только вот что именно?

Удача Джима Кирка была явлением метафизическим, а Леонард предпочитал простые очевидные факты. Он на всякий случай перепроверил имеющиеся данные по Споку и не нашёл в образцах его тканей никаких нетипичных репетиторов. Жаль: будь дело в его гибридной природе и реакции вулканских механизмов наследования на присутствие человеческих генов, это объясняло бы хоть что-то.

Он хотел посмотреть на новый репетитор, чтоб хоть представлять, что ищет. Но сначала было неудобно без всякого разумного объяснения прорываться к образцам вперёд биологов с КЭЦ, а потом — беспокоить их среди корабельной ночи, опять же не имея на то логичных оснований. В итоге кинул Лео короткое сообщение с просьбой прислать материалы. Тот среди ночи предсказуемо не ответил — ну и правильно, Леонард сам советовал отдохнуть.

Улёгшись в постель, он ещё долго ворочался, уговаривая себя, что странные репетиторы никуда не денутся, а завтрашний день наверняка будет тяжёлым, так что стоит выспаться как следует. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются: Джим ставит цели, Спок решает задачи, а последствия достаются медикам и инженерным службам.

* * *

Айрис сидела на кровати, поджав ноги, и грызла острые, щедро перчёные хлебцы. Паша уже не в первый раз за разговор поймал себя на мысли, что поостерёгся бы ложиться в эту постель: колкие крошки и красный перец не особо его привлекали. А может, дело было совсем не в этом.

Они болтали ни о чём и обо всём, перескакивая с темы на тему. Успели перемыть косточки обоим Киркам и паре Споков, обсудить проект Артемьева и его непомерно бойкого инженера, сравнить Скотти с Лисициным и Йорктаун со сто пятьдесят седьмой — и дальше в том же духе, обрывая, перебивая и подхватывая реплики друг друга.

— А как у тебя с Мэттом? Ладите? — спросил Паша, припомнив имя переведшегося на «Энтерпрайз» математика.

Айрис вздохнула и раскрошила в пальцах огрызок хлебца.

— С тобой было проще, — вздохнула она. — А этот, кажется, влюбился.

Прочесть выражение её лица у Паши не получилось, и чем провинился неудачливый Мэтт, понять не удалось. Покрывало было усыпано крошками, кто-то должен был напомнить Айрис перед сном перестелить постель. Возможно, Мэтт, если он придёт сегодня.

— Я, кажется, тоже, — криво усмехнулся Паша, радуясь тому, что с Айрис по-прежнему легко и можно болтать о чём угодно.

— В меня? — растерялась та и закашлялась, поперхнувшись перчёным.

— Нет. — Паша нашёл глазами бутылку с минералкой и подал ей. Она отхлебнула несколько глотков, перестала кашлять и благодарно кивнула.

— Вот видишь, с тобой всё-таки проще.

— А что с ним не так?

— В рот смотрит и дышать забывает, — скривилась Айрис. — Мог бы хоть в глаза или на сиськи. А то будто не с парнем, а на приёме у дантиста.

Они рассмеялись вместе, Паша вытащил из упаковки последний хлебец и сунул в рот. Вкус был жгучий, до слёз. Паша хватанул ртом воздух и отобрал у Айрис минералку. 

Хохоча, Айрис закрыла лицо руками — и перец попал в глаза. Всё ещё смеясь сквозь слёзы, они умывались вдвоём над одной раковиной.

Если подумать, с Джо с момента происшествия на «Уверенной» Паша чувствовал себя как с лазерным хирургом. Учитывая регулярные попытки прожечь взглядом. И стоило, наверное, поговорить как взрослые люди, но не сейчас, в надвигающейся условной корабельной ночи. Может быть, с утра. Паша прогнал непонятно откуда взявшуюся мысль посоветоваться со Спокком. Ещё не хватало спрашивать у мальчишек и получить в ответ вероятностный прогноз до третьего знака после запятой или чего похуже. 

А с утра «Энтерпрайз» вышла из подпространства у Гаммы Дорадо и чудом не напоролась на ромуланский транспорт. Тот кружил вокруг кремниевой планеты на низкой орбите без щитов и маскировки, транспортаторы работали вовсю.

Акустическое поле было нестабильно: планета подвывала, хрипела и затихала. На её поверхности кипела работа: суетились шахтёры, таскали и устанавливали оборудование, били шурфы, закрепляли балки, раскатывали ленту транспортёра.

К тому моменту, когда Паша добрался до рубки, обстановка там накалилась так, что впору было прикуривать, просто помахав сигаретой в воздухе.

— Это нужно остановить немедленно! — Капитан тыкал пальцем в обзорный экран, показывавший картинку с поверхности. — Это наша планета, я внёс её в каталог сразу же!

— Мы не можем пойти на конфликт с ромуланцами, — намертво стоял коммандер. — Общая база ещё не синхронизировалась, и ваши правки в ней не видны. Любой суд это учтёт.

— К чёрту суд, — сжимал кулаки Джейкоб Кирк и тоже тыкал пальцем в экран: — Если это нечто живое, то оно скоро перестанет быть таковым, пока мы тут спорим!

— Согласно Положению о порядке вступления в Объединённую Федерацию Планет и защите прав кандидатов, — заложив руки за спину, монотонно, как реферат на семинаре зачитывал, говорил курсант Спокк, — мы обязаны защитить планету, желающую вступить в Федерацию.

— Значит, надо договориться с этой штукой и предложить ей статус кандидата! — подхватил капитан и торжествующе глянул на коммандера Спока.

— Сначала защитить, а формальности уладим потом, — поправил его Джейкоб.

— Мы не можем ничего предложить неизученной кремниевой структуре, — не отступал коммандер, — мы даже не знаем, способна ли она к коммуникации. К тому же Первая директива…

— К чёрту директиву! — хором рявкнули Кирки и озадаченно оглянулись друг на друга. В наступившей на мгновение тишине планета всхлипнула, пытаясь восстановить нормальный ритм акустических колебаний, и отчётливо прозвучал голос курсанта Спокка:

— Коммуникация возможна на языке ассемблера, базирующемся на четверичном коде.

Кирки его слова под сомнение не ставили, оба, по лицам было видно. Да Паша и сам почему-то сразу поверил: курсант был слишком похож на коммандера Спока — не внешне даже, и не манерой поведения, чем-то более глубоким, составляющим самую суть человека. Или в данном случае — вулканца. А Спок бы, конечно, не основывался на непроверенных данных.

Паша попытался прикинуть сложность задачи. На «Энтерпрайз» есть связисты и математики, специализирующиеся на шифрах. Пожалуй, задача решаемая. Вот только…

— На расшифровку такого кода уйдёт… — будто услышал его мысли коммандер, но капитан перебил:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Де-факто данная планета уже является кандидатом в члены Федерации, — официальным тоном проинформировал курсант Спокк. — Шесть земных лет три месяца и два дня назад стандартный пакет документов был передан ей на рассмотрение вулканским послом. Процесс переговоров не был завершён по причине наступившей недееспособности указанного посла.

По срокам выходило, что посол был жив-здоров после гибели Вулкана, а потом куда-то подевался. Умер? Нет, Спокк бы так и сказал. Заболел? 

Должно быть, коммандера интересовал тот же вопрос, только он ещё и наверняка знал всех вулканских послов наперечёт. Капитан громко хлопнул в ладоши, прервав повисшую паузу.

— Подготовить группу высадки. Четверо безопасников и двое техников. Под моим командованием. — Он отдавал короткие, чёткие приказы, точно гвозди вбивал. И царящий до того на мостике хаос превращался в сложный, многоуровневый порядок. — Коммандер, мостик на вас. Ухура, собери группу, займётесь дешифровкой.

— В этом нет необходимости, — снова прервал его курсант Спокк. — Я знаю код. Мне нужно два фута сигнального кабеля, разъём на шестьдесят четыре пина и устройство, которое можно использовать в качестве терминала. Не откажусь от помощи техника. Полагаю, шести лет достаточно на обработку предоставленной планете информации и сегодня мы сможем завершить переговорный процесс.

Кирки пристально посмотрели на него. Оба. По-разному.

— Уверен? — уточнил капитан и получил в ответ утвердительный кивок. — Тогда наша задача — отвлечь от тебя внимание.

— Я умею держать в руках паяльник, помнишь? — напряжённо сказал Джейкоб. — И фазер тоже.

— Это неразумно, Джим. Тебе стоит остаться здесь, — возразил курсант Спокк. Джейкоб нахмурился. Паша опустил взгляд и наткнулся на переплетённые пальцы курсантов. То есть вот они спорят и при этом… ну как?!

А потом понял, что не один смотрит на эти соединённые руки. Коммандер Спок отвернулся, и Паша не успел разглядеть мелькнувшее на его лице чувство. Но что-то точно было — личное, не для чужих глаз. Паше сделалось неловко, что невольно подсмотрел.

— Тебе нужна охрана. Кто-то, кто умеет не только обжимать кабель, — настаивал Джейкоб.

— Подтверждаю, — на этот раз согласился Спокк. — Я подумал о Джейле.

И всё снова завертелось.

Паша чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он был на «Энтерпрайз», готовилась экстренная высадка, отдавались и выполнялись распоряжения, сновали люди — Пашу втягивало в привычный водоворот корабельной жизни, где для него уже не было места. Вахты навигаторов были расписаны без него, у него не было ни командиров, ни подчинённых, не было своих задач. Наверное, он чувствовал бы себя так же, придя на выпускной потока, с которым поступал на первый курс: вокруг все свои, но всё чужое. И это было неприятное чувство.

Как вышло, что в итоге он оказался в группе под командованием капитана Кирка, Паша и сам с уверенностью сказать не мог. Люди стягивались к транспортаторной, и он пошёл следом. Джейкоб притащил Джейлу, на плече у неё висела сумка с инструментами, а на боку виднелась кобура фазера. Техники и безопасники уже собрались, коммандер проверял экипировку. Паша поправил кобуру на поясе, поставил в фазер новый аккумулятор и шагнул к площадке транспортатора.

— Считаю уместным дополнить группу вторым офицером, — отчеканил он в расчёте больше на коммандера, чем на капитана. — Кроме того, я специалист по геодезии и картографии.

— Считаю это неоправданным риском, — вопреки ожиданиям заявил коммандер. Но капитан усмехнулся и хлопнул Пашу по плечу.

— Соскучился по высадкам? Понимаю. Ладно, пошли. — Он отмахнулся от предупреждения: — Спок, никакого риска, внизу всего лишь шахтёры. Мы их отвлечём, припугнём — и всё.

Тут стоило бы насторожиться, если вспомнить, на что способны загнанные в угол ромуланские шахтёры. Или подумать, что там, на поверхности, могут оказаться не только шахтёры. Но капитан уже шагнул на площадку, и Паша последовал за ним. Во второй группе высадки были вверенные ему курсанты. Что Паша за командир, если их отпустит, а сам отсидится на корабле?

Внизу группу с «Энтерпрайз», разумеется, не ждали. И Паша обязательно сделал бы себе пометку, что нельзя недооценивать ромуланских (наверное, и всех остальных тоже) шахтёров, но думать об этом оказалось некогда. 

Внизу оказалось некогда всё, кроме отработанных рефлексов. В конце концов, подготовкой безопасников на «Уверенной» занимался именно Паша, так что и сам кое-чего стоил в ближнем бою.

* * *

По коридорам Джейкоб её практически тащил, подгоняя и инструктируя на ходу, но в транспортаторной пришлось ждать, пока лейтенант Кайл перенастраивал координаты перемещения. Тяжёлый пристальный взгляд Джейкоба достался в основном Спокку, Джейлу только слегка зацепило — и то она невольно поёжилась. Тревога Джейкоба проявлялась своеобразно, Джейла не хотела бы оказаться у него на пути, если он рванёт Спокку на помощь. И ещё меньше хотела бы вернуться одна, что бы ни случилось там, внизу. Ну то есть до этого не дойдёт, конечно. Она ещё раз проверила, легко ли достаётся из кобуры фазер.

Её товарищи тем временем продолжали играть в гляделки. Спокк коротко прикрыл веки, молча с чем-то соглашаясь, и сложил пальцы в та’ал. Джейкоб на жест не ответил, сухо кивнул, развернулся и ушёл. Поссорились? Она обернулась ему вслед: руки Джейкоба были сцеплены за спиной, пальцы скрещены. Для землян это что-то значило, она не помнила что.

— Послушай, — негромко сказал ей Спокк, — ромуланцы — не клингоны, у них другие обычаи. В случае необходимости предпочтительней попасть к ним в плен, чем рисковать жизнью.

Джейла нахмурилась: перспектива плена пугала её так, что холодела спина и сосало под ложечкой. Нет, ни за что, что бы там себе ни думал Спокк.

— Я не сдамся, — отрезала она и шагнула на платформу чуть раньше, чем лейтенант Кайл подал знак.

Когда свечение транспортирующего луча погасло, они со Спокком вдвоём стояли у невысокого пригорка. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулась пустынная серая равнина, поблёскивающая в свете восходящей Гаммы Дорадо, будто усыпанная кусками металлического льда. Причудливой формы бурые и изжелта-зелёные пятна оплетали выступающие кристаллы, рисовали сложный узор на ровных площадках. 

Планета звучала: вибрировала на высоких частотах, создавая плотное, осязаемое акустическое поле. Срывалась то и дело, вздрагивала с резким глуховатым звуком и снова силилась вернуться на прежнюю волну. Спокк дёрнул Джейлу за руку, заставляя пригнуться. В отдалении слышался шум работы, гул и лязг оборудования, и где-то там сейчас капитан Кирк должен был объяснить ромуланцам, что им лучше уйти с миром. Джейла не успела рассмотреть, что там происходит. 

Спокк огляделся по сторонам, указал на одно из бурых пятен и принялся счищать его. Вблизи пятно оказалось мягким, слегка бархатистым. Джейла осторожно коснулась его рукой в перчатке.

— Что это?

— Низшее растение, — ответил Спокк. Поле планеты искажало звук в наушнике, в голосе звучала низкая неровная дрожь. — Помоги, здесь должен быть разъём. 

Атмосфера не была ядовитой, но для дыхания не годилась. Респиратор мешал, закрывая часть поля зрения. Джейла отложила сумку с инструментами и тоже принялась за пятно. Поверхность под ним была гладкой и блестящей, словно полированной. Спокк монотонно стирал с неё бурый налёт дюйм за дюймом, пока наконец не показался скол, выбитое в камне углубление и знакомые металлические очертания.

Разъём был обычный, стандартный на шестьдесят четыре пина, только с забитыми местной растительностью отверстиями. Сколько ж лет им не пользовались? Привычная, пусть уже и подзабытая работа: когда Джейла нашла «Франклин», тот весь был во мхе и лишайниках, особенно на сварочных швах и стыках люков.

Вдалеке что-то грохнуло, Джейла было оглянулась, но Спокк покачал головой и снова занялся разъёмом. Верно: чем скорее они тут закончат, тем меньше капитану Кирку придётся отвлекать ромуланцев. Она намочила спиртом салфетку, взяла иглу и принялась прочищать отверстия. Оставив её за этим занятием, Спокк достал кабель и планшет.

А когда Джейла отстранилась, сделав всё, что могла, подключил их к разъёму. Чуда не произошло.

Честно говоря, на взгляд Джейлы, не произошло вообще ничего. Экран планшета остался непроницаемо чёрным. Со стороны шахтёров донёсся лязг и скрежет, едва слышные за вибрацией планеты. Спокк ждал, и Джейле не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать его примеру. Минуты сыпались тяжёлым песком, тонули в вязком, монотонном гуле. Белой чертой мигнул в углу экрана курсор — и Спокк ввёл строчки незнакомого кода. Джейла отвлеклась на очередной непонятный звук, а когда повернулась обратно, символы текли по экрану строка за строкой слишком быстро, чтобы ухватить взглядом хоть одну.

Но Спокк, возможно, успевал. Стилус мелькал в пальцах: запрос — ответ, команда — отклик, ввод — вывод. Спокк ушёл в этот диалог с головой, полностью отрешившись от происходящего вокруг, и Джейле стало тревожно.

Пригорок скрывал их со Спокком от чужих глаз, но и подкравшихся с той стороны видно не будет. Не будет слышно за фоновым гулом. Ветер не донесёт запах сквозь респиратор. А когда ромуланцы нападут, Джейла окажется одна против них, потому что главное — дать Спокку время завершить переговоры. Нет уж, что бы там ни говорил Спокк, никакого плена. Кирк бы наверняка с ней согласился, особенно который Джеймс.

Она расстегнула кобуру, достала фазер и проверила режим: оглушение. Хорошо. Прижалась к земле и осторожно подтянулась выше по склону. Металлизированный материал защитного скафандра был сейчас как нельзя кстати: практически не выделялся на общем сером фоне. Она приподняла голову, осматриваясь.

Пальцы сжались на рукоятке фазера рефлекторно — слишком рано. Луч полоснул рассветные сумерки, ударился в щиток чужого скафандра. Никакого эффекта. Рослый ромуланец поднял что-то, замахнулся. Он стоял спиной к восходящей над горизонтом звезде, лица не было видно. Он был как подручные Кролла. Как Манас.

Нельзя кричать. Не мешать Спокку. Она летела, перекатываясь, группируясь, перехватывая удобнее фазер: не для стрельбы — для удара. Пока ромуланец не понял, пока для него это такая же неожиданность.

Пока не позвал на помощь. Пока у Джейлы ещё был шанс.

Сбить с ног не вышло. Пошатнувшись, ромуланец схватил её за одежду и приподнял. Джейла вцепилась ему в ноги всеми четырьмя конечностями, смещая центр тяжести, заваливая назад. Звякнул упавший инструмент — лом, кирка, лопата? Не понять, без разницы. Шлем ромуланца упал и с треском ударился о камень.

Они катились по склону вдвоём, разрывая одежду об острые грани кристаллической породы. Оказываясь на мгновение сверху, Джейла била прицельно — в шею, под челюсть, в открытое, незащищённое горло. Не обращая внимания на стискивающие её руки, на гортанный рык ромуланца, на его тяжёлый ботинок на своей голени. На то, что уже не хватало дыхания в не рассчитанном на такую нагрузку респираторе. Что скафандр, даже лёгкий, ограничивал движения.

Ромуланец был сильнее. Не быстрее, нет, но теперь уже скорость не имела значения, когда они сплелись в живой клубок. Окровавленным подбородком он сумел выбить фазер, тот отлетел — и больше у Джейлы не было ничего, чтобы защитить себя и Спокка.

Даже зубов и когтей, потому что какие там зубы и когти против скафандра, пусть даже лёгкого, а у ромуланца были ещё щитки. Дурацкие кристаллы продавливали мягкий материал, впивались в спину, царапали руки, но ладонь не находила ни одного камня. Ничего.

Вспомнилось, как тяжело и хмуро смотрел Джейкоб Кирк в транспортаторной. Как уходил молча, скрестив пальцы, — и что у людей это на удачу. Точно, как она могла забыть. Если со Спокком что-то случится…

Джейла задохнулась от удара по рёбрам, а в следующий момент дышать стало вовсе нечем, потому что ромуланец сорвал с неё респиратор. Бессмысленно и жадно хватала воздух раскрытым ртом. Сухой, холодный, он студил горло и жёг лёгкие, в нём не было жизни. 

Она всё ещё барахталась, пытаясь выбраться, сумела снова перевернуться и оказаться сверху. Она должна справиться: ради стонущей и всхлипывающей планеты, ради рискующего жизнью капитана Кирка и его группы. Чтобы не смотреть в глаза Джейкоба Кирка, если Спокк не вернётся на «Энтерпрайз». В голове мутилось, и было невозможно представить, что она вернётся одна. Потому что, наверное, у каждого Кирка должен быть свой Спокк, поодиночке они не выживают. 

Но чужие руки уже пробрались под ворот скафандра и легли ей на горло. Она дёрнулась по-животному бездумно, мгновенно выбиваясь из сил. Отчаянно рванулась — и проиграла. Немели пальцы, горячо и больно колотилось сердце.

Это была не лопата. Тяжёлая, острая, свистящая в воздухе кирка. Она мелькнула в холодном свете местной звезды, и последним, что увидела Джейла, было развороченное, хрипящее и клокочущее. Иззелена-чёрное, она провалилась в эту темноту с головой — в самую глубину. Ни вздохнуть, ни выплыть.

Вой поля стихал, баюкал, дрожал знакомо и понятно, как будто проклятая планета была огромным, летящим в космосе кораблём.


	9. Chapter 9

_USS Enterprise-A_

Леонард остался в рубке и не раз пожалел об этом: когда не можешь ничего сделать, иногда лучше ничего и не знать. Обзорный экран показывал картинку с камер и данные сканеров, выхватывая куски творящегося внизу безумия.

Там, на кремнистой поверхности чёртовой планеты, Джима ждали вооружённая до зубов охрана и рабочие, готовые схватиться за тяжёлые примитивные кирки и мощные промышленные лазеры. Переговоры… ну, они были, если можно назвать переговорами те десять секунд, что прошли с Джимова «привет, как представитель Федера…» до выкрикнутого Чеховым «ложись!». Миг — и сумерки были исчерчены лучами фазеров и дизраптеров, наполнены криками и грохотом драки.

— Да сделай хоть что-то, Спок! — потребовал Леонард. Бессмысленные слова: группу поддержки уже собирали, но на это нужно время, а оно летело там, внизу, с сумасшедшей скоростью.

— Данные с сенсоров, — приказ прозвучал резко, и Леонард видел, как потянулась рука Спока к панели управления. — Сканировать ромуланский корабль. Рулевой, будьте готовы к манёвру уклонения.

— Курсант Кирк, по какому праву… — Спок закончил движение и оборвал сам себя: — Бортовые дизраптеры заряжены и направлены…

Джейкоб Кирк стоял посреди рубки сощурившись, на скулах у него ходили желваки. Почему-то подумалось, что сорвись сейчас Спок — этого Кирка так просто не задушишь.

— Уклонение!

Пол качнулся, корабль мотнуло в сторону. 

— Повреждения?

— Нет.

«Энтерпрайз» ушла в новый вираж, Леонард с трудом устоял на ногах. Не то чтобы он впервые видел юного Кирка, перехватывающего командование кораблём. Но премного благодарен, одного было вполне достаточно. Более чем.

— Поднять щи... — начал было Спок.

— Щиты не поднимать, мы должны быть готовы к экстренной телепортации, — оборвал его Кирк.

— Вы не имеете полномочий, — сообщил ему Спок и нелогично бросил замешкавшемуся офицеру: — Выполняйте! Щиты не поднимать, зарядить фазерные батареи.

— Они подняли щиты. Чёрт, — выругался Кирк, заглянув Споку через плечо. — Они не собираются забирать своих. Коммандер, как хотите, но пробейте в этих щитах дырку. Я иду с группой.

— Вы никуда не пойдёте, это приказ, — опомнился Спок. — Группа спустится на поверхность…

— И будет раскатана по ней тонким слоем. Вероятность выстрела из бортовых дизраптеров по планете, коммандер?

— Не могу сказать точно…

— Вероятность потерь в группе поддержки? — Кирк проверял фазер, слова падали тяжело и зло. — Потерь среди первых двух групп высадки? Вероятность, что капитан Кирк продержится до подъёма на корабль?

Леонард сжал кулаки. Он бы и сам схватил сейчас фазер, но он был врачом, а не солдатом. А нет ничего хуже в экстренной ситуации, чем мешающиеся под ногами непрофессионалы. Спок побледнел, на щеках у него проступили неровные зелёные пятна.

— Вы не… — У него дёрнулся кадык и закаменела спина. — Последний исход — ориентировочно семнадцать целых тридцать восемь сотых процента. При условии, что первое упомянутое событие не произойдёт.

Кирк кивнул и сунул фазер в кобуру. Улыбнулся настороженно следившей за спором Дарвин.

— Значит, надо сделать так, чтобы оно не произошло. Рассчитайте координаты для транспортатора, лейтенант. Коммандер, пробейте в их щитах дыру. Мне нужно туда, — Кирк ткнул пальцем в монитор и сорвался с места.

Дарвин опомнилась первой, торопливо занялась расчётами. Спок… он смотрел на картинку со сканеров, будто не слышал обращённых к нему слов. Игнорировал, обдумывал, просчитывал? Стояла неуютная, тяжёлая тишина, только у Палмер поскрипывала фоновым шумом станция, а Дарвин порой слишком резко тыкала стилусом в сенсорную панель.

Леонарду было нечего здесь делать и давно пора уходить. Он двинулся к турболифту. Голос Палмер догнал его в дверях:

— Транспортаторная вызывает доктора Маккоя. Требуется медицинская помощь.

И голос Спока:

— Бортовые фазеры к бою, задача — повредить энергосистему противника и ослабить щиты. Передаю координаты…

Запоздало вспомнилось, что курсант Спокк тоже спустился на поверхность. Быть может, Джейкоб Кирк рвался спасать отнюдь не своего тёзку-капитана, просто знал правильные слова, триггер для Спока. Что ж, это сработало.

Итого за пределами «Энтерпрайз» оказалась целая толпа, и это было паршиво. Леонард не первый день служил в Звездном флоте и иллюзий по поводу развития событий не питал. Связался с медотсеком, поставил в известность Кристину, вызвал Карен с необходимым для первичной помощи оборудованием и набором препаратов и затребовал себе стул. Торчать в транспортаторной светило до тех пор, пока не вернутся все группы.

Джейкоб Кирк с Ухурой и полудюжиной безопасников транспортировались на ромуланский корабль, едва с мостика сообщили о выводе щитов противника из строя. И не успела остыть площадка транспортатора, как Кайл поднял с поверхности планеты курсанта Спокка в обнимку с бесчувственной Джейлой. Если б Джейкоб знал, ушёл бы к ромуланцам? Или плюнул на группу высадки, на Джима и Чехова, остался бы на «Энтерпрайз»?

Кровь была повсюду — залила одежду, оставила следы на руках и лицах, капала на площадку транспортатора. Яркая на фоне серых переборок, она резала глаза, и Леонард посмотрел бы сейчас на тех, кто считает зелёный цвет успокаивающим.

Спокк прижимал к лицу Джейлы респиратор со сломанным креплением, поддерживал судорожно подрагивающее тело. Лицо у него было хмурым и усталым, хоть в мимике вроде и не поменялось ничего. Леонард машинально отметил нормальный для остроухих цвет кожи: чья бы это ни была кровь, из курсанта столько вытечь не могло.

— Курсант Спокк — мостику: договор заключён, прошу оформить согласно протоколу, — сказал он в интерком, потеснив Кайла, и осторожно положил свою ношу на пол перед Леонардом, констатируя очевидное: — Гипоксия.

Лёгкий скафандр Джейлы был изодран в клочья, лицо и руки — в ссадинах и царапинах, шею охватывали характерные гематомы, а кожа имела синюшный оттенок. Леонард отложил бесполезный трикордер — диагностические настройки для Джейлы не помнил, а человеческими мерками мерить толку никакого. Нашёл слабый, нитевидный пульс, проверил зрачковые рефлексы, реакцию на боль — и начал реанимацию прямо здесь, на полу рядом с транспортатором. 

Мимо сновали люди, собирал ещё одну группу Сулу — шёл на помощь Джиму. Звучали приказы, доносились радиопереговоры, топали тяжёлые ботинки и клацали застёжки снаряжения.

Кислородная маска, триоксин, противосудорожные… универсальные препараты с широким спектром действия, черт бы побрал расовое многообразие, никогда не найдёшь нужный для конкретного инопланетянина препарат! 

Слабое рваное дыхание становилось глубже, спадал цианоз. Джейла болезненно морщилась и открывала мутные, бессмысленные глаза, пыталась убрать руку, когда Леонард щипал её. Пожалуй, даже интубировать не придётся. В лазарет — и пусть сёстры присмотрят. Здесь уже можно не волноваться.

Что-то не так было с мелким Спокком. Не то чтобы Леонард считал себя специалистом по остроухим, но отсутствующее выражение лица было… слишком уж отсутствующим. И что бы ни случилось там, внизу, дело было не в Джейле — потрёпанной и придушенной, но вполне живой.

— Спокк? — позвал Леонард через плечо. — Эй, парень, в чём дело?

— Я убил его напрасно, — устало ответил тот, достал из кобуры и положил рядом с собой на пол фазер, установленный на оглушение. — Я руководствовался не разумом, а эмоциями. Эта смерть не была необходима.

— А… — Леонард покосился на фазер, — чем ты его?

— У него была кирка.

— Ну да. — Леонард закатил глаза. Нет, увольте, душеспасительные беседы с вулканцами — это не по его части. При случае сам он, не задумываясь, пришиб бы типа с киркой, едва не задушившего девчонку. Прочие присутствующие тоже молчали. Попискивал трикордер, мониторя состояние. Напряжённо рассматривал свой пульт Кайл.

— Сколько времени у тебя было на выбор варианта действий? — раздался от дверей звонкий голос. Глазастая вулканка стояла в проёме и скептически рассматривала собрата.

— Если учитывать риск травм гортани и позвоночника, — Спокк на мгновение запнулся, подсчитывая, — около четырёхсот двадцати миллисекунд. Не могу сказать точнее.

— И если бы ты решил неверно, она бы умерла, — девчонка ткнула пальцем в неровно и хрипло, но самостоятельно дышащую Джейлу. — Сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы вычислить вероятность травм, опасных для жизни? А с учётом малознакомой тебе анатомии её расы? — Она торжествующе поглядела на Спокка, замешкавшегося с ответом, сложила руки на груди и победно заявила: — Ты руководствуешься эмоциями сейчас. Сожалеешь о том, чего не можешь изменить. Это нелогично. Kaiidth.

Развернулась и гордо удалилась. Карен проводила её уважительным взглядом, Кайл тихо присвистнул. 

Интересный способ сказать «не бери в голову, парень», но действенный. Курсант вздохнул, пробормотал едва слышное «давно не приходилось», вернул фазер в кобуру и вгляделся в лицо Джейлы, всё ещё наполовину скрытое маской.

— Вовремя вытащил, — ответил Леонард на незаданный вопрос, — всё будет в порядке.

— Я так и предполагал, доктор. Где Джим?.. — Точно, вернулся к реальности. Вон, головой вертит. — Курсант Кирк?

— На ромуланском корабле. — Кайл с сомнением покосился на панель транспортатора и совершенно напрасно добавил: — Надеюсь. Если Дарвин дала правильные координаты.

— Лейтенант Дарвин — опытный офицер. — К счастью, вулканцы не склонны мгновенно впадать в панику. Иначе Леонард сказал бы Кайлу пару ласковых. — Лейтенант, будьте готовы оперативно вернуть группу, если потребуется.

— Я и так… — начал Кайл и запнулся. Уставился на курсанта.

— Всё в порядке, лейтенант, — махнул рукой Леонард на правах старшего по званию. — Вулканцы все одинаковые, коммандер Спок сказал бы тоже самое.

Курсант многозначительно поднял брови, но возражать не стал. Странно даже, но на том спасибо.

Дальше был конвейер, и Леонард стоял на начальном его этапе: на сортировке пострадавших. За Джейлой последовал техник Эверс со скверным оскольчатым переломом коленной чашечки и разрывом сухожилия. Его подняли, не дожидаясь возвращения всей группы, и это было правильно с медицинской точки зрения, но Леонарду хотелось тряхнуть парня как следует и спросить, где, чёрт возьми, Джим и в каком он состоянии. 

Введя обезболивающее и уже отправляя Эверса в медотсек, к Кристине, всё-таки спросил:

— Ещё пострадавшие есть?

— Да, — энергично закивал Эверс, — капитан ранен, голова в крови. — Он опустил было глаза, наткнулся взглядом на собственное опухшее, багровое, деформированное колено и торопливо отвернулся. — И кого-то протащило транспортёром, я не рассмотрел.

— Почему не подняли капитана, если он ранен?! — зарычал Леонард, и Эверс съёжился, втянув голову в плечи.

— Н-не знаю, мне коммандер Чехов сказал, чтоб я связался с кораблём, чтоб меня подняли.

Леонард мысленно выругался и отправил его в руки Кристины. С коленом придётся повозиться, собирать как пазл перед регенерацией, но опасности для жизни нет.

Потом был ромуланец без сознания, с признаками черепно-мозговой травмы. И ещё один, с проникающим ранением брюшной полости и в шоковом состоянии. Оба без респираторов: триоксином их всех накачали, что ли? 

Первого Леонард сперва заинтубировал, потом вспомнил, что дыхательные пути ромуланцев раньше видел только на картинке в невесть каком году. Но этот ничего, выдыхал приемлемый объём. Сказал бы ещё кто, какое содержание углекислоты в выдохе для них нормально.

Теперь Леонард был в самой гуще событий, едва успевал принимать и отправлять в лазарет пострадавших, но почти ничего не знал о происходящем на планете. Что случилось с Джимом, почему он ещё не вернулся, что вообще творится внизу? Что, в конце концов, с группой Ухуры?

Сжав зубы, приходилось оказывать первую помощь и ромуланцам — по общей схеме, не разбираясь в особенностях анатомии и физиологии, надеясь, что эта разновидность остроухих не сильно отличается от вулканцев. Кстати, о вулканцах: курсант Спокк маячил где-то на краю поля зрения. Ждал своего Кирка, наверное.

Раненый ромуланец, увидев его, дёрнулся, протянул руку и попытался развести пальцы. Рука дрожала, пальцы не слушались, но курсант заметил жест. Шагнул ближе, ответил по-ромулански:

— Jolan-tru, — и бросил быстрый взгляд на Леонарда. Тот как раз подключил систему с плазмозаменяющим раствором и подбирал анестетик.

— Потом поболтаете. На дороге не стой. — Он кивнул на каталку и открыл коммуникатор: — Кристина, ромуланец, проникающее в живот.

Ромуланца увезли, и Спокк снова исчез из поля зрения. Кайл поднял безопасника из группы Сулу с обожжённым плечом, и Леонард усадил его на когда-то раздобытый для себя стул. Очень давно, четыре пациента назад.

— Что с капитаном? — Карен срезала рукав, обнажив рану. Леонард отработанным движением разрядил инъектор с обезболивающим и взялся за тампон с антисептиком. — Он ранен?

— Да, — испуганно согласился безопасник. Дышал он тяжело и хрипло, не сразу снял респиратор. На бледном лице ещё держалась гримаса боли. — Нет. Не знаю. Там Чехов. 

Вряд ли от него можно было добиться чего-то осмысленного сейчас, так что Леонард просто обрабатывал рану, психовал и намеренно накручивал себя — злился, чтобы двигаться, работать. Потому что иначе опускались руки, и внутри всё замирало от страха за Джима… и немного за мелкого засранца, ускакавшего на ромуланский корабль. От горшка два вершка, а туда же, геройствовать. 

И всё же он пропустил момент, когда что-то изменилось. Заработался, а когда поднял голову — Кайл весь подобрался, в коридоре слышался шум и топот, безопасники с фазерами в руках стояли у дверей. Кто-то выпроводил из транспортаторной Карен и пострадавшего, которому Леонард едва успел наложить повязку. 

Самого Леонарда тоже попытались, так что пришлось напомнить, что он врач, а не просто украшение интерьера. Курсант Спокк вежливо поинтересовался у подошедшего офицера, многие ли из присутствующих понимают диалекты ромуланского даже с автопереводчиком, — и остался подпирать переборку где-то позади Кайла.

Как оказалось несколькими минутами позже, поднимали пленных ромуланцев. По двое, с перерывами, чтобы на корабле их успели взять под стражу и отконвоировать в приспособленные под камеры временного содержания помещения. 

Зрелище было тягостным и неприятным: испуганные и озлобленные рабочие, разъярённые охранники, ругань и сопротивление, временами доходящее до драки. Курсант Спокк что-то повторял по-ромулански, видимо, озвучивал правила поведения. В ответ неслись агрессивные крики и то, в чём Леонард без всякого перевода узнавал брань. Они прибывали и прибывали: кажется, десятка два, не меньше, Леонард сбился со счёту. Потрепанные, в синяках и ссадинах, но без серьёзных травм.

А потом вдруг кончились, и Кайл радостно гаркнул в коммуникатор:

— Да, лейтенант, поднимаю!

Группа Сулу вернулась невредимой, если не считать парня с ожогом. И следом наконец появилась группа Джима — уставшая, грязная, в пятнах красной и зелёной крови. Слава богу, на ногах.

Джим выглядел пугающе: кровь была везде, на лице и волосах, на респираторе, на одежде. Уже подсыхающая, тёмная, но определённо человеческая. Леонард шагнул к нему, на ходу настраивая трикордер. 

— Ерунда, Боунс, — отмахнулся Джим, снимая респиратор, и наклонился к интеркому: — Кирк — мостику: обе группы вернулись с поверхности, потерь нет, пострадавших… — он запнулся и оглянулся по сторонам, — двое.

Трикордер пискнул, выводя результаты диагностики, и Леонард с чувством чертыхнулся. Судя по всему, Джим где-то поцарапался — рассёк бровь или что-то в этом роде. Будет видно, когда смоет грязь и кровь. Ранение в голову… у страха глаза велики.

Он всё-таки поймал Джима за рукав, посоветовал переодеться, привести себя в божеский вид и заглянуть в медотсек. Тот клятвенно обещал так и сделать хорошо знакомым тоном «да-да, только отстань», и Леонард, улучив момент, прижал к его шее инъектор с комплексной сывороткой.

— Боунс, какого чёрта, я же обещал зайти! — возмутился Джим.

— Ты и зайдёшь. А это пока, на всякий случай. Чтоб к тому времени, когда ты у меня покажешься, на тебе не вырос какой-нибудь местный лишайник.

И всё началось заново: Кайл снова принимал ромуланцев, напряжённый Спокк твердил им какую-то фразу, которую Леонард не понимал, но уже почти выучил наизусть. Эта партия, правда, вела себя потише и выглядела так, что Леонард сделал себе мысленную пометку осмотреть позже всех. Помяли их основательно.

Вместе с последним ромуланцем, мужчиной средних лет, появилась Ухура. Дуло её фазера уткнулось ромуланцу в район шестого ребра, а взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего.

— Это капитан, — пояснила она безопасникам. — Я не спросила, как зовут. — Она подтолкнула пленника в сторону коридора. — Дайте мне полчаса отдышаться, и можно будет допросить.

Пленник благоразумно молчал и вообще вёл себя тихо. Покосился на измазанного зелёной кровью Леонарда, на пятна на полу и отвёл глаза.

— Я мало уметь стандарт, — запинаясь, сказал почему-то курсанту Спокку. 

— Всё равно без меня не начинайте! — крикнула из коридора Ухура. — У меня пара вопросов к этому типу.

Снова заработал транспортатор, и курсант Спокк шагнул к площадке раньше, чем поток искр обрисовал фигуры. 

Группа представляла собой живописное зрелище. Полуголый Джейкоб Кирк стоял, широко расставив ноги. Его позу можно было бы принять за уверенную, но, скорее всего, он едва держался на ногах и искал устойчивое положение. Правое предплечье было перебинтовано и лежало на сделанной из обрывка кителя перевязи. Футболка разодрана и пропитана кровью, зелёная и красная смешались и засохли, образуя грязно-бурую корку. Кобура расстёгнута и пуста, фазер заткнут за пояс. Позади безопасники держали кого-то на руках, и выглядел этот человек — да, определённо человек — очень нехорошо.

— Каталку! — крикнул Леонард, мгновенно отвлекаясь от Джейкоба Кирка. Рана перевязана, кровотечение остановлено, рука кое-как иммобилизована — продержится.

— Курсант Кирк — мостику, — выдохнул тем временем Джейкоб, — группа вернулась, потерь нет, двое пострадавших. Со стороны противника — двое убитых, одиннадцать пленных.

Позволил своему остроухому приятелю оттащить себя в сторону. Леонарду некогда было за ними следить. 

Рядовой Нго сидел на краю транспортной площадки, привалившись спиной к поддерживающему его безопаснику. Глаза его были закрыты, безжизненное лицо выцвело, губы поблекли. Без сознания? Он на мгновение напомнил труп в йорктаунском ангаре. Леонард машинально опустил глаза, чтоб проверить, в каком положении конечности, — и выругался вслух.

Левое бедро было перетянуто брючным ремнём прямо поверх тёмной, насквозь промокшей штанины. Снизу штанина была тоже чем-то перехвачена, и там, в этом подобии мешка, должна была скрываться нога. Вот только форма мешка никак не предполагала нормально расположенные колено, голень и стопу.

Нго был жив. Дышал периодически, слабо и неровно. Пульс едва прощупывался, то частил, то пропадал, от пальцев Леонарда на коже оставались белые следы. На лбу блестела испарина.

Кордразин, универсальная сыворотка — и срочно к Кристине. Сперва восстановить кровопотерю, потом заняться ногой.

Ну и тут закончить… Леонард оглянулся: бледный Кирк стоял, опершись левым плечом о переборку, взгляд у него был расфокусирован, Спокк поддерживал его с другой стороны, так что повреждённую руку не было видно, и касался пальцами контактных точек. Да, с этим тоже стоило разобраться побыстрей.

— Парень, идти можешь? За мной, — скомандовал Леонард и двинулся в сторону медотсека. Курсанты шли следом, Спокк вёл своего… кем там они друг другу приходились — приятеля? партнёра? — и молчал, хвала всем богам. Какого-нибудь идиотского «доктор, а скажите…» Леонард бы сейчас не вынес.

Но остроухий оказался отличным родственником (если его можно было считать таковым). Если все вулканцы такие, то когда-нибудь, когда всё достанет окончательно, Леонард уедет работать на Новый Вулкан. Никаких истерик, расспросов, слёз и прочей суеты. Спокк помог срезать с Джейкоба одежду и стереть засохшую кровь с неповреждённой кожи — и не спорил, когда Леонард выставил его в коридор и потащил пациента в малую операционную. Джейкоба шатало, он кривился от боли, закусив какой-то обрывок ткани, время от времени глухо охал. Адреналиновый всплеск давно прошёл, странно, что парень сносно держался так долго после возвращения на корабль.

Взяв в руки трикордер, Леонард замешкался. Господи боже, а этого кем считать, на что трикордер настраивать?!

— Как для человека. — Кажется, Джейкоб понял причину заминки, и Леонард мысленно чертыхнулся.

— Как для человека, — раздражённо сообщил он, — у тебя не сокращения миокарда, а вялое трепыхание. И скорость метаболизма ниже, чем у трупа.

— Я просто дольше проживу. Зато кровь нормального цвета.

Кровь в рваной ране под повязкой была бы нормального цвета, если б кое-где не свернулась, не смешалась с ромуланской, тоже свернувшейся. В глубине раны виднелись отломки костей. Леонард вздохнул: ну, в принципе, на человека похоже. В общих чертах. По крайней мере понятно, в какую позицию кости ставить. Он подхватил пару инъекторов и буркнул нарочито недовольно, отвлекая внимание:

— Если ты хотел порадовать меня видом своей крови, то извини: предпочитаю людей целыми, — прижал инъекторы к шее и разрядил. — Как ты мозгами-то ворочаешь при таком метаболизме?

— Боунс! — Джейкоб дёрнулся в попытке отстраниться и снова тяжело осел. — Передача нервных импульсов по вулканскому типу. Так что если это было обезболивающее…

— Для тебя я доктор Маккой, — назидательно поправил его Леонард и, подумав, добавил третий препарат, благо вулканские медикаменты всегда заказывал вместе с земными. — Не рыпайся, если не хочешь, чтоб я тасовал твои кости вообще без анестезии.

— Прошу прощения, доктор, — пробормотал тот, — я…

Он не закончил, но Леонард и так видел: парню было хреново. Утомление, кровопотеря, развивающийся травматический шок — вряд ли он хорошо осознавал реальность. Анестезия начала действовать, и Джейкоб заметно расслабился: откинул голову, прикрыл глаза и наконец заткнулся. 

Перелом был банальней некуда, как по учебнику. Леонард обработал рану, репозировал отломки костей и зафиксировал предплечье. Загрузил в анализатор пробы тканей, подстроил циторепликатор. Минут через двадцать программа отработает, восстановит кости и мягкие ткани, тогда уже и регенерирующее поле включить можно. 

Молодые врачи обычно не любят реплицировать: слишком морочно, проще сразу сунуть пациента под регенератор и ждать до победного конца. У Леонарда были годы практики на то, чтобы научиться ходить не простыми путями, а короткими и эффективными. Он добавил антибиотик и вздохнул с облегчением: кажется, этот безумный день закончился. Надо будет ещё посмотреть, не нужна ли Кристине помощь с Эверсовым коленом и как дела у того ромуланца с проникающим. 

— Маккой, вот ты где! — Кристина была легка на помине. — Закончишь тут — ты мне нужен в операционной. У меня рук на всё не хватит.

Леонард стянул маску. Под ложечкой неприятно засосало: Кристина была зла, что ещё успело случиться?

— На что не хватит рук? Эверс?

— Нго. Полголени в хлам, пульса на стопе нет… сам понимаешь, — она махнула рукой и вышла, хлопнув дверью.

Леонард порвал перчатки, снимая. И швырнул куда-то не глядя. На дворе двадцать третий век, а они всё ещё отрезают людям руки и ноги! И выбора-то нет. Он не раз повторял, что врач, а не волшебник. 

— Что случилось? — подал голос Джейкоб. Приподнялся, чуть не сбив насадку репликатора, и Леонард шикнул на него:

— Ну-ка не прыгай! Тот парень, что вы притащили с ромуланского корабля… в общем, когда он придёт в себя, не порадуется.

— На «Энтерпрайз» один из лучших медблоков и два квалифицированных врача. — Джейкоб сощурился. — В чём дело?

— В человеческом организме! — в тон ему зло ответил Леонард. — Он потерял много крови и сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы часами реконструировать ему ногу. А пока мы его стабилизируем, ткани начнут отмирать, интоксикация… — он поморщился. — Ногу всё равно не спасём, а почки погубим.

Может быть, если сразу взять на гемодиализ… Чёрт возьми, это же не покер, чтобы рисковать и делать ставки! Ампутация, без вариантов.

Джейкоб снова попытался рыпнуться и сдвинуть репликатор, Леонард одарил его недобрым взглядом. Джейкоб в долгу не остался, и они с полминуты смотрели друг на друга, пока Леонард не отвернулся. 

Бессильная злость кипела внутри, приходилось напоминать себе, что этот пацан ничего не смыслит ни в жизни, ни в медицине. Ждёт чуда и верит, что оно возможно. 

Когда Леонард глянул на него снова, Джейкоб таращился в потолок потухшим взглядом, и его было даже жаль. Небось первая его неудача как командира, это как первого пациента потерять. Леонард машинально принялся собирать использованные инструменты в лоток.

— Вы даже не попытались ничего сделать, — упрямо сказал Джейкоб и добавил сквозь зубы, издевательски подчеркнув слово: — доктор Маккой.

— Да зови как хочешь! Хоть Боунсом, хоть Кощеем, хоть Франкенштейном! Это у вас «Кобаяши-мару» раз в жизни на симуляторе, а у медиков — сплошь и рядом. В реальности. У меня выбор между смертью и ампутацией. Что я, по-твоему, должен делать?!

Нет, Леонард его понимал, отлично понимал. Ему тоже было противно собственное бессилие. Будь он студентом-юнцом, даже попробовал бы что-то предпринять. Решения легче принимать, когда не осознаёшь всех последствий. А не когда ты старый, битый жизнью хирург, уже успевший обзавестись собственным маленьким кладбищем. Фигурально выражаясь.

— Простите, я ошибся, — тихо и невнятно пробормотал Джейкоб. — Я звал Боунсом другого человека. Было бы несправедливо отдавать вам его имя.

Отчего-то это задело. Какой-то неведомый Боунс — фамилия? или тоже прозвище? Да какое Леонарду было до него дело! Кто он вообще такой?

— Похож? — подавив вспышку, спросил Леонард.

— Нет. Боунс бы что-нибудь придумал.

А, ну да, конечно. Какой-то там великий Боунс, способный по щелчку пальцев восполнить потерю крови и восстановить размозжённые ткани. Куда там Леонарду. Ну и Кристине тоже, чего уж там.

— И что бы сделал этот твой Боунс? — На мгновение забылось, что Джейкоб всего лишь курсант, не медик, и отвечать ему нечего. — Например?

— Нашёл бы обходной путь, — буркнул тот. — Откуда мне знать? Боунс у меня советов не спрашивал. На плате я бы припаял шунт… — он вздохнул и замолчал, так и не закончив. Леонард переложил инъектор в лоток, достал, положил снова. Чёрт возьми, если бы он мог на время обеспечить кровоснабжение в обход раны!

— Ткани размозжены, — напомнил он хмуро. — Некуда там шунт подсоединять. Там бы… — он запнулся. Мелькнувшая идея была неосуществима. Жаль.

— Токопроводящий коврик? — ляпнул Джейкоб.

— Вроде того, — Леонард обнаружил, что снова держит чёртов инъектор в руке. — Но у людей такой ткани нет. 

Что, чёрт возьми, может обеспечить транспорт кислорода в обход порванных сосудов и размозжённых мышц? Подать кровезаменитель по берцовым и лодыжечным артериям? Если хоть что-то из них цело. И это не спасёт повреждённую часть голени. Проклятье.

— Значит, ищите не у людей! — Джейкоб заёрзал и попытался приподняться.

— Я сказал тебе не дёргаться, — повысил голос Леонард. — Понятия не имею, откуда у тебя столько энергии. Сказал бы я, что твои полувулканские мозги слишком тормознутые для шока, но у вас же, Кирков, всё равно ни мозгов, ни тормозов.

Ругаться с пациентом, с мальчишкой возраста Джоанны — это уже перебор. Леонард закусил губу. Пискнул сигнал окончания репликации. Леонард собирался если не извиниться, то хотя бы замять тему, но Джейкоб издал хрюкающий звук, подозрительно похожий на смешок.

— Верно наполовину: мозги у меня всё-таки есть, а тормозил Спокк. Заблокировал боль.

— Ну да, великая вулканская тумба-юмба, — Леонард закатил глаза.

— У людей нет аналога, — сочувственно сказал Джейкоб, и Леонард хотел было ответить, что прекрасно прожил сорок лет без телепатии, зелёной крови и сердца в правом подреберье… 

Сердце в подреберье, ну конечно! Губчатые оболочки вулканского сердца вместо нормальных коронарных сосудов. Идеальный токо… кровепроводящий коврик. Леонард закусил губу. Нет, не получится.

— Что? — заметил его реакцию Джейкоб.

— Ничего. Всё равно вулканские и человеческие ткани несовместимы.

— На корабле два вулкано-человеческих гибрида, — Джейкоб попытался пожать плечами, не преуспел и болезненно поморщился. Он был прав, эту возможность стоило рассмотреть. Леонард иррационально злился на мальчишку за то, что тот его переупрямил, боролся, когда сам Леонард уже опустил руки.

План операции понемногу вырисовывался. Реплицировать участок вулканской сердечной оболочки недолго. Обеспечить кровоснабжение, предотвратить распространение некроза и спокойно заняться голенью. Потом сразу на диализ, чтоб не угробить почки.

На вызов интеркома Кристина ответила быстро, как будто ждала.

— Есть одна мысль, найди Спока — любого, хоть обоих, мне нужен их генетический материал. Срочно.

Это была авантюра. Леонард никогда не слышал о подобных операциях — верно, такого никто и не делал. Никаких гарантий успеха, одни риски. Он вздохнул и убрал злополучный лоток с инъектором.

— У вас получится, доктор, — издёвки в голосе на этот раз не было, Джейкоб ободряюще улыбнулся. Много он понимал, птенец желторотый! Но Леонард всё равно почувствовал себя лучше — как после разговора со старым, всё понимающим другом.

— Меня зовут Леонард, парень, — проворчал он примирительно. — Если, конечно, ты не звал так кого-нибудь другого. Никуда не уходи, я пришлю медсестру.


	10. Chapter 10

_USS Enterprise-A_

Медотсек Паша отложил на потом. На планете они сцепились с шахтёром-ромуланцем, вдвоём грохнулись на работающий транспортёр — и в итоге Паша разбил в кровь локоть, а левую руку и бок покрывали ссадины. Ромуланца он в конце концов оглушил фазером(сперва рукояткой по затылку, потом уже лучом), так что с этим всё было в порядке.

По возвращении на «Энтерпрайз» капитан Кирк устроил короткое совещание, и ссадины могли немного подождать. Присутствовали не все герои дня: Джейкоб Кирк и Джейла получили травмы, курсант Спокк… Паша не был точно уверен, почему его нет. То ли нечего было добавить к самому факту заключения договора между Федерацией и кремниевой планетой, то ли счёл более важным остаться рядом с партнёром.

Впрочем, факт заключения договора был уже оформлен по процедуре, текст доступен на языке ассемблера и на стандарте. А про штурм ромуланского корабля могла рассказать Ухура.

Капитан Террелл был неплох, но Паша соскучился по атмосфере, царившей на «Энтерпрайз». Более живое, открытое общение командного состава захватывало в водоворот идей, споров и совместных решений. Капитан, щеголявший пластырем на рассечённой брови, воодушевлённо рассказывал о высадке, хвалил Сулу и Пашу. Ухура хмыкала на особо ярких моментах, коммандер Спок задавал уточняющие вопросы и выяснял детали. 

Им нужна была рабочая версия, кто организовал добычу дилития на планете, как выйти на заказчика, какой реакции ожидать со стороны Ромуланской Империи. Коммандер прикидывал план допроса пленных, Ухура корректировала вопросы — и все шло отлично, пока обсуждение не переключилось на события на ромуланском корабле.

— Лейтенант-коммандер, — официально начал Спок, — объясните, как получилось, что ваша группа убила двоих.

— Фазером, Спок, — закатила глаза Ухура. — Там была драка, знаешь ли. Мы штурмовали чужой корабль, и никто не собирался отдавать нам его просто так.

— Но ваши фазеры были настроены на оглушение.

— Нет.

— Нет? — капитан вклинился в разговор и озадаченно поскрёб подбородок. — Что значит «нет»?

— То и значит, господи, Джим! — Ухура демонстративно сложила руки на груди. — Это значит, что курсант Кирк велел перевести их в режим уничтожения.

Повисла короткая пауза, и Паша успел подумать, что сейчас что-то взорвётся. Или кто-то. А потом заговорили, кажется, все сразу.

— То есть как — курсант Кирк велел? — опешил капитан. — Он курсант, Ухура, а ты офицер! Кто из вас руководил группой?

— Это противоречит межпланетным соглашениям, — заявил Спок.

— Может, по ошибке? — предположил Паша.

— Ну, думаю, их дизраптеры тоже были в боевом режиме, — как бы между прочим заметил Сулу.

Ухура с грохотом отодвинула стул и встала. Кашлянула и открыла рот, но Сулу её опередил.

— Оглушение не имеет устрашающего эффекта, — его голос звучал очень спокойно. — Проходы на корабле узкие, и это даёт обороняющимся преимущество. Всегда можно броситься толпой на одного входящего, — он пожал плечами.

Ухура пристально посмотрела на капитана, потом перевела взгляд на коммандера.

— Старпома убила я, если что. Он как раз целился из бортовых дизраптеров по заварушке на планете. Я сказала им, что любой, кто потянется к гашетке, будет следующим. По-ромулански, так что они отлично поняли.

Капитан сглотнул, обвёл собравшихся взглядом и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Почему у них вообще орудия были наведены на планету?

— Видимо, они не собирались поднимать рабочих и охрану, — предположил Сулу. — Только дилитий.

Капитан задумчиво кивнул.

— Думаю, надо проинформировать пленных об этом. Они ведь хотят вернуться домой? Встреча на родине может оказаться чересчур горячей.

Что-то в этом было, что-то важное.

— Планировали устранить свидетелей, — начал Паша рассуждать вслух. — Бессмысленно, если работали через цепь посредников. Так до заказчика не добраться.

— Верно, — согласился капитан. — Значит, рабочие или охрана могут вывести на заказчика. Это уже интересно.

На другом краю стола Спок и Ухура соревновались в прожигании друг друга взглядами. Спок сдался и отвёл глаза первым.

— Нийота, почему группой командовал курсант? — спросил тихо. — Он пока даже не офицер.

— Мы собирались захватить корабль и не дать ромуланцам перебить наших, а не помериться нашивками, — Ухура пожала плечами. — Курсант явно лучше меня знал, как это делается.

Так что в медотсек Паша попал только через пару часов, если не больше. Здесь было тихо и безлюдно. Раненых ромуланцев разместили в изоляторах, имевших систему блокировки дверей и сигнализацию. Своих — в обычные боксы, у входа горели индикаторы состояния пациента. Красных не было, и это успокаивало. 

Табло «идёт операция» над дверями операционного блока объясняло отсутствие медперсонала. Паша замешкался в коридоре, раздумывая, стоит ли подождать, пока кто-то из медиков освободится, или плюнуть и понадеяться, что ссадины заживут сами.

Из задумчивости его вывело тихое:

— Спокк!

Створки дверей одного из боксов сомкнулись неплотно, и через щель виднелись… Паша сглотнул и почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо. Джейкоб Кирк стоял у стены, прижавшись к ней спиной и запрокинув голову, а внизу — должно быть, на коленях — стоял курсант Спокк.

— Не шуми, Джим. Ты хочешь, но на большее сейчас не способен.

Шёпот был едва уловимый, Паше пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова. Но поза говорила сама за себя. Травмированная правая рука Джейкоба ещё лежала на перевязи, пальцы здоровой впились Спокку в плечо. Локоть закрывал обзор, но голова Спокка ритмично двигалась вперёд-назад. Медленно, не спеша и тихо-тихо.

Паша замер, пойманный в ловушку. Он не хотел смотреть, не хотел знать, чем эти двое занимаются наедине. От стыда и смущения у него полыхали даже уши, под китель будто плеснули кипятком. Но картина притягивала, и он не мог отвести глаза.

Он опомнился, понимая, что возбуждается и скоро это станет заметно. Развернулся и сначала крадучись, стараясь ступать осторожно, а потом всё быстрей зашагал прочь. В коридоре сорвался на бег, и ссадины напомнили о себе, но возвращаться в медотсек сейчас было немыслимо. Там… ну да, Спокк же говорил о «некоторых сексуальных практиках». Чёрт, тогда это звучало сугубо теоретически!

Спасаясь бегством, он успел добраться до жилых кают и двинулся было к своей, а потом передумал. К вопросу о практиках и о… скольки там процентах? Восьмидесяти четырёх? Неважно. Он так и не поговорил с Джо, во-первых.

А во-вторых, он вернулся с боевого задания и был ранен. Ему нужна помощь. Лучше — внимательной медсестры, чем ворчливого, вечно занятого доктора Маккоя.

Он зачем-то постучал, как в старую деревянную дверь, а не нажал на панель вызова. Глупо вышло, но Джо открыла. Окинула Пашу взглядом с ног до головы и посторонилась, пропуская внутрь.

— Что случилось? Ромуланцы сбежали из камер и гнались за тобой? — съязвила она, рассматривая потного, красного, запыхавшегося Пашу. И тут же скривилась: — То есть, простите, коммандер, на корабле чрезвычайная ситуация?

Паша набрал в грудь воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду, и быстро, чтоб не успеть испугаться, обнял Джо и прижал к себе. Та попыталась вывернуться — похоже, ей было нечем дышать.

— Тебя совсем не видно. Я соскучился, — пробормотал Паша ей на ухо, немного ослабляя объятие. — Всё ещё сердишься?

— А должна? — она держала руки у Паши на плечах так, что было непонятно, удерживает или отталкивает.

— Можешь, — вздохнул тот. — Но я ведь уже извинился. И тогда было важно, чтобы ты выполнила приказ.

Джо молча сжала пальцы на Пашиных плечах, а тот обнаружил свои руки у неё на пояснице и ниже, хотя не мог вспомнить, когда успел их передвинуть.

Целовалась Джо мягко, короткими нежными касаниями, будто нарочно дразнилась. И когда Паша думал про Спокка и восемьдесят четыре процента… нет, лучше не про Спокка. Потому что в принципе — сугубо теоретически! — с такими губами Джо могла бы не только целоваться.

— Отец обещал надрать тебе уши, — хихикнула она. Паша серьёзно обдумал этот вариант развития событий и подцепил пальцами подол её юбки. Решительно потянул вверх.

— Тогда, я считаю, надо дать ему повод. Не можем же мы разочаровать твоего отца.

* * *

Система жизнеобеспечения «Энтерпрайз» едва слышно гудела: ощутить вибрацию можно было, только коснувшись какой-нибудь поверхности. Рамы кровати, например. Ровный, без перебоев, средней частоты тон говорил, что с кораблём всё в порядке. Джейла сладко потянулась и снова прижала ладонь к гладкому металлу. Она не мола ошибиться: это была определённо «Энтерпрайз». И судя по глуховатому унтертону вспомогательной системы воздухоочистки, рядом располагался медотсек.

Джейла резко распахнула глаза. Это место вполне могло быть медотсеком «Энтерпрайз», она не помнила, какие там боксы. Приглушенное освещение, монитор и управляющая панель биокровати, слабый запах озона в воздухе. Джейла сглотнула, повертела головой и прислушалась к ощущениям: немного ныло горло. Она была совершенно точно жива. Кажется, в отличие от ромуланца.

Наверное, вулканцы бы её осудили. Тот же Спок — любой из двоих, — но ей не было жаль. Не после того, как её чуть не придушили.

Она спустила ноги с кровати и повела плечами, проверяя, хорошо ли слушается тело. Нашла на полу кем-то предусмотрительно оставленные одноразовые тапочки и как была, в пижаме, выглянула в коридор: никого. Побродила вдоль закрытых дверей, разглядывая информационные панели. Дошла до изоляторов: два оказались заняты.

По словам Ли, любопытство было причиной несчастий у каких-то земных домашних животных. Джейла не помнила, чьё любопытство имелось в виду — самих животных или их хозяев. Или кого-то третьего, вот как у Скотти вышло со щенком. Но инфопанель у входа говорила, что опасных инфекций в изоляторе нет, климатические условия соответствуют общекорабельным, а пациент… в общем, индикатор не был красным, так что всё не могло быть слишком плохо.

Внутри был ромуланец. Совсем молодой, нездорово бледный, он вытаращил на Джейлу настороженные глаза — и та тоже напряглась, не зная, чего ожидать от встречи.

Ромуланец проследил за ней взглядом, облизал пересохшие губы и пробормотал:

— Jolan-tru.

— Не понимаю, — для наглядности Джейла развела руками. — Ты знаешь стандарт?

— Dif-tor heh smusma, — неуверенно ответил ромуланец и поднял руку, старательно разводя средний и безымянный пальцы. По крайней мере, жест был знакомый.

— Привет, — ответила Джейла и тоже подняла руку. Спокк показывал им с Джо, как это делается, так что без проблем. 

На этом разговор зашёл в тупик. Кто летит в космос, не зная стандарта? Он ведь уже не ребёнок, которому всё переводят родители. Джейла вспомнила свой полёт с отцом и закусила губу. Она не будет думать об этом сейчас.

Руку ромуланец опустил поверх одеяла, но пальцы так и не свёл: то ли силы у него кончились, то ли… а ведь точно: заискивал. Понятия же не имел, кто такая Джейла и зачем пришла. Он ранен, его забрали на чужой корабль, и он не понимает язык, на котором все говорят. Джейла поёжилась. Нет, стоп. Не вспоминать Альтамид.

Надо было сказать ему, чтоб не боялся. Что его не убьют. Но это слишком сложная тема, чтобы объяснить жестами. Выручил бы автопереводчик, но в пижаме не было даже карманов, не говоря уж об их полезном содержимом.

По счастью, любопытство оказалось присуще не одной Джейле: пока та мялась у входа, не решаясь уйти, к ромуланцу пожаловал новый посетитель. 

Т’Ран заглянула в изолятор, вполне по-человечески поприветствовала Джейлу кивком и уставилась на ромуланца с нескрываемым интересом. Тот сглотнул, снова повторил своё «dif-tor heh smusma» и на этот раз получил развёрнутый ответ. Джейла снова пожалела об отсутствии автопереводчика: из длинной тирады на вулканском она не поняла ни слова.

— Я хотела сказать, что мы не станем его убивать, но он не понимает стандарт, — пожаловалась Джейла. — Можешь ему перевести?

— Не станем, разумеется, — Т’Ран подняла брови едва ли не под самую чёлку. — Он знает вулканский, но не стандарт. Статистическая вероятность того, что это случайное совпадение… — она задумалась, вероятно, подсчитывая.

— Скажи ему, — настойчиво повторила Джейла. Воспоминания об Альтамиде заставляли её чувствовать своеобразное родство с ромуланцем.

Тот напряжённо следил за разговором, комкал одеяло, на лбу у него выступила испарина. Немного расслабился, только когда Т’Ран вновь обратилась к нему по-вулкански.

— Хм, и этот тоже? — раздалось от входа. Джейла вздрогнула от неожиданности.

Третьей любопытствующей оказалась Нийота. Она рассматривала ромуланца с жадностью хищницы, почуявшей добычу.

— А есть ещё те, кто знает вулканский? — Джейла озадаченно нахмурилась. Кажется, у Ромула не слишком хорошие отношения с Вулканом. Вводный курс по межпланетным отношениям в Академии был обязательным для всех специальностей, и она его не прогуливала. Точно, между Ромулом и Вулканом пробежало то животное, которое потом пострадало от любопытства, она хорошо запомнила. 

— Полно! Больше трети рабочих. Да и остальные… — Нийота принялась загибать пальцы: — Половина пыталась здороваться со мной та’алом, пятеро — проповедовать учение Сурака и убедить не убивать их, один спел вулканскую колыбельную. Какой-то заповедник вулканофилов.

— А стандарт? — уточнила Джейла. В конце концов, есть ведь общегалактические правила, экипаж обязан знать стандарт.

— Охранники — да, они почти все из контрабандистов, без стандарта им никуда. Остальные — кто как, капитан двух слов связать не может. — Нийота поймала и покрутила в пальцах прядь собственных волос. Глянула на Джейлу и развела руками, отвечая на незаданный вопрос: — Я проверяла его на стандартных диспетчерских командах. Без автопереводчика он и с орбиты-то не уйдёт. Собственно, у него и лицензия только на полёты в ромуланском пространстве. Странный экипаж.

— Вероятностью случайного совпадения можно пренебречь, — подытожила Т’Ран. — Нужно больше информации.

Ромуланец кусал потрескавшиеся губы, и Джейлу больше всего сейчас волновало, можно ли его напоить и не станет ли ему от этого хуже. Жалко, Джо не было рядом. Её колебаниям положила конец Нийота, намочив стерильную салфетку и проведя ею по губам ромуланца. Потом протёрла ему лицо, что-то сказав то ли по-ромулански, то ли по-вулкански.

— Она проинформировала, что ухаживала так за своим братом, когда он болел много лет назад, — перевела Т’Ран слегка озадаченно. — Какое значение имеют эти сведения сейчас?

— Эмоциональное. — Джейла отступила к переборке, чтобы видеть ромуланца, но не путаться у Нийоты и Т’Ран под ногами.

Дальше были разговоры. Много: сначала с ромуланцем, и Джейла просто слушала, пытаясь хоть немного сориентироваться по интонациям (не в случае Т’Ран, конечно). Потом говорили уже втроём у Джейлы в боксе, усевшись все вместе на биокровать. Джейла из жалости к несчастному устройству отключила биометрические датчики, пока система не сошла с ума, пытаясь обработать данные представителей трёх рас одновременно.

Информации было много, но к пониманию ситуации прийти не удавалось. Разрозненные детали, сваленные в кучу, никак не складывались в единое целое, как разобранный неумелыми руками сложный механизм. Прилетевшие за дилитием рабочие не были профессиональными шахтёрами. По большей части молодые безработные из семей, чтящих старые традиции. Чей-то прадед до сих пор пересыпал ромуланскую речь вулканскими оборотами, у кого-то в дальнем углу дома пылились, сваленные в одну коробку, ромуланские и вулканские книги. Чья-то тётка, перебрав на семейных праздниках, декламировала поэму о Сураке, а кого-то отец в детстве учил математике по странному задачнику, где из хаоса громоздких условий, избыточных данных и тяжеловесных формул рождалось стремительное и стройное, идеально логичное решение.

Они встречались тайком, украдкой показывали друг другу та’ал, чтобы опознать своих, вместе медитировали и мечтали о том, что когда-нибудь — пусть нескоро, через век-полтора — ромуланцы и вулканцы будут считать друг друга братьями.

Нийота вздыхала и закатывала глаза, рассказывая об этом, Т’Ран сжимала губы в линию.

— Тал Шиар должны были давным-давно разогнать этих мечтателей, но, — Нийота многозначительно подняла палец, — похоже, их кто-то прикрывает.

— И как они все оказались здесь? — спросила Джейла, пока не улавливая связи.

— Добыча дилития в обход государственной монополии. — Нийота развела руками. — В такое проще втянуть тех, кто уже и так не в ладах с законом.

— Экипаж корабля и охранники — контрабандисты, — поддержала её Т’Ран. — Это не противоречит высказанной гипотезе.

А ещё это значило, что при найме эти парни не задавали лишних вопросов, а сейчас вряд ли горят желанием рассказать даже то немногое, что знают о своём работодателе. Кем он может оказаться, как и почему прикрывает вулканофилов от Тал Шиар? Крупный чиновник, политик? Джейла вздохнула. Тогда доказать что-либо Ромулу будет непросто.

Т’Ран сидела неподвижно, сложив руки на коленях. Нийота грызла прядь волос. Они втроём явно зашли в тупик: в куче доставшихся им обломков, кажется, не хватало деталей. Допустим, некто поддерживает вулканофилов и добывает дилитий в обход госмонополии — это уже целый заговор какой-то. Как Тал Шиар могли такое пропустить? Разве что…

— Может, это провокация? — выпалила Джейла. — Когда всё раскроется, скажут, что это вулканцы подстроили и…

— Нет, — Т’Ран сощурилась. — Скорее наоборот. Они могут втереться к нам в доверие.

— Значит, нужно выяснить, втирался ли уже кто-то, — Нийота решительно хлопнула себя ладонью по бедру. — Прямых дипломатических отношений между Ромулом и Вулканом нет, значит, выйти на вулканцев попробуют на нейтральной территории. Например, на Земле.

— Посол Сарек? — Т’Ран склонила голову набок.

— Посол Сарек, — кивнула Нийота. — И у нас сеанс связи с посольством через три часа — по ситуации с КЭЦ. Думаю, Сарек не откажется ответить на несколько дополнительных вопросов.

Они с Т’Ран ушли, и Джейла почувствовала себя уставшей и голодной. Стоило найти репликатор и раздобыть какую-нибудь еду, но идти никуда не хотелось, а в боксе нашлась только питьевая вода.

Джейла так и сидела на кровати, раздумывая, хочет она больше есть или спать, когда в бокс заглянул новый посетитель. 

— Скотти! — взвизгнула Джейла, и плевать на отозвавшееся болью горло. Она скучала по Скотти. «Энтерпрайз» — огромный корабль с многочисленным экипажем, непрерывным потоком запланированных задач и то и дело ломающих все планы инцидентов. Здесь, как в большом доме, можно жить рядом и никогда не встречаться. 

За всё время полёта от сто пятьдесят седьмой они со Скотти пересекались всего раза три: пообедали вместе, поболтали часок в кают-компании, да ещё Джейла спускалась в машинное отделение, но тогда смотрела в основном на новые двигатели и оборудование. Так что сейчас была искренне рада встрече.

— Привет. Я подумал: док, конечно, крут, но вряд ли тебя тут нормально накормят. Держи, — он протянул судок и осторожно примостился на край кровати. Под крышкой оказалось нечто горячее, вкусно пахнущее, и ответ на вопрос «сон или еда?» стал совершенно очевиден.

— Спасибо. — Быть одновременно голодной и вежливой оказалось непросто. — Я… э…

— Ты ешь, — верно оценил ситуацию Скотти, — поболтать потом успеем. Тут вот какое дело, смотрел я ромуланский бортовой компьютер. Интересная, значит, штука получается-то…

«Нечто» оказалось протёртой мясной похлёбкой: нежной, сытной, неострой, будто специально предназначенной для травмированного горла. Возможно, только казалось, что Скотти принёс первое попавшееся блюдо на свой вкус. Джейла с наслаждением облизала ложку, наклонила судок и зачерпнула густой ароматный суп. Вопросительно глянула на Скотти.

— По связи. Канал у них выделенный, вот что. 

Ого! Джейла торопливо сглотнула, чуть не подавившись.

— За пределами Империи? Это ж сколько стоит?!

— Не знаю, я ромуланскую выделёнку ни разу не оплачивал, — хохотнул Скотти. — Только этот не коммерческий, понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно призналась Джейла. — Там контрабандисты и подпольщики.

— Ага. Коммерческие каналы у них на других частотах. Да и система «свой-чужой»…. — он вздохнул с досадой. — Знать бы коды доступа! Но это пока связисты докопаются, штабные всё загребут и засекретят. 

Джейла его досаду отлично понимала. Отдавать что-либо штабным Скотти не любил с тех давних пор, когда рассорился с адмиралом Арчером. К тому же известно: в ответ штаб информацией делился редко и неохотно.

— А их капитан? Молчит?

— Хуже. Ухура сказала, он сам не знает. За связь у них старпом отвечал, ну а его сама же Ухура и… — Скотти выразительно указал глазами на потолок. — И теперь носится с пленными, допросы-переводы, ей ни до чего. А без Ухуры это надолго, ты уж мне поверь. Если не она, то разве что коммандер Спок… — он с чувством махнул рукой: — Вот ведь, а! Коммандеру ж только если кэп скажет.

— Погоди. — Джейла поняла, что окончательно запуталась. — А что, капитан не знает? И почему ты думаешь, что коммандер Спок справится быстрей?

— Не знает, конечно. Там пока знать-то нечего. А Спок — ну, это же Спок, у него мозги устроены не так, как у нас с тобой, — сбивчиво изложил Скотти и снова горестно вздохнул.

— Мозги не как у нас с тобой много у кого, — возразила Джейла. — Вон, у нас ещё один Спокк есть, так что ж теперь…

Упомянуть «своего» Спокка было ошибкой. Глаза у Скотти загорелись, он сгрёб Джейлу в объятия, едва не выбив из рук судок с остатками супа.

— Верно соображаешь! Ещё один Спок — как раз что надо!

— Может, он не умеет, — попыталась остудить его энтузиазм Джейла. Но одержимого новой идеей Скотти было не остановить и тяговым лучом.

— Так это мы выясним! — Он довольно потёр руки и подмигнул Джейле. — Просто спросим — да и всё!

Он ушёл, оставив в боксе запахи металла, смазки и супа. У сытой, разморенной Джейлы снова слипались глаза, и она уютно закуталась в одеяло. Но сон не шёл, она ворочалась с боку на бок, перекладывала подушку, скидывала и вновь натягивала одеяло, пока не поняла, что не сможет уснуть.

Что-то странное было с высадкой ромуланцев на планету. Много громоздкого оборудования, толпа рабочих и охранников — телепортационный луч у них должен быть широченный, иначе б они месяц это всё с корабля спускали. В этом Джейла была уверена: для КЭЦ не раз пропускную способность транспортатора пересчитывала, формулы хоть среди ночи спрашивай. 

Зачем тогда полезли в драку с группой с «Энтерпрайз»? Проще забрать своих, хотя бы безоружных рабочих. Сломался транспортатор? Не хотели бросать оборудование? 

Скотти успел заэскизировать некоторые узлы ромуланского корабля и оставил ей, но транспортатора среди них не оказалось. Джейла проверила дважды — нет, наверное, руки пока не дошли. В принципе, она и сама могла бы, тем более что с горлом явно уже всё в порядке.

Джейла критически оглядела себя: стандартная пижама, тапочки, сумки с инструментами нет. Значит, сначала нужно в каюту за вещами. А потом к Скотти.


	11. Chapter 11

_USS Enterprise-A_

С Нго провозились больше четырёх часов, и Леонард был выжат как лимон, побывавший под промышленным прессом. Использование вулканской ткани казалось отличной идеей до того момента, когда он попытался объяснить её Кристине. Прорабатывали план операции уже вдвоём, то и дело обнаруживая новые проблемы и в который раз обещая друг другу, что бросят маяться дурью и ампутируют ногу при малейшем риске для жизни. Оба знали, что это наглая ложь, потому что риск — и немалый — существовал уже сейчас, до начала операции. Хотя стоит признать, инфузионная терапия успела дать результат, и показатели Нго понемногу выходили из критической зоны.

Оставив Кристину наблюдать за общим состоянием, Леонард занялся раненой ногой. Он чувствовал себя еретиком от медицины, знахарем-самозванцем, когда удалял повреждённые ткани и заменял их пористой, скользкой тканью вулканского сердца. 

Ткань мелко пульсировала, подстёгиваемая электрическими импульсами, позволяя человеческим сосудам наполниться кровью. Он всё-таки поставил дополнительно пару шунтов, ещё раз почистил раневые поверхности, расположил повреждённые кости правильно — и включил репликатор.

Действовать приходилось настолько быстро, насколько была способна аппаратура. Перенастраивать оборудование, освобождать новые участки для репликации, следить за тем, чтобы ткани вокруг раны продолжали жить несмотря ни на что. Напряжённая, не терпящая заминок рутина, все шаги которой известны наперёд, но ошибка на любом из них может дорого обойтись пациенту.

Когда Нго вывозили из операционной, его левая ступня по-прежнему казалась ледяной на ощупь, но тыльная артерия ощутимо билась под пальцем, а кожа потеряла пугающую синеву. Его оставили на гемодиализе под присмотром Карен, велев звать врачей в любое время при малейшем ухудшении.

То ли чутьё, то ли усталость нашёптывали, что звать не понадобится: Нго оказался крепким парнем, за жизнь держался цепко. Леонард пожал Кристине руку и предложил разделить по-братски давнюю заначку — бутылку бурбона. Конечно, она отказалась: помотала головой и, пошатываясь, пошла переодеваться.

В итоге Леонард пил в одиночку, всё ещё слишком взбудораженный и напряжённый, чтобы опьянеть. Если эта операция окажется успешной (а ведь так и будет, чёрт возьми), если проработать методику как следует, если иметь под рукой полноценный стационарный, а не корабельный оперблок — возможно, ещё одна средневековая практика останется только в учебниках по истории медицины. 

Над этим, конечно, ещё работать и работать, начать хотя бы с донорской ткани: повезло, что был подходящий материал, но для широкого использования нужно универсальное решение. Но всё-таки это реально. Поразительно. А ведь прошёл бы мимо, упустил возможность, не ткни носом самоуверенный курсант. Отголоски раздражения напополам с досадой пробивались даже через усталость. Или это сам Леонард был слишком самоуверен?

С Джейкобом заканчивали без него, но там ничего неожиданного случиться не должно было. Леонард лениво просматривал данные с анализатора, прихлёбывая из стакана.

Как он и предполагал, никаких сюрпризов: кости и сухожилия, нервы и сосуды, мягкие ткани… Стоп. Леонард отставил стакан и вернулся на пару страниц назад. Без сюрпризов не обошлось.

Перепроверив дважды, он пролистал информацию и присвистнул. Право слово, он не успел выпить достаточно, чтоб такое мерещилось!

Когда Джим ворвался в кабинет, тяжело дыша и сверкая глазами, Леонард уже вернулся к бурбону. Планшеты лежали перед ним на столе и складывались в прелюбопытную картину. Джима стоило бы позвать, если б сам не пришёл.

— Кто он, чёрт побери, ты можешь мне сказать? — тот с размаху саданул по кнопке, закрывая створки двери, и заметался по кабинету. — Я должен знать, кто бродит по моему кораблю!

— Ты о ком? — уточнил Леонард и сделал крупный глоток. — Пить будешь? Возьми себе стакан. Временная ксеногенная трансплантация — отличная штука, упаси меня бог ещё хоть раз.

— Курсант Кирк. На «Уверенной» он подмял под себя Чехова, здесь его слушается Спок (мой Спок!), а когда брали ромуланский корабль — Ухура пошла за ним, не моргнув глазом. Ухура, Боунс! Я видел, как он ходит по кораблю, как разговаривает с экипажем: потеряй меня транспортатор, но этот человек отлетал не преддипломную практику, а как минимум лет десять! — выпалил Джим и плюхнулся, выдохшись, на стул. Второй стакан так и не взял — залпом опрокинул тот, что Леонард налил себе, и наполнил снова.

— Ты бы поосторожней желал, особенно по поводу транспортатора. Арчеровскую собаку так и не нашли, знаешь. Я тебе скажу две вещи: во-первых, я только что закончил операцию, на которую меня подбил этот твой курсант Кирк. Можешь пометить в своём списке. А во-вторых, он никак не мог отлетать десять лет: ему столько ещё не стукнуло.

— Что? — Джим поперхнулся выпивкой и закашлялся.

— Что слышал. — Леонард развернул планшет и ткнул пальцем: — Видишь эту кость? Последние года четыре или чуть больше она развивалась нормально. А до того росла как на дрожжах. Помедленнее, чем в репликаторе, но не больше года на полное формирование половозрелой особи.

— Так не бывает, — Джим потряс головой. — Экспериментальная разработка? Ты что-то слышал о таком?

— Слышал на днях, — кивнул Леонард, отобрал стакан обратно и плеснул себе ещё бурбона. — Проект «Генезис» называется. Правда, там пока не то что до гуманоидов — до колонии бактерий дело не дошло. Но непременно дойдёт, у них как раз прорыв случился.

Джим упёрся локтями в стол и ткнулся лбом в сложенные руки.

— Боунс, мне и так хреново. Не говори загадками.

— А что тут говорить? «Генезис» — ускоренное развитие всего и вся, от микроба до планетарного биогеоценоза. Смотри, — Леонард подвинул второй планшет, — видишь вот эту штуку? Это особый вулканский репетитор, единственное, что может замедлить развитие, запущенное по технологии «Генезиса». Никто не знает, откуда он взялся, потому как чтобы заполучить такой, нужно родиться и вырасти в «Генезисе», а потом… уж не знаю, что должно случиться, чтобы резко затормозить развитие. Но могу тебя уверить: в нашей вселенной такого пока не случалось.

— И что?

— А то. Лео Артемьев открыл этот репетитор два дня назад. А вот это я обнаружил сегодня в клетках нашего курсанта Кирка. Найди, как говорится, пять отличий. Я, сразу скажу, ни одного не вижу.

Ругнувшись себе под нос, встал и взял второй стакан. Разлил остатки выпивки поровну и убрал пустую бутылку со стола. Джим озадаченно рассматривал планшеты.

— То есть он украл эту штуку у Артемьева?

— Да скорей уж наоборот — своим поделился. Пей, на трезвую голову в таком разбираться вредно, как врач говорю. Я тут недавно у йорктаунских экспертов кое-какие данные запросил, а сегодня материал у обоих Споков взял. Очень кстати пришлось. Прям триптих. — Леонард добавил новый планшет, и Джим уставился на расчерченную на три колонки таблицу, как кролик на удава.

— Это же не… — медленно начал он.

— Это именно то, что ты думаешь. — Леонард по очереди потыкал пальцем в столбцы: — Коммандер Спок, посол Спок, курсант Спокк. Тут тоже можешь поискать различия, одно есть.

Самая интересная строка была выделена цветом и бросалась в глаза сразу. Но Джим всё равно внимательно просмотрел всю таблицу.

— У нашего Спока такой штуки нет, — побормотал он и надолго замолчал, вновь пересматривая данные. Наконец поднял голову: — А этот курсант… он что, клон посла?

— Судя по срокам — прижизненный, — кивнул Леонард. — И если хочешь моё мнение о том, кто такой Джейкоб, то ты собирался найти адмирала Кирка, помнишь? Трам-пам-пам, миссия завершена.

Сам Леонард был слишком вымотан, и алкоголь наконец добрался до его нейронов. Он едва успел встать из-за стола, когда Джим, отшвырнув последний планшет, вылетел из кабинета.

Несколько быстрых размашистых шагов оборвались внезапно. В коридоре стало тихо. Выглянув следом за Джимом, Леонард увидел курсанта Спокка, верно, вышедшего из бокса своего приятеля. Взъерошенный, растерянный — если так можно сказать о вулканце, — он стоял, будто случайно загораживая двери бокса, и играл с Джимом в бесконечно долгие гляделки, пока последний не встряхнулся и не протянул руку для пожатия, по-детски недоверчиво выдохнув:

— Ну здравствуй, старый друг.

* * *

Вряд ли это в самом деле разочаровало бы доктора Маккоя, но дальше поцелуев дело не зашло. Стоило Паше позволить расстегнуть на себе рубашку (чудесные мгновения, раскалённый близостью Джо воздух в распахнутом вороте, её путающиеся в застёжках пальцы), как всё закончилось возмущённым:

— И ты молчал?!

— Я не… — забормотал он, оправдываясь, и запнулся. Он точно «не», они с Айрис даже не сидели рядом, так что никаких следов остаться просто не могло. — Я не… — он наконец опустил глаза и увидел причину недовольства Джо: здоровенную ссадину на разукрашенном синяками и кровоподтёками боку. Чёрт, совсем забыл.

— Ты не, — обвиняюще сказала Джо. — Не пошёл в медотсек.

Паша хотел было возразить, что в медотсеке он как раз был, но потом вспомнил, как и почему сбежал оттуда, прикусил язык и почувствовал, как снова становятся горячими щёки и даже уши.

— Я… э… подумал, твой отец занят, ты могла бы сама. — Запасной план пришёлся как нельзя кстати. — Я просто упал, ничего серьёзного.

— Просто? — Джо демонстративно закатила глаза. — Раздевайся и покажи бок.

— Честное слово, — искренне заверил её Паша, торопливо снимая рубашку. И добавил, вспомнив про план: — Просто налетел на пару этих громил-ромуланцев, неудачно увернулся и упал на транспортёр. Протащило немного, пока фазер доставал.

Джо хмыкнула и зарылась в аптечку. Вопреки всякой логике она казалась довольной. Там, на планете, было некогда запоминать детали, но сейчас Паша попытался восстановить картину и закрепить успех:

— Одного я снял, второго Сулу. А транспортёр лопатой заклинило.

— Лопатой. — Джо фыркнула и скомандовала: — Повернись и руку подними.

С тактической точки зрения это был, конечно, провал: всё оставшееся время наедине ушло на обработку ссадины, прививки от неведомых галактических инфекций и прочую медицинскую возню. Но Паша решил мыслить шире: стратегически путь был выбран верно и вёл к победе. Тише едешь — дальше будешь, как говорится.

С Джейлой он столкнулся на выходе. Смутился и закашлялся, про себя радуясь, что с Джо дело не зашло дальше обработки ссадины. Хотел было уйти, но услышал, как Джо ругает «некоторых, которые не могут и полчаса полежать спокойно на биокровати», и остался из солидарности. 

Так и получилось, что уходили они вместе, Джейла уточнила, кто из инженеров занимается ромуланским кораблём. Признаться, Паша понятия не имел: и раньше, когда служил на «Энтерпрайз», в дела Скотти особо не лез, а теперь и подавно. Но ответить не успел: разговор перебил запыхавшийся безопасник.

— Коммандер Чехов, вот вы где! — на одном дыхании выпалил он и спросил с отчаянием: — Вы ведь знаете русский, да? Там… там…

Звучало так, словно как минимум Змей Горыныч залетел в одну из кают-компаний и по-русски попросил огоньку.

— Что и где? — оборвал его Паша. — Русский есть во всех стандартных флотских автопереводчиках, в чём проблема?

— Эта женщина там, с ромуланцами! Не знаю, как она туда попала, автопереводчик половину не берёт! — сбивчиво попытался объяснить безопасник, но особо понятнее не стало. Женщина… автопереводчик не берёт… Баба Яга у них там, что ли, с вологодским говором?

Они бежали к турболифту втроём: Джейла не отставала, видимо, за компанию.

— Какая женщина?

— Эта, из учёных, как её… Антония? — Створки лифта сошлись с мягким шипением, кабина качнулась и тронулась с места. Безопасник смотрел глазами побитой собаки: — Я не хочу смертей в своё дежурство, коммандер! 

— Антонина, — поправила Джейла. — А кого она собирается убить?

Как оказалось на месте, вопрос был не праздным: от смерти ромуланского капитана спасало, похоже, только силовое поле, ограждающее бокс-камеру. 

Антонина, инженер с КЭЦ, стояла настолько близко, насколько позволяло поле, и размахивала планшетом. Бледный, ошарашенный ромуланец поглядывал на неё с ужасом.

Отсек, где разместили пленных, был небольшим, и от крика закладывало уши. Остальные ромуланцы в своих боксах напряжённо вслушивались, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Что могло быть проблемой, если учесть, что Антонина мешала стандарт, вулканский и ту часть русского, которую и правда не берёт стандартный флотский автопереводчик. Заметив пришедших, она набрала полную грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнула и ткнула пальцем в сторону ромуланца:

— Он говорит, что не понимает в транспортаторах! Стыдно, в наше время даже школьники понимают!

Паша едва не подавился этой педагогической фразой, последовавшей за многоэтажными загибами.

— А что не так с транспортатором? — уточнил он, мысленно повторяя самые интересные из услышанных оборотов. Эх, Лисицина бы сюда, эти двое нашли бы общий труднопереводимый язык. Рядом напряглась, насторожилась Джейла.

— Асимметричная пропускная способность! — рявкнула Антонина и развернула планшет, так что стало видно схему. — Мы с Монтгомери прощупывали сенсорами их корабль — и вот, пожалуйста! Коммандер, вы понимаете в транспортаторах?

— Эм… да, немного, — кивнул Паша. В транспортаторах-то он понимал, только доверять им перестал девять лет назад, когда не смог поднять… ладно, сейчас не о том речь. Джейла подскочила ближе и уставилась на чертёж, закусив губу. — Асимметрия какого рода?

— Широкий исходящий канал при узком входящем, — Антонина постучала пальцем по схеме на экране, тот среагировал на касание и показал один из узлов с увеличением. — Вы понимаете?

Шумно выдохнула Джейла. Протянула руку и выхватила планшет.

— Они не смогли бы поднять оборудование на борт, — пробормотала, вертя схему так и эдак. — А на подъём рабочих у них ушло бы…

Но Паша уже видел сам. Редкая конструкция, разве что на больших промышленных складах встречается, где поток грузов односторонний. Даже на кораблях колонистов такой асимметрии не бывает. Где только раздобыли? Сэкономили, купили отработавшую своё на производстве установку по цене лома?

— Они не собирались никого поднимать, ни рабочих, ни охрану. — Он вспомнил слышанное про фазеры на ромуланском корабле: что направлены они были на планету. — Это экспедиция в один конец.

Бледный, посеревший ромуланец отчаянно выкрикнул что-то, что автопереводчик в руках безопасника перевёл как «я не знал».

— Он говорит, что ничего не понимает в транспортаторах, — прорычала Антонина, — в кодах доступа, в протоколах взаимодействия с кораблями Федерации и разрешении конфликтов с ними. Он привёл свой экипаж на смерть, а теперь говорит, что не знал!

Материться она перестала, и Паша опознал в её голосе ту стадию ярости, на которой говорят тихо и убивают быстро. Хуже того: он её отлично понимал.

«Выражения нет в словаре», — сказал автопереводчик, и Паша осознал, что, видимо, успел достаточно полно прокомментировать ситуацию.

— Это те специальные обороты, про которые говорил Ли? — поинтересовалась Джейла.

— Ага, — Паша кивнул, — они самые. Как думаешь, он сволочь или придурок?

«Могу я поговорить с вулканским послом? Я бы хотел попросить убежища… помочь в колонизации… понести наказание по законам Вулкана, — забормотали, перебивая друг друга, ромуланский капитан и автопереводчик. — На Вулкане ведь не убивают?»

Паша обвёл взглядом отсек — и успел заметить краем глаза презрительное выражение лица. Одно-единственное среди возмущённых, перепуганных, шокированных и злых. Вот как. Для капитана, может, и новость, что группу высадки собирались прижарить к поверхности планеты, но кое-кто был в курсе. И не все из них мертвы.

А ещё, пожалуй, теперь ромуланский экипаж готов поговорить по душам с куда большей охотой, чем прежде. Паша кивнул безопаснику:

— Всё в порядке, узкопрофессиональная инженерная лексика. Мой главный механик за работой только так и говорит. — И, поймав руку Антонины, крепко и искренне пожал: — Спасибо.

Визит в медотсек имел ещё один неожиданный побочный эффект, Паша понял это, встретив у лифта коммандера Спока. Против воли представилось, как тот наедине с капитаном Кирком… Паша сглотнул и ущипнул себя за руку, чтобы отвлечься. Поморщился и зашипел сквозь зубы, что не ускользнуло от внимания Спока.

— Коммандер?.. — тот вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Эм… — Паша попытался найти безопасную тему. Не о погоде же говорить! — Коммандер Спок, вы не в курсе, какова сейчас политическая обстановка между Федерацией и Ромуланской Империей? — Он прикусил язык, понимая, как нелепо это прозвучало.

— Я не обладаю всей полнотой информации, — тут же отбрил Спок и замолчал. Паша от греха подальше попытки завязать светскую беседу прекратил. 

Повисла неуютная тишина, только шуршал турболифт. Он успел остановиться и раскрыть створки дверей, Паша двинулся было по коридору, когда Спок его окликнул:

— Однако если вас интересует эта тема, то мне известны некоторые аспекты. В последнее время моё общение с отцом стало более регулярным, так что я знаком с ситуацией в общих чертах.

Наверное, лучше б Паша ляпнул что-то более безобидное. Хотя бы про погоду (хотя какая погода в космосе?). Но отступать было некуда, пришлось приостановиться и сделать заинтересованный вид.

— В настоящее время Федерация вынуждена искать баланс между отношениями с Ромуланской и Клингонской империями, — начал Спок. — Очевидно, что обе империи опасаются перераспределения сил в регионе в ущерб собственной безопасности. В свою очередь, Федерация рискует оказаться вовлечённой в противостояние союзу ромуланцев и клингонов.

— То есть конфликт с Ромулом сейчас выгоден клингонам? — Паша потёр подбородок. Объяснение казалось слишком простым. Как клингоны могли это всё подстроить?

— У нас недостаточно данных, коммандер, — покачал головой Спок. — Мы не вступили в конфликт с Клингонской Империей только благодаря интуиции доктора Маккоя и, — заминка была едва заметной, — курсанта Кирка.

— Так что мы могли поссориться и с ромуланцами, и с клингонами, а потом они спелись бы за нашей спиной, — невесело подытожил Паша. Так себе перспектива.

— Если под словом «спелись» вы подразумеваете заключение военно-политического союза, то такое развитие событий вполне вероятно, — подтвердил Спок. — И наименее благоприятно для Федерации.

Он ушёл, оставив Пашу подпирать переборку и обдумывать сказанное. Абсолютное равновесие и равная выгода для всех сторон, так что инициатора не вычислишь — так ведь не бывает, а? Кому-то всегда нужней, у кого-то больше возможностей, кто-то попросту лучше просчитывает ходы.

Паша уже почти дошёл до своей каюты, когда понял, что неправильно смотрит на ситуацию. Ходы тут, конечно, просчитываются наперёд, но нет ни доски, ни фигур: это не шахматы и не шашки. 

Он закончил школу в пятнадцать и уехал в Сан-Франциско поступать. С тех пор жизнь завертелась так, что было не до игр. Разве что трёхмерные шашки: короткие партии, разминка для мозгов. Но пока учился в школе, каждое лето Паша ездил к бабушке на море. Вместе с соседскими пацанами сбегал на дикий пляж, нырял и плавал до посинения, ловил бычков и глосиков и загорал до черноты на колючем, перемешанном с обломками ракушек песке. Резался в карты, стащив у бабушки потрёпанную засаленную колоду с не вполне пристойного вида инопланетянками в качестве дам (хорошо, что Спок не видел ту пиковую вулканку!). За карты от бабушки потом влетело по ушам: оказалось — подарок, сувенир. Кто ж знал? 

Но это была уже совсем другая история. Паша развернулся и отправился на поиски Ухуры не за тем, чтобы поговорить о своём детстве, хотя колода с инопланетянами однозначно заслуживала упоминания. В картах не знаешь наверняка, что на руках у противника, так что приходится вычислять и догадываться. К слову сказать, в детстве, когда играли на раздевание, Паша ни разу не оставался без плавок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К этому фику практически нет комментариев, и я не уверена, что мне стоит продолжать говорить в пустоту. Я не могу обещать, что следующие главы появятся скоро или вообще когда-нибудь (хотя не зарекаюсь).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К этой главе есть видеоиллюстрация (см. в тексте). Не судите строго, я просто вырезала из канона кусочек, хорошо иллюстрирующий описанное в фике.

_USS Enterprise-A_

— …семьдесят восемь земных лет, два месяца и тринадцать дней, — голос у Спокка был сухой и механический, как у дешёвого авторегистратора. — Я был уже стариком даже по вулканским меркам, когда Джим Кирк умер. Меня не было рядом, и я не мог сохранить его катру. Остался только старый слепок, сделанный за девяносто четыре дня до того, как Джим пропал.

Бурбон давно кончился, а слушать это на трезвую голову Леонард никому бы не советовал как врач. Потому на столе стояла склянка с реплицированным спиртом, слегка подкрашенным реплицированным же апельсиновым соком. Леонард щедро плеснул себе, знаком предложил Джиму. Тот кивнул и протянул стакан. Выпили залпом. Спокку предлагали ещё в начале его рассказа, сам виноват, что отказался.

— Погоди, — Джим со стуком поставил пустой стакан на стол, — у тебя что, была его резервная копия? Серьёзно?

Леонард поперхнулся, спирт обжёг горло. Спокк невозмутимо кивнул:

— После боя близ Туманности Мутара мы пришли к выводу о целесообразности сохранения периодически обновляемых слепков катры в разуме друг друга. Но мой партнёр был жив все эти семьдесят восемь лет, создавать копию было бы неуместно. А после его смерти… — он впервые отвёл глаза, — я был эгоистичен. Не пытаться воссоздать его было нелогично.

Джим непонимающе наморщил лоб. Леонард хмыкнул: он всегда говорил, что в глубине споковской черепной коробки есть немного человеческих мозгов. Попытался подсчитать, но быстро сбился и бросил это бесполезное занятие, попросту спросил:

— Сколько тебе было?

— Сто сорок лет по стандартному летоисчислению. Я… полагал, что не буду интересен моему партнёру. Я знаю, что разница в возрасте беспокоит его и сейчас, хотя наши тела выращены в одно время. Но глядя на тебя, Джим, и на своего двойника, я подумал… что мы с моим партнёром могли бы тоже быть вместе. Хотя бы попробовать снова.

Предложи сейчас кто-нибудь Леонарду вернуть Джослин, тот вряд ли рискнул бы. Прошло время, слишком много воды утекло, всё давно изменилось, или изменился сам Леонард. Этот Спокк был отчаянный парень. Или отчаявшийся, как посмотреть.

Пожалуй, некоторые детали этой истории весьма заинтересовали бы Лео Артемьева и его группу. Стоило задать пару-тройку наводящих вопросов, но Джим опередил:

— Так что ты нарушил Первую директиву, — он резко откинулся на спинку, едва не опрокинув стул, — ограбил планету, занялся контрабандой дилития, а на вырученные деньги заказал на Орионе клонов. Я слышал, у клонов удаляют мозг, но тебе даже проще, да? Что ты с ними сделал — отформатировал мозги, стёр катры?

Он был зол, говорил тихо и глухо. С грохотом вновь опустил стул на все четыре ножки и перегнулся через стол.

— Джим, — попытался остудить его Леонард. И поморщился: законы Федерации недаром запрещали клонирование разумных существ целиком. Каким бы ускоренным ни было развитие клонов, психика успевала сформироваться, и при трансплантации мозга прародителя в новое тело приходилось жертвовать личностью клона.

Сама трансплантация мозга притом, хотя и стала возможна после появления циторепликаторов, всё ещё оставалась крайне сложной и рискованной операцией. Иными словами, были все шансы потерять обе личности — и клона, и прародителя. Орионские медики достигли определённых успехов, и клиентура у них была. Но на большинстве известных обитаемых планет замена состарившегося или травмированного тела клонированным считалась грязным делом.

— Подожди, Боунс. Пусть он ответит, а не врёт и уворачивается, как обычно, — неприязненно процедил Джим.

Спокк поднялся из-за стола. Леонард было подумал, что он развернётся и уйдёт, но Спокк заложил руки за спину, став ещё более похожим на старпома «Энтерпрайз», уставился в точку около сжатой в кулак руки Джима и отрапортовал:

— Нарушить Первую директиву в отношении планеты в системе Гаммы Дорадо невозможно, поскольку данное разумное существо уже находится в космосе и совершает регулярные полёты вокруг своего светила, а также обладает фундаментальными знаниями о вселенной. Что касается варп-технологий, у Федерации также нет технологии, которая бы позволила перемещать тела такого размера. Соответственно, необходимые и достаточные для первого контакта условия выполнены. — Он глянул на замешкавшегося Джима и добавил менее официально: — Грабить нелогично, если можно попросить.

— Просто ради интереса: и как ты объяснил, зачем тебе дилитий? — поинтересовался Леонард, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Не уверен, что эта штука что-то понимает про брачных партнёров, знаешь.

— Доктор Маккой из моей реальности тоже испытывал сложности с абстрагированием, — поддел в ответ Спокк, и Леонард выдохнул с облегчением, чуть не забыв сделать обиженный вид. — Я сообщил планете, что мой сопроцессор не отвечает в течение времени, близкого к периоду полураспада одного из тяжёлых изотопов никеля. — Выражение лица у Спокка было такое, словно он вынужден объяснять очевидное. — Планета в ответ сообщила, что её логические операции дублируют мои.

Джим расхохотался, и Леонард забеспокоился, не перебрал ли тот. Спокк терпеливо ждал. Над верхней губой у него проступили складки, обозначая настоящий возраст, несмотря на молодое лицо. Леонарду стало неуютно.

— Садись, — велел он. — И выпей уже наконец. У тебя достаточно человеческих генов, чтобы в твоём мозгу нашлись рецепторы, реагирующие на этанол, — сказал он нарочито ворчливо и подтолкнул к Спокку склянку с остатками выпивки. — Что это за тарабарщина про дублирование чего-то там?

— Возможный для машинного мышления аналог сочувствия. Полагаю, именно это развеселило Джима, хотя я не вижу в факте выражения соболезнования ничего смешного.

Леонард на всякий случай наступил под столом Джиму на ногу, хотя ржать тот уже перестал. 

— Так что ты нашёл с этим куском кремния, хм, общий язык и…

— Мы расшифровали код с моим другом в другой реальности.

— Вулканцем? 

— Андроидом.

— Хм, не сильно лучше.

Чтобы дружить с остроухими, нужно иметь стальные нервы и каменные мозги. Лучше в буквальном смысле.

Джим потух так же внезапно, как вспыхнул. Видимо, усталость давала о себе знать: день выдался не из простых. У самого Леонарда, собственно, был не легче. После часов в операционной гудели ноги и ныла спина. Стоило узнать, как там Джоанна, проверить прооперированных, а потом послать всё к чёрту и завалиться спать. И Джима убедить сделать то же самое.

Тот как раз поднял голову и пристально вгляделся в Спокка.

— Что с клонами?

— Поскольку однажды я уже был клонирован в рамках проекта «Генезис» в своей реальности, то имею опыт слияния катр. Наиболее корректным будет сказать, что в данный момент я обладаю тремя субличностями. Одна из них связана брачными узами с Джимом Кирком из моей реальности, вторая гетеросексуальна и состояла в браке с женщиной, третья по достижении возраста полового созревания установила связь с младшей субличностью Джейкоба Кирка.

С младшей. А старшая, очевидно, отбилась от горе-пиратов, увела «Уверенную» с двадцать четвёртой, штурмом взяла ромуланский корабль и отчитала Леонарда как непутёвого резидента. Ладно, допустим, от адмирала не так обидно.

Но просто интересно: и как им живётся с такой шизофренией? Это ведь уже не просто внутренний голос или что-то вроде того — целый внутренний хор а капелла. А по виду и не скажешь.

— Прости, — пробормотал Джим.

— Не стоит, — Спокк покачал головой. — Однажды я видел Джима Кирка, который не ценил чужие жизнь и свободу. Это было противоестественно, и я до сих пор сомневаюсь, верно ли понял суть его личности. В любом случае, я был и всегда буду рад, что ты не такой. 

Джим кивнул, взъерошил пятернёй волосы. Леонард вспомнил его труп в своём лазарете, обезумевшего Спока, разъярённую Ухуру. Вспомнил, как душу был готов продать за лекарство, способное поднимать мёртвых. Не ему было осуждать старика Спока, даже если в истории с клонами и было что-то нечисто. 

Апельсиново-спиртовое пойло Спокк всё же допил, и гипотеза Леонарда была полностью опровергнута: ни малейших признаков опьянения. Благое намерение выспаться тоже потерпело крах. Слово за слово, вопрос за ответом они втроём просидели в кабинете Леонарда до середины условной корабельной ночи.

И после, складывая мозаику из услышанных накануне обрывков, Леонард вынужден был признать, что романтика вулканцев имеет крепкие естественнонаучные корни. 

Обзаведясь ведром дилитиевых кристаллов (не зря Джим спрашивал, кто вёл на планете кустарную добычу!) и парой капель крови «старого друга», Спокк отправился на Орион, выдал себя за ромуланского отставника и нашёл исполнителя для главной части своего плана. Генетическая лаборатория доктора Роллока имела дурную славу места, где за сумму с изрядным количеством нулей соберут геном любого монстра по вкусу клиента. Существенно увеличить срок человеческой жизни — это, конечно, не то же самое, что из голубых глаз карие сделать, но и доктор Роллок недаром запивал свой хлеб альфа-смородиновым нектаром.

— Что это за репетитор, который затормаживает развитие? — задал наконец Леонард единственный действительно волнующий его вопрос. — Что должно было случиться в том «Генезисе», чтобы в тебе записалось такое?

— Я плохо помню. — Спокк едва заметно вздохнул. — Одна из моих субличностей существовала только в виде слепка катры, для второй наступило время выбора партнёра. Меня проинформировали, что планета погибла.

Собственно, как и прогнозировал Лео: активное развитие биогеоценоза с последующим саморазрушением.

На слияние катр в тот раз, по словам Спокка, потребовалось немало времени и усилий без каких-либо гарантий успеха. На то, чтобы соединить уже три своих личности в новом теле, четыре года назад Спокк потратил меньше месяца. 

После чего перед ним и его партнёром встал вопрос легализации. Тут-то и родилась история о побеге, не так далеко ушедшая от истинного положения дел. Во всяком случае, орионские лаборатории, генетические эксперименты и путешествие на челноке до ближайшей базы Федерации имели место быть и в реальности. Ну и труп старого посла в йорктаунском ангаре, конечно: одним махом и исчезновение старика объяснили, и ненужное тело пристроили.

С именами не мудрили: Кирк взял себе максимально похожее на прежнее, Спокк попросту не стал записывать своё по-вулкански («для стандарта я могу предложить как минимум четыре варианта транслитерации, доктор»). Ну а по мере учёбы в Академии «беглецы» прописали свои данные во всех базах, так что на данный момент Джейкоб Терентий Кирк и Спокк Не-пытайся-произнести-мою-фамилию были полноправными гражданами Федерации и имели вполне настоящие документы об образовании. Ловко, надо признать.

— И почему я до сих пор не слышал о прорыве в орионских технологиях клонирования? — хмуро спросил Леонард. — Не может быть, чтобы Роллок не пустил в дело всё, что можно было выудить из твоего заказа.

— Доктор Роллок не помнит мой заказ. — Уточнять, что случилось у бедняги с памятью, Спокк не стал, но догадаться не составляло труда. Впрочем, в этом вопросе Леонард был солидарен со Спокком: отдавать технологию в такие руки определённо не стоило. Пусть уж лучше Лео со своими ребятами в ней копается.

_Видео: Star Trek (2009), музыка: Rondo Veneziano — Incontro  
Пароль для просмотра: flashback_

* * *

— И у стен бывают уши, — сказала Антонина, поставив Джейлу в тупик. — А уж у подпространственных каналов связи — тем более.

Они вчетвером, если считать Кинсера, сидели у Скотти и разбирали сделанные эскизы ромуланского корабля. Джейла минут пять копалась в автопереводчике, пока поняла смысл фразы, потом отдала прибор Кинсеру: вряд ли ему приходилось легче со всеми этими идиомами.

Здесь знакомо пахло жидким герметиком и синтетическим маслом, горячим металлом и расплавленным пластиком. Антонина и Скотти сидели на низких складных табуретках, обычно используемых ремонтниками, Кинсер пристроился на углу ящика с инструментами, а Джейле досталась стремянка с широкими выдвижными ступеньками. Если сесть на среднюю, сверху хорошо видно обсуждаемые чертежи. Главное — помнить про неустойчивость конструкции и не потерять равновесие, слишком подавшись вперёд.

— Вот я и говорю, — горячо согласился Скотти, — кое-куда надо эти уши приставить! Этот вот шифровальный блок, — он ткнул в схему, — добраться бы до их кодов.

— Сперва кое-кому оторвать, — возразила Антонина и сунула свой планшет ему под нос, — меня больше интересует этот дешифратор. Я не связист, конечно, но… — она так и не договорила, многозначительно закатила глаза, а потом вновь уставилась на схемы. Блок, на который она указывала, был сильно повреждён при захвате корабля, хотя Джейла и не могла себе представить, как это могло произойти. Обычно коммуникационное оборудование имеет дополнительную защиту на случай нештатных и аварийных ситуаций.

— Обычный дешифратор, — пожала плечами Джейла. — У нас такие на всех кораблях стоят.

— Именно! — торжествующе подняла палец Антонина. — У нас.

— А не у них, — закончил за неё Скотти и задумчиво пожевал губу.

На этот раз намёк Джейла поняла сразу, что нисколько не облегчало задачу в целом: если даже предположить, что ромуланцы знают коды шифрования Звёздного флота, то вряд ли все. А найти взломанные каналы среди множества используемых — это повозиться надо, да и времени уйдёт немало.

Она раздумывала над этим, бездумно нумеруя эскизы, чтоб потом не запутаться, когда ввалился усталый и запыхавшийся Джейкоб Кирк. Правую руку он прижимал к груди и вроде как берёг: похоже, не успел оправиться от ранения. 

— Полцарства за кофе, сэндвич и схемы коммуникационного оборудования ромуланцев, — провозгласил он, плюхнувшись на нижнюю ступеньку и чудом не завалив стремянку. Джейла закатила глаза и не стала отбирать у Кинсера свой автопереводчик, чтобы выяснить, что за половина монархического государства имелась в виду.

— Репликатор там, — махнул рукой Скотти за стеллаж. — А схемы пока не разбирали.

— Джейла? — вопросительно глянул Кирк. Джейла отрицательно помотала головой: она была всё ещё сыта съеденным в лазарете супом. Из-за стеллажа послышалось гудение синтезатора, фырканье и шипение формовочного устройства, журчание льющейся жидкости.

— Давление в системе охлаждения колеблется, сэр, — один из техников неуверенно топтался рядом. — Клапаны в порядке, я проверял…

— Задвижки перед вторым насосом посмотри, там люфтило, подтянуть надо, — посоветовал Скотти.

Кирк вернулся с большим стаканом кофе и горячим бутербродом, вгрызся в него и снова сел на ступеньку, на этот раз аккуратнее. Видимо, боялся разлить кофе.

— Ну так фто? — спросил он с набитым ртом, отхлебнул большой глоток кофе, обжёгся и неуверенно помахал перед ртом больной рукой. — Где схемы? Скажите мне, что я не зря сбежал из лазарета.

— Схемы-то вот, — Скотти подвинул ногой ближайший ящик и положил на него планшет. — Но у связистов пока руки не дошли, а я по кодам и шифрам не мастер.

— И вот, — добавила свой планшет Антонина. — Видишь вот это? — она потыкала в экран. Кирк проглотил кусок, который жевал, и запил маленьким осторожным глотком.

— Вижу, — медленно сказал он. — Дайте догадаюсь: разбит в хлам, носители размагничены, связистам можно даже не показывать?

— Точно, — согласился Скотти. Антонина уважительно кивнула.

То есть… это не случайные повреждения? Балансируя на краю ступеньки, Джейла нагнулась, чтобы лучше рассмотреть схему. В принципе, если кто-то хотел вывести дешифратор из строя, не стоило разносить его вдребезги. Разве что этот кто-то не блистал квалификацией, зато очень старался. И при этом спешил. Например, во время штурма корабля.

Несколько секунд Кирк молча жевал, глядя на схемы. Машинально слизывал ползущие по краю хлеба капли соуса.

— Где Ухура? — спросил, не поднимая глаз. — То есть, лейтенант-коммандер Ухура. Не думаю, что у меня хватит прав доступа выяснить это у корабельного компьютера.

Скотти забрал свой планшет и вернул минуту спустя. На экране был план палубы, красная точка светилась в одном из помещений слева от прохода.

— В третьей переговорной с Чеховым, — прокомментировал он. — Только не думаю, что у неё сейчас найдётся время поболтать.

— У неё скоро сеанс связи с Сареком, — подтвердила Джейла.

Кирк помрачнел, отложил недоеденный сэндвич.

— И она это не видела? — он кивнул на планшет Антонины. Не стал ждать ответа, уточнил: — А Спокк… курсант Спокк?

— Так это… — Скотти вбил очередной запрос и присвистнул: — У дока, и капитан там. Если б твой приятель не был вулканцем, я б поспорил на годовую подписку «Аэрокосмической инженерии», что они…

— Это вряд ли…— перебила Антонина. — Вулканцев алкоголь не берёт.

— Не берёт, — согласился Кирк. — Когда сеанс связи, Джейла?

— Скоро, — Джейла пожала плечами. — Я точно не знаю…

— Чёрт. — Кирк залпом допил кофе и вскочил так резко, что стремянку от падения спас только вовремя среагировавший Кинсер. Схватил планшет с данными по дешифратору и вихрем унёсся, даже не переспросив, на какой палубе эта самая третья переговорная.

— Э… — промямлила Джейла, не уверенная, должна ли она что-то сказать. Объяснить, извиниться за Кирка?

— На правом импульсном… температура… замерла, — очередной техник, взволнованный и растрёпанный, пытался отдышаться: должно быть, бежал через всё машинное отделение.

— Термодатчики давно меняли? — Скотти нахмурился. — Займись и вахтенному механику доложись.

Он проводил техника раздражённым взглядом и снова вернулся к открытым эскизам. Повисло неуютное молчание. Антонина барабанила пальцами по колену. Скотти поднялся, сгрёб остатки Киркова сэндвича в пустой стаканчик, выкинул в утилизатор.

— А и правильно, — подвёл итог каким-то своим размышлениям, — чего тянуть-то. Ох и шуму будет, если всё так, как кажется. — Он вздохнул и покачал головой, вновь возвращая на экран планшета ромуланский шифровальный блок. — Вот тут бы ещё… — он досадливо махнул рукой. Джейла вспомнила разговор в лазарете. Погодите-ка.

— С «Эксельсиор» прислали что-нибудь по тому кораблю у Восемнадцатой Кормы?

— Верно, — немедленно оживился Скотти. — Где ж я сохранял… а, вот!

Судя по фотографиям, шифровальный блок с неизвестного корабля был похож на шифровальный блок. И особенно — на блок с захваченного ромуланского корабля. Определённо одна и та же конструкция.

— А если так… — бормотал Скотти, выводя на экран данные. Джейла заглянула в запущенное сравнение характеристик и поняла, что искал Скотти.

— Структура шифра та же.

— Может, и шифр один. Завтра же вашего Спокка озадачим. Что это за Спокк, если он в кодах не шарит? 

— Судя по тому, по какому каналу транслировалось на КЭЦ сообщение об эвакуации, — усмехнулась Антонина, — кто-то на «Уверенной» отлично шарил в кодах.

Джейла почувствовала себя неуютно, хотя к взлому каналов адмиралтейства не имела ни малейшего отношения. Но так подумать, Спокк действительно должен был «шарить в кодах»: в тот раз быстро справился.

— Между ними что-то есть? — зачем-то спросила Антонина, и это вряд ли было её дело.

— А между вами с доктором Артемьевым? — огрызнулась Джейла. Эта женщина снова начинала её раздражать.

— Разумеется, есть. А эти курсанты…

Вот ведь привязалась, любопытная!

— Партнёры, — отрезала Джейла. Больше она говорить на эту тему не собиралась. Не с Антониной, во всяком случае. Но та успокоилась так же внезапно, как полезла с вопросами.

— Это хорошо, — сказала удовлетворённо и даже как-то… заботливо? — Вулканцы другого не понимают. Всё или ничего.

Джейла против воли хихикнула: а, ну понятно, почему Спокк сошёлся с Кирком. Вот уж кому или всё, или ничего… оба Спока с обоими Кирками, если точнее. Чего только грызутся тогда? Это своё «всё» поделить не могут?

Она сходила за фруктовым чаем, стаканчик приятно грел руки, а когда вернулась — Скотти уже вытащил откуда-то новый планшет, и они втроём с Антониной и Кинсером склонились над ним.

— Нет, это было бы уже слишком! — хмурилась Антонина. Кинсер оживлённо поскрипывал.

— Иди сюда, посмотри, — махнул Скотти Джейле, и та снова примостилась на стремянке.

В первый момент, пока она не знала, что искать, разбегались глаза. Параметры приёмопередатчика клингонской птицы в сравнении… Стоп, клингонской? Джейла всмотрелась внимательнее и наконец увидела.

— Диапазоны частот частично совпадают с этими, — она кивнула на схемы ромуланского корабля. — Если они взломают шифр…

— То подсядут на подпространственные каналы друг друга, и черт потом разберёт, кто что передавал, — Скотти досадливо крякнул. 

— В наше время даже школьники… — едва слышно пробормотала Антонина и отобрала планшет. Побарабанила пальцами по ящику и вынесла вердикт: — В принципе — возможно. Но недостаточно данных. Знай мы ромуланские шифры, было бы проще. — Её скривившееся лицо полностью опровергало эти слова. — Но это же скандал на полгалактики!

Она потёрла глаза кулаком: похоже, тоже устала за день. Скотти некоторое время тасовал планшеты, вытаскивая из кучи то один, то другой, потом решительно сгрёб их в стопку.

— Утро mudreneje, чем вечер. — Джейла зевнула. Скотти посмотрел непонимающе. — А?

— Точно, — согласилась Антонина и пояснила Скотти: — Мы подумаем об этом завтра, Монтгомери.

Но Ли так всё время говорит, и Чехов никогда не переспрашивает… У людей слишком много разных языков, как они сами не путаются?


	13. Chapter 13

_USS Enterprise-A_

Ухура была в переговорной не одна: они сидели у экрана вдвоём с молодой вулканкой из группы Артемьева, чьё имя Паша так и не запомнил, и сосредоточенно что-то чиркали в планшетах.

— Привет, у меня связь с Землёй через пятьдесят минут, — сказала Ухура, не поднимая головы, и заглянула в то, что писала вулканка.

— Нужно поговорить. О дипломатии, — он кинул намёк в расчёте, что Ухура сама решит, стоит ли посвящать в суть дела вулканку. Ухура наконец соизволила на него посмотреть.

— Ну, тогда ты по адресу. Мы с Т’Ран как раз тем и заняты, — она подмигнула, давая понять, что назвала имя специально для Паши. — Тебя какая интересует?

— Ромулано-клингонская, — вздохнул Паша, запер дверь и притянул к столу третий стул. — А вас?

— Ромулано-вулканская, а впрочем, один чёрт, — махнула рукой Ухура и развернула свой планшет. — Говори быстро и смотри сюда, времени в обрез.

За следующие двадцать минут Паша в очередной раз убедился в том, что помнил с детства: женщины знают толк в картах. В конце концов, тогда, в детстве, влетело от бабки не за то, что резался с приятелями, а за то, что продул ей всухую первые десять партий. После чего, заскучав, бабка достала с полки потёртую флэшку с подборкой книжек Склански на доварповом английском, вручила Паше («надо же ребёнку с чего-то начинать») и ушла ставить тесто к ужину. Как это назвал курсант Спокк — принятие решений в условиях дефицита данных? У Паши в роду был кое-кто, способный заткнуть за пояс по этой части парочку Кирков.

Кстати, лёгок на помине. Список вопросов к послу Сареку был практически готов, когда в переговорную буквально вломился Джейкоб Кирк. Ещё не отдышавшись от бега по коридорам и едва не сломав интерком на входе в переговорную, он подлетел к столу, тяжело оперся левой рукой на край. 

— Ухура, просто на всякий случай: не используй второй канал.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Ухура, — поправила та.

— Может, будешь и без «лейтенанта», если разберёшься с тем, что нарыл Скотти у ромуланцев, — не стал ни спорить, ни исправляться Джейкоб. — Но если на одном из каналов взломан шифр, я бы поставил на второй. Считай предчувствием.

— Что нашёл Скотт? — заинтересовалась Т’Ран. — Это имеет отношение к коммуникационному оборудованию?

— Прямое. У них дешифратор — копия старого земного.

— Ещё скажи, что сигнал как у клингонов, — помрачнел Паша. Шутки шутками, а он бы не удивился. Скверно всё как-то складывалось: словно ступил в трясину, пытаешься выбраться, но с каждым шагом только сильней увязаешь.

Джейкоб тоже взял себе стул, уселся верхом и шутку не поддержал.

— Не знаю, Паш. Может, и как у клингонов.

— Диапазоны частично совпадают, — вмешалась вулканка, — Антонина прислала сообщение.

— Джейла тоже, — задумчиво пробормотала Ухура. Она хмурилась и едва реагировала на происходящее. Паша её понимал: угроза вывалить в прослушиваемый эфир секретные данные была серьёзной. А доверять чутью Джейкоба — что в кости играть: то ли повезёт, то ли нет.

— Третий, — уверено сказала Ухура спустя десять минут игры в гляделки с выключенным монитором. — Шифр взломан на третьем. Его протокол позволяет передавать большие пакеты данных без разбиения, потому его часто используют для пересылки архивов документации. А про КЭЦ эти парни знали немало.

— Но второй… — начал было Джейкоб.

— Первый могут взломать даже курсанты, не так ли? — приподняла бровь Т’Ран и сложила руки на груди.

— Так что мы используем четвёртый. — Ухура поймала недоумевающий Пашин взгляд и усмехнулась: — Наименее защищённый, ага. Рассылки, личная корреспонденция, кино, порно, «какого чёрта, Кирк, вы до сих пор не прислали отчёт». Кому придёт в голову взламывать это?

Паша слышал, что вулканцы многозадачны, как компьютеры. Похоже, Ухура была не просто в курсе этой их способности, но и умела пользоваться ею, потому что стоило Сареку произнести своё «мира и процветания», как на него вылился поток вопросов про трёхсторонние переговоры, ключевые интересы клингонов, особо дружелюбных ромуланцев, политическую ситуацию до и после гибели Вулкана. Посол слушал, не перебивая, а после, проигнорировав сказанное, потребовал отчёт о событиях на КЭЦ.

В разговор влез Джейкоб, и на пару с Т’Ран они достаточно связно изложили произошедшее, так что Пашино вмешательство вроде как и не требовалось. Он сидел справа от Ухуры, приходилось наклоняться вбок, чтоб увидеть весь экран. За прошедшие годы Сарек состарился, как человек: похудевший, будто высохший, с проступившими резче морщинами, с твёрдым, но лишённым живости взглядом и слишком плотно сжатыми губами, он походил скорее на тень того Сарека, что транспортировался на борт «Энтерпрайз» в день, когда погиб Вулкан.

— Девять лет назад, — сказал посол, не меняя тона, когда рассказ о КЭЦ был закончен, — Федерация была близка к заключению договора о сотрудничестве с Клингонской Империей. Нерон уничтожил значительную часть клингонского флота, что привело к критическому обострению отношений с Ромуланской Империей. Полагаю, именно это, а также разрушение Вулкана вынудило ромуланцев отказаться от планов по вторжению в Федерацию.

Кирк моргнул, Т’Ран свела брови, а Паша мысленно пожелал своей бабушке долгой жизни и процветания. Значит, предвидя скорую гибель Ромула, некие силы в высших ромуланских кругах решили, что пора искать новый мир для переселения. Вулкан был хорошим вариантом.

— Втереться в доверие, чтобы ударить, когда никто не ждёт? — отмер Джейкоб. — Хорошая стратегия, могло сработать.

Сарек глянул на него с проблеском интереса.

— Могло. Однако после гибели Вулкана отношения между Федерацией и Ромуланской Империей охладели, в отношениях же с клингонами, напротив, наметился прогресс.

Паша бросил взгляд на Джейкоба и отстранённо подумал, что зря предлагал этому парню только шашки. 

— Ромул нашёл и передал Федерации данные о том, что клингоны упустили Нерона? — предположил Джейкоб. Хорошая версия. У Паши тоже была неплохая:

— Передал Клингонской Империи информацию о роли вулканцев в появлении Нерона в нашей реальности?

— Да, — подтвердил Сарек. — По моим сведениям, и то, и другое. Сейчас мы пытаемся сбалансировать отношения так, чтобы интересы ни одной из сторон не были ущемлены. Один из ромуланских дипломатов слишком эмоционален и нередко делает необдуманные заявления в пользу Федерации или Клингонской Империи, что существенно затрудняет нашу работу.

— Ну да, — поморщился Паша.

— Посол Нанкл? — сощурился Джейкоб.

— Пресс-атташе Нанкл на данный момент не имеет статуса посла, — Сарек сложил руки домиком, соединив кончики пальцев, и стало понятно, откуда у коммандера Спока эта привычка. — Но он действительно выступает источником многих проблем.

— Ну, лишь бы рядом не обнаружился сержант Ченг, — тихо буркнул Джейкоб и потёр запястье характерным жестом. Интересно.

Назавтра Паша встретил Джейкоба в той же переговорной. Два Кирка, капитан и курсант, сидели друг напротив друга через стол, и неловкость между ними, казалось, можно пощупать руками. 

— …так что в прошлый раз я послал штаб к чёрту, грохнул «Энтерпрайз» вместе с клингонским экипажем и попал под трибунал, — Джейкоб поправил воротник кителя. Капитан неуютно поёрзал на стуле. — Это нам вряд ли поможет. Сейчас на руках другие карты.

Паша замер на пороге. «В прошлый раз»? Совсем хорошо. Особенно в сочетании с трибуналом. Который — учитывая фактический угон «Уверенной», конфликт с клингонами в нейтральной зоне, самоуправство на КЭЦ и захват ромуланского частного судна — светил и сейчас. А поскольку Паша за спинами подчинённых прятаться не собирался, то ему и светил в первую очередь.

— А, Павел, — капитан заметил открытую дверь и махнул рукой, — иди сюда. Разговор есть.

— Стул бери, — поддержал его Джейкоб, — это надолго. Кофе будешь?

— Потом, — Паша сел так, чтобы видеть обоих Кирков. — О чём разговор?

— Как отмазываться будем, — хмыкнул Джейкоб. И добавил нелогично, но серьёзно: — Я за то, чтоб не отмазываться вообще. По большому счёту, командование не интересуют корабли, капитаны и курсанты. Их интересует конечный результат. Значит, придётся сыграть роль феи, исполняющей желания.

Капитан помрачнел:

— У нас больше нет Пайка.

— Нет. Но у тебя есть Пэрис и, думаю, можно прощупать Арчера. Комак… — Джейкоб почесал кончик носа, — безопасность по-прежнему превыше всего?

— Да. И он оторвёт нам обоим не только головы, но и что понежнее за ту твою выходку с адмиральским личным кодом.

— То есть мы играем с адмиралами? — присвистнул Паша.

— Я бы не сказал… — протянул Джейкоб, и капитан закончил за него:

— Скорее уж адмиралами. А с кем — будем разбираться по ходу.

Ну, если так прикинуть, не напрасно трибунал поминали. Паша отметил себе на будущее: тон Кирков изменился. Они словно признали друг в друге достойных противников, присматривались, готовились помериться силами и показать класс в решении проблем мирового масштаба. Что-то произошло между ними. Нечто важное.

— Чего хочет Пэрис? — Джейкоб принялся рисовать что-то у себя на планшете. Капитан задумался, прищёлкнул пальцами в воздухе.

— У неё есть амбиции. Думаю, худшее для неё — уткнуться в стеклянный потолок. И возможно, это уже произошло: ей дали контр-адмирала по выслуге лет, но она не продвинулась в должности, по-прежнему торчит на краю мира и надеется вырастить себе преемника, чтобы смыться оттуда.

— А ты её подвёл, остался на корабле, — хохотнул Джейкоб. — Значит, большой проект — шанс для неё? Крупный инфоцентр или комплекс научных станций, например?

— Её не поддержат, — капитан покачал головой. — Слишком большие затраты, слишком долго ждать отдачи.

— Мы на орбите самого большого компьютера в галактике, — вмешался Паша, — бесплатные вычислительные мощности, если сумеем договориться.

Он смутился под взглядом капитана. Нет, ну правда же, если эта планета — один большой процессор, то ей не позавидуешь: все имеющиеся данные давно обработаны, расчёты перепроверены. Процессору может стать скучно? Если да, то она скоро умрёт от скуки. 

— База у Гаммы Дорадо? — капитан задумался. — Нереалистично. Во-первых, мы должны что-то предложить планете в обмен. Во-вторых, база здесь слишком уязвима, потребуется система защиты… — он вскочил и зашагал взад-вперёд. — И второе условие, конечно, решает нашу первую задачу: после истории с ромуланцами мы можем предложить планете защиту, это будет логично. Но Пэрис никто не поддержит, такие вложения…

— Потому идея должна исходить не от Пэрис, — Джейкоб начертил в планшете очередную линию. — Думаю, Арчер уже заинтересовался ситуацией и захочет поговорить со свидетелем событий. Только не с тем-самым-Кирком и не с курсантами… Паша, сможешь подкинуть адмиралу идею?

Арчера вживую Паша видел раза два в жизни, и то издалека, так что сильно сомневался, что тот станет слушать идеи едва оперившегося коммандера. Такие люди сидят высоко, глядят далеко… под носом у себя мало что замечают.

— Нет, — решительно помотал он головой. Кирки нахмурились. — Это же адмирал Арчер! Контакты с новыми расами, переговоры, договоры о сотрудничестве, революционные исследования, рискованные предприятия. Уверен, он сам предложит сделать здесь исследовательский центр… примерно к середине нашего разговора.

Паша сделал невинное лицо и заработал уважительный взгляд от Джейкоба и хлопок по плечу от капитана. Это было неожиданно приятно. Льстило. Паша почувствовал, как теплеют щёки, вспомнил про давно предложенный кофе и пошёл к репликатору.

— Если Арчер выскажет идею, Пэрис поддержит, — капитан тем временем вернулся на своё место за столом. — Они в целом ладят. Плюс у обоих есть сторонники среди командования, да и подхалимов у Арчера хватает. Но Комак нас размажет.

— Нет, — Джейкоб повеселел. — Для Комака у нас со Спокком кое-что есть. А кроме того… что такое исследовательский центр в жопе мира?

— Чёрная дыра, куда улетят деньги на системы защиты, — вздохнул капитан и снова помрачнел. — Их надо откуда-то брать.

Паша поставил перед ним стаканчик с кофе — американо, двойной сахар, как помнил по годам службы на «Энтерпрайз», — второй взял себе.

— Кажется, Комак был против совместных инфраструктурных проектов с ромуланцами? Что-то насчёт «хитрых рож, готовых выставить против нас армию, снаряжённую на наши же деньги».

— Думаешь, он предпочтёт тратить деньги на защиту от ромуланцев? Хотя да, конечно предпочтёт… — капитан потёр лоб. — Мы что-то упустили?

— Клингоны, — напомнил Джейкоб. — Нужна подстраховка по дипломатическим каналам.

— Сарек. — Паша отхлебнул стынущий кофе. — Наверняка у него есть заготовки на такой случай.

— Боунс, — капитан фыркнул в свой стаканчик. — То есть, простите, лекарь Мыкой. Он меня убьёт, когда поймёт, кто сдал его дипломатам.

* * *

Леонард пересмотрел карты вчерашних пациентов и выставил к чертям собачьим из лазарета всех, чьё состояние это позволяло. У входа в бокс Джейкоба Кирка на мгновение запнулся, вспомнив вчерашний разговор. А потом хлопнул по клавише открытия двери: да какая разница?

Пусть у адмирала Кирка за плечами был не только «Кобаяши-мару», но и множество выполненных и отданных приказов, пусть его Боунс был, возможно, постаревшей копией самого Леонарда. Что это меняет? Медицина от этого не становится волшебством, но некоторые офицеры из командной цепочки порой заставляют медиков делать невозможное. Разные версии Джима Кирка в этом вопросе мало отличались друг от друга.

И не только в этом: как оказалось, Джейкоб Кирк сбежал из лазарета при первой же возможности. Только перевязь на спинке кровати осталась.

Состояние Нго стабилизировалось: тяжёлое, но не критическое. Эверс едва не угробил вчерашнюю работу Кристины, попытавшись встать с постели без разрешения. Ромуланец с черепно-мозговой травмой, очнувшись, не понимал, где находится и как сюда попал, так что успел разломать перевязочный стол и до полусмерти напугать персонал, пока наконец не прибежала Ухура и не втолковала ему положение дел.

У второго, с проникающим в брюшную полость, был жар, а флотский универсальный медицинский справочник не давал границ нормы для катаболической фазы после полостных операций у ромуланцев. Пришлось предполагать на основе сведений о вулканцах — а их было тоже негусто. Безопасник с ожогом (опять фамилия вылетела из головы) четыре раза спросил, останется ли шрам и можно ли будет замаскировать его татуировкой. Лучше бы помолчал и замаскировал свой идиотизм.

Время найти Джоанну и узнать, как у неё дела, появилось только к полудню. Корабельный компьютер уверенно указывал её местоположением каюту Айрис Бёрк, руководителя группы ксеноэкологов. Шёл туда Леонард с нехорошим предчувствием: та ещё дамочка, бывшая пассия Чехова — да и сейчас поблизости всё время вертится. Ну а Джоанна вся в мать, взорвётся от любой искры.

Когда створка двери отъехала в сторону, Леонард на мгновение оглох: какая-то инопланетная музыка орала во всю мощь динамиков. Джоанна сидела с ногами на койке и обжималась с парнем из группы Артемьева — Марком, кажется. Хозяйка каюты посторонилась, пропуская Леонарда, и наконец велела компьютеру приглушить музыку.

— Дочь, — Леонард откашлялся и вновь огляделся по сторонам, — а как же Павел?

— Его Кирки забрали. — Звучало как «пикси унесли» или что-то вроде. Джоанна подняла голову, на лице было обиженное выражение. — А без него расчёты не сходятся!

Леонард чуть не подавился, переспросил:

— И что вы считаете?

— Если наложить модель распространения танзианского гриппа на эпидемиологическую карту rop’ngor, есть определённое сходство, — запальчиво заявила Джоанна и ткнула сидящего рядом локтем в бок: — Скажи? А Айрис не согласна.

— Ничего общего, — упрямо держа оборону, заявила Бёрк. — Но мы можем использовать функцию, описывающую расширение ареала орнаранской чумы.

— У меня фактор возраста не вписывается, — пожаловался парень, явно ища в Леонарде сочувствие.

Тот закатил глаза:

— Разумеется. Что вам даст фактор возраста? Нужно брать скорость выработки низкоавидных иммуноглобулинов. И я бы смотрел на эпидемический паротит и вирус Хендра.

Он ушёл, не оборачиваясь. После вчерашнего болела голова, и дело было не в похмелье даже, просто нормальному человеку надо хоть иногда спать. И не человеку тоже, даже остроухим… ну да, помяни чёрта.

С коммандером Споком Леонард столкнулся у входа в медотсек.

— Корабельный компьютер сообщил мне, что вы идёте сюда, доктор, — сказал Спок вместо «здравствуйте». — Могу я обратиться с личным вопросом?

Отвернувшись к двери, пока открывал кабинет, Леонард зажмурился. Только не личные вопросы. Пожалуйста, матерь божья, не сегодня. Личными вопросами за последние сутки он был сыт по горло.

— В чём дело? — Он придержал створку двери, позволяя Споку войти.

— Несмотря на то что ваши познания в вулканской физиологии ограничены, а выбор стратегии лечения часто основывается на непроверенных данных, — начал Спок. Ну спасибо, хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется, просто отдых для души, — я считаю вас лучшим из доступных мне сейчас специалистов.

— На безрыбье и рак рыба, это ты хотел сказать?

— В то же время ваша человеческая нелогичность, — продолжил Спок, проигнорировав реплику Леонарда, — возможно, позволит вам абстрагироваться от того факта, что некоторые имеющиеся у меня сведения недостоверны.

— То есть я и не замечу, когда ты начнёшь молоть чушь? — Леонард кивнул на свободный стул и пошёл к репликатору за кофе. — Ну спасибо. Сделай одолжение: перестань ходить кругами и выкладывай, что стряслось. В словесные игры поиграем как-нибудь потом.

— Доктор, уверяю вас, что не собирался играть ни в какие… — дослушивать Леонард не стал. Взял кофе себе и травяной чай Споку, поставил стаканчики на стол и уселся в кресло.

— Слушаю тебя.

— Речь о моём отце, — Спок вцепился в стаканчик, забыв, что надо пить. — У него диагностировали застойную сердечную недостаточность. Целитель при посольстве рекомендует наблюдение и консервативное лечение, однако… — он остановился и поискал слова. — Менее чем за шесть земных месяцев до гибели Вулкана я получил информацию, которая заставляет меня сомневаться в правоте целителя. Источник недостоверен. Я не хотел бы, чтобы эта история стала известна экипажу корабля.

— Ты понимаешь, что я скажу Джиму?

Нет, Леонард совершенно точно не собирался хранить секреты, касающиеся посла Сарека. Премного благодарен, вот так и отрастают скелеты в шкафах. Он хлебнул кофе и с досадой вспомнил, что забыл скорректировать количество сахара: кофе был скорее на Джимов вкус.

— Это приемлемо, — кивнул Спок, сделал большой глоток чая и начал издалека: — Во время каникул в Академии я посетил Вулкан, чтобы принять участие в… моя мать, в силу земных традиций, придавала особое значение дате моего рождения и отмечала её как праздник. Поскольку у меня не было занятий, я мог удовлетворить её просьбу и быть с ней в это время. Я провёл на планете шесть дней, каникулы заканчивались. Накануне моего отлёта на Землю наш дом посетила странная группа: трое вулканцев и двое землян. Старший из вулканцев представился Сасаком, мужем Т’Пел, дальней родственницы моего отца. Он сообщил, что их группа прибыла в Ши’Кар по делам и он хотел нанести нам родственный визит. Однако когда моя мать пригласила гостей посмотреть сад, Сасак единственный отказался, сославшись на плохое самочувствие.

Я увидел в его глазах слёзы и предположил, что он болен синдромом Бенди. Несмотря на дальнее родство, я явственно ощущал ментальную связь с ним, что тоже косвенно свидетельствовало о потере Сасаком должного контроля. Когда я сказал ему об этом, он подтвердил, что это вполне вероятно и что спустя несколько лет болезнь поразит его. Он просил сопроводить его в прогулке в горы: по словам Сасака, он давно не был на родине и хотел бы воскресить свои воспоминания о Вулкане, а общество моей матери пагубно сказывается на его состоянии. Это звучало логично, и я согласился.

Мы много говорили по пути, по большей части спорили, но когда мы сделали привал, чтобы пообедать, Сасак заверил меня, что беседа была удовлетворительной. Я высказал сожаление, что наши с отцом отношения не предполагают такого общения, Сасак не согласился со мной.

«Я уверен, что Сарек так же дорожит вашими разговорами, как и ты, хоть и не решается это признать, — сказал он со странной убеждённостью, и я снова подумал, что виной тому его болезнь. — И ещё: в нашей семье наследуется предрасположенность к дисфункции сердечного клапана, я сам перенёс операцию по этому поводу, и Сареку тоже придётся с этим столкнуться. Ему понадобится твоя поддержка, постарайся быть рядом».

До недавнего времени я считал его предупреждение излишним, ведь отец никогда не жаловался на здоровье. Но восемнадцать дней назад он написал мне, что пережил два сердечных приступа и собирается обратиться к целителям, когда выберет время для визита.

Мы с Сасаком возвращались с прогулки в сумерках, за шумом ветра я едва услышал шаги и успел обернуться, чтобы увидеть молодую ле’матью, готовую к прыжку. Я был безоружен, а Сасак стар и немощен, вероятность выживания хотя бы одного из нас составляла менее шестнадцати процентов. Я попытался отвлечь внимание зверя, чтобы дать Сасаку шанс на спасение, и достиг цели. Ле’матья прыгнула. Я успел увернуться, но следующий её прыжок должен был стать смертельным для меня.

Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ему это удалось: Сасак оказался быстрее. Его бросок был полон звериной ярости и в то же время выверен и точен. Впервые я видел тал-шая, исполненный в полную силу. Этот удар требует высокой ментальной концентрации, и я не уверен, что смог бы воспроизвести его в таких обстоятельствах. Но Сасак, казалось, с лёгкостью перебил ле’матье позвоночник раньше, чем она протянула ко мне лапу с ядовитыми когтями.

Тогда я впервые подумал, что моё предположение о синдроме Бенди ошибочно. Я видел ярость Сасака, и это говорило в пользу болезни. Но будь он болен, он не смог бы столь виртуозно использовать тал-шая. Однако будь он здоров, не стал бы плакать в присутствии моей матери.

Теперь же, когда его прогноз относительно болезни отца подтвердился, я снова вспомнил тот случай. Не приходится сомневаться, что Сасак действительно наш родственник: я чувствовал связь с ним, да и его сходство с Сареком неоспоримо, хотя Сасак заметно старше. Но я не знаю в роду никого с таким именем. Можно предположить, что одна из дальних ветвей нашего рода полностью погибла вместе с Вулканом. Но это не объясняет его странного поведения.

В ответ на мою благодарность за спасение жизни он сказал, что не хотел бы, чтобы Сареку было не с кем поговорить после операции. Я счёл бы это шуткой в земной манере, какие любите вы или капитан Кирк, но Сасак был абсолютно серьёзен, будто этот вопрос в самом деле чрезвычайно важен для него.

Наутро нежданные гости покинули наш дом, и больше я никогда не встречал Сасака и не слышал о нём. Я спрашивал у матери, знала ли она его раньше. По её словам, она тоже видела его впервые. Она призналась мне, что Сасак сказал ей наедине, что любовь нелогична, а выражение «землю перевернуть» бессмысленно, но если с ней что-то случится, то Сарек повернёт время вспять, чтобы быть рядом. «Возможно, это просто цветистое выражение досураковских времён, — предположила она со смехом, — но мне нравится думать, что Сарек в самом деле способен на что-то подобное. В конце концов, он никогда не давал мне повода усомниться в этом».

Эта история звучит неправдоподобно, но я уверен в каждой её детали, поскольку обладаю эйдетической памятью. Сасак говорил, что консервативного лечения будет недостаточно, и сейчас я не могу игнорировать его слова. Наша медицина существенно пострадала при гибели планеты: мы потеряли как специалистов, так и значительную часть накопленных знаний. Целитель при посольстве не обладает высокой квалификацией, однако лучшего нет.

Спок залпом допил чай, и Леонард последовал его примеру. Остывший переслащённый кофе был премерзким. Как Джим это пьёт? Отложив мистику в дальний угол, попытался сосредоточиться на фактах. Из фактов была застойная сердечная недостаточность, немолодой пациент, выбор стратегии лечения и чёртова вулканская физиология, от которой вечно жди сюрпризов. Леонард бы дорого дал за возможность свалить это всё на кого-нибудь. На грамотного врача с опытом в кардиохирургии, хоть сколько-то смыслящего в вулканцах. Если б такой был. 

Что за гоблинский идиотизм — скрывать информацию о себе? Ну вот, пожалуйста, результат: ни информации, ни специалистов — ничего и никого. Крайне логично, ничего не скажешь.

Леонард глянул на Спока: тот молча ждал ответа. Пауза нехорошо затянулась.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я сейчас достану тебе решение из кармана, как кролика из шляпы? — проворчал Леонард, стараясь не показывать собственных сомнений. Врач должен выглядеть уверенно и спокойно, это успокаивает пациентов и их родственников. — Я поищу информацию и буду держать тебя в курсе.

— Спасибо, доктор, — Спок поднялся, аккуратно задвинул стул и отправил в утилизатор пустой стаканчик. Леонарду не нравилась его напряжённая, деревянная спина. Если кого-то интересовало его профессиональное мнение, то чушь это всё про отсутствие у вулканцев эмоций. Раздутый до общекультурного масштаба культ алекситимии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за комментарии! (◕‿◕)♡


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе есть Арчер. Это ребутный Арчер, простите, я не знаю, это тот-самый-Арчер или нет и сколько ему лет. Все вопросы к создателям Ребута.

_USS Enterprise-A_

Нийота щурилась, её ноздри раздувались, линия челюсти стала жёстче. 

— Так вот как они водили нас за нос! Ну конечно, а я-то голову ломала, что у клингонов за путаница в управляющих полях.

— Если бы поток данных был постоянным, его бы заметили и клингоны, и мы. — Спокк говорил размеренно и монотонно, не отрываясь от работы. — Очевидно, до сих пор ромуланцы пересылали таким образом только редкие сообщения. Но потенциально метод может быть использован как для дезинформации, так и для передачи команд непосредственно на клингонские пульты управления.

— Прекрасный выбор: хоть отправляй ложный приказ, хоть сам жми клингонские гашетки. — Нийота покачала головой. — Кто-то может мне объяснить, как мы это прохлопали?

Что сделали?.. Хотя неважно, и так понятно. Джейла пожала плечами:

— А клингоны как?

— Хороший вопрос. Кое-кому в клингонском военном ведомстве придётся поискать на него ответ. Спокк, как у тебя дела?

— Ещё четыре ключа. Закончу в течение двадцати минут.

С коммуникационным оборудованием ромуланского корабля возились уже несколько часов. Убедив врачей, что вполне оправилась после вчерашнего, ,Джейла напросилась вместе со Скотти и техниками демонтировать приборы. 

Переправленные на «Энтерпрайз» и приведённые в относительный порядок, теперь они были установлены на собранном на скорую руку тестовом стенде. Нийота занималась частотами, протоколами и пакетами, Спокк — шифрами. Джейла рассудила, что кто-нибудь, умеющий нормально считывать показания с датчиков, лишним не будет, и осталась помогать. То есть, как оказалось, считывать показания, заносить их в протокол, паять на ходу отваливающиеся контакты, перестраивать цепи, подтягивать винты, поправлять клеммы, калибровать приборы — и желательно всё это одновременно и побыстрее. Не то чтоб она жаловалась.

Нийота смотрела на стенд со смесью азарта, ужаса и восторга, как охотник на крупную, опасную добычу. Доступ к ромуланским правительственным каналам, если повезёт — то и к некоторым клингонским. Этим и правда можно развернуть галактическую политику в любую сторону. 

Она тихо выругалась, уставившись на стенд. Точно, опять разрыв цепи где-то. Джейла с досадой посмотрела на многослойную плату едва живого шифровального блока: наверняка какая-то из дорожек сломана, поди найди теперь. Опять всё прозванивать придётся. 

— Похоже, обрыв после этой площадки, — Нийота забрала у Джейлы щуп и показала участок на плате. — Либо наш любимый диод опять полетел.

— С частотой промахнулись? — Джейла с сомнением посмотрела на капризный элемент. — Ток вроде правильный.

Диод она меняла уже трижды, и это начинало раздражать.

— Очаровательно, — сказал Спокк через четверть часа. — Ромуланцы удивительно постоянны в выборе способа шифрования своих данных. Я закончил.

— Видел раньше что-то похожее? — Нийота оглянулась на него.

— У меня был некоторый опыт в подобных вещах. — Спокк кивнул. — Ещё до… побега с Ориона. У вас сохранились записи переговоров с клингонским кораблём? Я бы хотел сравнить протоколы.

Джейла искала очередной обрыв на плате, а Спокк с Нийотой оживлённо обсуждали клингонские протоколы, когда появился Джейкоб Кирк, вернее, его голова. Встрёпанная, она показалась между створками раньше, чем дверь успела нормально раскрыться.

— Спокк, Джейла, быстро! — скомандовал Кирк. — Там Комак и прочие неприятности.

Он понёсся по коридору к турболифту, и пришлось бежать следом. На выяснение подробностей времени не было, но, похоже, дело всё-таки шло к намыливанию шей.

В переговорной их встретили двое: капитан Кирк и лейтенант Палмер. Последняя подчёркнуто изображала приложение к коммуникационной станции. С экрана смотрел напряжённый, готовый взорваться в любую минуту адмирал Комак.

— Итак, жду объяснений, — пророкотал он. — Для начала — адмиральский личный код и взлом шифра на канале связи командования.

У капитана Кирка на скуле проступил желвак. Он втянул воздух, как будто собирался ответить. Но его опередил Джейкоб.

— Я не думал, что это сработает, — скорее легкомысленно, чем виновато сказал он. — Просто старый личный код, я нашёл его в облаке у одного старика.

Джейла моргнула. Капитан Кирк поперхнулся проглоченным воздухом и закашлялся.

— Какого ещё старика?! — рявкнул Комак. — Курсант Кирк, вы вообще понимаете, какие уровни безопасности затрагивает ваша выходка?

— Вулканского старика, сэр, — Джейкоб вытянулся в струнку. — Я рылся в сети и нашёл это облако, там всякое было. На вулканском. Я хотел выкачать, там ещё записи какие-то, но Спокк, — кивок в сторону, — сказал, что это, наверное, осталось от погибших, ну, вы понимаете. И мы всё стёрли, чтоб больше ни к кому не попало.

У Джейкоба Кирка были ясные светло-карие глаза, совершенно невинные. У его тёзки-капитана затянулся приступ кашля. Адмирал сверлил присутствующих взглядом достаточно долго, чтобы Джейла успела подумать о стоимости высокоскоростной подпространственной связи.

— Шифр на канале, — наконец сказал он. — Его тоже в облаке нашёл?

— Никак нет, сэр, — послушно отозвался Джейкоб, — мы его взломали.

Адмирал сжал лежащую на столе руку в кулак. С усилием распрямил пальцы. На лице его начали проступать красные пятна.

— Как это — вы взломали? — взревел он, и лейтенант Палмер поморщилась, поправляя наушники.

— С вашего позволения, я оценил бы трудоёмкость задачи по его взлому не выше, чем у ромуланского правительственного канала, — очень ровно заметил Спокк.

— Что значит — не выше? При чём тут вообще… — начал адмирал и запнулся, проглотив окончание фразы. Пятна на его лице расплылись и побледнели, в глазах появился интерес. — А ну-ка, ещё раз.

— Один из наших каналов прослушивается, сэр, — вмешался в разговор капитан. — Мы не уверены, какой именно.

Адмирал одарил его взглядом, значение которого Джейле расшифровать не удалось. Ниже линии стола, за пределами захватываемой камерой картинки, Джейкоб коснулся руки Спокка двумя сложенными вместе пальцами. Тот в ответ коротко стиснул его ладонь. Джейла, ожидавшая вопросов про транспортатор, незаметно пожала плечами: её снова ни о чём не спрашивали. Как тогда про торпеды.

— Кирк, — адмирал глянул на капитана, — сворачивайте всю эту тряхомудию и дуйте на Новый Вулкан. Я подготовлю приказ. У дипведомства есть вопросы к вашему начальнику медслужбы и, — он прочитал с планшета по слогам, — «женщине Мыкоя». Выясните заодно, кто это такая. Всё, конец связи.

Экран потух, лейтенант Палмер заговорила первой:

— «Женщина Мыкоя»? О боже, — она прыснула и прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Ну вот, теперь меня убьёт не только Боунс, — посмотрев на неё, констатировал капитан. — Спокк, серьёзно? Ты справился с ромуланским шифром?

— Мы с лейтенант-коммандером Ухурой работаем над клингонскими протоколами.

Оба Кирка синхронно присвистнули.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит, зачем меня звали? — поинтересовалась Джейла, припомнив злополучную плату. Нийота одна там точно не справится.

— Красивая девушка в кадре разряжает обстановку, — подмигнул Джейкоб. Капитан закатил глаза. Спокк приподнял бровь. — Джейла эстетически привлекательна, разве нет? 

— Несомненно, — подтвердил Спокк. — Однако я не уверен, что адмирал Комак в стрессовом состоянии способен оценить эстетическую привлекательность.

Кажется, они стебались. Но в отношении Спокка никогда нельзя быть уверенной.

После ужина она наткнулась на Джейкоба Кирка на обзорной палубе. Бесконечная пустота в огромном иллюминаторе притягивала и ужасала. Корабль шел в варпе, свет звёзд смазывался, темнота разъедала его. Джейла неуютно поёжилась: они с Кирком казались сейчас ничтожно крохотными.

— Ты один? — спросила она, чтобы разбить тишину.

— Спокк медитирует, — откликнулся Кирк, не отрываясь от иллюминатора. Он стоял, положив обе ладони на стекло, уткнувшись в него лбом, и, наверное, видел космос иначе, чем Джейла. Как ныряльщик — океан, может быть.

— Опять поругались? — предположила Джейла. — Почему вы постоянно ругаетесь?

— Мы не… нет, не в этот раз. Он правда медитирует. Он может делать вид, что железный, но это не так. Ему нужна передышка.

— Ты не ответил.

Кирк провёл рукой по стеклу, точно прощаясь, и обернулся. В слабом свете проносящихся мимо звёзд он казался старше своих лет.

— Нечего отвечать. Я ему мешаю. Он держится за меня по привычке, но на самом деле давно меня перерос. Вспомни, сколько он делал на «Уверенной». А если б я был один? Представь, в какой жопе мы бы оказались. Размер и глубину.

— Думаешь? — Джейла шагнула ближе к иллюминатору, посмотрела в темноту. Она любила корабли, а им нужен космос для полётов. Это не значит, что она любила космос.

— Я не могу его отпустить. Никогда не мог. Так что привет, меня зовут Джим Ти Кирк, я слабак и эгоист. Поаплодируем Джиму. — Он саданул кулаком по иллюминатору, и, чтобы не вздрогнуть, Джейле пришлось наскоро посчитать, какой силы удар нужен, чтобы в самом деле пробить толстый слой прозрачного алюминия. 

— Я видела вас на «Уверенной». В пультовой, помнишь?

Тихонько гудела климатическая система, согревая воздух. От этого пустота за бортом казалась тёплой. Кирк потух. Ссутулился, сунул руки в карманы.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь. Просто…

— Я думаю, что ты дурак, Джим Ти Кирк. Просто. И аплодировать тут нечему.

Он не то чтобы сбежал. Развернулся и ушёл. Молча. И на следующий день ничем не выказывал, что помнит разговор на обзорной палубе.

Но на шее у Спокка из-под воротника кителя выглядывал краешек внушительного засоса, и Джейла надеялась, что за ночь Кирк всё-таки немного поумнел.

_Новый Вулкан и поблизости_

Письмо от Лисицина было коротким: экипаж «Уверенной» перебрасывали на сто пятьдесят седьмую, профилактику корабль наконец прошёл и мог возвращаться к патрулированию. Паша перепроверил личную почту: только эти несколько строк, ничего больше. Формально он всё ещё оставался старпомом капитана Террелла, но обычного пакета документации к заданию не получил. Ни объяснений, ни распоряжений, ни приказа об отстранении.

«Энтерпрайз» на восьмом варпе шла к Новому Вулкану, и Паша ответил Лисицину, что пока не вернётся на «Уверенную». Поколебался, но всё же оставил это фальшивое «пока». Просто так старпома с корабля не снимают, конечно, так что влип Паша всерьёз, но пугать сослуживцев раньше времени не дело.

Капитан Кирк ни о чём не спрашивал. Загрузил работой, за что Паша был ему искренне благодарен: некогда было гадать и волноваться. Ухура хотела нанести на карты все запеленгованные клингонские сигналы, совпадающие по частотам с ромуланскими передатчиками, и Паша оказался как нельзя кстати. 

Он ещё обдумывал получившуюся картину, но она ему уже не нравилась. Не ходят нормальные корабли такими кренделями. А значит, кораблей в пространстве Федерации было больше, чем официально заявлено. Десяток тяжёлых крейсеров, судя по траекториям, — но это вряд ли, такого слона трудно не приметить.

Возможно, несколько маневренных хищных птиц с маскировкой. Больше похоже на правду, но Паша думать не хотел, сколько энергии уходило бы на постоянное поддержание маскировки на массивных, перегруженных оружием кораблях. А ходить на военных звездолётах по чужому пространству в открытую — совсем рассудок потерять надо.

Скорее уж небольшие быстрые корабли, что-то вроде курьеров, какой зацепил «Уверенную» у двадцать четвёртой. Паша прочертил возможные траектории перемещения неизвестных кораблей и вместе с прочими выкладками отдал капитану. Сомневаться, куда эта информация пойдёт дальше, не приходилось: адмирал Пэрис крепко держала руку на пульсе событий.

Повторно допрашивать пленных пришлось тоже Паше: «Коммандеров на корабле раз-два и обчёлся, так что вперёд, — как сказал капитан. — Только не через автопереводчик, с ним что угодно пропустить можно. Найди кого-нибудь, кто знает язык… Ухура занята?»

Ухура была занята, так что Паша забил большой болт на секретность и уровни доступа, отыскал курсанта Спокка и объяснил задачу. В чём-то тут были даже плюсы: Спокк говорил по-ромулански не чисто, как учат аудиокурсы, на слух это напоминало скорее говор или диалект, в коих Паша не разбирался. А ещё Спокк говорил по-вулкански и выглядел… ну, как вулканец или ромуланец, кто их различит. Одним словом, Спокк для ромуланцев был почти свой.

Четвёртого по счёту допрашиваемого пленного Паша приветствовал свежевыученным «jolan-tru» уже практически без запинки. Рослый, мускулистый контрабандист, явно не новичок в космосе, удивлённо приоткрыл рот, и Паша мысленно посетовал на прорвавшийся русский акцент. Что не помешало ему попытаться воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности: пихнуть Спокка ногой, благо стандартный список вопросов тот помнил наизусть.

Увы, манёвр успеха не принёс. Как и следующие два допроса. Паша собрал внушительное досье на ромуланский экипаж, занимавшийся нелегальной добычей дилития, выяснил подробности организации вулканофильского подполья, которыми наверняка заинтересовались бы в Тал Шиар, обнаружил схему хищения добытого дилития у заказчика — но всё это ни на шаг не приближало к искомому: ни имени заказчика, ни каких-либо иных зацепок.

С контрабандистами дело шло проще: список вопросов — стандартные ответы, одинаковые, как под копирку. Эти ребята явно были готовы к сценарию «столкновение с властями, арест и допрос», в какой бы части галактики он ни разворачивался. Спокк методично отмечал мелкие расхождения в ответах, впрочем, не несущие никакой новой информации.

Но в разговоре с шахтёрами его будто подменяли. Другой тон и другие вопросы, большую часть из которых Паша не понимал, а когда потребовал вернуться к стандартной схеме — получил такой взгляд из-под приподнятых бровей, что с ходу и с ответом не нашёлся. 

— Позвольте мне, коммандер, немного самодеятельности, — Спокк выделил голосом последнее слово, будто это была одному ему понятная шутка. И Паша позволил, потому что у него самого не было никаких идей, в каком направлении копать и что искать, чтобы распутать этот клубок. Он вяз в ненужных деталях: жалованье шахтёров, принцип дележа добычи между контрабандистами, подробности закупки старого оборудования, расчётная и реальная выработка… пустая порода. Тьфу, он уже сам думал как шахтёр.

Он предложил Спокку сделать перерыв на кофе, и тот согласился. Правда, остался в приспособленном под допросную складском помещении править и дополнять протоколы, так что за кофе Паше пришлось идти самому. Недолго думая, он взял себе к кофе пиццу, для Спокка — чай и порцию винегрета. Рецепт в репликаторах сохранился, надо же. Вулканцы же едят салаты без мяса? Видимо — да, потому что винегрет был принят без возражений, с благодарным кивком. 

После обеда снова был молодой, перепуганный шахтёр, путавший ромуланские слова с вулканскими и смотревший на Спокка с отчаянной надеждой.

— Как вы полагаете, коммандер, Федерация может предоставить им политическое убежище? — Спокк перешёл на стандарт, шахтёр наморщил лоб в попытке понять незнакомый язык. — Возможно, Новый Вулкан заинтересован в колонистах.

Паша понятия не имел, что ему отвечать. Предложить связаться с послом Сареком и адресовать этот вопрос ему? Посоветовать не бежать впереди паровоза? Отмолчаться?

А потом привели того типа, чей презрительный взгляд Паша заметил во время давнего разговора про ромуланский транспортатор, и налаженная схема полетела к чертям.

— Jolan-tru, Pardek, — сказал Спокк, ромуланец вздрогнул. Что-то ответил, Спокк возразил… Паша зашарил по карманам в поисках автопереводчика.

— …уверен, мы не встречались раньше! — горячо протестовал ромуланец. — Вы, должно быть, обознались.

— Пока не встречались, — согласился Спокк. — Но вулканцы не путают лица.

— Возможно, кто-то по имени Пардек причинил вам неудобства, но заверяю…

Спокк оборвал его раньше, чем Паша сумел понять, что происходит.

— Коммандер, насколько… — уголок его губ дёрнулся, — самодеятельным я могу быть?

Надо было уломать Ухуру, со вздохом подумал Паша. В случае чего она сама бы объяснялась с капитаном. Но Ухура, конечно, знать не знала никакого Пардека, кем бы он на самом деле ни был. Потому вслух сказал обречённо:

— Если твоя самодеятельность доведёт нас до дипломатического скандала, знаешь, что будет? Кажется, у вулканцев половые органы расположены иначе, чему людей?

— Коммандер?.. — непонимающе поднял брови Спокк.

— В общем, то, что мне оторвут, у тебя выковыряют. 

Ромуланец нервно хихикнул и заткнулся, потому что Спокк отложил планшет и поднялся. Неторопливо обошёл стол. Ромуланец отшатнулся, Паша демонстративно достал фазер из кобуры.

То, что происходило дальше, не походило ни на секс, ни на полёт, ни на локалку — ни на что, с чем Паша мысленно сравнивал совместную работу со Спокком на «Уверенной». Возможно, на вскрытие допотопной консервной банки её сверстником-ножом. Искажённое лицо, огромные, полные ужаса глаза ромуланца и холодные, резкие движения Спокка, ровный безжизненный голос. Паша напомнил себе, что это почти война, возможно — её преддверие. А на войне как на войне, все средства хороши.

Он так и просидел молча, сжимая в ладони фазер. Всё закончилось быстро, в несколько минут. Спокк подхватил обессиленного, пошатывающегося ромуланца, распахнул дверь и сдал его на руки ожидавшему в коридоре безопаснику.

Обернулся к Паше. Выражение его лица понять было трудно. 

— Спасибо, коммандер, — наконец сказал он. — Я знаю, это неприятное зрелище.

Это осталось недоговоренным, но Паше показалось, что он понял смысл: извинение, уважение — всё вместе. Может быть, «Уверенная» и ушла без Паши, но здесь и сейчас, в глазах курсанта Спокка, он был, пожалуй, даже не старпомом. Он мог бы быть капитаном, как Джеймс Кирк или Кристофер Пайк.

Что-то с тихим щелчком встало на своё место: Паша знал, как ощущается настоящий приказ — как нечто необходимое и единственно верное, без чего экипаж не сможет двигаться дальше. Решение, которое может принять только один человек, и не на кого свалить ответственность. Всё прочее — рутина, процедура или начальственная придурь, смотря по ситуации.

— Что у нас есть? — спросил Паша и сам удивился, как хрипло вышло.

— Имена, должности, некоторые детали плана. Не всё, но многое. Я напишу отчёт. — Спокк подобрал свой планшет и стилус от него.

— Хорошо, держи меня в курсе. И если будут какие-то соображения…

— Разумеется, коммандер.

По пути в свою каюту Паша думал, что вырос из «Уверенной», как из старой детской куртки: в ней ещё тепло, привычно и удобно, но рукава уже коротки. Все они выросли где-то по пути с двадцать четвёртой на Новый Вулкан.

На планете всё оказалось не так, как он ожидал. Помимо «Энтерпрайз» на орбите кружили ещё два звездолёта Федерации: тяжёлый крейсер дипслужбы и курьерский корабль адмиралтейства. Ухура жаловалась, что эфир забит переговорами. Диспетчерская служба Нового Вулкана не давала «Энтерпрайз» разрешение на высадку в течение вот уже трёх часов.

Паша знал, что разговор ему предстоит серьёзный, но представлял бесконечное блуждание по кабинетам, разбирательства СБ, слушания и заседания всевозможных комиссий. Вызов в переговорную стал для него неожиданностью.

Прежде Паша не видел адмирала Арчера вблизи. Уже немолодой, но подтянутый, сухопарый, тот излучал энергию, как портативный реактор. Он стоял у стола, игнорируя кресло, и Паше пришлось переминаться перед ним с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, — с ходу перешёл к делу Арчер, — рассказывайте, коммандер. Кто в ответе за то, что наворотила «Уверенная»?

В вопросе был какой-то подвох, но Паша никак не мог его уловить. Ответ казался очевидным. Он пожал плечами и принял вид лихой и придурковатый.

— Я, сэр. С моего согласия и в рамках определённых мной полномочий курсанты Джейкоб Кирк, Спокк и Джейла разработали и осуществили план эвакуации научно-исследовательской станции КЭЦ. Осознавая возможные риски, тем не менее я как старший офицер…

Арчер поднял руку, молча прерывая. Окинул Пашу с ног до головы внимательным цепким взглядом, будто надеялся заметить лишнюю пару конечностей под кителем или хвост в брюках. Паша немного убавил лихости и добавил придурковатости.

— Как старший офицер, говорите… — адмирал побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Ну и как оцените действия курсантов, коммандер?

Паша вспомнил допрос ромуланцев и чувство разделённой на двоих ответственности. Должно быть, это особый вид служебного доверия: разделить решения и их последствия с начальством. Понятно, за что многие командные чины недолюбливали капитана Кирка: им такого не перепадало. Ну а Паше вот с курсантами повезло. Он выдохнул и как-то враз успокоился: делай что должно — и будь что будет. 

— Курсанты с поставленной задачей справились, сэр.

Абсолютно непонятно, к чему этот разговор и куда он выведет. По сравнению с Арчером Паша был желторотым птенцом, и сейчас это ощущалось в полной мере. Адмирал присел на угол стола, поболтал ногой в воздухе.

— Вы ведь раньше служили на «Энтерпрайз»? — внезапно сменил он тему. — Знаю, меня здесь не любят, особенно инженерные службы. — Он усмехнулся. — Слышали историю про мою собаку?

— Да, сэр, — осторожно ступил Паша на минное поле. Вот уж увольте от начальственных разборок десятилетней давности.

— Ну и как? — живо поинтересовался адмирал. — Самодур загнал талантливого механика чёрт знает куда, разозлившись из-за собаки? Хороший пёс был, кстати. Жаль, что пропал. А вы на восемнадцати учёных эксперименты ставить вздумали — догадываетесь, где окажетесь?

— Где прикажете, сэр, — Паша впервые посмотрел Арчеру в глаза. — Решение своё считаю правильным.

— Где прикажу, это верно, — Арчер с силой хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Знаете, что мне ответил этот ваш талантливый механик, когда я спросил, что произошло и где моя собака? «Не знаю, сэр, что-то пошло не так». Флоту не нужны на командных должностях люди, у которых что-то идёт не так, а они даже не знают! — он впервые повысил голос. — Приказ по вам уже в канцелярии, ждите распоряжений.

— Да, сэр. Разрешите идти?

Эта история начиналась скверно и была просто обязана закончиться так же. Не всем суждено быть Джеймсами Кирками, безнаказанно идти против правил. Паша просто хотел немного побыть один. Джо… ну, Джо в последние дни была постоянно чем-то занята с Айрис, не стоит отвлекать. Курсантов предупредить надо, им тоже рикошетом прилететь может. Он развернулся к выходу и уже протянул руку к клавише разблокировки дверей.

— Не разрешаю. — Арчер качнул ногой сильней и громко стукнул каблуком о ножку стола. — Что за планета, из-за которой такой сыр-бор? Я читал отчёты, вы участвовали в высадке.

— Да, сэр.

Глупый был план со всеми этими идеями, подкинутыми адмиралам. Теперь, наверное, и смысла в нём никакого. Или есть? Надо ведь что-то делать с планетой, не ромуланцам же отдавать!

— Сядьте и расскажите, — адмирал кивнул на стул, и Паша понял, что у него действительно устали от напряжения ноги. И скулы сводит от попыток удержать нейтральное выражение лица. — Как впечатления?

— Потрясающая архитектура! — Пока не думать об остальном. Сейчас — только планета. — Как для кремния, конечно. Внутренняя структура, адресное пространство, система регистров… Вы знаете, что в России были большие ЭВМ? Не такие большие, но русские всё равно запустили первый спутник.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Арчер. — Спутник, значит.

— Да, а потом пилотируемый корабль. А потом, — Паша нарочито тяжко вздохнул, — американцы придумали айпад. Разве на айпаде можно быстро разработать варп-двигатель?

Это была чушь. Несусветная чушь. И Арчер это знал: кривил губы, сдерживая смех. Неважно. Главное Паша уже сказал, и мысль наверняка засела где-то в адмиральском подсознании.

Когда Арчер наконец отпустил его, Паша чувствовал себя провёрнутым через мясорубку. Блефовать, изображать идиота и держать лицо он, спасибо бабушке, умел. Но после этого разговора уже и перспектива разжалования не пугала. Да пусть хоть в энсины! Просто навигация, понятные приказы, отбыл вахту — и трава не расти, никаких игр.

Он старался отвлечься и не проверять входящую почту слишком часто. Просмотрел протоколы допросов, поправил мелкие недочёты. Сходил в отдел к Айрис в надежде найти там Джо, но встретил только понурого Мэтта и спешно ретировался, чтоб не нарваться на задушевный разговор о своей бывшей. Составил характеристики курсантов по результатам прохождения практики. Сбил кулаки о грушу в спортзале, забыв надеть перчатки. Поужинал, хотя есть не хотелось. И видеть никого не хотелось тоже, потому приходилось передвигаться по кораблю осторожно, избегая встреч с капитаном.

Адмирал давно покинул «Энтерпрайз» и вернулся к себе на корабль. Знакомый офицер из транспортаторной не мог сказать о его настроении ничего определённого: Арчер улыбался и подшучивал, как обычно, так что это ничего не значило.

В конце концов Паша сдался и лёг спать. Если чего-то ждёшь — оно не происходит, закон подлости. Успел заснуть даже и долго не мог понять, что его разбудило. А, ну да, звуковой сигнал на входящие письма из канцелярии же поставил.

С трудом проморгался, перечитал приказ дважды и машинально сохранил копию в отдельную папку. Попытался понять, будет ли скучать по «Уверенной», должности старпома, Лисицину. Прикинул, не сходить ли к Скотти и не напиться ли вдвоём. Нет, плохая идея: слишком много начальства вокруг. Снова лёг, потому что голова спросонья гудела и грозила разболеться, попробовал уснуть. Как ни странно, даже получилось.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава полноценно не отбечена.

_Новый Вулкан и поблизости_

Мама была тысячу раз права, когда велела маленькому Леонарду не заговаривать с плохими парнями. К сожалению, она сильно преуменьшила последствия: кто ж знал, что дело обернётся вовсе не фингалом или приводом в полицию, а часами плотного, вязкого, выматывающего общения с дипломатами? Если б кто-нибудь предупредил Леонарда заранее, он бы и слова не сказал тому клингону!

Это, знаете ли, то ещё ощущение, когда за очередным круглым столом сидит и смотрит на тебя голодными глазами — живьём и с мониторов — дюжина-другая послов, поверенных, советников и атташе всех мастей. И спрашивают, слово в слово как мама после очередной проказы: «И как ты только додумался? Ну-ка расскажи» — с совершенно, вопиюще неправильной интонацией. С восторженным придыханием, разводя руками и цокая языком: «И как вы только додумались, доктор? Не могли бы вы рассказать подробнее?»

Залы для совещаний на звездолёте дипмиссии Леонард вскоре знал чуть ли не лучше, чем на «Энтерпрайз». Поначалу требовал челнок для перелётов между кораблями, но челнок — это лишнее время, а его и так едва хватало на сон и еду, не говоря уже о непосредственных обязанностях судового врача. В лазарете пока выручала Кристина, но в целях экономии времени пришлось смириться с транспортатором. 

Мотавшаяся вместе с Леонардом Ухура держалась молодцом: лучше ориентировалась в потоке вопросов, часто успевала ответить за двоих, сопроводить рассказ аналитической справкой и сделать из той случайно брошенной Леонардом фразы про rop’ngor продуманную стратегию. Но и это не спасало: Федерация хотела точный рецепт, а не примерный набор компонентов, смешанных единожды в неизвестной пропорции. С какой стати все решили, что Леонард способен расписать им на бумажке готовое лекарство от галактического конфликта?

— То есть доктор Маккой вёл переговоры, вы не знали его следующий шаг, но вмешались и изменили ход переговоров? — неаппетитно причмокивая и тряся бородой, донимал Ухуру очередной как-там-его дипломат, кряжистый телларит с крупными клыками.

— Да, я сочла это уместным в тот момент, — в очередной раз терпеливо подтвердила Ухура. — Учитывая культуральные особенности и менталитет клингонов…

— Но коммандер медицинской службы Маккой старше по званию, — приторно пропел андорианец с соседнего монитора. — Клингонская культура предполагает соблюдение субординации, не так ли?

— Погодите, — пробасил телларит, — я намерен прояснить вопрос со стратегией. Лейтенант-коммандер, вы умышленно изменили ход переговоров?

— И препятствовали действиям старшего по званию, — не унимался андорианец. У Леонарда уже чесалась ладонь — так хотелось врезать ему по рогам. Ухура вздохнула и закатила глаза, пережидая галдёж.

— Это может сказаться на имидже Звёздного флота, — подхватил немолодой хмурый землянин, сидящий от Леонарда через стол. — Помимо субординации мы должны учитывать распределение гендерных ролей в клингонской культуре, что приводит нас к…

— Хватит! — Леонард встал, громыхнув стулом и толкнув стол так, что земной дипломат едва успел выставить руки и поймать его. — У нас была задача не развязать войну, мы её решили. Пошевелите извилинами и сделайте то же самое. Это ваша чёртова работа, а не моя!

Он зло пнул стул, тот противно проскрипел ножками по полу. Земной дипломат аккуратно отодвинул край стола от своей груди. Телларит закряхтел в бороду. Андорианец беспокойно потряс антеннами. Леонард понял, что стоит посреди зала практически в полной тишине, на перекрестье взглядов проклятых дипломатов. Неловко кашлянул.

— Вот так это и работает, — безмятежно пожала плечами Ухура. — Универсальный культурный код и немного этологии.

— С вашего позволения, я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям, — проворчал Леонард, подхватил Ухуру под локоть и вытащил из зала. 

По пути в транспортаторную она даже не попыталась высвободиться. Тихо хихикала, прикрывая рот планшетом.

— Есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы быть женщиной Мыкоя, — подколола она Леонарда. — Мне начинает нравиться. Но с Сареком бы не прокатило.

— Может, в его присутствии эти идиоты не устроили бы балаган.

Они встали на площадку, и разговоры пришлось отложить. Ощущение, что броуновское движение усилилось настолько, что твои молекулы рассыпаются в пространстве, трудно назвать приятным, кто бы что ни говорил об удобстве транспортаторов. Леонард кивнул Кайлу за пультом, с облегчением понимая, что голов, конечностей и прочих частей тела у них с Ухурой положенное количество. Благодаря бегству от дипломатов у Леонарда выдалось несколько свободных часов, так что можно…

Он остановился на полпути в медотсек, осознав причину подспудного беспокойства: а почему, собственно, не было Сарека? Кажется, тот договорился на сегодня о встрече со Спокком, что-то насчёт пленных ромуланцев. Леонард нашёл глазами ближайший интерком.

— Посол Сарек? — казалось, по голосу слышно, как Спокк приподнял брови. — Нет, он должен быть на встрече с вами, доктор.

Если бы у Сарека изменились планы, он бы предупредил. Не в вулканских привычках пропускать заранее оговоренные мероприятия. Хотя это, конечно, не дело Леонарда. В прошлый раз, когда он видел Сарека, у того была небольшая одышка и губы бледноваты, но это может быть следствием акклиматизации: последние два года посол провёл на Земле и только вернулся в колонию. Леонард поколебался. Совершенно точно не его дело. 

— Послушай, как насчёт прогулки по планете? Если гора не идёт… к кому она там не идёт?

— К Магомету, доктор. Это древний земной пророк.

Ерунда. Пару раз кашлянуть за несколько часов болтовни может кто угодно. Просто в горле пересохло. У вулканцев вообще пересыхает горло? Может, это психосоматика, подавленная агрессия. Или возрастной бронхит. А бледность померещилась, у ламп в том зале отвратительный спектр.

— Неважно. У тебя ведь разговор к Сареку? Я собираюсь его навестить.

Интересно, по вулканским меркам Сарек достаточно стар для лёгочного фиброза? Отсюда и одышка, и цианоз.

— Доктор?..

— Я возьму челнок, жду тебя у шлюзового отсека через пятнадцать минут.

Даже не астма. Аптечку можно не брать, это же не какая-то глухомань с аборигенами, а развитая колония. У них наверняка есть больницы. Стандартного набора для экстренных случаев хватит за глаза. Не забыть сканер. Какая разница, что будет валяться в челноке? Не на плече же сумку таскать, а кардиомонитор лишним не бывает. Антиграв взять, что ли? С портативным можно и вдвоём управиться.

Новый Вулкан в самом деле не был раем, даже вулканским. Жаркий разреженный воздух был насыщен парами, и каждый глоток его оседал в груди душной тяжестью. Челнок, опустившись на не замощённую площадку, немедленно увяз полозьями во влажноватом песке. Сила тяжести превышала земную, а чёртов песок был недостаточно мокрым, чтобы слежаться в плотное покрытие, и недостаточно сухим, чтобы легко осыпаться с ботинок. 

Большое красное солнце клонилось к закату, нагретая за день земля дышала жаром. Ветер закручивался в воронки, стремительно поднимался и опадал холодными порывами. Та ещё планета. Проковыляв несколько десятков метров с тяжёлой медицинской сумкой, Леонард почувствовал себя старой развалиной, несмотря на сносную физподготовку. 

— Терраформирование ещё не закончено, — верно угадал ход его мыслей Спокк. — Мы планировали акклиматизировать земные эвкалипты и насыпать холмы, чтобы перенаправить воздушные потоки.

— Или просто шарахнуть «Генезисом», — проворчал Леонард. Дом посла был уже совсем рядом, но это только раздражало ещё больше. Мало ли у Сарека причин пропустить встречу! Может, его и дома-то нет, умотал куда-нибудь.

— Это населённая планета, доктор, — Спокк покачал головой. — Столь агрессивное изменение биосферы погубит колонию.

По личному мнению Леонарда, это место было гиблым изначально, но он оставил свои мысли при себе. Дом Сарека, как и большинство зданий на Новом Вулкане, был прост и функционален: собранная из стандартных панелей коробка, светоулавливающая крыша, в таком климате наверняка способная обеспечить хозяину половину необходимой для повседневных нужд энергии, высаженные в три ряда безлистные растения с огромными шипами — похоже, единственное, что здесь хорошо росло. Крупная оранжевая клавиша интеркома у двери приковывала взгляд: яркое цветовое пятно на общем серо-буром фоне.

На вызов Сарек ответил практически сразу.

— Прошу принять мои извинения, доктор, — сухо сообщил он, — но я не могу уделить вам сейчас время. Сведения, полученные мной из Клингонской Империи, требуют срочного анализа.

Леонард почувствовал себя идиотом.

— В таком случае будет логично, если я останусь и помогу, — невозмутимо заметил Спокк.

— Не думаю, что уровень твоей компетенции позволит… — Сарек закашлялся, попытался выровнять дыхание, — достаточно глубоко…

— Тебе нужна помощь.

Леонард отстранённо отметил, что они предпочитают стандарт, хотя могли бы говорить по-вулкански. Что обращаются друг к другу запросто, как члены маленькой секты — каковой, верно, сейчас и стали выжившие вулканцы. Что низкое солнце бьёт в затылок, рубашка на спине промокла от пота. Что Спокк положил ладонь на ручку двери даже раньше самого Леонарда и толкнул с силой.

Запирать двери у вулканцев оказалось не принято.

За следующие четверть часа Леонард узнал, что:

— в Клингонской Империи есть развлекательные сетевые ресурсы и жёлтая пресса,

— у Сарека не бронхит и не бронхиальная астма,

— четыре дня назад одно из ничем ранее не примечательных изданий опубликовало материал о возможности использования Федерацией против клингонов биологического оружия,

— вулканцы не подвержены лёгочному фиброзу,

— три дня назад статью перепечатали восемь изданий с низким показателем авторитетности,

— с тех пор у Сарека было два сердечных приступа,

— позавчера клингонская СБ, действуя на Земле через двойного агента, попыталась собрать сведения о проекте, разрабатываемом центром имени Циолковского,

— симптоматика нарастала, между приступами состояние не возвращалось к нормальному,

— вчера семьи клингонских дипломатов покинули пространство Федерации,

— последний приступ был сегодня утром, после него Сарек отказался от участия в совещании,

— официальных заявлений пока не прозвучало,

— но счёл, что может работать дома,

— источник в ромуланском посольстве передал штабу Звёздного флота собранные имперской внешней разведкой сведения о нарушениях клингонскими кораблями границ Федерации,

— на планете сейчас нет кардиохирургов, строительство многопрофильного госпиталя планируется завершить через полгода,

— достоверность переданных сведений не подтверждена,

— этот упёртый баран убеждён, что не может болеть во время политического кризиса.

Вопреки мнению некоторых высокопоставленных придурков, Леонард мало что смыслил в дипломатии, потому оставил её Спокку и сосредоточился на второй половине информации — участившихся приступах, предполагаемой дисфункции сердечного клапана и отсутствии в округе компетентных специалистов. Проще говоря, прилепил на Сарека датчики кардиомонитора и развернул носилки.

К сожалению, Спокк не последовал его примеру и не занялся своим делом. То есть он сгрёб в сумку планшеты с документами и перемолвился с Сареком несколькими словами, проясняя детали, но при этом то и дело давал Леонарду советы. Никуда не годные, к слову сказать, и это следовало отметить особо: насколько успел заметить Леонард, в целом Спокк неплохо выучился жить в настоящем, не оглядываясь постоянно на прошлое в параллельной вселенной, а тут как плотину прорвало.

Он предлагал неэффективные и несуществующие методики, сыпал ошибочными предположениями, бросался на ветряные мельницы и не видел реальных проблем. В вулканском стиле, конечно: сухие резкие комментарии, сжатые губы, поднятые брови и всё в таком духе. Наконец Леонарду это надоело.

— Вот что, парень, — сказал он, ткнув не ожидавшего контрнаступления Спокка в грудь пальцем, — это не твой отец, ясно? Можешь чувствовать с ним родство катр и прочую метафизическую муть, но назначения я буду делать по реальным данным, а не по твоим воспоминаниям.

Они уже добрались до челнока и устроили Сарека внутри. Спокк вышел проверить, не слишком ли полозья ушли в песок, а Леонард — за ним. Оставался ещё один нерешённый вопрос: кто будет пилотировать? Единственным человеком за штурвалом, не вызывавшим у Леонарда приступ аэрофобии, был он сам. Но как врач он бы предпочёл в пути провести максимально возможную диагностику, чтобы сэкономить время. Он пнул носком ботинка песок, тот вспучился и тяжело рассыпался. Да никакие эвкалипты не спасут эту планету! Сюда в скафандрах высаживаться надо.

— Доктор, чем я могу быть полезен? — спросил Спокк, и Леонард почувствовал себя хулиганом, отобравшим конфетку у ребёнка.

— Пилотировать эту штуку умеешь? Брысь за штурвал, — проворчал он. — А я наконец займусь делом, пока меня не засыпали ценными советами окончательно.

— Это логично, — кивнул Спокк и всё же добавил: — Возможна значительная кровопотеря. У Сарека T-отрицательная группа и антитела к большинству минорных антигенов. — Леонард мысленно выругался. — На сегодняшний день ригелианские разработки стимулятора кроветворения зашли в тупик, других подобных исследований не ведётся, насколько мне известно. Целесообразно использовать донорскую кровь.

T-отрицательную без кучи минорных антигенов. Ну конечно, как же Леонард сам не догадался? Умник нашёлся.

— Давай-давай, штурвал ждёт, — поторопил он Спокка. Залез в челнок, задраил люк и пошёл проверять, что там за кровь у Сарека. Знать бы, когда и чем успел так насолить фортуне.

* * *

«Энтерпрайз» который день болталась на орбите Нового Вулкана, а побывать на поверхности Джейле так и не удалось. Атмосфера стояла напряжённая, в увольнительные экипаж не отпускали, и даже вулканцы с КЭЦ не спускались на планету.

Эскизы ромуланского корабля были наконец разобраны и систематизированы, из шифровальных блоков вытянут максимум возможного, и Джейла осталась без дела. Заходила в машинное к Скотти, помогала по мелочам, но полноценным занятием это назвать было нельзя. Заглядывала в лазарет к выздоравливающему Д'Сану, теперь уже с автопереводчиком в кармане, но не знала, о чём говорить: судьба пленных ромуланцев всё ещё висела в воздухе. 

Джо сказала, что на самом деле Д’Сан давно здоров, но Кристина устроила скандал капитану и отказалась переводить пациента к остальным пленным: похоже, она испытывала к парню материнские чувства. Так он и жил в изоляторе, учил Джейлу простым словам на вулканском, а она его — азам стандарта, носила скудные корабельные новости и записи земных песен в качестве языковой практики.

Пересечься с Джо удавалось нечасто: та пропадала в научном вместе с Айрис, Мэттом, Марком и ещё парой учёных с КЭЦ.

— Это будет бомба, вот увидишь, — заявила она как-то вечером, ввалившись в каюту в обнимку со стопкой планшетов. — Еле справились без Чехова, но мы сделали это! — она грохнула планшеты на стол и победно посмотрела на Джейлу.

— Бомба? — осторожно уточнила та. — Вы делали бомбу?

— Не-ет, — Джо засмеялась и схватила Джейлу за плечи, тряхнула, а потом обняла. Странный человеческий ритуал выражения дружеских чувств. — Эпидемиология rop’ngor. Разобрали по кирпичику. Это клингонская болезнь, — наконец снизошла она до объяснений, — заразная. Хочешь расскажу? Этого, — она мотнула головой в сторону планшетов, — ещё нигде нет. Настоящая бомба!

Джейла не была уверена, что так уж хочет послушать про клингонские болезни, но вряд ли у неё был выбор. Возбуждённую Джо переполняли эмоции, и ей было нужно куда-то их выплеснуть. А разве не для этого нужны друзья? Они вдвоём забрались на кровать Джо, безжалостно растерзали упаковку на энзэшной плитке шоколада, оставшейся с памятной высадки на планету у Гаммы Дорадо, и Джо пустилась в объяснения.

На первый взгляд, выглядело не очень сложно: организм клингонов, как и многих других живых существ, реагировал на стресс мобилизацией, в том числе иммунной системы. Стресс определённой интенсивности и продолжительности делал клингонов невосприимчивыми к вирусу rop’ngor на несколько месяцев.

— Представляешь, как бы их косило? — взахлёб рассказывала Джо, грызя горький шоколад. — Всех в разное время.

— И… эм… косит? — Джейла тоже взяла себе обломок плитки.

— Не-а, — Джо запихала кусок в рот целиком и с трудом прожевала. — А всё почему? Обряды инициации, целая куча, на каждый чих в буквальном смысле, — она хихикнула, — то есть пока у них обряды, они не чихают. А когда вырастают, вечно с кем-нибудь воюют — с тем же эффектом. Представляешь?

— Нет. То есть они воюют, потому что им доктор прописал?

— Пф! На докторов у них не хватит интеллекта. Либо ты настоящий воин, либо слабак и болеешь rop’ngor. Так что круче клингонов только яйца, а болеть — позор. Так что, по всем законам жанра, нет носителей — не от кого заразиться. Но, — она подняла измазанный палец, — у них стабильно болеет половина популяции. 

— Женщины? — догадалась Джейла.

— Девочки. Девушек не выдают замуж, пока они не переболеют, даже специально заражают, чтоб они не подхватили вирус во время беременности. Так что, во-первых, это ещё и женская болезнь, а во-вторых — на планете всегда есть источник инфекции. Вообще-то их спасение — в нормальном календаре прививок. Вакцинация в раннем детстве — и лет через двадцать-тридцать про эпидемии rop’ngor будут помнить только историки.

Джейла обдумала этот вариант. Джо могла быть сто раз права в отношении вирусов, но вряд ли клингоны откажутся от своих обычаев из-за какой-то вакцины. Джо стряхнула на ладонь крошки, слизнула, смяла упаковку и попыталась докинуть до утилизатора. Не попала и досадливо поморщилась.

— Они всё равно не прекратят эти свои обряды. — Джейла проводила упаковку недовольным взглядом. Она не любила беспорядок, тем более в собственной каюте.

— Ну и пусть. Даже у вулканцев есть обряд инициации, это не повод игнорировать возможности современной медицины. — Пожав плечами, Джо нехотя слезла с койки, подобрала мусор и сунула в утилизатор. — А если лет через пятьдесят каждый первый клингон уже не будет рваться на военную службу, нам же лучше.

Если так посмотреть, это и правда была бомба — хорошо замаскированная, замедленного действия, подложенная под самый фундамент клингонской военной машины. И наверняка Джо не первая сделала правильные выводы из имеющихся данных. Выводы, невыгодные для многих.

— Не получится, — возразила Джейла. — Финансирование армии, военная промышленность, перспективные разработки…

— Придурки, — Джо вздохнула и закатила глаза. — Знать бы, с какой стороны за это взяться! Вакцину сделать, клингонам её впихнуть… Как думаешь, если рассказать Киркам, они помогут?

Вспоминая разговор на «Уверенной», глухой голос Джейкоба, рассказывающего об убитом Дэвиде Маркусе, Джейла сомневалась. Младший Кирк скорее вывел бы особо опасный штамм, чем поспособствовал массовому исцелению клингонов. Хотя… это же Кирк, а про Кирков ничего нельзя сказать наверняка.

На следующий день доктор Маккой со Спокком взяли челнок и вдвоём улетели на Новый Вулкан, никому ничего толком не сказав. То есть даже не пригласив Джейлу составить им компанию. Обидно: планета — вот она, рядом, Джейла никогда не была в колонии и, конечно, хотела её посмотреть. А тут такой шанс упущен! И Спокк тоже хорош, а ещё друг, называется. 

Она не ждала возвращения челнока специально, нет. Просто нет-нет да и прислушивалась к переговорам по интеркому, случайно оказывалась у шлюзового отсека. И на медсестру с каталкой наткнулась в турболифте случайно: им было по пути, та же палуба, тот же отсек. Сестра махнула рукой, доверяя Джейле управление лифтом, и вернулась к разговору по коммуникатору:

— Да, коммандер Спок придёт, как только освободится. Простите, доктор, я не смогу передать ему это в таких выражениях…

Джейла похлопала её по руке, привлекая внимание, и одними губами спросила:

— Кто?

— Да, доктор Маккой, я знаю, что посол… — медсестра понимающе подмигнула Джейле, — как его зовут, вы сказали?.. посол Сарек — отец коммандера. Думаю, доктор Чапел объяснила ему ситуацию, — она горестно посмотрела на потолок, потом на Джейлу, ища сочувствия. Та машинально кивнула.

Что-то случилось с послом Сареком. Что-то серьёзное.

Они толпились у всё ещё заблокированных дверей: Джейла, медсестра с каталкой, готовые принять и осмотреть челнок двое техников, вынырнувший откуда-то из бокового коридора Сенвар, коммандер Спок с нечитаемо-спокойным лицом, которого выдавали быстрые, неровные шаги и крепко сцепленные за спиной руки. Джо протиснулась ближе к дверям. Доктор Артемьев расхаживал взад-вперёд по коридору поодаль.

Гудел насос, воздух со свистом наполнял отсек, цифры на манометре медленно росли. Джо перешёптывалась с медсестрой. Один из техников, высокий и худой, скучающе притоптывал ногой. Доктор Артемьев то и дело останавливался, чтобы бросить вопросительный взгляд на Сенвара или сочувственный — на коммандера Спока. Здесь было слишком много народу для одного заболевшего. Посол Сарек был важен для многих, служил связующим звеном между разными структурами, правительствами, расами. 

Джейла прислонилась спиной к переборке и обхватила себя руками. А ещё посол Сарек был отцом — может быть, не таким, как её собственный, но всё равно. И то, что лицо коммандера Спока не отражало эмоций, а поза оставалась неизменной вот уже минут пять, ничего не значило.

Давление наконец выровнялось, створки дверей с шипением поползли в стороны. Медсестра шикнула на техников и толкнула каталку ко входу, Джо проскользнула следом. Бледного, утомлённого посла усадили в каталку. Доктор Маккой хмуро поглядел на коммандера Спока и Сенвара:

— Ну, если я что-то собираюсь с этим делать, то начнём с простого: сколько на корабле доноров с T-отрицательной группой? У меня есть в запасе пара пакетов, но этого не хватит даже чтобы начать.

— У меня T-отрицательная, — отозвался коммандер. Сенвар позади него с сожалением покачал головой.

— Насколько срочно, Леонард? — вклинился Артемьев. — Мы можем попробовать создать, но понадобится время.

— Если бы у меня было время, я бы заказал синтез в лаборатории крови на Земле. — На лице доктора Маккоя проступили желваки. — Чёртова вулканская анатомия! Дырявая губка вместо нормальных коронарных сосудов. Он потеряет пару литров, пока я просто подберусь к клапану!

Худой техник прошёл вглубь отсека, проверил герметичность люка. Его напарник сунул голову в приоткрытую дверь челнока, записал расход топлива. Вокруг доктора Маккоя образовалось кольцо, все говорили, перебивая друг друга:

— Собрать и отфильтровать, пап?

— Интраоперационное резервирование, доктор?

— Вы сможете взять больше моей крови, если используете кровезаменители.

— Мы на Новом Вулкане, Леонард! У них должен быть хоть какой-то банк крови!

Доктор Маккой сунул руки в карманы, и было видно, как проступили сквозь ткань сжатые кулаки. Забрал из челнока сумку, сделал знак медсестре, придерживающей каталку.

— Я не волшебник, чёрт возьми! — Он решительно зашагал к турболифту. — Вы хотите, чтобы я впервые в жизни оперировал вулканское сердце, имея всего одного донора крови. И я не идиот, Лео, разумеется, я проверил этот их банк. Банку, я бы сказал, если судить по содержимому. — Скрипнула с размаху нажатая клавиша вызова, лифт с шипением двинулся по шахте.

Джейла вжалась в стену, чтобы не мешать снующим людям и вулканцам. Попыталась встретиться взглядом с Джо — не получилось. Коммандер Спок так и стоял: чуть наклонившись вперёд, готовый броситься за доктором, но не решившийся сделать это. Растерянный, уязвимый.

— Но у вас два донора. — Спокк в несколько быстрых шагов догнал доктора. — А также интраоперационное резервирование, реинфузия и кровезаменители, разумеется.

Тот резко развернулся на каблуках и бесцеремонно схватил Спокка за плечо.

— Два, говоришь? Ты ведь не думаешь, что я поверю тебе на слово, парень? Коммандер, жду через сорок минут в медотсеке.

Наконец нашлась Джо: подскочила, потянула Джейлу в сторону.

— T-отрицательная без кучи минорных антигенов, — зашептала в ухо. — Ты веришь, что у нашего Спокка такая же?

Джейла пожала плечами и потёрла лоб. Коммандер Спок уже ушёл — наверное, готовиться или капитана предупредить. Стоило проконтролировать техников: наскоро осмотрели челнок и успокоились. А что песок набился в воздухозаборники, даже отсюда видно, прочистить надо.

— Понятия не имею. Но твой отец, похоже, верит. Или знает наверняка.

Когда она вернулась, техники уже закончили с диагностикой. Показала песок в воздухозаборниках, на всякий случай запустила повторно тесты систем управления и коммуникации, проверила давление в отсеке.

Нет, не может быть.

Что-то было не так. Не заблокирован люк? Но техники проверяли его!

Ещё не хватало, чтобы шлюз сам открылся при манёврах! Коды доступа Джейла, конечно, как назло, не знала: не член экипажа, не штатный механик. А те, чтобы были у техников, не срабатывали. Она перепроверила трижды: люк так и остался разблокированным.

— Механику вахтенному сказать бы надо, — коренастый техник снова попробовал ввести код. — Не работает, а. Механизм в порядке, с управляющими цепями что-то.

— Или шефу, — закивал худой. — Помнишь, тут заедало раньше? Он просил сообщать, если снова начнётся.

— Да нет, тут другое. Смотри: ходит хорошо, но не фиксируется.

Джейла оставила их спорить и нажала клавишу интеркома. Поставить Скотти в известность определённо стоило.

Связи не было. Динамик похрипывал помехами на фоне мёртвой тишины в эфире. Коммуникатор, увы, остался в каюте.

— Как тебя? — Джейла махнула худому технику. — Сумку с инструментами оставь, а сам к дежурному офицеру безопасности. Быстро. Ну? — она слегка подняла голос на последних словах. Похоже, практика на «Уверенной» не прошла даром: техника как ветром сдуло.

— Клири его зовут, — ответил за него напарник. — А я Харпер.

— Отлично, Харпер. Проверь интеркомы поблизости и нарисуй схему. Я хочу знать, есть ли ещё неисправные. А я пока тут, — она кивнула на блокирующий механизм и, порывшись в оставленной Клири сумке, достала отвёртку. Харпер потёр подбородок костяшками пальцев.

— Так механизм сломается. Заклинит наглухо — разбирать весь придётся, чтоб люк открыть.

— Именно, — хмыкнула Джейла и поддела пружину. Та заскрежетала, сопротивляясь. — Ты ещё здесь? А ну марш проверять интеркомы! Да, с ближайшего рабочего вызови пару человек на помощь.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава не вычитана.

_USS Enterprise-A_

С Джейкобом Кирком Паша столкнулся в столовой. Из старых знакомых по службе в зале никого не оказалось, а обедать в одиночку он не любил, так что подхватил поднос и направился к столику курсанта. В репликаторе нашёлся рецепт нормальной тушёной картошки. Сев, Паша довольно потёр руки и взялся за вилку.

— Что сказал Арчер? — поинтересовался Джейкоб. Паша досадливо поморщился: говорить о работе не хотелось, хотелось картошки с мясом, пока не остыла.

— Что меня переводят на другой корабль, — он выбрал расплывчатую формулировку. Манёвр не удался.

— Какой?

Паша поколебался, дожевал кусок картошки. С другой стороны, рано или поздно этот разговор должен был состояться.

— Как думаешь, что на стандарте звучит лучше — «Sveta» или «Chaika»?

Джейкоб вопросительно поднял брови и отвлёкся от еды.

— Даже так? — Он заговорщицки подмигнул. Попробовал выговорить: — Суйе… св’йе… свйэ… Нет, язык сломаешь, «Chaika» лучше. Достраивают?

— Ремонтируют. Только начали, так что это надолго. Буду пока торчать в штабе, файлы перебирать.

Картошка остывала и требовала к себе внимания. «Чайка», значит. Хорошее название для курьерского корабля. Командование, наверное, одобрит.

— А что случилось с кораблём… — начал Джейкоб.

— Хочешь со мной? — одновременно спросил Паша и неловко запнулся.

— …что пришлось переименовать?.. С тобой — это в штаб, файлы перебирать?

— Скорее в доки, за ремонтом присматривать. Главного механика у меня пока нет.

— Джейлу бери, — убеждённо посоветовал Джейкоб. Это был и правда неплохой вариант. Вряд ли Паше отдадут Лисицина, а значит нужно искать альтернативу. — Если нас троих не турнут из флота, конечно. Или не зашлют на какой-нибудь дальний наблюдательный пост, куда из кораблей заглядывает только робот-грузоперевозчик, да и тот через раз.

— Не думаю, — Паша покачал головой. — Без вас…

— Я знаю. Это по-любому того стоило. — Джейкоб махнул вилкой в сторону Пашиной порции: — По-моему, это блюдо едят горячим. А пока мы болтаем, оно перестанет быть таковым.

За следующие полчаса они доели обед, перебрались в пустующую кают-компанию и устроились на уютном угловом диване. Может, Паша и не был мастером вербовки, но надо же с чего-то начинать. Джейкоб Кирк стоил усилий, даже если не считать его партнёрских отношений со Спокком. А они сулили двойной выигрыш, Паша проверил личные дела и положения Звёздного флота: курсанты были связаны накрепко и шли в комплекте.

Так что он сел поудобнее и стал, так сказать, выкладывать карты по одной:

— Так вот, помнишь кораблик, что зацепил нас у двадцать четвёртой? Он попал под перекрёстный огонь, наш и клингонский. Часть оборудования в хлам, часть работает непонятно на каком принципе, остальное не вписывается во флотские стандарты. Работать и работать, — почти искренне пожаловался он.

— Проследить надо, чтоб финансирование не разошлось на всякую ерунду, — со знанием дела предостерёг Джейкоб. И прикусил губу. Заглотил наживку? Ладно.

— И чтоб лишнего ничего не открутили, — согласился Паша, — в порыве стандартизации и унификации. А то снимут, закинут на полку да забудут, а мы хватимся потом…

Карт-бланш ему никто не давал, но пробить распределение нескольких курсантов, пожалуй, получится. Так что никуда бы Джейкоб Кирк не делся в любом случае. Но одно дело — получить на руки приказ, совсем другое — хотеть попасть на корабль. Паше Джейкоб был нужен со всеми потрохами, как когда-то его самого заполучил Джеймс Кирк.

Джейкоб усмехнулся.

— Соблазняешь?

— Как можно, — Паша картинно поднял руки, — у тебя партнёр есть. Кстати, он как относится к непонятным приборам?

— С пониманием, — скаламбурил Джейкоб и посерьёзнел: — Давай подождём, чем всё это закончится. Я не уверен, что у Комака больше нет претензий. А если ещё Ногура подключится…

Он немного нервничал. Паша слышал о состоянии посла Сарека и о том, что у Спокка оказалась подходящая группа крови. Должно быть, сейчас как раз шла операция, обоих доноров доктор Маккой предпочёл иметь под рукой. Вряд ли Спокк действительно чем-то рисковал, но по-человечески Джейкоба можно было понять.

Паша кивнул, соглашаясь со сказанным: спешить пока и правда некуда. Помолчал, рассматривая абстракционистское панно, украшавшее стену. Потом вспомнил одну штуку. Обсудить её стоило, конечно, с кем-то из научников, но пока сойдёт отвлечь Джейкоба.

— Слушай, — Паша достал планшет, — ты никогда не интересовался эффектами при прорыве светового барьера? Чисто теоретически… — Он наскоро набросал формулы. Джейкоб сосредоточенно изучал написанное. — Так вот, смотри: у нас же тут временное искривление получается, а?

— Получается, — рассеянно согласился Джейкоб. — Это ж конечномерное пространство. Раскладываешь вектор по базису, накладываешь на координаты пространства — теоретически всё, можно рассчитывать перемещение.

— А практически? — осторожно уточнил Паша, от неожиданности забыв, что говорит с курсантом.

— А практически ты сперва убьёшься коэффициенты определять, а потом величину искажений рассчитывать. Про эффект бабочки слышал?

— Читал, — Паша вздохнул. 

— Ну вот, смотри, что получается при движении по оси времени, — Джейкоб отобрал планшет и проиллюстрировал свои слова до обидного простой схемой. — Чем дальше от настоящего точка изменения, тем значительней искажение.

Теперь это казалось очевидным. Паша разглядывал формулы так и эдак. Ерунда получалась: микроперемещения во времени упираются в технические ограничения, значительные — приведут к значительным же неконтролируемым искажениям. Тут был какой-то подвох, Паша чуял. Как в детских задачах на смекалку. Он зажмурился, пощёлкал пальцами. Какой-то частный случай… единичные векторы? Нет, не то. Отрицательные коэффициенты? Может, но не совсем…

Погодите-ка. Если решение кажется абсурдным, это ещё не значит, что оно неправильное.

— Изменения должны производиться в настоящем, тогда получим нулевое искажение. — Звучало бессмысленно, и Паша поторопился продолжить: — Это вроде как бесполезно, если оперировать актуальными объектами, но с объектами из прошлого может сработать. Если изъять или скопировать их с минимальным вмешательством в поток событий.

Паша увлекся и почти забыл о Джейкобе. Тот смотрел внимательно, оценивающе.

— Что? 

— Ничего. — Джейкоб покачал головой. — Ты сам всё сказал, капитан. Тебя, кстати, в звании уже повысили?

— Нет пока, — Паша пожал плечами. — Это что-то меняет?

— Бюрократы. — Джейкоб фыркнул, потом кивнул на планшет. — Ты с этим только горячку не пори.

Паша собирался возразить, что не думал ничего пороть и никуда спешить, но тут ожил динамик под потолком, и взвыла сирена тревоги.

«Внимание всему экипажу! Четыре военных корабля Клингонской Империи нарушили границы Федерации. Всем службам перейти в режим повышенной боеготовности.

Повторяю: всем службам…»

У Паши было много вопросов. Например, как вышло, что клингонов не встретили ещё в нейтральной зоне. И где сейчас эти корабли, как далеко успели пройти вглубь Федерации. Но коридоры были заполнены спешащими на свои посты людьми, по большей части невысокого звания, обладающими минимумом информации.

Вдвоём с Джейкобом они добежали до поста СБ. Паша бросился к терминалу, вбил личный код и открыл сводки. «Уверенная», задержавшаяся на сто пятьдесят седьмой на ремонт, не успела вернуться на дежурство. В районе двадцать четвёртой оставалась брешь, едва прикрытая мелкими катерами.

Плохо. Катера не конкуренты хищным птицам ни по скорости, ни по дальности действия сенсоров, ни по оружию. Может, и к лучшему, что клингоны прошли мимо них незамеченными, меньше бессмысленных жертв.

Неподалёку от триста сорок третьей клингонов обнаружила и пыталась остановить «Аврора». Бой был неравным, «Аврора» получила значительные повреждения и вынуждена была отступить. 

Поначалу официальные представители Империи не давали никаких комментариев. Позже отрицали вторжение. Это напоминало ситуацию с «Нарадой», за исключением одного: клингонские птицы были обычной конструкции, ничем не отличались от своих сестёр, патрулирующих границы Империи.

А ещё в расшифровке переговоров «Авроры» с одним из клингонских капитанов неоднократно упоминался «лекарь Мыкой». Похоже, нежелание нарушителей отвлекаться от его поисков и дало «Авроре» шанс уйти.

— …Маккой, — эхом отозвался офицер безопасности за спиной. Паша прислушался к разговору.

— Почему её? Она не член экипажа, — похоже, Джейкоб успел учинить дежурному форменный допрос.

— Доктора Маккой и Чапел оперируют, медперсонал занят… — офицер замялся. — Охранник решил, что ничего страшного, если дочка дока посмотрит этого ромуланца. Минутное же дело — трикордером поводить, правда отравление или симулирует…

Паша обернулся. Молодой лейтенант вжимался спиной в стену, Джейкоб неведомым образом нависал над ним несмотря на одинаковый рост. Вряд ли безопасник помнил, что разговаривает не со старшим по званию. Но… Джо?! Что, чёрт возьми, случилось с этими ромуланцами?

— Правила обращения с пленными для кого писаны? — наступал Джейкоб. — А теперь у нас травмированный член экипажа, разгуливающий по кораблю вооружённый ромуланец и заложница. Какие меры уже приняли?

Лейтенант сделался бледно-зелёным. Паша не знал, сочувствовать парню, у которого выдалась непростая смена, или взять за грудки да тряхнуть как следует. Чёрт, как не вовремя! Сейчас всё внимание клингонам, да и коммандер Спок в лазарете…

— Не успели ещё. Мистер Скотт всех забрал: наружный люк неисправен, он диверсию подозревает.

— Кто сбежал? — Паша подошёл ближе, окончательно загнав несчастного безопасника в угол. 

— Этот… — Джейкоб отступил от стола, пропуская лейтенанта. — Сейчас. Вот, тут он был, — тот нашёл на планшете схему размещения пленных. — Пардек. Коммандер, вы его допрашивали, помните?

Паша выдохнул. Он помнил. И предпочёл бы иметь сейчас под рукой курсанта Спокка, теперь-то уж вытряс бы из него все тайны. Джоанна… нет, просто заложница. Ещё не хватало сейчас раскиснуть. 

Клингоны, диверсант, заложница — по степени важности в таком порядке. Или, возможно, диверсант и заложница — это одна проблема: Пардек сбежал, захватил Джо и пытался открыть люк, чтобы покинуть корабль.

Джейкоб просматривал видео с камер наблюдения: отсек, где содержали пленных, раненый охранник, опустевшее помещение. Здесь не было ничего важного, но Джейкоб не отрывал взгляда.

— Что? — не выдержал Паша. Лейтенант Свенсен — имя наконец всплыло в памяти — непонимающе пожал плечами.

— Трикордером помахать, говоришь… 

Джейкоб остановил запись. В кадре были отгороженный силовым полем угол и часть прохода: брызги крови на полу, разбитый коммуникатор, оторванное крепление кобуры, опрокинутая кружка в луже какого-то напитка.

— Хотел бы я знать, где сейчас этот трикордер. 

— Включенный? — уловил его мысль Паша.

— Думаю, да. И надо его найти, пока не села батарея.

Клингоны, диверсант, заложница. Паша заколебался, не решаясь нарушить самим установленные приоритеты. С другой стороны, где заложница — там и Пардек. Есть шанс убить сразу двух зайцев.

— Хорошее он время выбрал, — Джейкоб кивнул на горящий на терминале сигнал тревоги. — Все заняты, бегают, за сенсорами следят, орудия проверяют. Кому сейчас есть дело до сбежавшего пленного? 

Или это не совпадение, а расчёт. Может, клингоны и ромуланцы всё спланировали, и тогда нужно найти Пардека как можно скорей, пока он не реализовал этот их план.

— Есть предположения, где может быть диверсант? — спросил Паша у Свенсена, тот развёл руками:

— Мистер Скотт сказал искать неисправные интеркомы, у него должна быть схема.

Паша переглянулся с Джейкобом. Кажется, тот понял раньше, чем услышал.

— Давай в машинное, посмотри, что там вырисовывается по интеркомам. А я на мостик: запустим сканирование этих отсеков.

И они сорвались с места. Светлый затылок Джейкоба мелькнул и скрылся за поворотом коридора, Паша притормозил у турболифта. Поднимаясь на мостик, он гнал прочь мысли о Джо. Не получалось.

Мостик кипел. «Энтерпрайз» шла в варпе на ручном управлении, Маккенна за штурвалом напряжённо всматривалась в монитор. Ухура с Палмер перебирали частоты в надежде поймать переговоры клингонов. Капитан и Райли обсуждали кратчайший и наиболее эффективный курс на перехват. Паша подавил желание вмешаться, помочь или… нет, он не будет соревноваться с Райли, есть задача поважней.

Приветственно махнув рукой присутствующим, Паша потеснил Маделин у научной консоли и вызвал машинное. Интерком барахлил: похоже, сказывались повреждения сети. Связаться с Джейкобом удалось с третьей попытки, Паша поймал список неисправных интеркомов и принялся настраивать внутрикорабельный сканер. 

Волновой диапазон медицинского трикордера, если Паша правильно помнил…

— Есть! — воскликнула Ухура. — Сигнал сильный, где-то близко.

— Сенсоры? — не оборачиваясь, бросил капитан, и Паша рефлекторно выполнил приказ: переключился на внешние сенсоры, прошаривая пространство в поисках чужих кораблей.

Они были тут, все четыре, маленькая хищная стая. Одна из птиц шла впереди, остальные выстроились за ней подобием клина. Не боевой порядок, скорее подоходный, но и перестроиться недолго. Маскировка отключена, и слишком легко Ухура перехватила сигнал. Искали встречи?

Данные с сенсоров мелькали перед глазами. У корабля слева едва залатанная пробоина, один из импульсных двигателей отказал, маневрировать не сможет. У правого повреждены сканеры, напряжение в цепях питания скачет, вряд ли удастся поднять щиты. У ведущей птицы разбит бортовой фазер, варп-двигатель нестабилен: похоже, кристаллы истощены. Замыкающая тратит слишком много энергии, где-то явно утечка. Хорошо «Аврора» их потрепала.

Нормальные капитаны взяли бы паузу и по возможности отремонтировали корабли. Но клингоны пёрли вглубь Федерации, как заговорёные. 

— Поднять щиты!

— «Энтерпрайз» вызывает корабли Клингонской Империи: ответьте и назовите причину, по которой нарушили границы Федерации. Повторяю…

— Они не поднимают щиты. Правая и замыкающая готовят торпеды.

— …причину, по которой нарушили границы Федерации.

— Приготовиться к манёвру уклонения.

— Боком к ним не поворачивайся, Маккенна! Лучше поднырни.

Поток данных тёк перед глазами. Маделин выдвинула второй пульт, и Паша понятия не имел, как они разделили задачи, не перекинувшись и парой слов, но характеристики, спецификации, детализированные изображения появлялись на экране раньше, чем он успевал озвучить мысль.

— Капитан, нас пытаются сканировать.

— Молчание на всех частотах!

— Скотти, всю энергию на щиты, я не хочу чтобы нас подрали, как «Аврору».

— …корабли Клингонской Империи, ответьте и назовите…

Что-то раздражало. Мигало слева на краю поля зрения. Красное, важное, некогда заниматься. Замыкающая птица начинает манёвр.

— Маккенна, внизу нас ждут.

— Поняла. Слева?

— Попробуй, у неё должны быть проблемы при развороте.

Паша на мгновение отвлёкся, бросил взгляд на пульсирующую точку и замер, перестав слышать окружающий гул. Внутрикорабельный сканер закончил сбор и анализ данных, местоположение трикордера Джо Маккой определено.

И это был не его корабль, не его консоль, не его должность. Возможно, Спок поступил бы иначе. Спок в лазарете, а сигнал трикордера не перемещается уже больше двадцати минут.

— Сулу! — Паша снова попытался воспользоваться интеркомом, но едва сам себя слышал за помехами. — Ухура, Палмер, да сделайте что-нибудь с внутренней связью!

— Капитан, есть ответ от ведущей птицы!

— Выведи на обзорный экран, Ухура.

— Чехов, это срочно? Связь с клингонами неустойчивая, если я сейчас трону настройки…

— Срочно, Палмер. Как хочешь, но мне нужна связь.

— Тишина на мостике! Канал открыт, капитан.

Он всё ещё пытался найти Сулу: может, этим и должна заниматься СБ, но спасибо, дежурного офицера Паша видел и предпочёл бы кого-то более опытного во главе группы задержания.

— Кырк! — громыхнул динамик, Ухура пустила аудиосигнал через автопереводчик. — Где лекарь Мыкой, я буду говорить с ним. Он обманул меня.

— Доктор Маккой сейчас занят, — подчёркнуто спокойно начал капитан, видимо, рассчитывая втянуть клингонов в длительные переговоры вместо короткого и, возможно, проигрышного боя. По крайней мере потянуть время в надежде на появление кораблей Федерации.

Это было Паше на руку. Он снова попытался вызвать Сулу, наконец с горем пополам удалось. Сигнал трикордера Джо по-прежнему горел в подсобном помещении около машинного отделения. Невыгодная для Пардека позиция: единственный вход, узкий коридор — сбежать оттуда трудно. Зато, увы, обороняться легко.

Но Сулу обещал не шуметь, а значит, был шанс застать Пардека врасплох. Только бы вытащить Джо, дальше уже никуда эта сволочь не денется.

— Лекарь Мыкой больше мне не брат, — даже через автопереводчик было слышно рычание клингона. Да что Маккой ему сделал-то? — Я убью его раньше, чем он заразит наши земли rop’ngor. Я знаю, он на твоём корабле, Кырк.

О чёрт, похоже, этот бред про биологическое оружие нашёл своего слушателя. Паша обернулся: Ухура обменялась взглядами с капитаном и ступила в кадр.

— Ты хотел говорить с Маккоем, воин Крудж? Говори со мной.

Она сложила руки на груди, и — да, недавно она взяла штурмом ромуланский корабль, не будем забывать. Паша замешкался, наблюдая. Клингон склонил голову, рассматривая её.

— Женщина Мыкоя. Я убью его и возьму тебя.

— Это вряд ли. — Ухура упёрлась руками в край консоли и наклонилась к камере. Клингону должно было казаться, что она нависает над ним с экрана. — Кто обманул тебя и оклеветал твоего брата Маккоя, чьим словами ты поверил?

— Потяни время, — одними губами сказал капитан. — Палмер, дай мне Скотти.

— Линия не отвечает, чёрт, попробую переключиться. — Палмер выругалась и снова принялась перенастраивать оборудование.

— Держи мой канал открытым, — сквозь зубы прошипела Ухура.

Паша отвлёкся от них и попытался снова связаться с Сулу. Тот должен был уже быть на подходах. Интерком шипел и трещал, слов не разобрать. С досады саданув по нему ладонью, Паша выкрутил громкость на максимум.

— …вытащите меня отсюда, Нанкл, или вам крышка, — отчётливо донеслось из автопереводчика. Ахнула и снова выругалась Палмер, метнулась к своей консоли Ухура.

— Что ещё за… — начал капитан и сам себя оборвал.

— Не та частота, — прошептала Ухура, — какого чёрта у нас открыт ещё один внешний канал?!

— Палмер, пиши! — велел Паша, ещё сам не осознав, зачем отдал приказ.

— Кто это? — рыкнул клингон.

— Ромуланский шпион, — хищно оскалилась вернувшая самообладание Ухура. — Разговаривает со своим посольством. Хочешь послушать?

— Не мелите чушь, Пардек, — будто в подтверждение её слов озвучил динамик. — Держите язык за зубами.

— Я посмотрю, где будет ваш язык, Нанкл, когда вас будет допрашивать вулканец. Вы же у нас любитель всего вулканского. Как вам мелдинг?

— Успокойтесь, Пардек, они не посмеют…

— Уже посмели. Надеюсь, тот молокосос не понял всего, что узнал. Но если придётся выбирать, тонуть самому или топить вас, я колебаться не стану.

— Идиот. Я единственный, кто может вам помочь.

— Вот и помогите. У меня есть новая информация, найдите хорошего генетика, и мы будем диктовать условия клингонам, а не они нам. Но сперва…

Треск помех слился с воплем, и в эфире наступила тишина. Было слышно, как тяжело дышит на том конце открытого канала клингон. Капитан потёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Ухура выпрямилась и скрестила руки.

— Переслать тебе запись, воин Крудж? — предложила она как ни в чём не бывало. Быстро же сориентировалась! Паша мысленно восхитился. — Воины, пришедшие с тобой, имеют право знать.

— О, и я подумал, твоему командованию будет интересно взглянуть на одну карту, — вклинился капитан. — Не могу поверить, что клингонские птицы могли так беспорядочно петлять, но ромуланцы уверяют нас в этом.

Паша присвистнул: капитан шёл ва-банк. Пахло большим, очень большим скандалом. Эдак на полгалактики. 

— Мы его взяли… почти, — послышался из интеркома задыхающийся голос Сулу и сбил весь пафос. — Чехов, скажи безопасникам, у нас могут быть проблемы.

— Джо?!

— Не паникуй. Просто… не помнишь, сколько очков доктор Маккой выбивает в тире?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава не вычитана.

_USS Enterprise-A_

— Всё со мной в порядке! — голос был громкий и резкий, как у Джослин. Хлестнул пощёчиной, приводя Леонарда в чувство. Кто-то разжимал ему сведённые спазмом пальцы на… рукоятке фазера, да.

— Боунс, отпусти! — командным тоном, похоже на Джима. Собственно, Джим и есть — только другой, который Джейкоб, то есть… неважно. Растрёпанная, в блузке с разодранной проймой, Джоанна сидела на полу у переборки, лейтенант Джозефс развязывал ей руки. Леонард отпустил ненужное оружие и хлопнул себя по боку: трикордера на поясе не было. Проклятье, он же только из операционной, даже не переоделся.

Опустил взгляд: одежда залита зелёной кровью, рукава закатаны, вид ещё тот. Спасибо, хоть маску и перчатки снял. Джоанна хихикнула и показала освобождённой наконец рукой в сторону. 

Метрах в трёх на полу под стендом с какой-то радиоэлектроникой таращил глаза бледный ромуланец. Ссадины на скуле (подрался, упал?), испарина, одышка. Сулу держал его под прицелом, но уставился ромуланец на Леонарда. Что ж, если парень думал, что хмурый мужик в окровавленной рубашке, размахивающий фазером, пришёл его убивать, то не так уж и ошибался: именно это Леонард бы и сделал, случись что-то с Джоанной. 

Он шагнул к валяющемуся на полу трикордеру, откинул крышку: чёрт, аккумулятор сел.

— Серьёзно, пап, со мной всё в порядке, — повторила Джоанна. — Трикордер сел, я на максимум сигнал поставила, чтобы… Нас же по нему нашли, да?

— Да, — подтвердил Джейкоб.

— По интеркомам, — возразила Джейла. Она пробралась к стенду, отцепила клеммы, смотала и убрала какой-то провод. — Мы со Скотти подумали, куда этот, — кивок в сторону ромуланца, — мог деться, раз ему не удалось угнать челнок.

— И решили, что жареный он лучше? — Сулу жестом подозвал Джозефса, тот достал наручники и принялся упаковывать ромуланца. 

Врачебный долг говорил Леонарду, что надо вмешаться, осмотреть пострадавшего, оказать помощь. Ехидный внутренний голос интересовался, что сильней угрожает жизни пострадавшего: электротравма второй степени или разъярённый отец заложницы?

— Тут на корпус пробивало. — Лицо у Джейлы было совершено невинное. Как у Джоанны в детстве, когда её спросили, кто наложил кошке жидкую повязку от ушей до хвоста. — Мы вольт сто подали. Ненадолго.

Ромуланец вскинулся, обвёл присутствующих взглядом и остановился на Сулу.

— Я требую зафиксировать факт пыток, — решительно заявил он.

— Зафиксировано, — Сулу достал из кармана коммуникатор, открыл, — во всех подробностях… Палмер? Ну как клингонам запись?

Лицо у ромуланца сделалось серым, и в первый момент показалось, что травма серьёзней, чем думалось. А потом Леонард понял, что пропустил что-то важное: клингоны?.. И что Джейкоб Кирк смотрит на него вопросительно.

— Кристина выводит Сарека из наркоза. Споки в норме, оба. Что не значит, что я разрешу им носиться по кораблю после такой кровопотери.

— Вулканцы не носятся, — передразнила Джоанна. Похоже, с ней и правда было всё в порядке. Джейкоб закатил глаза, но заметно расслабился.

Медотсек пришлось вызывать с коммуникатора Сулу: просить принести трикордер и аптечку. Надо было всё-таки осмотреть ромуланца. И Джоанну, как бы та не отнекивалась: время, проведённое с подонком, стоило ей разбитого колена, глубокой царапины на голени, растянутых связок запястья и нескольких ушибов. Леонард скрипнул зубами и напомнил себе, что убивать ромуланца нельзя по политическим соображениям.

Усталый встревоженный Чехов пришёл, когда Леонард с Джоанной спорили, воспользоваться для заживления её колена регенератором или удалить повреждённые ткани и реплицировать заново. Демонстративно помотав головой, Чехов заверил, что возможный после регенерации шрам его не смущает, и Леонард одержал блистательную победу.

Руку Чехов прятал неумело, даже Джоанна заметила и потребовала показать. Тот потупился и покраснел, выдавая себя с головой. Леонард решительно, но осторожно развернул его за плечо: не ровен час, пястные кости сломал или сухожилие повредил. Обошлось, суставы только припухли.

— Сулу помешал, — буркнул Чехов, оправдываясь то ли из-за того, что врезал ромуланцу, то ли что врезал слабо.

— Сломал что-нибудь? — хмуро уточнил Леонард, не горя желанием снова оказывать помощь ублюдку, посмевшему тронуть дочь.

— Н-не знаю, — насупился Чехов. — Джозефс обещал медсестру вызвать. Ну и проследить, чтоб на этот раз без фокусов, — добавил торопливо.

Должно быть, состояние пленного ромуланца привело бы в ужас гуманистов и правозащитников. По отношению к конкретному пленному Леонард не был ни тем, ни другим. И Чехов, очевидно, тоже.

Кстати, о Чехове: наверняка он в курсе, что стряслось, пока Леонард был в операционной, и о каких клингонах речь.

Как оказалось, мама была всё-таки права насчёт разговоров с кем попало. Особенно с клингонами. Теперь, видите ли, Леонард стал отцом и идейным вдохновителем биологической войны, ну а Джим не угодил куче народа тем, каким способом предотвратил войну вполне реальную, а не какую-то там грядущую воображаемую. Скандалов в итоге разразилось три.

Самый безобидный, внутрикорабельный, устроил Спок, при первой же возможности сбежавший из лазарета на мостик. Голоса он, конечно, не повышал и обвинениями не кидался, но по словам Джима, трижды озвучил список причин, по которым при объявлении тревоги капитан обязан вызвать старпома из лазарета в любом состоянии. При заходе на четвёртый круг, по словам Джима, пришлось напомнить, что от многократного повторения аргументы не становятся более логичными. К глубокому сожалению Леонарда, он не присутствовал при разговоре и не мог видеть лицо Спока в этот момент.

Новости о втором скандале, где-то между контрразведкой и оперативным штабом, адмиралтейством и дипслужбой, накатывали длинной тяжёлой волной, медленно и неотвратимо. Эффектный ход Джима, заткнувший рот самозваному клингонскому борцу за правду, называли то разглашением секретной информации, то опасной провокацией, но чаще — непростительным разгильдяйством и преступным самоуправством.

У вышедшего на связь Комака было тёмное, налитое кровью лицо, на висках проступили сосуды. 

— Опять, Кирк?! — рыкнул он вместо приветствия. — Что ж тебе не живётся спокойно?

— При столкновении с превосходящими силами противника и угрозе масштабного конфликта с Клингонской Империей… — Джим пожал плечами. — Я считаю свои действия допустимыми, а риск — оправданным. Сэр.

Комак надулся, кажется, ещё сильней. Леонард снова подумал о гипертоническом кризе.

— Ты мне это брось, — гаркнул он так, что Ухура поморщилась. — Расхлёбывать эту кашу за тебя никто не будет. Звёздный флот не несёт ответственности за твою самодеятельность. Если посыплются шишки, — он наставил на Джима палец, — командование прикрывать тебя не станет. Понял?

— Как не понять. — Лицо у Джима застыло, плечи напряглись. Леонард мысленно от души пожелал адмиралу, чтоб криз у него наконец случился. — Что с клингонами в одиночку, что…

— Да ни черта ты не понял! — грохнул Комак, чувствительный микрофон захрипел. — Пацан желторотый! Хочешь, чтобы мы сейчас из-за тебя сцепились со всем миром? Ромул до сих пор молчит, мы на всякий случай перенаправляем корабли к их нейтральной зоне. Дипломаты трещат без умолку, как сороки. Президент хочет быть для всех хорошим, так что не делает ни хрена. Контрразведка жаждет твою шкуру, разведка согласна на кишки. Понял он… — адмирал хлебнул большой глоток воды и закашлялся, покраснев ещё сильней. — Никакой поддержки от командования не будет. Угодишь под суд…

— Да, сэр, я по…

— Не перебивай! Угодишь под суд — познакомим законников с нашей бюрократической машиной. Будут бегать за каждым файлом по всем инстанциям, пока не состарятся. Всё, свободен и сделай так, чтоб я о тебе не слышал хотя бы месяц. Конец связи.

Ухура завершила сеанс, сложила руки на груди и молча уставилась на Джима. Тот поёрзал в кресле.

— И… э… что это было?

— Адмирал Комак рассчитывает… — начал Спок. Леонард его перебил:

— Тебе обещали настучать по голове и прикрыть задницу. Если вкратце.

— Я это и собирался сказать, доктор, но используя другую лексику.

— Уверена: когда он закашлялся — подавился не сказанным тебе «спасибо», — фыркнула Ухура. — Или пытался тайком прокашлять его морзянкой.

— Кстати, что ты такое отдал клингонам, что все переполошились? — Леонард испытующе посмотрел на Джима. Тот вскинул подбородок.

— Карту, которую нам подсунули ромуланцы. По разметке Чехова очевидно, что это неумелая попытка свалить с больной головы на здоровую.

— И? — Где-то тут был переход к третьему скандалу, тому, который на полгалактики. Леонард был готов поставить на это своё месячное жалованье со всеми надбавками.

— Если нам повезёт, не будет войны с клингонами, не повезёт — будет с ромуланцами. Если вкратце, — передразнил Джим и вздохнул: — Но поскольку Ромул слабее, то из двух зол…

Когда пришло сообщение от Пэрис, Леонард уже вернулся в лазарет. Пришедший в себя Сарек просматривал информационные ленты на планшете. Рядом с ним сидел Спокк. Леонард нахмурился.

— Разве вы не должны впасть в этот ваш лечебный анабиоз или как его там?

— Если вы имеете в виду целительный транс, доктор, — отозвался Спокк, — то для этого сейчас неподходящее время.

Ну конечно. Сейчас самое время пустить псу под хвост работу Леонарда. Замечательно. Сарек не обманул его ожиданий:

— Насколько я вижу, у нас есть шансы избежать эскалации конфликта. Мне нужен сеанс связи с Ромулом. Срочно.

Вероятно, это были самые короткие переговоры в дипломатической карьере Сарека.

Когда Леонард давал разрешение на четверть часа работы, это был скорее завуалированный запрет подниматься с койки. В самом деле: кто в здравом уме попытается решать межпланетные проблемы в таком темпе? Однако Сарек в отведённое время уложился и даже не слишком спешил.

Семь минут из пятнадцати он одевался. Не то чтоб Леонард стоял рядом с секундомером, но — да, рядом стоял, что ещё прикажете делать с немолодым пациентом, едва очнувшимся от общей анестезии? А кто не в состоянии прикинуть без секундомера частоту сердечных сокращений или дыхательных движений, тому не место в экстренной медицине. Одевался Сарек тщательно: дотошно подбирал вещи, расправлял каждую складку.

На том конце открытого для переговоров канала ждал тучный, нездорового вида старик-ромуланец в нелепой церемониальной одежде.

— Вы желали аудиенции у императора, посол Вулкана Сарек? — спросил он на сносном стандарте, но проигнорировал этикет и правила хорошего тона. — О чём вы желаете сообщить императору?

— Я впечатлён успехами подданных императора в планировании и подготовке предстоящей военной кампании и хотел бы выразить своё восхищение. — Сарек с достоинством склонил голову. Кожные покровы бледные, дыхание ровное.

Следующие четыре минуты Сарек убедительно рассказывал о стратегических талантах атташе Нанкла и его соратников. Подробно, с именами, деталями, коррупционными схемами и денежными суммами. Нанкл, по словам Сарека, был истинным гением политических интриг, способным перевернуть полгалактики с ног на голову. Будь Леонард чуть менее внимателен, подумал бы, что ромуланцу эти сказки безразличны. Но складка на переносице, где срастались брови, и напряжённые плечи его выдавали: слушал.

— Для представителя мирной расы вы слишком хорошо разбираетесь в том, как вести войну, посол, — неприязненно отозвался он.

— Не нужно быть большим стратегом, чтобы заметить очевидное, — возразил Сарек легко. Пульс ритмичный, нормального наполнения. — Там, где государь управляет такими силами, империя нерушима, а власть трона незыблема.

Прошло четырнадцать минут, и Леонард оказался в идиотском положении: прервать только начавшийся разговор он не мог, а позволить пациенту после тяжёлой операции вести полноценные затяжные переговоры… в общем, были и попроще способы убить этого самого пациента.

— У императора, — медленно, с расстановкой, произнёс ромуланец после короткой паузы, — нет времени на аудиенцию по столь малозначительному поводу.

Экран потух, Сарек откинулся на спинку кресла. Разом, будто сдёрнули покрывало, стало видно, насколько беседа утомила его. Леонард переступил с ноги на ногу, мысленно чертыхнулся и уточнил:

— Насколько всё плохо?

— Что именно «всё», доктор? — Сарек приоткрыл глаза. — Вы достаточно точно определили допустимое время моей работы. Дольше я бы не смог оставаться эффективным.

— А… — Леонард оборвал себя и попробовал заново: — Что это вообще за фрукт перезрелый?

— Если под «фруктом» вы подразумеваете личного секретаря ромуланского императора, то он, несмотря на свою перезрелость, является одним из влиятельнейших лиц империи, наиболее умным из приближённых императора и, безусловно, самым преданным.

Леонард выкатил каталку из угла переговорной и помог Сареку пересесть в неё. Мысленно прокрутил слышанный разговор.

— То есть вы не рассчитывали на аудиенцию?

— Разумеется, нет. Нынешний ромуланский император несдержан в эмоциях, не обладает развитым стратегическим мышлением и подвержен сильному влиянию со стороны приближённых. Вести с ним переговоры было бы нелогично.

— А этот? — Леонард изобразил руками толстого ромуланца. — Что-то я не понял во всей этой софистике, что вы ему сказали.

— Что пора заметить очевидное: император слаб и рискует потерять трон, если у него под носом рождаются столь масштабные заговоры.

— О. — Леонард оценил сарказм. И пусть не говорят, что вулканцы к нему не способны. — Думаете, он уловил намёк?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы они с императором считали, что сами вовремя заметили опасность и приняли меры, — произнёс Сарек теперь уж точно с самодовольством. — Вулканцы считают убийства нецелесообразными, а стрельбу — малоэффективной. Это не значит, что вулканцы не умеют побеждать.

Леонард закатил глаза и толкнул каталку к двери. Вот уж от чего не умрёт ни один вулканец, так это от скромности. Видимо, она особенно нелогична, в их представлении.

— А убивать?

— Разумеется, если есть такая необходимость, — Сарек поднял брови. — Я владею одиннадцатью ударами, смертельными для большинства рас Федерации, и несколькими видами оружия.

Очаровательно. Леонард мельком глянул на трикордер: данные с кардиомонитора обнадёживали. Вызвал турболифт, поздоровался с пробегавшим мимо энсином из научного… и вспомнил. Потряс головой, но мысль уже основательно вгрызлась в мозг. Чёрт, как называлась эта зверюга?

— Доктор Маккой? — Сарек указал на давно раскрывший двери лифт. — С вами всё в порядке?

— Ага. — Леонард толкнул каталку внутрь. — Просто подумал: стало быть, этой вашей твари, как её, ле’матье, голыми руками шею свернуть можете?

— Нет, конечно. — Сарек помрачнел. — Ле’матьи погибли вместе с Вулканом.

Мысленно обругав себя за дурацкий вопрос, Леонард вернулся к трикордеру. Посол был ещё не стар по вулканским меркам. Оправится после операции — скорее всего, найдёт новую жену. А это, знаете ли, может оказаться пострашней ле’матьи. Леонард поморщился, понимая, что мысли свернули куда-то не туда. Устал.

В медотсеке он помог послу перебраться на кровать и подстроил аппаратуру. Приглушил освещение.

— Сон, транс или медитация, — проворчал, поправляя съехавший датчик, — но я предписываю вам несколько часов покоя. Потом сможете поговорить с сыном.

— Полагаю, он будет занят по службе.

— Значит, освободится, — отрезал Леонард и вышел. Ослы упрямые! Оба.

Просто интересно: почему тот странный Споков родич десять лет назад попросил не оставлять Сарека одного после операции? Чисто теоретически рядом должна быть жена. И на лбу у Аманды определённо не было написано, что она вот-вот погибнет: Леонард видел фотографии.

Джоанна сидела у него в кабинете, задрав юбку, и критически рассматривала бледный расплывчатый шрам на коленке.

— Заживёт, подожди немного, — попытался успокоить её Леонард.

— Знаю. — Джоанна обиженно надулась. — Но пока видно. Уродливо, да?

— Не говори глупости. Можно подумать, у твоего Павла шрамов нет, ты ж сама виде… — он запнулся и замолчал. Джосс была младше, когда родила. Да что там, он мог сходу назвать десяток рас и культур, где молодым бабушкам в среднем немногим больше, чем Джоанне сейчас. Дочь выросла, и с этим приходилось мириться. Но представить её… пусть даже с Чеховым…

— У него ссадина на боку после той высадки. — Дочь нахохлилась, как воробей. — Неглубокая, не должен шрам остаться. Я обработала. 

О господи. Ребёнок.

Нужно быть идиотом, чтоб не воспользоваться предлогом облапать девушку за коленки и повыше. Чехов не идиот, как мужик мужика Леонард его понимал и отлично представлял возможное развитие событий. И чувствовал себя от этого старым пошляком.

— Пап, — Джоанна вывела его из задумчивости, — а ты правда разрабатывал биологическое оружие против клингонов?

Леонард осел на стул и закрыл лицо ладонью. Приехали.

— Прямо здесь, на корабле? Ребёнок, ты представляешь, какой уровень биозащиты нужен для такой лаборатории?

Джоанна кивнула, прикусила губу. Разговор явно не был окончен. Леонард достал заветную банку: на дне оставалось ещё немного листового чая. Помахал в воздухе:

— Будешь?

— Ага. — Дочь сосредоточенно обдумывала следующий вопрос. — А другие лаборатории?

— Да с чего ты взяла?

В кулере закипела вода, он заварил чай, поставил чашки на стол между собой и дочерью. Та пригубила горячее, смешно фыркнула и отставила.

— Потому что если не мы, то его сделают ромуланцы. Этот, который пытался сбежать, говорил. Он у меня планшет отобрал, там вся информация.

— Об оружии? — Леонард поперхнулся. — У тебя-то откуда?

— Об эпидемиологии rop’ngor, — раздражённо пояснила она. — Если модифицировать вирус, сохранив естественный путь распространения…

Звучало скверно. Леонард помассировал виски: начинала болеть голова. Если всё так, как выглядит на первый взгляд, то уничтожение Вулкана детской игрой покажется.

— Где сейчас твой планшет?

— Разбился. Но я вытащила это, — Джоанна толкнула по столу карту памяти. — Мы с Айрис только всё расписали.

Следующие полтора часа они вдвоём рассматривали собранные данные, и картина в действительности была не так плоха, как думалось. Она была ещё хуже.

Подавляющее большинство клингонских мужчин не болели rop’ngor и не имеют специфического иммунитета к нему. Будь вирус устойчивее к неспецифическим иммунным факторам, rop’ngor распространялся бы со скоростью чумы в Средние века. И со столь же плачевными последствиями, если учесть существование штаммов, вызывающих тяжёлые, опасные для жизни формы заболевания.

Не такая уж сложная модификация, может, даже долго возиться не придётся. И спохватятся клингонские вояки не сразу, поначалу откажутся признавать внезапную эпидемию «трусости». А с охватившей империю пандемией вряд ли смогут справиться без посторонней помощи.

Дальше были возможны варианты: ромуланцы могли помощь оказать и получить союз с клингонами на любых желаемых условиях. А могли подождать, пока болезнь нанесёт максимальный урон, и взять без боя обжитые планеты с остатками населения. Леонард не знал и знать не хотел, какой путь предпочёл бы Нанкл.

Чайная заначка закончилась, Леонард взял себе кофе из репликатора, потому что сам не помнил, сколько часов не спал. То, что раскопала Джоанна, нельзя было сохранять в тайне: такого рода тайны быстро превращаются в чьи-нибудь секретные разработки. Доложить командованию? Знать бы наверняка, что в нынешнем адмиралтействе нет нового Александра Маркуса.

— Кому ещё ты это показывала?

Джоанна неопределённо пожала плечами:

— Джейле. И Марк нам помогал с расчётами. И немного Мэтт.

Марк, значит. А это неплохой вариант. Пожалуй, один из лучших.

— Вот что, иди-ка ты отдыхать. — Леонард решительным жестом пресёк возможные возражения. — Хватит с тебя на сегодня приключений. Поешь, поболтай с Павлом, если он свободен. Выспись. А завтра бери это всё в охапку и покажи Артемьеву и его группе.

Выпроводив дочь из медотсека, он заглянул в бокс к Сареку. Вернее, собирался заглянуть, но замешкался у информационного табло и услышал голоса. Момент для визита был явно неудачный.

— Даже до разрушения Вулкана поиск донора крови для меня представлял бы проблему, — говорил Сарек. Голос был негромкий, но наполненный и ровный, дыхание не сбивалось. Хорошо. — Твоя кровь идеально совместима с моей, если отфильтровать человеческие белки. Твой отец должен быть близок мне, как брат.

Пауза затягивалась: видимо, Спокк не нашёлся с ответом. Или нет.

— Шах. После смерти моей матери отец женился вторично.

— Это логично.

— Да. Рокировка. Вторая жена отца запретила мне появляться в доме. Мой отец принял её решение. 

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне?

— Мы с отцом не виделись до самой его смерти. 

— Ты винишь в этом свою мачеху?

— Я скорблю вместе с тобой о гибели Аманды и хочу уберечь твоего сына от пути, которым прошёл сам.

На этот раз молчали долго. Леонард уже собирался войти, когда Сарек ответил:

— Это случилось не на Орионе.

— На Вулкане. В две тысячи триста шестьдесят восьмом году. Шах. 

Пауза.

— Ты слишком молод для того, о чём говоришь.

— Шах. Позволь мне, я покажу.

Бросив взгляд на приемлемые показатели на табло, Леонард ретировался в кабинет. Просмотрел ещё раз выкладки Джоанны, сравнил со своими заметками. Да, всё верно. Ох, Лео, некстати тогда твоя присказка вспомнилась, вон какая каша заварилась.

Когда через полчаса он вернулся к боксу, голошахматы всё ещё висели над прикроватной тумбочкой. Сарек со Спокком как ни в чём не бывало обсуждали судьбу ромуланских шахтёров, попросивших убежища на Новом Вулкане. Так что Леонард мог бы легко убедить себя, что подслушанного разговора не было.

Кстати, о подслушанном разговоре: а где, чёрт побери, носит Спока? Кажется, норматив по спасению галактики на сегодня выполнен, можно бы и насущными делами заняться. Он вызвал Спока по интеркому, потребовал явиться на осмотр и навестить отца.

— У моего отца редкая группа крови, — с порога начал Спок, спустя десять минут объявившийся в лазарете. — Как возможно, что кровь курсанта Спокка полностью совместима…

Договорить ему Леонард не дал: замахал руками, категорически отказываясь слушать.

— С отцом побудь, Шерлок доморощенный. А то кровь у курсанта, может, и подходящая, но он Сареку не сын, чтоб у изголовья сидеть.

— У меня есть обязанности на корабле, доктор, более важные, чем сидение у изголовья, как вы выражаетесь.

— Я в курсе, Спок. Как только ты уйдёшь с мостика, «Энтерпрайз» упадёт с небес на… куда там она может упасть в пустом пространстве? А теперь иди и посиди с отцом, Джим как-нибудь продержится без тебя пару часов, поверь.

Спок неодобрительно поднял бровь. Леонард сделал вид, что не заметил. Распахнул дверь кабинета и указал на нужный бокс.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, доктор, — предпринял Спок новую попытку.

Леонард представил, как объясняет ему всю комбинацию, начиная с «Генезиса» в параллельной вселенной, вулканских репетиторов, провалившихся в неведомо что брачных партнёров и их резервные копии, потом про дилитий, переговоры с планетой и орионские лаборатории. Нет уж, спасибо.

— Два часа, парень. — Спок колебался. Леонард взял его за плечи, развернул и подтолкнул в спину. — Считай это врачебным назначением. А потом задашь свои вопросы Джиму. Не смотри на меня так, он же капитан, он знает про всё на корабле.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава полноценно не отбечена.

_USS Enterprise-A_

«Энтерпрайз» уже легла на курс к Солнечной системе, когда Леонард решился на непростой разговор. Тянуть некуда, время летело. Джоанну он нашёл в оранжерее. Здесь было влажно и душно, журчала вода и гудели компрессоры, растения всех мыслимых форм и цветов теснились на столах и стеллажах, стояли на полу и свешивались с потолка. Леонард предусмотрительно отодвинулся от чего-то ярко-оранжевого в фиолетовую полоску, неспешно разворачивающего пучок колючих усиков полуметровой длины. Огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь сориентироваться и вспомнить пояснения Сулу. Да, кажется, справа, за стойкой с аквакультурами, не должно расти ничего хищного и ядовитого.

— Привет, ребёнок.

— А? — дочь обернулась и едва не сшибла локтем какой-то лоток. 

— Не знаю, что там такое, — Леонард показал на лоток пальцем, — но лучше отойди. Оно запросто может прыгать, кусаться или плеваться. Это космос, тут нет ничего безопасного.

— Папа! — Джоанна закатила глаза, но послушалась и посторонилась. — Ты просто так или что-то хотел?

— Хотел, — согласился Леонард. — Как насчёт чашки чая со старым отцом? Я там, — он махнул рукой за стойку, — видел репликатор.

Разговор ожидаемо не клеился. Из общих тем у них в последнее время были разве что клингоны и rop’ngor, но их давно обсудили вдоль и поперёк. Леонард вздохнул. Почему всё неприятное всегда приходится делать ему?

— Дочь, что у тебя с Павлом и насколько это серьёзно?

— Папа. — Джоанна заметно напряглась.

— Двадцать два года папа, именно поэтому хочу знать. Чехову дают корабль.

— Правда? — Джоанна расцвела, но тут же потухла: — А почему он сам мне не сказал?

Леонард чувствовал себя погано. Когда-то он сам был юн и влюблён и сейчас прекрасно понимал, что делает дочери больно. Но его в молодости никто не одёрнул, никто не сел рядом на скамейку под стойкой с аквариумами и не спросил, какие у них с Джосс планы. И что в итоге?

Хотя если итогом считать Джоанну, то… ладно, это к делу не относится.

— Сама у него спроси. — Он пожал плечами. — Может, не успел или духу не хватило. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Он будет мотаться чёрт знает где большую часть времени, иногда заглядывая на Землю. Не как я раньше, пятилетку на задворках галактики ему никто не даст, но тем не менее.

Джоанна насупилась, обдумывая сказанное. Ковырнула ногтем обтягивающий скамейку мягкий пластик.

— Экипаж уже укомплектован?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Леонард. — Вряд ли, пока корабль на ремонте. Но если ты собралась туда проситься…

— Да, собралась! — отрезала дочь. — Я квалифицированная медсестра, диплом получу, как только…

— И ею и останешься, — оборвал её Леонард. — Медицине заочно не учатся.

Джоанна прожгла его злым взглядом и отвернулась. Оттолкнула руку, когда Леонард попытался обнять. Буркнула:

— Ну и что? Ты сам говорил, толку от меня не будет.

— Когда это? — Леонард опешил. 

— Ещё на «Уверенной», — она нервно поболтала ногой и едко процитировала: — «Так вести пациента может только вчерашний выпускник медицинской школы или престарелый сельский лекарь». И когда ты мне врал, тогда или сейчас?

— Тебе — никогда, — он облегчённо вздохнул. Этот разговор должен был состояться давно, но и сейчас не худший момент. — Вчерашний выпускник медшколы или престарелый лекарь?

— Ну, — дочь насторожилась, почуяв подвох.

— Ну так ты в медшколу ещё даже не поступила. Так что, считай, прыгнула выше головы.

Джоанна закусила губу и не ответила. Молчала долго, и наконец пробормотала вполголоса:

— Мама даже колледж не закончила, а когда ты свалил во флот и оставил нас вдвоём… — она не договорила. Нахохлилась, как воробей, подтянула к груди колено. Леонард обнял её, преодолевая сопротивление, прижал, положив руки поверх её.

— Послушай, ребёнок…

— Я не ребёнок! — она дёрнулась, но вырываться не стала. Упрямо уставилась на какие-то инопланетные кувшинки, крутящиеся в струе воды. — Я могу за себя решать.

— Конечно можешь. Хочешь, расскажу тебе о маме?

Леонард тоже понаблюдал за кувшинками. Розовые с тёмно-зелёными прожилками листья то взлетали над водой, то уходили в глубину, успевали блеснуть в свете ламп и взметнуть пузырьки воздуха при погружении.

— Это тут ни при чём. — Дочь попыталась развернуться, и теперь сидела в неудобной позе, воткнув острый локоть Леонарду в бок. — Вы просто не подходили друг другу.

— Может быть, — не стал спорить Леонард. — Давай договоримся: ты меня выслушаешь сейчас, и мы не будем возвращаться к этой теме. Сама примешь решение. Идёт? — Он погладил дочь по волосам, как маленькую, она недовольно тряхнула головой. Проворчала:

— Выбор у меня небольшой, так что меньшее из зол…

— Именно. — Леонард чмокнул её в макушку и подвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Кувшинка против воли притягивала взгляд. — Может быть, сейчас это прозвучит странно, но я очень любил твою маму. Знаешь, старая романтика: она подрабатывала официанткой, я заказывал кофе, и мы болтали, пока я его пил прямо у стойки. Потом были пикники у озера, голофильмы в обнимку, прогулки по ночному Оксфорду и поцелуи под дождём. 

Когда мы поженились, я только сдал первую сессию в Ол Мисс, а она собиралась на следующий год в колледж. Не планировали так быстро, но Джосс забеременела, и мы решили, что справимся. Я устроился санитаром в клинику, она брала в кафе четыре смены в неделю, и всё было неплохо. После родов, конечно, пришлось туго. Но потом я стал делать лабораторные на заказ, писать эссе и всякую ерунду, а Джосс вернулась в кафе, и мы могли позволить себе няню.

Спустя пару лет я с горем пополам тянул учёбу, работу и заказы по мелочи, а Джосс прошла конкурс на менеджера. Поверь, она отлично справлялась, я видел, как на неё смотрел персонал. У неё было неплохое жалованье, мы могли бы ни о чём не беспокоиться, если б не мой кредит на обучение. Так что я крутился, как белка в колесе, а Джосс заправляла делами в кафе, занималась тобой, домом, записалась с подругами на танцы. Танцовщицы фламенко должны кусать локти от зависти, когда твоя мама просто спускается по лестнице — даже сейчас.

Ну а потом я наконец получил диплом, мы сели и поговорили. У меня в планах была медицинская школа, я спросил, собирается ли Джосс тоже учиться. Она рассмеялась и сказала, что нам хватит одного вечного студента. Она потрясающе смеялась, можно было душу продать. Она вообще была потрясающая.

Следующие пять лет я делил между медшколой, клиникой и самой прекрасной женщиной, о какой только можно мечтать. Знаешь, некоторые женщины с возрастом становятся только красивее, ты тоже из таких, поверь. Когда у нас совпадали выходные, мы выбирались в парк или оставались дома и смотрели весь день напролёт голофильмы. Я до сих пор помню несколько отличных мелодрам и с полдюжины крутых боевиков. Ты уже ходила в школу, и мне нравилось забирать тебя с занятий, когда получалось: по-моему, мне все завидовали, когда я вёл тебя за руку.

В двадцать восемь у меня было всё: степень доктора медицины, карьерные перспективы в крупном медцентре, красавица-жена и очаровательная дочь. Джосс работала в кафе, конкурс на старшего менеджера проиграла — её обошёл тип со смазливой рожей и дипломом бакалавра. Но Джосс знала свою работу от и до, персонал её любил, так что этому парню пришлось спрятать свой гонор в карман и просить помощи у твоей мамы. Тот ещё был хлыщ, смотрел ей вечно не в лицо, а в декольте.

Я торчал в клинике от зари до зари: хотел хорошо себя показать, чтоб иметь шансы на продвижение. Так что у меня были исследования и операции днём, дежурства ночами и бар с коллегами по вечерам, потому что, понимаешь, мне нужно было с кем-то обсудить особенности иммунных реакций на ксеногенную трансплантацию и преимущества циторепликации в сравнении с традиционными швами. У нас была отличная компания, жаль, Джосс в неё не вписалась.

Года через полтора мы впервые не смогли решить, в какой парк идти, и остались смотреть кино. Из кучи фильмов не нашлось ни одного, который понравился бы нам обоим. Я сказал, что нам пора откладывать деньги на твою учёбу, Джосс высмеяла меня: какой смысл сперва полжизни платить за свою учёбу, потом за учёбу детей? С чего я вообще взял, что ты захочешь учиться?

К тридцати я из последних сил и денег бился за опеку над тобой. У Джосс был на редкость скользкий адвокат, её партнёр по кафе. Я оказался хреновым мужем и никудышным отцом, и единственное, что мог противопоставить этой парочке — отсутствие долгов и жалованье с впечатляющим количеством нулей. Обычному хирургу столько не платили. Я бы ввязался в криминал, будь от этого прок, но такие доходы в декларацию не впишешь. Я почти сдался, когда один мужик в баре сказал, что знает, как решить мою проблему, так что я плюнул на всё, поставил ему бутылку бурбона и подписал контракт с флотом.

После нашего развода приятель Джосс сумел-таки выжить её из бизнеса. Ей пришлось начинать всё сначала на новом месте: у неё были перспективы получить должность менеджера в сети фастфуда, и твоя мама отлично с этим справилась. Мы пытались остаться друзьями, но попросту не знали, о чём говорить. Ничего общего, кроме воспоминаний и тебя.

В этом есть моя вина: я упустил момент, когда всё пошло не так. Когда твоя мама решила, что может отложить свою жизнь на потом, а пока пожить моей. Я любил Джосс какой она была, когда мы познакомились, а не мою тень, в которую она превратилась. А она не простила мне, что её жертва оказалась напрасной. Пожалуй, на её месте я бы тоже не простил.

Просто… учти наш опыт. Поговори с мамой. Представь, каково вам будет с Павлом, когда лет через пятнадцать он станет адмиралом, а ты останешься медсестрой.

Отпустив дочь, Леонард вернулся к себе. На душе было паршиво, хотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость: например, напиться и позвонить Джосс. Останавливало только понимание, что сказать бывшей нечего. Не связываться же, в самом деле, через чёрт знает сколько световых лет, чтобы спросить, как у неё дела.

Попытался навести порядок в текущей документации, но дважды сбился и вписал расход препаратов не в ту ячейку, так что нет, лучше завтра или вообще Кристину попросить. Нашёл в корабельной медиатеке относительно свежее кино, но смотреть в одиночку было скучно.

Положение спас Джим, забредший под вечер поболтать. Леонард был как никогда рад его компании… первые десять минут. Потому что, вывалив скороговоркой корабельные новости, Джим взъерошил пятернёй волосы и сказал:

— Слушай, а как думаешь, у меня есть шансы, ну, со Споком?

— Нет, — решительно ответил Леонард и подумал, что на сегодня с него хватит разговоров о чужих отношениях. — С чего тебе вообще взбрело такое в голову?

— Что, совсем никаких? — Джим поджал губы.

— Когда дело касается тебя, — Леонард ткнул Джима пальцем в грудь, — нельзя быть уверенным ни в чём. Но вообще-то, — он начал загибать пальцы, — во-первых, у него было что-то с Ухурой. Или до сих пор есть, кто их разберёт. Это как минимум значит, что ему нра… он считает логичными отношения с женщинами. Во-вторых, он вулканец, если хочешь его соблазнить — потренируйся сперва обольщать корабельный компьютер. А в-третьих, у них не бывает интрижек, насколько я знаю. Вообще и в принципе. Ты представляешь, что такое вулканская брачная связь?

Джим подозрительно притих, разглядывая нижнюю полку стоящего у дальней переборки шкафа. Тут было что-то нечисто.

— Я видел, — наконец сказал он тихо.

— Видел что?

— Связь. У старого Спока была… то есть, и сейчас есть. С его Кирком. У нас был мелдинг тогда, на Дельта-Веге, и я видел.

— Господи боже! — Леонард всплеснул руками. — И ты решил, что тебе тоже надо. Парень, это не игрушка в магазине, чтобы топнуть ножкой и потребовать такую же!

— Мне тридцать четыре, и это не игрушка, — огрызнулся Джим. — Старый Спок сказал, что наши отношения определят меня как личность. Без этой связи я не могу быть самим собой!

Леонард зажмурился и помассировал виски. Дай дураку верёвку, он и повесится. Не то чтобы Джим был дураком, просто не умел вовремя остановиться.

— А теперь послушай меня. Он не провидец, он судит по себе и своему Кирку. Это называется психическая проекция, механизм описан лет четыреста назад. — Осёкся, вспомнив недавний разговор с дочерью, и закончил примирительно: — Людям свойственно судить по себе. Гоблинам тоже, как видно. Что на тебя нашло?

Прошла долгая минута, и Леонард подумал, что разговор исчерпан. Задумался, стоит ли предложить кофе или стаскать Джима в столовую нормально поужинать. Представил, что там может оказаться Спок, Спокк или Джейкоб (или даже все трое сразу), и задумался снова.

— Я говорил вчера с Дарвин, — наконец сказал Джим.

— С кем? — не понял Леонард.

— Навигатор. Когда случилась та заварушка у Гаммы Дорадо, была её вахта.

— И?

— Она говорит, Спок не хотел посылать группу на ромуланский корабль.

— Не хотел, — подтвердил Леонард. — А ты сам как будто хотел бы отравить желторотого курсанта захватывать чужой корабль!

— Угу, — Джим кивнул, вроде соглашаясь, но интонация настораживала. — А потом Джейкоб сказал ему, что меня могут убить, и Спок приказал собрать группу.

А если б не приказал, то Леонард прикончил бы его самолично. И для этого, заметим, не нужны никакие любовные чувства к Джиму, вполне достаточно дружеских.

Кстати, о дружеских чувствах и врачебном долге: пожалуй, покормить Джима будет всё-таки полезнее. Опять небось ел невесть что неизвестно когда.

— Пойдём в столовую, романтический герой, иначе скоро голова начнёт кружиться не от страсти, а от истощения. — Леонард поднялся. Джим продолжал сидеть и внимательно рассматривать шкаф. — Ну?

— Я подумал, если так, может, у меня всё-таки есть шанс? Я же везучий.

Ага, как утопленник. Это уже пахло скверно: как минимум увлечением, а то и больше. Леонард ничего не хотел об этом знать. Отношений в его жизни было не так уж много, и ничего хорошего из них не вышло (не считая дочери, разумеется). Может, это и была проекция, но Леонард предпочитал не топтаться по граблям и другим не советовал бы.

— Ну, раз везучий, значит, Спок не свернёт тебе шею в ответ на предложение перепихнуться, — нарочито грубо подытожил он. — Возможно. Если твоего везения хватит. А сейчас пошли, я не намерен питаться святым духом.

Джим упрямо сжал зубы. Знакомое выражение лица: переубеждать бесполезно, становиться на пути опасно. Леонард вздохнул и подтолкнул его в плечо. Ужин. А обо всём прочем можно подумать потом. В конце концов, Леонард не обязан нянчиться с взрослым человеком, капитаном корабля, даже если тот ведёт себя по-детски. У Леонарда есть свой ребёнок с проблемами в личной жизни, а у Джима — собственная мамочка, где бы её сейчас ни носило. 

Он запирал дверь, когда Джим задумчиво пробормотал:

— Как думаешь, с чего лучше начать? Вряд ли он оценит предложение выпить вдвоём. Пока будем на Земле, я могу выбить что-то из оборудования для научников, но я и так подал заявку на весь перечень.

Или нет, придётся вмешаться. Последствия неудачного Джимова флирта с Ухурой Леонард когда-то видел в собственном трикордере, пускать дело на самотёк опасно. Он развернулся и решительно зашагал к турболифту. Джим в два шага догнал его и неловко положил руку на плечо. Леонард по-дружески похлопал его по этой самой руке и буркнул, почти смирившись со своей участью:

— На Земле возьми аэрокар и сгоняйте вдвоём в Мохаве дня на три. И больше мы не будем об этом говорить. Я врач, а не вулканская сваха!

_Земля и поблизости_

Обратный путь был долгим: сначала на Новый Вулкан, где местные дипломаты пытались утрясти с чиновниками Федерации и представителями Ромула смену гражданства ромуланскими шахтёрами. Переговоры, судебные разбирательства, оформление документов грозили затянуться на долгие месяцы, «Энтерпрайз» застала лишь начало.

Джейла отдала Д'Сану свой автопереводчик, добавив в словарь «Джейла» и номер коммуникатора в качестве перевода. Д'Сан знал вулканский, языкового барьера у него на планете у него не будет, но хотелось оставить ему что-то на память. Да и с чиновниками с других планет общаться ему придётся не раз.

Потом Артемьев наотрез отказался возвращаться на Землю с материалами своих исследований, заявив, что не может рисковать земной биосферой. Командование флота, напротив, считало опасным нахождение «Генезиса» вдали от Земли и приводило в качестве аргумента атаку на КЭЦ. Обсуждение затягивалось, раздражённая Антонина успела перессориться, кажется, с половиной экипажа, Т’Ран почти всё время проводила с коллегами за изучением проектной документации исследовательских станций и лабораторий.

Компромиссным решением стала база на орбите Цереры. Биосферы планета не имела, так что губить в случае утечки материалов проекта там было нечего, а близкое к Земле расположение позволяло обеспечить защиту и придти на помощь в случае необходимости. Но курс приходилось прокладывать через пояс астероидов, Дарвин и Райли сыпали проклятьями, Сулу молчал и хмурился: пилотировать предстояло ему. 

Джо снова пропадала с учёными из группы Артемьева. Чехов, Кирк и Спокк торчали в одной из переговорных, выверяя отчёты до последней буквы. В отличие от Кирка и Спокка Джейле, как и Джо, нужно было заверить отчёты по практике и на «Уверенной», и на «Энтерпрайз». И если со вторым проблем не было, то на первое требовалось время.

Ли ответил раньше Гринфилда. Помимо необходимых формальностей прислал тёплое письмо. Джейла перечитывал его несколько раз, прежде чем написать ответ. За четыре года в Академии у неё появилось много знакомых, но мало друзей. Со Скотти они с удовольствием болтали, когда выпадала возможность, но писать письма он не любил. С Ли, похоже, можно было рассчитывать на долгую переписку.

«Энтерпрайз» вышла к Церере, лишь слегка повредив обшивку. Сулу провёл корабль между крупными астероидами, как между земными мифическими чудовищами, но столкновения с группой мелких камней избежать не удалось. Ремонт, впрочем, отложили до тех времён, когда «Энтерпрайз» окажется в доке, раз уж всё равно идти к Земле. 

Артемьев со своей группой переправлял на базу материалы и то немногое оборудование, что сохранилось от лабораторий КЭЦ. Антонина мелькала тут и там, была повсюду. Лейтенант Кайл поглядывал на неё с опаской после того, как она заявила, что должна лично откалибровать транспортатор, и добилась согласия Скотти.

Джейла перебирала и укладывала вещи: от Цереры до Земли всего ничего, и уже завтра «Энтерпрайз» должна была зайти в док. Джейкоб Кирк нервничал, хоть и старался не показывать этого. После разговора с ним у Джейлы осталось тревожное чувство, и теперь она пыталась отвлечься: пересматривала одежду, проверяла комплектность чертежей, скачала из медиатеки «Энтерпрайз» три новых андорианских альбома, подзарядила трикордер.

Дела заканчивались слишком быстро. Попыталась рассчитать максимальное отклонение от варп-курса при старте с работающим импульсником, но быстро сбилась. Тут надо было с кем-то посоветоваться. Например, если бы Спокк помог. Или Чехов — он же считал что-то для Джо ещё на «Уверенной».

Легка на помине, в каюту вернулась Джо. Помахала в воздухе планшетом и объявила:

— Всё. Гринфилд заверил, Чапел тоже.

Ни радости, ни облегчения в голосе не было, и сначала Джейла подумала, что Джо тоже передалась нервозность Кирка. Совершенно необоснованная: не Джо ведь уводила корабль с двадцать четвёртой, она вообще из медотсека не выходила.

— Всё будет в порядке, — попыталась успокоить её Джейла. — Считай, колледж позади, осталось только документы оформить.

— Отец считает, что мне нужно поступать в медшколу, — Джо тяжело вздохнула.

— Ты же сама туда собиралась?

— Собиралась… Артемьев предлагает пойти к нему медсестрой, обещает пробить грант под исследования rop’ngor. Если взять дистанционно недостающие университетские курсы, это степень доктора наук через два-три года.

Звучало неплохо, но заинтересованной она не выглядела.

— А что не так? — уточнила Джейла.

— Если я поступлю в медшколу и получу грант, можно учиться и параллельно вести исследования. Даже вместе с Артемьевым, Церера ведь близко. Доктор медицины через пять лет. Ты знаешь, кстати, что Айрис переводится? — Джо внезапно сменила тему. — Уже рапорт подала.

— Почему?

— Марк. — Она закатила глаза. — И моделирование планетарных биогеоценозов в реальности. Артемьев уже дал согласие, дело за флотскими.

Это, конечно, была важная новость, но она никак не объясняла мрачного настроения Джо. Джейла села напротив и полопал подругу по коленке:

— В чём дело? Ты не можешь выбрать?

— Вроде того, — кивнула Джо. — Чехову дают корабль. Совсем маленький, экипажа три калеки.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что в экипаже будут инвалиды? — озадаченно переспросила Джейла. Она не была уверена, что инвалиды пройдут флотскую медкомиссию и сдадут нормативы по физподготовке. — Мне Джейкоб говорил про корабль, но не упоминал…

— Нет, — Джо замотала головой. — Я имею в виду, экипаж маленький. У них даже медсестры не будет, только врач. Я слышала, Чехов хочет взять тебя механиком.

Она окончательно расстроилась и уставилась на едва заметный шрам на колене. Информацию о возможном распределении Джейла оставила на потом: сначала узнать бы, не отчислили ли их с Кирком и Спокком по результатам практики. Барнетт точно будет ругаться.

— Послушай, Джо…

— Я могу пойти не по специальности. Лаборантом или йоменом. Но он даже не предложил!

— Меня Ли тоже на «Уверенную» рекомендовать не стал, хотя мы друзья. — Это явно были неправильные слова. Джо глянула так, что Джейла сбилась с мысли.

— Вы с Ли друзья, — ядовито выплюнула она. — И Чехов возьмёт тебя механиком. А меня разве что Артемьев возьмёт. Наверное, его отец попросил.

Джейла вздохнула и промолчала. Иногда она завидовала Джо, злилась даже: доктор Маккой по-своему заботился о дочери, но главное — он был жив. В отличие от отца самой Джейлы. Конечно, Джо была не виновата, просто не понимала, насколько ей повезло.

А потом голубая с прозеленью Земля показалась в иллюминаторах «Энтерпрайз». Люди толпились на обзорной палубе, гомонили, хлопали друг друга по плечам и жали руки. Большая часть экипажа предвкушала встречу с близкими, остальные рассчитывали на увольнительные на планете.

Джейла вздохнула: вместо рутинной сдачи отчёта по практике ей, Джейкобу Кирку и Спокку предстоял разговор с Барнеттом, и ещё неизвестно, чем это закончится. Кирк волновался тоже: сжимал и разжимал кулаки, резким движением смахивал со лба прядь волос. Спокк выглядел спокойным.

— Это чёрт знает что такое! — На следующий день адмирал Барнетт стоял, уперев руки в край стола, и занимал, казалось, полкабинета. — Кирк, ты хоть представляешь, что здесь было? Ногура требовал вас отчислить, Комак — отдать под суд, Арчер — присвоить внеочередные звания…

Он отодвинул кресло и тяжело плюхнулся в него. Сложил руки под подбородком.

— Я так понимаю, они нейтрализовали друг друга? — спросил Кирк. Адмирал раздражённо зыркнул на него.

— Пошути мне ещё. Чёрт знает что. У меня к половине информации нет доступа, в штабе возня и грызня, что-то просочилось в прессу — и вот, пожалуйста! — он широким жестом обвёл валяющиеся на столе планшеты. — Скоро меня с головой завалит письмами озабоченных мамаш с требованием не посылать их дитятко на практику на сторожевик. Девять лет назад мы потеряли целый выпуск и сотни офицеров, год спустя — едва ли не весь штаб и несколько тысяч курсантов. Офицер Звёздного флота — опасная профессия, выпускниками Академии комплектуются боевые корабли, чёрт возьми. Не направлять на сторожевики… а куда их направлять, в кафе за мороженым? — Он перевёл взгляд на Спокка. — Что?

— Проводить преддипломную практику в условиях, приближенных к условиям будущей службы, логично.

— Вот именно. — Адмирал выдохнул и оттолкнул локтем ближайший планшет. — Что с вами теперь делать, а?

— А какие варианты? — Кирк спросил серьёзно и как-то буднично, как будто решал очередную задачу из нескончаемого потока. Барнетт окинул его усталым взглядом и проворчал:

— Да никаких. Запомни: никогда не торгуйся с Арчером. Он хуже ференги. Видал, какие он договоры подписывал при первом контакте?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава полноценно не отбечена.

_Сан-Франциско, Земля_

Сан-Франциско Паша не любил: слишком южный, слишком мягкий, и лето не лето, и зима не зима. Холодный океан, в котором толком и не поплаваешь, прорва туристов. Махнуть бы в Подольск к родителям. Должно получиться попозже, когда схлынет первая волна неотложных дел.

Джо… конечно, он бы свозил её в Россию: природа совсем другая, еда вкусная, в Москве НИИ имени Егорова есть, там музей — может, Джо было бы интересно. Но это ж представить страшно, что мама увидит их вдвоём и сделает далеко идущие выводы! Увы, имеющие мало общего с действительностью.

С Джо давно стоило поговорить, но Паша снова не знал, как и с чего начать. Доктор Маккой перехватил его несколько дней назад, пригласил к себе в кабинет и за закрытой дверью поставил на стол лабораторную склянку и два стакана.

— Артемьев называет это настоящей водкой, а я не специалист, — он пожал плечами и разлил жидкость по стаканам. Водка и есть, самая обычная.

— За что пьём? — поинтересовался Паша.

— За то, что за время практики мою дочь не отравили, не пристрелили и не покалечили. — Доктор одним большим глотком ополовинил свой стакан. — Моей заслуги в этом нет, твоей, — он ткнул в Пашу пальцем, — тоже. А теперь скажи мне, что вы с ней планируете дальше.

Вопрос оказался с подвохом и поставил в тупик. Паша, разумеется, собирался командовать кораблём. Штатное расписание он ещё не видел, но судя по размерам, экипаж предполагался совсем небольшой. Возможно, удастся выпросить у командования дополнительную должность медсестры, а может, и нет. Ему ещё за командно-техническую троицу придётся побороться, а всё сразу просить — точно не дадут.

Но это полбеды, вторую половину озвучил доктор: Джо собиралась учиться дальше, а значит — провести ещё несколько лет на Земле. Медицина не та сфера, которую можно освоить заочно, а для биологических исследований нужно оборудование, которое никто в здравом уме не поставит на маленький корабль.

За третью половину проблемы (Паша мысленно хмыкнул) они пили в самом начале разговора. В космосе опасно даже на большом корабле вроде «Энтерпрайз», а уж на курьере тем более.

— Я болтаюсь в вакууме и прыгаю по галактике половину её жизни, — доктор налил ещё по одной, — будет трудно объяснить, почему я против, чтобы она делала то же самое. Но я не хочу, чтобы через десять-пятнадцать лет она кусала локти из-за упущенных возможностей. Поверь, ты тоже не будешь в восторге, кое в чём она очень похожа на мать, так что у меня богатый опыт.

— На Земле меня надолго не оставят, разве что проситься на орбитальную станцию в Солнечной системе…

Паша залпом выпил содержимое стакана. Флоту нужны лоцманы, диспетчеры. Его возьмут. Не будет своего корабля, «Чайку» назовут чужим именем, другой капитан получит в механики Джейлу, а в помощники — Джейкоба Кирка и Спокка.

Он не был уверен, что сможет отказаться от всего. Когда-то они с Айрис оба выбрали карьеру, не задумываясь. Теперь Айрис переводилась в лабораторию к парню, который ей понравился. Не сказать, что она жертвовала карьерой: возможно, наоборот, продвигалась вверх. Группа Артемьева точно не была шагом назад. Паша сам не заметил, как сжалась в кулак рука, которой он подпирал голову.

Доктор Маккой похлопал его по вцепившимся в волосы пальцам:

— Отпусти, плешь тебя не украсит. Что, паршиво?

— Угу, — Паша кивнул и послушно сложил руки, как на парте. — Я… не знаю, это слишком сложно.

— Это не математика, парень, тут правильного ответа нет. Но имей в виду, что ей решать будет не легче.

— Когда она получит степень — не остановится, да? Она амбициозная. Что она будет делать через десять лет с мужем-лоцманом?

— Честно сказать, — вздохнул доктор, — я б на её месте развёлся. Но я недавно слышал про пару чудаков, которые расстались почти на сто лет, а потом сошлись обратно. Представь.

Паша покосился на него с сомнением. Возможно, к водке доктор был непривычен, развезло его знатно.

— Сто лет? Да из них обоих песок бы уже сыпался.

— Дело было далеко. — Доктор неопределённо махнул рукой и вылил себе остатки водки. — Инопланетяне, знаешь. С ними бывает.

В случае атаки враждебной цивилизации руководить обороной однозначно следовало поручить адмиралу Ногуре: он стоял насмерть, защищая свои позиции. Ни шагу назад, ни одной уступки. Как только Паша ни пробовал: приводил аргументы, давил на чувства, обращался к долгу и совести. Адмирал был непреклонен.

— Хватит мне одного Джима Кирка и его скачков по званиям. Больше никаких исключений, выпустятся энсинами, — тон адмирала предполагал, что разговор окончен. Паша не отступал.

— На мой взгляд, курсанты заслуживают внеочередных званий.

— У них и очередных нет, пока они курсанты, капитан Чехов. — Обращение казалось чужим, непривычным. Жало, как новые ботинки. — На ремонт и переоборудование корабля уйдёт от шести до восьми месяцев. Вот тогда можно будет говорить о внеочередных званиях.

— Но мне нужен помощник сейчас, кто-то должен следить за работами в доке!

— Разумеется, и не один. Решите сами, кто из этих двоих, — он кивнул на планшет в Пашиных руках, — второй помощник, а кто третий. Как я уже сказал, к концу ремонта дадим им лейтенантов.

Паша медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы не сорваться. Он чувствовал, что перегибает палку, терпение адмирала не безгранично, но сдаваться без борьбы не привык.

— Старший помощник, адмирал.

— И он у вас будет. Всё как вы просили. — Ногура протянул планшет с личным делом, и Паша уставился на досье.

— Но…

— Не обсуждается, капитан. Свободны.

Огорошенный итогом разговора, Паша так и ушёл — с планшетом адмирала в руках вместо того, чтоб перекинуть себе информацию. А теперь сидел в сквере в трёх кварталах от адмиралтейства и смотрел на документы невидящим взглядом. Всё шло не так, как должно.

Осень совсем не чувствовалась среди вечнозелёных растений. Блестели на солнце глянцевые листья незнакомых кустов, ещё цвели розы, пушистые пихты и изящные рододендроны переливались оттенками от травяного до тёмного бутылочного. Сквер был похож на Пашину нынешнюю жизнь: красивый и упорядоченный, но вопиюще неправильный.

Как объяснить Джо, что придётся расстаться? Как сказать Джейкобу Кирку, что командование плевать хотело на его заслуги? Он, Паша, чего-то не учёл. Просчитался.

Возможно, причина неудачи крылась в биографии Ногуры, в начале карьеры служившего на «Кельвине». У адмирала наверняка особое отношение к Киркам. Ко всем.

Или дело было в долгих и сложных, три шага вперёд и два назад, переговорах с ромуланцами. Ногура вложил в подготовку почвы для военно-политического союза немало сил, а теперь союз этот летел в тартарары, и именно Паша был тем человеком, который в неподходящий момент включил неисправный интерком и развернул политику Федерации на сто восемьдесят градусов.

А ещё не стоит, наверное, рассчитывать на серьёзные отношения с девушками. Они ведь расстались с Ханной не потому, что так решил Паша, просто он получил направление на корабль. Если бы хотел остаться — всё равно бы не смог. С Айрис вот тоже пришлось разбежаться, а теперь и с Джо.

Он сорвал плотный и гладкий, ничем не пахнущий лист. Смял в кулаке и с досадой швырнул под ноги. Можно ли исправить хоть что-то? Что и как?

— Портить насаждения нелогично, — раздалось за плечом, и Паша едва не подпрыгнул. — Если каждый посетитель в плохом настроении сорвёт по одному листу, то с учётом посещаемости сквера в будний день получим…

Паша был нелогично и малодушно рад встретить Спокка. Мучительно хотелось разделить с кем-то груз навалившихся проблем и сомнений, выговориться, посмотреть на ситуацию чужими глазами. Может, Спокк и считал мелдинг обычным рабочим инструментом, но в глубине души Паша ощущал теперь их родство.

— Привет, — он широко улыбнулся, — как вы меня нашли?

— Навёлся по коммуникатору. Я предположил, что после разговора с адмиралом вы захотите обсудить текущее положение дел.

Паша почувствовал, что краснеет. Он что, действительно выглядит ребёнком, не способным принимать самостоятельные решения? Подавил желание запротестовать. Ещё был шанс сохранить лицо: как минимум один вопрос стоило задать именно Спокку.

— Мы обсуждали распределение должностей на «Чайке». — Ну вот, он поднял болезненную тему, теперь отступать некуда. — Нам дают старпома из старой гвардии.

— Это логично, — кивнул Спокк, и Паша вздохнул. Может, он зря себя накрутил? Но всё-таки чёрт бы побрал Ногуру и его протеже. В каком архиве он её откопал?

Судя по личному делу, именно в архиве, где коммандер прослужила последние несколько лет. В том самом, где предстояло работать следующие полгода и Паше: то ли командование давало им время притереться, то ли просто отправляло туда всех, кого не знало, куда деть. До того коммандер меняла корабли как перчатки: предыдущие капитаны характеризовали её как человека с тяжёлым неуживчивым характером, часто нарушающего субординацию и пагубно влияющего на дисциплину в команде. Отличные профессиональные навыки и отталкивающие личные черты.

Ей оставалось два года до отставки по возрасту, куда-то надо было приткнуть, вот и… Впрочем, у Паши была ещё одна версия: Ногура в него не верил. Считал слишком молодым для должности капитана, потому устроил проверку: как Паша поладит с таким старпомом, сумеет ли поставить её на место, сохранит ли авторитет среди экипажа?

Может, он и справится. Во всяком случае, попробует. Но насколько проще было бы с Джейкобом! Паша понял, что уже долго сидит, молча уставившись на планшет. Виновато улыбнулся Спокку:

— Вас с Джейкобом распределят ко мне, нужно только решить, кого вторым помощником, кого — третьим.

— Это очевидно, капитан, — Спокк приподнял брови. Чертовски выразительно у него это получалось. — Когда вы служили на «Энтерпрайз», Джеймс Кирк выполнил много приказов коммандера Спока?

Паша попытался вспомнить и усмехнулся:

— Ни одного, кажется.

— Полагаю, в обратном направлении проблем не возникало. — Он смеялся, ей-богу. С совершенно серьёзным лицом, плотно сжатыми губами, но всё-таки смеялся, Паша был уверен.

— Ну то есть… хотите сказать, у вас с Джейкобом так же?

— Хочу сказать, что мы с Джимом оба умеем выполнять приказы, но только один — подчиняться им. Будет разумно поставить Джима выше в командной цепочке.

— А… — Паша развернул планшет так, чтобы Спокк видел досье. Хорошо, конечно, когда у членов экипажа есть своё мнение, но всё-таки когда и старшему, и второму помощнику слова вышестоящего офицера не указ, это перебор. Как бы они не сцепились всерьёз при первом же разногласии.

— У Джима должен быть иммунитет к этому, — кажется, это было сказано всерьёз. Хотя распознавать интонации вулканцев Паша так толком и не научился. — Врождённый или приобретённый в раннем детстве. Я передам Джиму.

— Да, спасибо. — Благодарность была искренней. Стоило, конечно, самому сообщить Джейкобу новости, но Паша чувствовал себя ужасно неловко после того, как попусту обнадёжил парня и подвёл.

По слегка подвявшей бледно-жёлтой розе на ближайшем кусте ползала то ли оса, то ли муха, временами подёргивала крыльями, но не улетала. Паша понаблюдал за ней с полминуты, наконец выключил и спрятал в карман куртки планшет. Глупо было бы советоваться со Спокком, он же младше и у них с Джейкобом… как это называется у вулканцев?.. уже давно. Одним словом, никакого опыта в любовных делах. Опять вероятности рассчитает разве что.

А может, пусть рассчитает. Теорию вероятностей Паша знал назубок, ничего эти проценты не значили для единичного события, никаких гарантий не давали, но всё-таки. Он несколько раз открывал рот, не зная, как перевести разговор на интересующую тему. 

— Как отреагировала на ваше назначение Джоанна Маккой, капитан? — спросил Спокк. Может, этот их мелдинг и правда не прошёл бесследно. 

— Не знаю, — Паша пнул плитку, которой были выложены дорожки в сквере. — Мы с ней ещё не говорили об этом.

— Тогда она может быть обеспокоена и сделать неверные выводы. Людям это свойственно.

— А что я ей скажу? — завёлся Паша. — Dan prikaz: emu — na zapad, ei — v druguiu storonu? — Откуда только в памяти всплыло? Но правда же.

— Мой перевод может быть неточен, — с сомнением ответил Спокк, и Паша против воли ощутил торжество от того, что хоть что-то знает лучше этой ходячей базы данных. — Это русское стихотворение?

— Песня, — буркнул Паша, и снова потух, — очень старая. Не важно. Либо я ломаю карьеру ей, либо себе, либо мы расстаёмся. Хотя доктор Маккой уверен, что в первых двух случаях мы тоже расстаёмся, только немного позже.

— Возможно, доктор Маккой переносит на ваши отношения свой опыт неудачного брака. Вам стоит обсудить свои планы с Джоанной.

В прошлый раз он был прав насчёт восьмидесяти четырёх с чем-то процентов. Или нет, потому что не надо было начинать эти отношения, раз они в итоге никуда не ведут. То ли муха, то ли оса наконец перелетела на соседний, более свежий цветок и забралась в самую сердцевину, между лепестков едва проглядывал конец тёмного брюшка.

— А что тут обсуждать? Пять лет, Спокк! Как минимум пять лет, да мы забудем лица друг друга за это время. Какой смысл рубить собаке хвост по сантиметру?

Он спохватился: слишком сложная для вулканца фраза, придётся сперва рассказывать анекдот, потом объяснять, зачем собакам купировали хвосты и в чём юмор, а потом — как это всё относится к ситуации с Джо. Но Спокк не переспросил про собаку. Покачал головой и ответил односложно:

— Действительно. — Тон был обычный, ровный и невыразительный, но Паше послышалось в нём осуждение.

— Считаешь меня хлюпиком, чуть что дающим задний ход? — зло уточнил он.

— Я этого не говорил, капитан. Но если при наличии средств коммуникации через пять лет вы не сможете вспомнить внешность Джоанны Маккой, вам в самом деле стоит прекратить отношения.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Как будто и не оскорбление со всеми этими «если… то…», всегда можно сказать, что условие не выполняется, но прозвучит как попытка оправдаться.

— Ну да, доктор Маккой поведал мне замечательную историю каких-то инопланетян, которые вновь сошлись через сто лет разлуки. Можете себе это представить, курсант Спокк? — от обиды он перешёл на официальный тон.

— Это затруднительно, — согласился Спокк. — Средняя продолжительность жизни вулканцев превышает двести лет, однако в случае расставания на столь длительный срок возникнут проблемы, связанные с физиологией моей расы.

— Э… да, — Паша смутился, вспомнив какой-то семилетний цикл, он что-то такое слышал, — простите

— Но не является невозможным.

Тень ощущения, отголосок чужого чувства. Показалось? Как будто Паша знал и не знал, почти коснулся, но прошёл мимо. Как будто у него были завязаны глаза и он не видел огня, но жар тронул кожу. Чёртов мелдинг, если это от него остаются такие артефакты.

— Вы с Джейкобом смогли бы? — вырвалось у него.

— Не имеет значения. Важно, сможете ли вы, капитан, и сможет ли Джоанна. — Спокк поднялся, сцепил руки за спиной. — К тому же я не могу отвечать за Джима. Раз мы закончили обсуждать кадровые вопросы, с вашего позволения, я вас оставлю.

Телепортироваться он не стал, просто ушёл по дорожке, и Паша запоздало вспомнил, что Спокк всего лишь курсант. У него нет своего корабля и экипажа, как и кого он уговорил найти Пашин коммуникатор, откуда телепортировался в сквер?

Кстати, коммуникатор. Паша вытащил его из кармана и набрал сообщение Джейле, назначил встречу, чтобы обсудить основные моменты. В доке, конечно, будут инженеры, но Паша привык полагаться в первую очередь на экипаж корабля. А главного механика, в отличие от старпома, он сумел-таки выбить правильного. Потом назначил встречу будущему старпому: надо хоть познакомиться, посмотреть друг другу в глаза.

Третье сообщение писал долго, старательно подбирая слова. И быстро, пока не успел передумать, нажал кнопку отправки. Ждал ли бы Спокк своего Кирка сто лет или нет, это и правда не тот вопрос, которым следовало задаваться. Надо было не тянуть, сразу поговорить с Джо. Одна голова хорошо, две — в самый раз, а третья тут явно лишняя, даже если это особо продвинутая голова вроде доктора Маккоя или Спокка.

В архиве пахло электроникой и гудели кулеры. Размер помещения было трудно определить с первого взгляда: дальняя стена терялась за стойками с серверами, вдоль боковой выстроились терминалы. Паша переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя невыносимо глупо.

— Давай-ка начистоту, — сказала коммандер Кирк, не поворачивая головы. Она стояла лицом к окну. Скорее выцветшие, чем поседевшие волосы были собраны в небрежный хвост, китель сидел без единой морщинки. — События на «Кельвине». Держу пари, у вас в учебнике был параграф про это. Я не проверяла.

— Целый раздел, — поправил её Паша. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя с этой женщиной. По возрасту она годилась ему в матери, по опыту — дала бы фору и преподавателям Академии, и кое-кому из командования. И конечно, она была вдовой Джорджа Кирка, о чём не преминула напомнить в первые же минуты знакомства. Вместо обсуждения будущей совместной работы.

— О, даже так? Прекрасно, — она откровенно издевалась, и Паше это нравилось всё меньше. Она была его подчинённой, а субординацию никто не отменял. С другой стороны, он бы предпочёл относительно неформальные отношения с будущим старпомом и потому пока не одёргивал её. — Значит, мне ничего не придётся напоминать. Скажи, капитан, что бы ты сделал на месте Джорджа, а?

Коммандер резко развернулась и уставилась на Пашу. Блеклые волосы, морщины на лице и шее, выступающие суставы на руках — она казалась намного старше Пашиной матери. Скорее могла бы приходиться младшей сестрой бабушке. Той, что жила у моря в Таганроге, полвека отработала в КБ Бериева и летом, забирая внука на каникулы, пичкала варениками с вишней и задачниками по тригонометрии. Ну и заставила перечитать всего проклятого Склански в оригинале.

— Я бы… — начал Паша неуверенно и запнулся. Врать не хотелось, а ответить честно не поворачивался язык. Конечно, они разбирали события на «Кельвине» на занятиях, даже тренинг был. И сам Паша тоже думал обо всём этом: раскладывал ситуацию по полочкам, разбирал на эпизоды и не понимал. Ни черта не понимал.

— Смелее, — презрительно фыркнула коммандер, — ну? «Я бы поступил так же, ведь это мой долг» или «не знаю, хватило бы у меня мужества»?

Нет, правда, Паше и так было с ней непросто, а она ещё и насмехалась! Ничего удивительного, что командование не знало, куда её пристроить, с таким-то характером. Ладно, он пытался быть тактичным, действительно пытался. Она сама напросилась. Набрав в грудь воздуха, Паша начал неторопливо и как можно спокойнее:

— Капитанское кресло на кораблях поколения «Кельвина» имело конструктивный дефект: слабый кронштейн под левым подлокотником и крепление всего на двух винтах.

Коммандер по-прежнему сверлила его взглядом. Опершись на руки, она уселась на подоконник, как птица на жердочку. Крупная и хищная — скопа или, может, гарпия.

— Так что я бы демонтировал или отломал подлокотник и заклинил рога в нужном положении, — сообщил ей Паша. — Насколько я помню, транспортатор функционировал, у меня было бы около трёх минут на то, чтобы добраться до него и определить координаты одного из спасательных челноков. — Он почувствовал себя уставшим, будто полдня носил чёртовы гудящие серверы и расставлял по стойкам. Вздохнул и развёл руками, показывая, что ему нечего добавить.

— Значит, отломал бы подлокотник и заклинил штурвал? — переспросила коммандер. Что-то рокотало в её голосе, грозя взрывом. — А потом телепортировался в челнок? Вот так просто?

Паша кивнул, пожав плечами. Он сто раз прокручивал ситуацию в голове, но так и не понял, зачем Джордж Кирк погиб. 

Взрыв наконец случился. Коммандер Кирк хохотала, запрокинув голову, раскачиваясь и вцепившись в подоконник обеими руками. Возможно, с ней случилась истерика. Паша нашёл глазами кулер и набрал холодной воды. Сперва подумывал плеснуть в лицо, но не решился, просто протянул ей. 

Спустя полминуты она, как ни странно, взяла стаканчик, сделала пару глотков, закашлялась, засмеялась опять, уже тише. Отхлебнула ещё.

— Хорош, — она покачала головой и снова хохотнула. — Ты второй, кто мне это говорит. Джиму исполнилось два, я уже не кормила грудью, можно было пить. Мы с Крисом надрались, и я сказала, что этот героический придурок Джордж бросил нас всех — экипаж, пассажиров, меня с ребёнком. Что некому было скоординировать действия, и в итоге нас потом вылавливали чуть ли не по всему сектору. Что он теперь красуется на голоплакатах, а не зарабатывает деньги для семьи и не помогает мне по ночам менять подгузники. Я была здорово на него зла, знаешь ли. — Она допила воду одним крупным глотком и вернула стаканчик Паше. Тот машинально взял. — Ну так вот, Крис открыл ещё бутылку и ответил, что подлокотник держится на соплях, а таран манёвров не требует. Крис был мужик простой, знаешь ли.

Паша молча кивнул, всё ещё ошарашенный её реакцией.

— Но все вокруг считают своим долгом сообщить мне, каким Джордж был героем, — пожаловалась коммандер. — Не пойму, они поголовно трусливые подхалимы или отважные недоумки. Не уверена, что хуже.

— Ваш сын… — Паша запнулся и сглотнул.

— Из вторых, да. Я думала, ему нужно что-то… — она пощёлкала пальцами, — образ отца, пример для подражания. Дура. — С силой хлопнула по подоконнику. — Джим вырос, и стоит ему хоть нос показать за пределы Солнечной системы, он тут же пытается героически самоубиться. Криса на него нет.

А может, и прав был Ногура с этим назначением. Опять же: хотел Паша Кирка в старпомы — ну вот, старпом Кирк, всё как просил. Паша усмехнулся, оценив юмор адмирала.

Забрав стаканчик, коммандер набрала ещё воды и выпила большими жадными глотками. У неё были сильные руки с проступающими сухожилиями, быстрые и резкие движения, большие зелёные глаза. Действительно красивые, понял Паша: живые и выразительные. И если он хоть что-то смыслил в Кирках, война со старпомом отменялась. 

— Сработаемся, капитан, — она крепко хлопнула Пашу по плечу. — И зови меня Винни, терпеть не могу официоз.

До вступления в должность Джейле оставалось ещё три недели. Свободное время она проводила главным образом в апробационных лабораториях и в ангарах. Паше нравилась эта её увлечённость работой, а подсмотренное в лабораториях могло пригодиться при переоборудовании «Чайки». 

К тому же практику курсантам формально засчитали, но в нормальном режиме они отлетали всего половину положенных часов, так что пробелы в знаниях и опыте вполне могли остаться. Паша списался с Лисициным и попросил его в случае чего помочь бывшей подопечной. Забавно, похоже к Лисицину Джейла относилась с большим пиететом, чем к нему самому: обстоятельства знакомства сказывались. Но всё-таки помощь на расстоянии — не то, не заменит живого общения и совместного устранения заковыристых поломок. Должно быть, Джейла тоже это чувствовала, оттого и тянулась к работающим в ангаре коллегам.

Встретиться договорились у диспетчерской: за шумозащитным ограждением была возможность поговорить спокойно, не перекрикивая лязг металла, рык двигателей и шипение пневматики. Отсюда, с верхнего уровня, открывался вид на перрон, зону обслуживания и подсобные площадки. Паша бездумно следил за тем, что на расстоянии казалось беспорядочной суетой, но в действительности было хорошо организованной работой десятков людей. По большей части людей, поправил он себя мысленно, изредка — других гуманоидов.

Внизу выписывали петли автопогрузчики и роботы-ремонтники, сновали техники, светились золотым транспортаторы и парили антигравы, вились кабели и шланги, искрила сварка, дымился жидкий азот. Паша ощущал себя здесь своим и чужим одновременно: он понимал происходящее, но не чувствовал себя его частью, знал названия и назначение большинства приспособлений, но мало с чем умел работать.

Челнок, опустившийся сейчас на перрон, маневрировал с той характерной смесью лихости и осторожности, что выдаёт опытного пилота, впервые оказавшегося на незнакомом космодроме. Засмотревшись, Паша едва не подпрыгнул, когда его с силой хлопнули сзади по плечу.

— Привет, — сказала Джейла, разворачивая Пашу к себе.

Ладно, кто бы говорил о соблюдении субординации после службы с Джеймсом Кирком. Ну вот он и начал называть Кирков мысленно по именам, чтоб не запутаться. Он усмехнулся, это заодно сошло за приветственную улыбку.

— Здравствуй, — крепко пожал Джейле руку. — Как ты?

— Я там внизу, — она махнула в сторону монтажного участка, — движок разобранный оставила. Так что…

— Погоди, — Паша поднял руку, останавливая её, и снова обернулся к перрону. Что-то странное мелькнуло на краю поля зрения.

— Что там?

— Я не уверен… — пробормотал Паша, рассматривая челнок пилота-чужака. Показалось? 

Нет, чёрт возьми, вот оно: полдюжины пассажиров, вышедшие на перрон, двигались так, будто были связаны невидимой нитью. Рассматривали космодром, не вертя головами, а глядя каждый в свою сторону. Гражданские так себя не ведут, да и военные по большей части тоже. За исключением некоторых подразделений. Паша нахмурился. Хреновая у них подготовка, если они позволили её заметить.

Кстати, кто это — они? Было слишком далеко, чтобы рассмотреть расу, а опознавательные знаки на челноке мало о чём говорят: скорее всего, просто один из удобных флагов.

Неприятно, тревожно засосало под ложечкой. Лучше бы Паша оказался не прав в своих подозрениях, но для начала их стоило проверить. Вариант в голову приходил всего один, дурацкий и ненадёжный, но выбирать некогда и не из чего.

— Подыграй мне, — он дернул Джейлу за руку и рванул в диспетчерскую.

Минуту спустя, нацепив самую идиотскую из возможных улыбок, Паша объяснялся с персоналом:

— Privet, парни! — Он широко взмахнул руками, копируя подсмотренный у Артемьева жест. — Ya ischu мой челнок, вы его ne videli?

— Ты говоришь на стандарте? — с сомнением спросил охранник, неосторожно попятившись.

— Da, da! Я знать standartnye команды, — горячо закивал Паша, пробираясь ещё на пару шагов ближе к пульту. — Eto мой челнок? — он потыкал пальцем в сторону перрона.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Джейла схватила его за локоть и попыталась оттащить назад. 

План она определённо не уловила, но так, пожалуй, было даже лучше. Правда, Паше пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы устоять на ногах. Здесь было тесно, приборные панели стояли впритирку, из прочей обстановки — только пара стульев. Развернуться негде в буквальном смысле. 

Тем проще: не так заметна истинная цель. Он вывернулся из рук Джейлы и оттеснил её себе за спину, оказавшись вне досягаемости охранника.

— Eto мой челнок! — убеждённо сказал диспетчеру за пультом. — On взлетает?

— Он только что сел, — непонимающе пожала плечами Джейла.

— Сесть, — подхватил диспетчер. — Посадка. Понимаешь? Тебе сюда нельзя.

— Взлёт, — возразил Паша. — Startovat’. Ya смотреть. — Он отпихнул диспетчера плечом и наконец добрался до пульта.

— На каком он говорит? — попытался сообразить охранник.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста! — возмутилась Джейла. 

Время летело. Скоро они опомнятся, вызовут службу безопасности. У Паши была от силы пара минут. Он лыбился как идиот, тараторил без умолку, сыпал знакомыми названиями и незнакомыми словами, отвлекая внимание, и вбивал запросы в систему.

— Mezhplanetnyi челнок. Ya vedu cherez Главный пояс и Пояс Койпера. Ya mogu i cherez облако Оорта, no nikto не летает cherez облако Оорта на челноке…

— Он хочет лететь на челноке к облаку Оорта? На этом? 

— Не знаю, чего он хочет! Коммандер… то есть…

— Ya lotsman. Ya zhe говорил.

— Он под дурью, что ли?

Чёрт, он думал, будет проще. Привык быть по ту сторону — в рубке, за штурвалом или навигационной консолью, слушать команды диспетчера. Да и выводил корабли на орбиты планет и станций куда чаще, чем загонял челноки в ангары.

— Ya mogu пройти v varpe cherez щель Койпера. 

— Он имел в виду пояс? Щель — это около Сатурна.

— У этого челнока есть варп-привод?

Ага, вот. Принадлежность челнока, данные корабля.

— И mezhdu Эпиметием и Янусом mogu, kogda oni разворачиваются. V dyrochku! Только komu eto нужно?

— Эй, ты стандарт понимаешь вообще? 

— Зови своих уже, пока он тут не накуролесил!

Проклятье. Не один Паша сегодня пренебрегал стандартом: вместо нормальных данных на мониторе вилась непонятная вязь. Автопереводчика с собой не было. Может, у Джейлы?.. Хотя нет, тут нужен со сканером, а у неё наверняка только аудио.

— Он не будет куро… как ты сказал? Что это значит?

— Господи, хоть кто-то здесь знает стандарт?!

Джейла нависла сзади, Паша почувствовал спиной тепло и тяжесть её тела, а в следующий момент раздался топот и крики, тепло исчезло, кто-то грубо заломил ему руку за спину.

— Павел Чехов, — десятью минутами позже лейтенант СБ, крепко сбитый детина на голову выше Паши, сосредоточенно составлял протокол, — к какому кораблю приписаны, кто капитан?

— Я и есть капитан, — вздохнул Паша и кивнул на Джейлу: — Это мой главный механик. Старалась меня вразумить и восстановить порядок.

— Очень хорошо, капитан Чехов. То есть, — лейтенант нахмурился, — нехорошо. С какой целью ворвались в диспетчерскую и мешали сотрудникам?

К этому моменту Пашу успели дважды обыскать, не нашли при нём даже табельного фазера, и подозрения в терроризме отпали. До мысли о сложно выстроенной диверсии лейтенант пока не дошёл, пытался квалифицировать происшествие то ли как хулиганство, то ли как выходку сумасшедшего. К сожалению, Паша мало чем мог ему помочь: пока его скручивали безопасники, подозрительный челнок куда-то отогнали, а его пассажиры растворились в толпе, так что предъявить в качестве оправдания своих действий было нечего.

— Мне показалось, — промямлил он неубедительно. — Челнок.

— Какой ещё челнок? — закатил глаза лейтенант. — Капитан, у нас тут челноки садятся и взлетают каждые несколько минут. Это не повод мешать работе технического персонала! Вы принимали какие-либо психотропные вещества?

— Ромуланский, — сказала Джейла, и Паша, уже собравшийся отрицательно помотать головой, замер. Потёр лоб и пожал плечами:

— Н-нет… не помню. Понимаешь, друг, я с девушкой поссорился. Нет! — Он потряс головой. – Не с этой. У меня девушка есть, мы поссорились. Я хотел цветов купить, ну?

Джейла вопросительно наклонила голову:

— С Джо?

Паша отчаянно закивал, мысленно молясь, чтоб она не стала развивать тему. Надо отсюда выбираться. Лейтенант озадаченно наморщил лоб. Паша с воодушевлением продолжил:

— У неё отец начмедслужбы на большом корабле, понимаешь? Ну не розы же ей дарить! Я думал, — он сделал вид, что замялся, — найти что-то поинтереснее. Как мужик мужика пойми, друг.

— Ты искал цветы в диспетчерской? — недоверчиво уточнил сбитый с толку безопасник.

— Нет! — Паша замахал руками. — Вообще не знаю, чего меня туда понесло! Тут торговец цветами вертелся, я думал прикупить у него что-нибудь, ну, сам понимаешь, не из списка разрешённых. Сунулся к нему в челнок, а там такой кумар — святых выноси! Дальше не помню… О, слушай, может, это мне его челнок примерещился? Вот, точно: хотел, значит, чтоб его проверили, не привёз ли какую-нибудь пакость!

Он выдохнул с непритворной усталостью: пассаж потребовал напрячься и припомнить основательно подзабытый со времён Академии сленг. Но результат не заставил себя ждать, лейтенант страдальчески вздохнул:

— И что мне с вами делать? Я уже протокол составил.

— А зарегистрировал? Ой, слушай, дай я хоть сообщение девушке пошлю, ну, раз сам не пришёл! — Паша торопливо вытащил коммуникатор. Лейтенант разглядывал протокол. Джейла задумчиво переводила глаза с одного на другого и молчала. Умница.

«Тал Шиар? Шестеро, челнок сел полчаса назад», — набрал Паша, пролистнул контакты и на мгновение засомневался: кому? Кирку — это точно. Которому? Капитан Кирк способен разрулить что угодно, Джейкоб Кирк… это Джейкоб Кирк, и пару недель назад Паша взял его своим помощником. К тому же капитан «Энтерпрайз» может быть занят, а Джейкоб наверняка где-то шатается без дела, вот пусть и займётся. Он решительно ткнул кнопку.

— Слушай, а ты правда можешь? — понизив голос, спросил лейтенант, глаза у него горели детским любопытством

— Что могу?

— В щель Койпера на варпе. Она же вот, — он развёл пальцы на пару миллиметров, — такусенькая!

Паша прикусил щеку, чтоб не рассмеяться. 

— Это она на карте такусенькая, а так-то там три километра, — он по-приятельски толкнул безопасника в плечо, — ты и сам проведёшь.

— Я полётную практику с третьего раза… — потупился тот и с надеждой поглядел на Пашу: — Можешь помочь? Никак левел не пройду.

Разошлись минут через сорок практически друзьями: Паша на скорости протащил неведомую посудину по мало чем примечательному маршруту в какой-то голоигре. И научил лейтенанта мухлевать с данными, не успевшими синхронизироваться с сервером — на примере протокола о собственном задержании.

Возвращаться в ангар смысла не было: разобранный движок наверняка уже собрали другие техники, а ромуланцев давно след простыл. Паша утащил Джейлу в кафе для персонала. До конца смены оставалось ещё часа полтора, приглушенные разговоры были едва слышны, большинство столиков пустовало. Паша выбрал дальний, прячущийся за колонной: он всё-таки собирался обсудить «Чайку». Принёс два больших стакана кофе и тарелку горячих бутербродов.

— Кто там был? — спросила Джейла. — Там, на перроне.

— Не знаю, но они мне не понравились. Почему ты решила, что челнок ромуланский?

— Данные на ромуланском. — Она поймала непонимающий Пашин взгляд и смутилась, принялась поправлять резинку на хвосте. — Я немного занималась вулканским. С ромуланцем.

— Очень кстати. — Он подвинул тарелку к центру стола. — Ты ешь. Спасибо, что выручила.

— Мы же команда, — немного неуверенно отозвалась Джейла, взяла бутерброд и откусила сразу большой кусок. Опять заработалась, наверное, не ела полдня. Паша искренне подтвердил:

— Ага, именно. Отличная команда.

А потом открыл коммуникатор — и понял, что таки запутался в Кирках, отправил сообщение не туда. А может, наоборот, как раз правильно.

«Ногуру в известность поставила. Не рискуй там», — гласил ответ.

И… ну да, у него была отличная команда, корабль в доке и никакого пути назад. Как бы там ни сложилось с Джо.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава полноценно не отбечена.

_Сан-Франциско, Земля_

Дни в Сан-Франциско превратились в череду встреч и разговоров, по большей части рабочих. Они кружили, похожие друг на друга, складывались в недели, недели — в месяцы. В этом городе холодного туманного лета и тёплой сырой зимы, неизменных секвой и неувядающих цветов на клумбах с подогревом не чувствовалось время. Когда Лео позвонил и сказал, что он на Земле по делам обустройства новой лаборатории, у Леонарда вырвалось:

— Уже?

— Я ж теперь близко, — хохотнул Лео, — раз в месяц могу смотаться.

Месяц? Леонард попытался сопоставить звёздные даты с обычными и посчитать, сколько провёл на Земле. Выходило что-то около пяти недель. А он и не заметил. Джоанна закончила колледж и уехала с однокурсниками на Олу-Малау. Леонард сожалел, что не может быть с ней всё то время, пока они вдвоём на одной планете, но помнил, что в её возрасте отдых с друзьями казался куда интересней вечеров с родителями.

Обещание своё Лео сдержал, тезисы об эпидемиологии rop’ngor были опубликованы в «Медицинском вестнике Федерации» и имели эффект пролитой на органику кислоты: информация просачивалась постепенно, всплывала там и сям, въедалась в умы. Две недели назад в «Первоградском лекаре» вышла написанная явно наспех, недостаточно проработанная статья авторства некоего Маджрама, и стало понятно, что кислота проточила путь к чему-то вроде бертолетовой соли.

По-клингонски Леонард, конечно, не читал, но хватало попадающихся на глаза ревью. Заточенная под военные и промышленные нужды клингонская медицина достигла значительных успехов в хирургии и токсикологии, травматологии и медицине катастроф. К чему она не была готова, так это к растущему социальному запросу на вирусологические исследования. Статья Маджрама выделялась на общем фоне слабых и беспомощных публикаций.

Впрочем, оценить его выкладки объективно Леонарду было трудно. Слишком много пересечений с наработками Джоанны. Это вызывало глухое ревнивое недовольство. Имей Джоанна чуть больше опыта, могла бы сделать на rop’ngor себе имя в научных кругах. Маджрам эту возможность… не то чтобы украл, вряд ли информационная безопасность на «Энтерпрайз» была настолько слаба, но почти уничтожил — при условии, что его исследования и дальше будут продвигаться теми же темпами. Леонард определённо не питал добрых чувств к этому шустрому типу.

Но тип успел наделать шуму и обратить на себя внимание не только клингонов, но и Федерации. Леонард готов был спорить, что чиновники от науки и дипломатии только и ждут момента, чтобы впрячь Маджрама в свою упряжку.

—Ты читал целиком? — спросил Лео. — Логика тут… — он пощёлкал пальцами.

— Не клингонская, — кивнул Леонард. — Думаешь, они взломали базу данных, пока их капитан пудрил Джиму мозги?

Они сидели в номере Леонарда. Говорят, дизайнеры старались сделать звездофлотскую гостиницу максимально «земной»: комнаты не должны были напоминать каюты, потому имели огромные французские окна, выход на балкон, высокие трёхстворчатые зеркала в санузле. Последние Леонард проклял множество раз: ужасно не хватало удобного и привычного зеркала на дверце шкафа. Что до окон, то на корабле голопейзаж во всю стену отлично их заменял. В остальном из отличий в номере была только кофемашина — настоящая, не приставка к репликатору. Кофе из неё они глушили чашку за чашкой.

— Украсть можно данные. Не образ мыслей. — Лео постучал себя пальцем по виску. — Не проверял, никто из клингонов или, может, гибридов не учился у нас медицине?

— Я врач, а не хренов детектив! — Леонард ударил кулаком по спинке дивана. Поднялся и зашагал по комнате. — Ну выясню я, что он учился в каком-нибудь медуниверситете имени Сеченова, и что?

— Ничего. — Лео примирительно похлопал ладонью по дивану, приглашая Леонарда вернуться. — Не кипятись. Просто знаешь, странно это.

— Знаю. Но стандарт преподавания один на всю Федерацию, это как иголку в стоге сена искать. — Леонард махнул рукой и плюхнулся обратно на диван. Взял со столика свой недопитый кофе. — Что у тебя? Работа встала небось из-за переезда?

На мгновение Лео вспыхнул, как лампочка, но тут же нахмурился и решительно двинулся к кофемашине.

— Подожди минуту, — сказал извиняющимся тоном, и у Леонарда в голове взвыла сигнализация. Все эти разговоры под новую чашку кофе добром не кончаются, у него бы богатый опыт, премного благодарен, больше не надо.

— Лео, во что ты влип?

— Послушай, не говори пока никому. Сам знаешь, сколько времени уйдёт на то, чтоб провести всё официально…

— Лео. — Сирена в голове оглушительно ревела. 

— Понимаешь, такой шанс! — Лео отставил чашку, вскочил и забегал из угла в угол, как недавно сам Леонард. — Мы просто не могли его упустить.

— Убийство, работорговля, разглашение гостайны, финансовые махинации? — наугад предположил Леонард.

— Что ты! — замахал руками Лео. — Помнишь те репетиторы?

— Которые замедляют развитие? Помню. Куда ты их встроил? — Кажется, поначалу Леонард недооценил масштаб проблем. Так и представлялись вспышки красных аварийных огней, постепенно сужающих круг.

— В человеческую клетку. Это возможно, — торопливо добавил он, наткнувшись на тяжёлый взгляд Леонарда. Да кто бы сомневался, Леонард одному такому недавно собирал паззл из костей предплечья.

— Зачем?

— У нас есть гипотеза, что… послушай, у коммандера Спока был слепок катры одного человека и биоматериал. Мы клонируем тело и… боже, это же воскрешение из мёртвых, понимаешь?! Вечная жизнь!

Леонард понимал, к сожалению, слишком хорошо. Количество воскресших вокруг него в последние лет десять стремительно росло. Он обречённо вздохнул:

— И как зовут этот твой эксперимент?

— У нас пока только эмбрион, — радостно сообщил Лео. — Коммандер Спок предложил назвать его Кристианом. Символично, правда? Не знал, что он так глубоко чувствует земную культуру.

— Его мать землянка, — машинально ответил Леонард. В голове крутился рой мыслей: возможные последствия для самого Лео и его группы, для Земли, всей Федерации, для неведомого Крис… тиана. Леонард сглотнул.

— Крис?..

— Мы так его зовём, — подтвердил Лео. — Коммандер уверил меня, прародитель не был бы против использования в интересах науки…

Крис, значит. Кристиан и земная культура, как же. 

Леонард расхохотался. Боже, помоги Барнетту, если этот парень тоже решит поучиться в Академии (а именно так он и поступит, можно не сомневаться). Оба Джима Кирка безобидней трибблов покажутся.

Когда от кофе уже тошнило, они с Лео заказали тако из забегаловки неподалёку. Острый соус обжигал: кажется, перца в начинке было больше, чем всех остальных компонентов вместе взятых. Лео жадно вгрызся в лепёшку с мясом и бобами, неразборчиво поминая «травоядных вулканцев», а прожевав — так же жадно, взахлёб рассказывал, и Леонард его понимал. Это было и правда, выражаясь словами Лео, грандиозно: возможность подлить жизнь любому человеку, просто поставить её на паузу в момент смерти, а потом продолжить в новом теле.

— Я думаю, на третьей-четвёртой итерации могут начаться внутриличностные конфликты, — рассуждал Лео, немного остыв. — Но вулканские техники работы с катрой не статичны, доработают. Представь, они же эвакуировали хранилище со Старого Вулкана, если бы можно было использовать все эти катры…

Леонард отметил про себя это «старый». Время течёт, кому какое дело до Византии, если есть Стамбул? Но вслух сказал:

— Генного материала нет. 

— Да, — Лео помрачнел. — Но в будущем… это же вечная жизнь! Мечта человечества, рай на земле.

— К раю на земле всегда было два вопроса, если помнишь: где разместить и чем накормить всю толпу, — попытался остудить его пыл Леонард.

Лео расцвёл, сунул в рот последний кусок лепёшки, прожевал и расплылся в улыбке:

— «Генезис», Леонард! Возможность колонизировать практически любую планету земного типа. Знаешь, пожалуй, нынешнее поколение будет жить при коммунизме, — он подмигнул и засмеялся. Видимо, это была какая-то ему одному понятная шутка. — Я бы предложил за это выпить, но мне нужно быть в форме: завтра с самого ранья смету согласовывать. 

Леонард сочувственно кивнул: с финансовым порой приходилось бодаться. Доел тако. Отличная начинка, настоящая свинина и органические бобы, не зря Лео хвалил. О том, что прекрасно знали оба, не говорили: любое открытие, сделанное во благо, может быть обращено во вред. Далеко и ходить не надо: взять ту же красную материю. 

Назавтра они столкнулись в третьем административном корпусе, в холле перед отделом матобеспечения. После экстренной операции на вулканском сердце у Леонарда появился повод требовать медицинский репликатор большей мощности. В конце концов, если б под рукой не оказались сразу два Спока, для посла всё могло закончиться плохо. Оставалось донести этот факт до ответственных за распределение оборудования и красочно обрисовать мрачные перспективы в случае отказа.

— Леонард! — громко окликнул его Артемьев через полкоридора. — Только представь, мне опять пытаются всучить амплификатор, которому давно пора на свалку! Как будто у меня рядовой проект. Как так можно?

— Хотел бы я посмотреть сводку, сколько у них самих часов в космосе, — проворчал Леонард, пожимая протянутую Лео руку. — Не удивлюсь, если они корабль видели только на картинках. Как пить дать начнут меня убеждать, что можно реплицировать кровь по столовой ложке в час, а пациент подождёт.

— Не говори, — Лео вздохнул. — Мои вулканцы один из пищевых репликаторов перепрограммировали под питательные среды, представляешь? Вот до чего дошло!

Леонард вспомнил, как они вдвоём делали «настоящую водку», и хмыкнул. Казалось, это было давным-давно. 

Рабочий день только начинался, холл пустовал. На парковке за окном гудел чей-то аэрокар, и стоило поторопиться, пока не набежала толпа посетителей. Леонард потянул друга за локоть, ускоряя шаг.

— Через Арчера не пробовал? Не с каждым амплификатором бегать, конечно, а сразу весь список, пока у него энтузиазм не пропал.

— А толку? Эти, — Лео неопределённо мотнул головой, — браво козырнут и сунут приказ под сукно.

Глянув вдоль коридора, Леонард краем глаза заметил фигуру. За годы в космосе он так привык к инопланетникам всех мастей, что перестал обращать внимание на разноцветную кожу, причудливые органы чувств и неправильное число конечностей. Но шапка, натянутая на уши в такую теплынь?!

— Погоди-ка, — он остановил Лео и попытался рассмотреть гуманоида у терминала. Слишком далеко, но… чёрт, эта шапка могла скрывать что угодно: вулканские уши, клингонский лоб, андорианские антенны…

До незнакомца оставалось метров пятнадцать, когда тот заметил обращённое на себя внимание. С досадой мазнул пятернёй по терминалу, переключая экран, и бегом припустил вглубь здания.

А Леонард вспомнил, что это за терминал: старый, дышащий на ладан, программное обеспечение не обновлялось лет сто ещё в ту пору, когда они с Джимом делили комнату в общежитии Академии. Неизвестно, какими судьбами Джим отыскал эту рухлядь, но терминал оказался подключен к внутренней сети адмиралтейства в обход стандартных уровней защиты. Джиму-то в радость, конечно…

Но если ничего не поменялось, то Леонарду решительно не нравился подозрительный тип около этого терминала. Он раскрыл коммуникатор раньше, чем успел додумать мысль. Ткнул экстренный вызов: мгновения тянулись, пока коммуникатор поймал сеть и отправил сигнал ближайшему посту СБ.

Время замедлилось. Неспешно, словно не совсем понимая, что происходит, развернулся Лео, проводил беглеца взглядом. Хлопнул себя по карману куртки, сделал шаг…

А в следующую секунду из коммуникатора рявкнули:

— Пост двадцать шесть. Слушаю! — и всё ожило. Лео нёсся по коридору за незнакомцем, как разъярённый медведь: большими прыжками, ловко огибая углы и колонны.

— Угроза информационной безопасности, попытка проникновения в систему, — скороговоркой отрапортовал Леонард. — Третий админкорпус, первый этаж, коридор около склада. Коммандер медслужбы Маккой.

— Принято, коммандер.

Он огляделся: ни незнакомца, ни Лео поблизости не было. Если они доберутся до склада, у нарушителя будет шанс удрать через ворота для автопогрузчика. Пока ещё безопасники появятся!

Леонард рванул к главному входу, поудобней сжав коммуникатор в кулаке. Не свинчатка, конечно, но и не с голыми руками в драку. Жаль, фазер не взял. Створки дверей едва успели разойтись, Леонард выскочил на улицу.

Ворота направо за углом: через площадь у центрального входа, сквер по диагонали, мимо парковки. Полминуты, может, чуть больше. Он успел сделать несколько шагов — и с размаху врезался в кого-то, внезапно выросшего на пути, точно из-под земли. Да, определёно оттуда, даже пахнуло похоже.

— Пропустите, — рявкнул он, но вокруг уже собрались… нет, не люди.

— Лекарь Мыкой! — воскликнула одна из трёх окруживших его клингонок. Вторая крепко схватила за плечо, третья достала оружие.

Не то чтоб Леонард и без того принял их за барышень на прогулке, но в памяти всплыло: семьи клингонских дипломатов покинули пространство Федерации. Так что эти дамочки — высокие и крепкие, понимающие друг друга с полуслова — не случайно шли мимо.

Блондинка с собранными в хвост волосами — видимо, старшая — нахмурилась и что-то сказала на клингонском. Остальные затараторили в ответ, бурно жестикулируя. Леонард понадеялся, что удастся вырваться, пока они разговаривают, но рука на плече сжалась сильней, а в бок ткнулось дуло. Ну хорошо. Он бросил тревожный взгляд в сторону ворот, но отсюда их видно не было.

— У вас есть автопереводчик, дамы? — поинтересовался Леонард, и тут его осенило: — Один звонок, вы не против?

Похоже, его не поняли, и пока старшая искала автопереводчик, Леонард успел-таки кинуть сообщение Ухуре. Оставалось ждать и чем-то занять эту странную компанию, кем бы они ни были. По счастью, дамочки были озадачены встречей ничуть не меньше Леонарда и похищать его пока не собирались. Кажется, ещё не придумали, что делать дальше. По крайней мере наконец нашли и включили автопереводчик.

— Ты хочешь заразить мужчин rop’ngor, — обвиняюще сказала та, что держала Леонарда. — Но наши мужчины достаточно смелы, они не поддадутся.

Леонард закатил глаза. Опять двадцать пять! Да то ж такое-то, а.

— Как ты собираешься это сделать? — требовательно спросила старшая. — Ты усилишь болезнь?

Третья дёрнула плечом, и дуло болезненно проехалось по рёбрам. Леонард счёл её наиболее перспективной собеседницей. Голова была странно пустой, он не волновался. Говорил нужные слова, делал жест, просчитывал следующий ход, не успевая запаниковать.

— Мой друг ждёт меня вон там, — он махнул рукой в сторону сквера и парковки. — Я предупрежу его, а потом мы поговорим. Ну, дамы?

Он осторожно двинулся с места, держа руки так, чтобы клингонки могли их видеть. Незачем рисковать, пока неясно, что у этих красоток на уме, но надо проверить, как там Лео.

Ухватив под локти, клингонки отконвоировали Леонарда к углу здания. Ладно, сойдёт: отсюда хотя бы видно ворота. Снова посовещались, отключив автопереводчик. Это начинало раздражать.

— Дамы, вы не могли бы… — начал Леонард, но в этот момент погрузочная площадка ожила.

Из разъехавшихся ворот, прихрамывая, выбежал ромуланец — шапку он где-то потерял, и теперь уши выдавали его. Всклокоченные волосы, наливающийся зелёным фингал — кого-то он явно встретил по пути. Следом показалась женщина в звездофлотской форме и с фазером в руке, а за ней, придерживая разорванную куртку и утирая рукавом кровь из разбитого носа — Лео.

Клингонки хищно напряглись. Леонард рванулся было вперёд, но его чувствительно ткнули дулом.

— А ну, стой! — крикнул Лео.

— Ни с места! — рыкнула женщина с фазером, но скорее перегородила ему дорогу, чем остановила беглеца. Лицо её казалось Леонарду смутно знакомым, некогда вспоминать.

Ромуланец рванул к парковке. 

— Vang ghaH! — Две из трёх клингонок бросились ему наперерез. Третья, с оружием, увы, осталась стеречь Леонарда.

На складе что-то с грохотом упало. Послышались ещё голоса, топот сапог, короткие приказы. Кусты у парковки ожили и зашевелились, прорастая тёмными фигурами.

Женщина в форме жестом остановила Лео и прицелилась в бегущих клингонок. Те тоже потянулись за оружием.

— Эй, дамы, полегче! — крикнул им Леонард, но на него не обратили внимания. Он развернулся и сумел перехватить караулившую его клингонку за запястье. Ударил локтем в грудь и кулаком со всё ещё зажатым коммуникатором — по руке, сжимающей оружие.

Манёвр не совсем удался: клингонка зарычала и пальцы не разжала. Попыталась вывернуться. Леонард отпрыгнул ей за спину, намереваясь заломить руку.

Где-то там, впереди, ромуланец почти добрался до аэрокаров. Безопасники оттеснили Лео и преградили путь клингонкам. Женщина в форме оскалилась и повела фазером, подтверждая серьёзность своих намерений.

С полдюжины громил в секунду окружили беглеца: выкрутили руки, двинули в челюсть (голова дёрнулась от тяжести кулака), заткнули рот.

Готовый к взлёту аэрокар уже приподнялся над парковкой. Ромуланца затолкали внутрь, двери захлопнулись, взревел двигатель. 

— Qi-yah! — беспомощно и зло взвыла старшая клингонка. Женщина в форме пожала плечами и поправила растрепавшиеся волосы, не убирая, впрочем, фазер.

Клингонка, с которой сцепился Леонард, выронила оружие и получила внезапное преимущество: теперь она могла вцепиться в противника обеими руками. При таком раскладе шансов против неё у Леонарда было немного.

— Mevyap! — резкий окрик прозвучал сбоку, и клингонка ослабила хватку, огрызнулась:

— Dug a bul, rah'tar?

Давно Леонард не был так рад кого-то видеть, как сейчас — Ухуру. С фазером. Она ответила по-клингонски и указала на Леонарда подбородком. Клингонка фыркнула.

— Не хочу мешать вашей беседе, дамы, — закатил глаза Леонард, — но кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит?

— Я сказала, что вы мой мужчина и ей придётся драться со мной, если она что-то имеет против, — сообщила Ухура совершенно серьёзно, не спуская глаз с клингонки.

— Нет-нет, дамы, без драк, пожалуйста. Я не настолько хорошо знаю клингонскую физиологию, чтобы латать их… — Леонард запнулся, — кстати, кто они вообще такие?

Ухура с клингонкой снова заспорили. Со стороны приближались товарки последней и безопасники. Леонард поискал глазами Лео: тот размахивал руками поодаль, что-то объясняя женщине, наконец спрятавшей фазер. Женщина в ответ протянула ему салфетку и попыталась увести внутрь здания.

Леонард махнул другу и постучал пальцем по коммуникатору: мол, созвонимся. Лео понимающе кивнул и скрылся за воротами. 

Спустя полчаса Леонард широким жестом обвёл пустую лабораторию в дальнем крыле пятого админкорпуса, доступ к которой ему удалось раздобыть:

— Дамы, прошу! 

Ухура одарила его таким взглядом, что Леонард пробормотал входящей следом старшей клингонке:

— Эта женщина недавно захватила вражеский корабль.

У той оказался включен автопереводчик, и она уставилась на Ухуру с явным интересом. Ухура ухмыльнулась и бросила несколько фраз на клингонском. Пояснила? Добавила деталей? Матерь божья, они сейчас ещё мериться достижениями начнут!

Он до сих пор не вполне понимал, как Ухура сумела уломать опергруппу клингонской контрразведки, только что упустившую свою цель, «поговорить». Но строить разговор предстояло ему, так что нужно собраться и начинать, пока они не передумали.

Лаборатория не использовалась давно, воздух внутри застоялся. Леонард включил систему вентиляции и порадовался, что на мебели и оборудовании не успела скопиться пыль. Подвинул к столу высокий табурет, предлагая остальным последовать его примеру.

— Мне нужны образцы крови клингонов, имеющих иммунитет к rop’ngor, — объявил он. — Для исследований.

Ухура принялась объяснять клингонкам, у неё это получалось определёно лучше, чем у автопереводчика. Те возмущённо запротестовали. Леонард порадовался, что в коридоре за дверями полно безопасников: как-то спокойней, когда они там.

— Они считают, что вы используете их кровь для разработки биологического оружия, — резюмировала Ухура. — И то ли заразите трусостью мужчин, то ли не дадите девочкам переболеть и подготовиться к беременности.

Леонард устало вздохнул. Ну что за мракобесие? Мысленно ругнулся, без предупреждения потянул руку и отобрал у светловолосой клингонки автопереводчик. От неожиданности та растерялась и позволила.

— Вот что, дамы, — Леонард обвёл сидящих за столом взглядом, — разве клингонские женщины трусливые?

Он смотрел на изящную рыжую клингонку, с которой подрался у третьего корпуса. На руке у неё наливался внушительный синяк, костяшки пальцев, по которым пришёлся удар коммуникатором, распухли. Она молчала, закусив губу, пока спорили остальные, и Леонарду это не нравилось: в тихом омуте, как известно, Несси с выводком.

Остальные две клингонки обменялись фразами слишком тихими, чтобы их подхватил автопереводчик.

— Доктор… — окликнула его Ухура. Леонард предупреждающе поднял руку. Взял паузу — так уж держи.

Рыжая клингонка вперила в него яростный взгляд. Леонард не остался в долгу.

— Моё имя Мара, — сказала клингонка громко и чётко, явно в расчёте на автопереводчик. — Мой брат не был трусом. Ему было тринадцать, когда он убил саблезубого медведя и спас меня. Он был ранен и не смог пройти обряд вовремя. Он умер от rop’ngor.

Это было не совсем то, что он ожидал услышать. Леонард сглотнул. Земной женщине он сказал бы что-то сочувственное, наверное, обнял бы. Но клингонке?

Молниеносным движением рыжая выхватила из-за пояса боевой нож. Ухура шумно втянула воздух.

— Мара! — рыкнула старшая клингонка.

— Ghoptu. — Рыжая схватила Леонарда за руку раньше, чем сработал автопереводчик. Леонард дорожил своими руками. Он ими работал, в конце концов. Краем глаза успел заметить, как раздуваются ноздри у Ухуры, а потом клингонка полоснула его по ладони и тут же сама сжала лезвие в руке.

Так Леонард обзавёлся сестрой (количество клингонских названых родственников стремительно росло, это начинало беспокоить), хреновой резаной раной, задевшей несколько мышц, и первым образцом клингонской крови. В крайнем случае он был готов собрать кровь со стола и отфильтровать от собственной, но дамочка позволила взять материал цивилизованным способом.

Дальнейшее обсуждение внезапно свелось к вопросу, позволит ли Леонард Ухуре, не переболевшей большинством известных инфекционных болезней, вынашивать детей. Не сказать, чтобы вопрос о вынашивании Ухурой детей Леонарда был хоть сколько-то актуален, но решительное «да, если она сделает все прививки» произвело нужный эффект.

— Прививки, значит, — протянула Ухура, пока Леонард был занят забором крови.

— Я всегда это говорил, — ответил он чистую правду, потому что да, конечно, говорил! Это ведь его чёртова работа: следить за тем, чтобы весь экипаж был вовремя привит, и напоминать особо забывчивым (то есть каждому второму), что их это тоже касается.

Старшая клингонка внимательно наблюдала, как он прячет образцы в термобокс. Леонарду сделалось неуютно под её взглядом, и он упрямо вскинул голову.

— Не считай меня глупой, — сказала клингонка, держа автопереводчик перед собой на раскрытой ладони. — Я знаю, чем рискую. Если ты солгал, меня казнят, но это не будет важно, потому что ты всё равно погубишь Империю. Но если ты выполнишь обещание, Империя будет процветать. Кто боится риска, тот никогда не победит. Я сделала свой выбор.

И Леонард молча кивнул: ответить ему было нечего. Никаких гарантий, что удастся получить вакцину, дать он не мог. Это медицина, чёрт возьми, а не стрельба в тире!

— Их накажут, — заметила Ухура, когда они остались вдвоём. Леонард закрывал лабораторию. Не забыть отзвониться безопасникам: можно отзывать доступ. — Они не выполнили задание, упустили цель.

— И что я могу с этим поделать? — проворчал Леонард. Планы клингонов его не особо волновали, пока не касались Федерации, а уж их неудачи тем более. Что бы ни произошло на той парковке, он вряд ли стал бы отстаивать их интересы. И кстати, неплохо бы выяснить, что там всё-таки случилось.

Ухура пожала плечами:

— Ничего.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава полноценно не отбечена.

_Сан-Франциско, Земля_

С океана дул холодный ветер, трепал волосы, дёргал за полы куртки. Леонард морщился, глядя на длинные, мерно накатывающие волны, но уходить не хотелось: он слишком редко бывал на Земле и успевал соскучиться даже по этой пыльной набережной, пожелтевшим пальмам и промозглому ветру.

— Не помню, когда в последний раз здесь был, — эхом отозвался Лео. — Столько воды. Красиво.

Помощь ему оказывали явно наспех: на коже остались желтые пятна не до конца залеченных синяков. Но кто-то позаботился дать ему грубой вязки свитер взамен рваной куртки, на том спасибо. Хотя… нет, Леонард был слишком хорошего мнения о штабных: причина, по которой Лео раздобыли новую одежду, оказалась банальна.

— Ты был прав, надо было сразу через адмиралов. — Лео хмыкнул. — Мне подписали заявку на амплификатор, представляешь?

— Арчер? — уточнил Леонард. Ну да, кровь и порванные тряпки — не для адмиральских глаз. Лео отрицательно помотал головой.

— Ногура пробил, дальше не знаю кто. Забавно всё-таки: чтобы получить оборудование, я должен не контролировать эволюцию, терраформировать планеты и даже не воскрешать мёртвых, а всего лишь получить по носу от ромуланского атташе. — Леонард не нашёлся с ответом, и Лео тоже сделал паузу. — А если б мне в глаз заехали или по яйцам, может, и новый лабораторный комплекс профинансировали бы? — сказал без улыбки, скорее раздражённо.

— Если б ты дал подбить себе глаз, по яйцам я б тебе сам добавил — в качестве профилактики повторных офтальмологических травм, — убедительно пообещал Леонард, Лео расхохотался. — Зачем вы его выпустили-то?

— Упустили, — он попытался изобразить досаду, но врать не умел совершенно. Вот они, последствия тесного общения с вулканцами. Хотя, может, от природы такой, оттого и сошёлся с остроухими.

Ветер шуршал сухим пальмовым листом. Лео нагнулся, поднял его, провёл ладонью по шершавому черешку, размахнулся и швырнул в сторону океана. До воды лист, ясное дело, не долетел, упал на песок. Леонард хмыкнул.

— Заведи детей и им сказки рассказывай, а я видел сам.

— Слушай, — Лео стушевался, заозирался по сторонам. Они подходили к старому порту, набережная опустела, на город спускались неуютные сумерки, — я ж форму о неразглашении подписал. Очередную.

— Только не мериться допусками! — Леонард в притворном ужасе замахал руками. — Кто там всем заправлял, тоже секрет? — он вспомнил женщину с фазером. Далековато было, не рассмотрел толком.

— А, кажется, она в родстве с твоим капитаном? Коммандер Кирк. Не знаю уж, что она наговорила Ногуре, но мне наконец дадут амплификатор.

Позади остались пирсы с развлекательными павильонами, огни аттракционов, гремящие музыкой кафе. Здесь, вблизи грузового терминала, было слышно, как шумит океан и хрустит под ногами принесённый ветром песок.

— Вайнона Кирк? — переспросил Леонард. Лео неопределённо пожал плечами: похоже, не запомнил имя. 

Леонард знал, что между Джимом и его матерью пробежала кошка, но подробности не выпытывал. Какое-то время буфером служил Пайк, а после его смерти… собственно, Леонард ничего не слышал про Вайнону Кирк после похорон Пайка и почти забыл про её существование. Он поёжился и запахнул куртку, вспомнив «Кристиана», подрастающего в артемьевской лаборатории. Увольте, Леонард не хотел быть тем, кто расскажет Джиму правду про этот эксперимент. Спок с Лео заварили эту кашу, пусть сами и расхлёбывают. Или вот Вайнона, например. 

Интересно, на этот раз до Барнетта дойдёт, что из себя представляет новый курсант? Это не Джим Кирк из параллельной вселенной, Пайка Барнетт должен знать как облупленного.

Лео стоял, обхватив себя руками, как будто замёрз, и смотрел на воду.

— Жаль, «Генезис» создаёт пустынный ландшафт, — вздохнул он, — никаких океанов. — И добавил без всякого перехода: — Ты ведь сам знаешь, да? Официальный Ромул не планировал ни нападение на КЭЦ, ни всё, что случилось после. Частная инициатива.

— Знаю, — кивнул Леонард.

— Наши решили, что не стоит информировать об этом клингонов. 

— Ловко придумано. — Леонард оценил ход. Прям этюд шахматный. — Случайно не один крайне миролюбивый вулканский дипломат постарался? Если те ребята из аэрокара — Тал Шиар, то не завидую Нанклу.

— Клингоны требовали его поимки и экстрадиции, это немногим лучше. Те женщины, с которыми ты ушёл?..

— Опергруппа. Решили помочь в поимке и не утруждать нас процедурой экстрадиции, но не очень удачно.

— Ясно. — Лео осторожно пощупал нос, будто убеждаясь, что с ним всё в порядке. — Говорят, я смотрелся весьма убедительно с разбитой мордой. Живое доказательство, что Федерация пыталась остановить Нанкла.

— Более чем, — подтвердил Леонард и наконец почувствовал, как в груди ослабевает напряжение: конец истории, с последствиями пусть разбираются политики. Он, Леонард, вообще-то врач, а не контрразведчик. — Как думаешь, мы сумеем найти здесь местечко потише и обмыть твой амплификатор?

Звонок раздался в шестом часу утра. Чертыхаясь, Леонард на ощупь нашёл коммуникатор и сонно уставился на него. Ну да, Джосс всегда была ранней пташкой и никогда не учитывала разницу во времени. Подумал было малодушно не отвечать, но коммуникатор умолкать не собирался, Джосс умела быть настойчивой.

— Да, — буркнул со сна хрипло, нажав клавишу приёма звонка.

— Маккой, ты на Земле. — Не вопрос, ответа не требует. — Если услышу «я же говорил» — приеду и прибью.

— Тогда, пожалуй, на этом закончим, я собирался пожить и поспать ещё пару часов.

— Я серьёзно.

— Я тоже. Джосс, у меня пять утра, а днём дел по горло. Что тебе нужно?

— Ты такой джентльмен, Маккой. Я в курсе, что у тебя нет на меня времени. Никогда не было.

Джосс была слишком самолюбива, чтобы продолжать разговор после того, как Леонард послал её дважды практически прямым текстом, но она всё ещё не оборвала связь. Он забеспокоился всерьёз.

— Что случилось?

— У меня нет денег, Маккой. Я заложила дом и взяла кредит, я… — она шумно вдохнула и медленно выпустила воздух. — Я бедней церковной мыши.

Это мало что объясняло и много о чём говорило. При разводе Джосс отсудила всё, что смола: мебель, аэрокар, купленный в ипотеку дом и выплаты по этой самой ипотеке, алименты на ребёнка по максимуму. Но ни на суде, ни после — никогда, ни единого раза — она не просила ни цента себе.

— Это не ответ, Джосс. — Леонард встал, придерживая коммуникатор плечом, набросил халат. Побрёл к кофемашине: поспать уже явно не выйдет.

— Джо.

— Что с ней? Мы виделись перед её отлётом, и…

— Ты рассказал ей, как хреново послать всё к чёрту и выйти замуж по любви. Она мне звонила поделиться впечатлениями. И знаешь, что я ей ответила?

На холодном полу мёрзли ноги, пришлось вернуться к кровати за тапочками.

— Что?

— Что ты прав, чёрт тебя побери. Но… — она вздохнула, и на какое-то мгновение захотелось её обнять, прижать к себе. — Послушай, Маккой, я устала. Мне за сорок, а я всё прыгаю с места на место, и каждый сопляк «эффективный менеджер» имеет право и наглость заявить, что мне не хватает квалификации для руководящих должностей. Даже если сам проработал без году неделю и не отличает ведомость от накладной.

— Джосс… — Леонард забрал кружку с кофе, хлебнул и поморщился: сахар положить забыл. 

— Нет, Маккой, послушай: я знаю, что «ты же говорил». К чёрту вас всех. Я взяла кредит и открыла свой ресторан.

Леонард присвистнул. Отставил кружку, сел на край стола. Это… это была хорошая новость. В самом деле хорошая. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым в не сложившейся жизни Джосс, хотя — ну да, «он же говорил». Кто и когда его слушает?

— Поздравляю. Я вряд ли смогу приехать посмотреть…

— Вот и хорошо, смотреть пока не на что, я только открылась. Но сейчас у меня ни цента за душой, Маккой, а Джо планирует учёбу. У неё появился парень, она хочет соответствовать, — голос звучал тихо и растерянно. Когда-то Леонард любил эту женщину. Возможно, до сих пор — не так, как нужно для брака или чего-то вроде этого, но как часть семьи.

— Я за, ты знаешь.

— Знаю. Маккой, что мне делать? Медшкола… ты же в курсе, сколько это стоит. И помни: прибью, если услышу «ты же говорил».

Двадцать два года назад так же, почти шёпотом, она сказала, что беременна и не знает, что делать. И что прибьёт, если Леонард предложит аборт. Была ночь, моросил холодный дождь; обнявшись, они гуляли вдвоём под одним зонтом и мокли оба. Леонард накричал на неё прямо посреди улицы за то, что рискует простудиться, и вызвал такси. Дома осмотрел, проверил всё, на что хватило знаний, и только после обнял. 

С объятьями сейчас не выйдет. Но слова подойдут те же. Он усмехнулся и сделал глоток кофе. Да что ж такое, про сахар так и забыл!

— Прорвёмся, Джосс. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Она нервно хохотнула, возвращая Леонарда в реальность, к подсчёту имеющихся средств, рассмотрению вариантов и поиску возможностей.

— Выйти за тебя было скверной идеей, Маккой, сейчас бы я ни за что, — беззлобно проворчала Джосс. — От тебя рожать хорошо.

— Хочешь повторить?

— Иди ты. Пусть твоя нынешняя озаботится. У тебя с ней серьёзно?

— С кем? — к смене темы Леонард готов не был. Слушая вполуха, прикидывал, кто из знакомых может помочь получить грант. Лучше парочку: на учёбу Джоанны и на исследования, он мог бы помочь, вполне потянет проект-другой, а лабораториям на «Энтерпрайз» некоторые земные институты позавидуют. А ещё он собирался подавать заявку на третьего врача, но можно раскидать нагрузку: Кристина не откажется взять немного, с остальным он сам справится. Со всеми надбавками получится…

— Кажется, она связистка? Чёрная. Джо сказала, что красивая, — Джосс откровенно подтрунивала. Леонард подумал, что разговор дался ей нелегко. Что когда-то он выбрал правильную женщину в матери своему ребёнку.

— Джосс, мы не…

— Ну, раз уже «мы» — значит, серьёзно. — Добавила уже совсем другим тоном: — Послушай, не перебивай. Лучше жалеть о неудаче, чем о том, что даже не пытался. Так что я открыла ресторан, а ты пойди и поговори со своей связисткой. Она что-нибудь знает об иммунных реакциях?

Леонард поперхнулся и закашлялся. Отшутился неловко:

— Как они называются на примерно всех языках Федерации, трёх диалектах ромуланского и скольки-то — клингонского.

— Годится. Извини, что разбудила. И, Маккой, спасибо.

Отложив коммуникатор, Леонард вылил злополучный остывший кофе и запустил машину заново. Отыскал планшет, написал Артемьеву и сел листать объявления о грантах. 

Слишком быстро всё происходило. Не вовремя. Чуть позже бы, подготовиться — можно было бы раскрутить тему rop’ngor. Где замешана дипломатия, там Федерация скупиться не станет. Но что у него было? Наброски, что показывала Джоанна, да собранный по случаю клингонский биоматериал — с этим конкурс не выиграть. Скорей уж какому-нибудь Маджраму достанется, даром что клингон, чтоб его. Выскочка чёртов.

Шутки шутками, но клингонский Ухура действительно знала. Если Леонард собирался побороться с Маджрамом за первенство в разработке вакцины, то врага нужно знать в лицо. То есть прочитать его статью внимательно и полностью, чтобы понимать, какие данные у него есть и как быстро он сможет продвинуться в исследованиях.

По ревью складывалось впечатление, что статья глубоко теоретическая. Как будто Маджрам не то что больного rop’ngor не имел под рукой, а вообще живого клингона (как, впрочем, и мёртвого). Если в империи Маджрам столкнулся с проблемами и противодействием, это дало бы Леонарду шанс. Он наудачу прогнал через анализатор полученные образцы клингонской крови: пища для размышлений была.

Так что он побрился, сунул в отпариватель свежую рубашку и дождался, когда мутные сумерки за окном сменятся ярким солнцем, а время станет приличным для визитов. Номер Ухуры оказался на том же этаже, что и его собственный: через три двери, по другую сторону коридора.

— Утра, доктор. — Ухура сонно моргнула, посторонившись и пропуская Леонарда внутрь. Неудобно вышло: в итоге он не лучше Джосс и если не поднял человека с постели, то уж точно оторвал от приготовления кофе, запах которого плыл из глубины номера.

— Извини, что побеспокоил. 

— Ерунда. — Ухура махнула рукой и ушла навстречу запаху. — Кофе будете?

— Э… — Леонард потоптался на пороге, наконец зашёл и закрыл дверь.

— Чёрный или капучино? — донеслось вместе с фырканьем кофемашины, и отказываться стало поздно. 

Здесь было неожиданно уютно. Странным образом номер Ухуры не выглядел стандартным. Тот же пёстрый геометрический узор на стенах, высокие окна и распашные двери, та же мебель, но комната ощущалась жилой. Леонард не мог сказать, делала её такой расставленная на полке косметика, брошенная на спинку кресла шаль, букет веток с крупными зелёными листьями без единого цветка или запах кофе — определённо не того, что гостиница предлагала по умолчанию.

Ухура окинула Леонарда оценивающим взглядом, задержалась на рубашке с ярким абстрактным рисунком, хмыкнула и поставила на стол две чашки. 

— Ну, лекарь Мыкой, я вас слушаю, — мурлыкнула она, и Леонард вдруг ясно осознал, что сидит напротив полуодетой женщины, чья кожа наверняка ещё хранит тепло постели. Он закашлялся, поправил ворот рубашки и торопливо хлебнул кофе.

— Не хочу быть неправильно понятым, — он положил между собой и Ухурой планшет, будто старинный меч (но его ведь не на стол клали, нет?), — хотя это не рабочий вопрос, но у Спока нет оснований для беспокойства.

— Правда? — Ухура воодушевилась. — Так что, они там разработали и стандартизировали универсальную стратегию соблазнения Кирков? — она засмеялась, сверкнув острыми белыми зубами. Из небрежно собранного на затылке узла выбились пряди, мазнули Ухуру по плечу.

— Кто «они»? — не понял Леонард и покосился на спасительный планшет. Пропитанный ароматом кофе и специй воздух был слишком густым, с трудом лился в горло.

— Споки, — терпеливо пояснила Ухура. — Наш старпом пришёл ко мне за советом, но, — она развела руками, — по своему опыту я знаю только, как устроить драку с Кирком. Ладно, ещё умею выгонять голого Кирка из комнаты.

— Боже, Ухура, замолчи! — Леонард демонстративно закрылся руками. — Ничего не хочу знать о тебе и голом Джиме. Что ты сказала о Споке и соблазнении? Постой, нет, я не готов услышать это с утра на трезвую голову!

Ухура хохотала до слёз, раскачиваясь на стуле и зажав рот ладонью, и плотный жаркий воздух дрожал вокруг неё. Короткий халат распахнулся, высоко открывая бедро. Когда Ухура запрокидывала голову, шея казалась особенно длинной, нежная кожа натягивалась, и под ней проступали мышцы. Перегнуться через стол — можно будет дотянуться губами, сжать в ладони смуглые пальцы, убрать мешающую прядь. Леонард сглотнул и отвёл взгляд.

Он что-то сделал не так, надо было срочно всё исправить. Желательно, не рассердив Ухуру, потому что иначе не видать быстрого перевода с клингонского. Качественного, а не машинного.

— Я рада, если они нашли общий язык, — Ухура отсмеялась, одёрнула халат и обхватила чашку ладонями. Леонард поймал себя на желании накрыть её руки своими и согреть. Этот разговор катился решительно не туда.

— Ухура, у меня к тебе просьба, — он откашлялся и попытался вернуться в конструктивное русло. — Это важно для меня. Ты можешь… — толкнул планшет по столу ближе к ней.

— О. — Она отпила кофе, схватила планшет и будто разом поблекла. Поправила волосы, вскинула брови совсем как Спок: — Статья?

— Да, — кивнул Леонард и невольно поёжился от накатившего ощущения холода. — Я понимаю, что ты не обязана, но мне очень нужен перевод.

— Без проблем. — Ухура поднялась и ушла вглубь комнаты. 

На ней был всё тот же короткий, распахивающийся при каждом движении халат, но пришлось дважды оглянуться, чтобы поверить в это. Казалось, Ухура сейчас была одета не просто по форме, но ещё и в скафандр. Перемена ощущалась болезненно, как потеря.

Спустя несколько минут Ухура вернула Леонарду планшет и попросила уйти, сославшись на дела. Леонард не был настолько идиотом, чтобы в эти несуществующие дела поверить, но погодите-ка, в сделанный за пару минут перевод он верил ещё меньше. Он не двинулся с места, пока не просмотрел текст по диагонали.

— Ты переводила это для Джоанны?

— Да. Доктор, это мой номер, а не общественный читальный зал.

— Конечно, — Леонард попятился, всё ещё не отрывая глаз от статьи, — извини.

Хлопнула дверь, и он оказался в коридоре. Что-то было не так — со статьёй, с переводом, с Ухурой. Он что-то упустил.

Десятью минутами позже, ещё раз прочитав статью Маджрама, теперь уже внимательно, он чертыхнулся и отрыл свойства файла. Сверил с «Первоградским лекарем». Что ж, вполне возможно, Ухура сказала ему правду: она действительно перевела это. Она ведь не уточнила, с какого языка на какой. Хотя судя по датам, и так понятно: она переводила её…

…для Джоанны.

Стоп.

Ухура перевела статью для Джоанны за три недели до публикации. Чёртову статью Маджрама, автор которой думал так, словно учился в Федерации и не имел под рукой ни одного клингона.

Проклятье. Он мог бы догадаться раньше.

Джим… ох. Джим в самом деле потащил Спока в Мохаве, и в свете разговоров о соблазнении… ладно, это к делу не относится. Джим недоступен следующие пару дней, чем бы они там в пустыне ни занимались. Леонард потёр лоб. Надо с кем-то поговорить, уложить в голове скачущие мысли.

Артемьев ответил на звонок быстро.

— Леонард? 

— Маджрам послезавтра прилетает в Сан-Франциско.

Лео помолчал, обдумывая.

— Какими ветрами?

— Рейсовым челноком с Олу-Малау в компании однокурсников.

Лео присвистнул.

— Серьёзно? Отличный ход, приоритет теперь наш в любом случае.

— Знаешь, странное ощущение: чувствовать себя идиотом по сравнению с собственной дочерью. — Леонард пожал плечами, хотя Лео не мог видеть жест. — Я бы выпил за это, но не с утра.

— Здорово она нас, — тот прищёлкнул языком. — Через полчаса в баре внизу? Мне ещё амплификатор оформлять, время поджимает, но перехватить кофе успеем.

— Через полчаса, — согласился Леонард и нажал отбой. 

Опять. Четвёртая чашка за утро, в горле уже стоит этот кофе. 

Но не отказывать же было Ухуре. Он мысленно выругался, вспомнив скомканное расставание: что и в какой момент он ухитрился ляпнуть, чтобы её разозлить? Ничего же не было! Или… Наткнулся взглядом на планшет, внутри заворочалось холодное и неприятное чувство.

Или в том и проблема, что ничего не было? Леонард раздражённо сорвал пёструю рубашку и достал форменный китель. Джосс могла с полным основанием засчитать себе реванш по «я же говорила». Переоделся, взял проклятый планшет и нашёл в городской сети службу доставки цветов.

В бар он пришёл с опозданием, всё ещё не отрываясь от коммуникатора: флористы попались на редкость непонятливые. Описание «любой красивый» применительно к букету вводило их едва ли не в кататоническое оцепенение, а подпись на карточке «от лекаря Мыкоя» пришлось переводить на клингонский самому, через автопереводчик. Тот ещё сервис галактического уровня.

— Я проверял в детстве. Корабля у меня, конечно, не было, так что я взял у Фрэнка старую машину. Подъехал к обрыву, разогнался как следует… — Джим навернул на вилку спагетти и отправил в рот. — И вот мы сидим с тобой посреди Сан-Франциско и жрём итальянскую еду. Знаешь, что это значит?

— Что ты и в детстве был тем ещё безмозглым засранцем, — Леонард закатил глаза. Ризотто было, в принципе, неплохим, но чего-то не хватало. Курица у них реплицированная, что ли? Или грибы восстановленные… 

— Что я успел выскочить вовремя, а не эпически навернулся. Ну а потом подоспели копы и были так любезны отвезти меня обратно в город. Даже добираться самому не пришлось.

— Боже, спасибо, что у меня дочь и не то что машины, а даже пустого гаража никогда не было, — Леонард подцепил с тарелки жареный гриб и с сомнением уставился на него. К чему, собственно, Джим клонил? При всей своей кажущейся болтливости Джим никогда не говорил того, что хотел скрыть. Даже спьяну, когда сильно уставал или был обколот транквилизаторами. Детские воспоминания и отношение к отцу были закрытыми темами, про которые лишнего слова не вытянешь. А тут вдруг такой поток откровений.

День перевалил за середину, обеденный перерыв давно прошёл, и посетителей в ресторанчике на Стоктон-стрит было немного. Вернувшийся вчера с экскурсии в Мохаве Джим выглядел посвежевшим и довольным, ел и болтал, не умолкая, вынуждая Леонарда тоже отвлекаться на разговор.

— Так что думай что хочешь, а по-моему, он нас просто бросил. Даже не попытался выбраться из корабля, представляешь? Матери я, конечно не сказал, её б удар хватил, наверное, — Джим вновь набил рот макаронами и ненадолго затих, пока жевал. — Ты знаешь, что у Спокка… у не-моего Спокка есть теория на его счёт? Я видел расчёты.

Он вскочил, снял с вешалки куртку и зашарил по карманам в поисках планшета. Нашёл и вернулся за стол, не поднимая глаз от экрана. Чуть стул не сшиб.

«Моего Спока»? Леонард поперхнулся. Он считал себя прогрессивным человеком, так что не должен быть шокирован тем, что его ближайший друг тискается с гоблином. То есть что его друзья тис… О господи, за что?! Что-то подсказывало, что не Кристина будет при случае рассказывать этим двоим о течении пон фарра. Ну так, к слову. Может, не поздно ещё подать заявку на третьего врача? Желательно — стажировавшегося в вулканских колониях.

— Да поешь ты сначала! — не сдержался Леонард. — Что вы там рассчитывали? Человеческие мотивы по формулам?

— Что?.. — Джим поднял удивлённый взгляд и попытался осознать вопрос. — А, нет, слушай, это про реальности. Мы думаем, они существуют параллельно. Спокк уже видел одну такую, почему бы не быть ещё одной?

— Разумеется, она есть. — Леонард непонимающе пожал плечами: подумаешь, открытие. — Он же оттуда и вывалился, как сам утверждает.

— Ну так вот, прикинь, она никуда не делась. По-прежнему существует. И если это так… смотри, — он подвинул планшет, тот оказался в крайне ненадёжном положении на углу стола в опасной близости от локтя Леонарда. — Если мы возьмём массу «Нарады» с учётом скорости и величины пространственно-временного смещения по отношению к исходному базису… — он потыкал пальцем в устрашающего вида матрицу, — понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно признался Леонард. — Абсолютно.

— Принцип сохранения энергии, Боунс. Если нечто такой массы влетело к нам на всех парах, то у нас как бы прибыло. А в той реальности — убыло. — Он торжествующе сложил руки на груди. — Старик Эйнштейн бы не одобрил.

Гриб всё-таки соскользнул с вилки и плюхнулся обратно в соус. Чёрт бы побрал эту математическую тарабарщину, никогда её не понимал. Леонард поморщился, салфеткой стирая брызги с манжета. 

— Погоди, хочешь сказать, твой отец…

— …вывалился в дыру, в которую провалился Нерон, ага. В реальность, в которой я к тому времени героически помер. Думаю, можно считать, что мы квиты в этом плане.

Вздохнув, Леонард отложил вилку, скрестил пальцы и упёрся в них подбородком. Он не вникал в детали биографии Джорджа Кирка, но тот, кажется, пытался умереть во благо окружающих только однажды. А не регулярно, как некоторые.

— Напомни мне, сколько человек может прожить верхом на варп-ядре. Я не говорю «нормальный человек», потому что нормальный туда не полезет.

— Боунс… 

— Что? Кто бы говорил о героизме и его последствиях! Знаешь, мы все тогда не слетели с катушек исключительно благодаря чёртовому живучему трибблу. Твой Спок в том числе, спроси у него при случае.

Джим поджал губы и уставился в тарелку, бездумно поковырял спагетти. 

— Слушай, мне кажется, я кое-что помню, — наконец сказал тихо. — Не то чтобы формулу, но что-то вроде того. После мелдинга, ну, со старым Споком. И я подумал, раз мой отец где-то там жив, несправедливо, что мама Спока погибла.

— Отлично, а теперь перестань мямлить и скажи, при чём тут одно к другому. — Леонард был сыт по горло этим разговором и дрянным ризотто. — Начнём с простого: что ты помнишь?

— Тот Кирк летал в прошлое. Можно рассчитать по формуле скорость и траекторию и попасть в нужный момент. — Джим встретил скептический взгляд Леонарда, картинно поднял руки и помотал головой. — Я не сошёл с ума, честно! Они наверняка её знают, эти, которые… — он поискал слово, — Джейкоб и Спокк.

— Допустим. И что дальше?

— Если они скажут формулу, мы можем слетать на Вулкан, пока тот ещё был цел, и забрать маму Спока. Или даже остановить Нерона раньше, чем он успеет… Как думаешь?

— Головой. От тебя в отличие. — Леонард помассировал виски. Упомянутая голова начинала болеть. — Ты величину искажений представляешь? Тут же чёрт знает что поменяться может! Вернёшься — а у тебя вместо Спока андорианец какой-нибудь помощником.

Джим надулся и замолчал, вид у него при этом был упрямый и решительный, с таким только глупости делать. Впрочем, не так уж он был не прав. Леонард недавно видел кое-что, когда искал информацию о грантах, на которые могла бы претендовать Джоанна. Очень странную штуку, которая в свете слов Джима внезапно обретала смысл.

Он вытащил собственный планшет и заказал пару стаканов апельсинового фреша в надежде, что хотя бы апельсины тут настоящие. Пролистал рассылку егоровской ассоциации, нашёл нужное письмо. Сдвинул на край стола грязную посуду и положил планшет так, чтобы Джим видел текст.

— Знаешь, что это?

— Объявление ВАН о гранте на исследования в области… — Джим послушно начал читать и поперхнулся, — массового клонирования? Серьёзно? Они что, решили увеличить население, просто наплодив клонов?!

— Я бы не удивился. Это рациональный подход, хоть и с тем ещё душком. Но нет, не думаю. Толпа младенцев во взрослых телах им вряд ли нужна. Как они будут их воспитывать и обучать, чтоб получить своё любимое бесконечное многообразие, а не миллионы идентичных копий?

— То есть, — Джим наморщил лоб, с силой потёр, разглаживая морщины, — они могут слетать в прошлое, взять эти слепки, как их там, катры…

— И генетический материал. Терраформировать планету и восстановить население. Спок недавно сказал мне, что в юности видел вулканца, как две капли воды похожего на постаревшего Сарека. Тот до слёз любил Аманду и защищал Спока аки лев, появился из ниоткуда и пропал в никуда. Хотел бы я пошарить у этого типа в карманах на предмет контейнера для биоматериала. Полагаю, мелдинг Аманда не запомнила по той же причине, по какой не помнит новенькую технологию клонирования доктор Роллок.

Робот-официант подкатился с тихим жужжанием, и Леонард спихнул посуду со стола в его корзину. Забрал сок и протянул один стакан Джиму. Яркое солнце показалось в оконном проёме, пришлось прикрыть глаза рукой. Лень искать в опциях ресторана, как опускаются жалюзи. Джим отхлебнул сок, по-детски слизнул с верхней губы каплю. Недоверчиво присвистнул.

— Ты правда думаешь, что они это могут? Целую планету. То есть… если Спок видел Сарека из будущего, то уже сделали?

— Я знаю, что Джим Кирк из параллельной реальности, как и ты, обдурил «Кобаяши-мару», но когда дело дошло до реальной угрозы — умер вполне по-настоящему. Как и ты, заметь. А Споки — оба — на симуляторах играют исключительно по правилам, по мелочам не читерят. И это у них, видимо, семейное.

Он не договорил. Выпил сок залпом, не чувствуя вкуса. За что только отдал кучу кредитов? 

— Всё или ничего, да? — хмыкнул Джим весело. — Нет, правда: ты действительно считаешь, что вулканцы читерят лучше меня?

— Не я это сказал. Но в вопросах жизни и смерти — да, — Леонард откинулся на спинку стула. В кои-то веки он знал правильные слова и бросил их небрежно: — Определённо лучше. Но ты ведь не из тех, кто ведётся на слабо, правда?

_ **The end** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это всё. Кажется, у меня получился один большой fix-it про всё, что хотелось исправить в каноне.  
Для меня это был очень большой проект, на него ушло несколько лет, так что если у вас есть какие-нибудь слова про этот фик — я буду рада их услышать. Даже если вам не особенно понравилось, но вы не сдались на середине и мужественно продрались через 77к слов. ;)


End file.
